True Love Comes with Surprise, Problems, Devotion
by Jorden's Prayla
Summary: The true title is True Love Comes with Surprise, Problems and Devotion I didn't have enough space to write it. I'm back of course! As you know the sisters get to a happy point just for it to be taken away by magic, death, family the usually. you know!
1. Devotion dressings

"So many people walk around with a meaningless life. The seem half-asleep, even when they're busy doing things they think are in important. This is because they're chasing the wrong things. The way you get meaning into your life is to devote yourself to loving others and devote yourself to creating something that gives you purpose and meaning"

by: Morrie Schwartz

Yes I started this story with a quote. In some of my chapters if not all of them I will have a quote.

I just got finished reading or listening to Harry Potters last book and for all of the fans. It was bloody brilliant, 4stars when it becomes a movie(heard it comes out in 2010). You will not believe who dies, who has a baby and who's married and the love affairs and you will not believe the truth about Albus and his family. If you read it already then you know how good it is; by far one of the greatest books. I loved it!!!!

Alright then back to my by far one of the greatest stories that I have written. I know you think you have read them before which you have but I changed words around and added people that you need to know about. So please read this

Paige Matthews: 28, Daughter of Sam and Patty. She's the Sister of Phoebe, Piper and Prue. Sister-in-law of Jason, Leo and Andy and Auntie to Paris, Melinda, Chris, Wyatt and Parker. She's in a strong relationship with her loving husband Glen Johnson(never going to change people). She works as lawyer and Head Mistress(now she wants to be a judge)

Glen Johnson: 28, Son of Leeanna Smith(step father Sean Smith)and James Johnson. He has one brother by his father James. He is the brother in law of Jason, Leo, Andy, Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Uncle of Wyatt, Chris, Paris, Melinda and Parker. He has many demonic powers(shimmering, fireballs, telepathy and healing himself). He is in a very heart filled relationship with his wife Paige Matthews. He's head Mister and fireman.

Phoebe Halliwell Dean: 29, Daughter of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. The sister of Paige, Piper, and Prue. The mother of Paris Crystal Halliwell Turner. She's the sister-in-law to Leo, Andy, Glen, Janet and Juliana(who your going to meet in this chapter). Aunt to Melinda, Chris, Wyatt and Parker. She's also Ex wife to Cole Turner. She's madly and happily married to Jason Dean. Works for her husband and friend Elise as a newspaper advise columnist

Jason Dean: 33, Son of the Italian profit Franco Dean and Simona Dean(A.k.a. Mona)He's also Mortal. He's the brother of Janet and Juliana. Step father of Paris Halliwell Turner. Brother-in-law of Piper&Leo, Prue&Andy and Paige&Glen. He's the uncle of Melinda, Chris, Wyatt and Parker. He's happily married to Phoebe Halliwell Dean. Owns many companies

Paris Halliwell Turner: 1, Daughter of Phoebe Halliwell Dean(Step father Jason Dean)and Cole Turner. The niece to Paige&Glen, Piper&Leo, Prue&Andy, Janet and Julie. The cousin to Melinda, Chris and Wyatt, Parker. She has the powers of shimmering, premonitions, energy balls, fire balls. Loves to dance and be read too.

Piper Halliwell: 32, Daughter Patty and Victor. The sister to Paige, Phoebe, Prue and Sister-in-law of Andy and Jason and Glen. The mother of Melinda, Chris and Wyatt Halliwell. The auntie of Paris and Parker. She's happily and in a forever after relationship with Leo(they've been married for 7 years) She's the owner to one of the hottest club P3.

Leo Wyatt: Old, Son of Amelia and Christopher Wyatt. The brother to law Paige&Glen, Phoebe&Jason and Prue&Andy. Father of Melinda, Chris and Wyatt. The uncle of Paris and Parker. He's Madly in love and greatly married to Piper Halliwell. White lighter and Handy man

Wyatt Halliwell: 6, Son of Piper Halliwell Wyatt and Leo Wyatt. The brother to Christopher and Melinda Halliwell. The nephew to Paige&Glen, Phoebe&Jason and Prue&Andy. The cousin to Paris and Parker. Goes to school and stays a pain to his little brother. The next king Arthur

Chris Halliwell: 5, Son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt(everything I said about Wyatt about the family)Entering kindergarten and gets on his big brother nerves. A powerful wizard(you'll see what I mean)

Melinda: 1, Daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt(everything I said about Wyatt and Chris about family)Stays awake at night and sleeps during day. Smiles at everything Wyatt and Chris does and laughs when they fight. She has the power to orb, makes wishes come ture, and blows up demons with pretty purple orbs. Her favorite word is no and loves two look in the mirror.

Prue Halliwell Trudeau: 34, Daughter of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. The big sister to Paige, Phoebe and Piper. Sister-in-law to Jason and Leo and Glen. Aunt to Paris, Melinda, Chris and Wyatt. The mother to 41/2 month Parker. Dreamlessly and happily married to Andrew Trudeau. Photographer

Andy Trudeau: 34, Son to Lily and Alvin Trudeau. Big Brother to Laurence Trudeau who died in a baby Nic-U from ammonia at a month. The brother-in-law to Paige&Glen, Phoebe&Jason and Piper&Leo. The uncle to Paris, Melinda, Chris, and Wyatt. Father to 41/2month old Parker. Whiter-lighter and cop.

Parker Halliwell Trudeau: 41/2months, Daughter of Prue Halliwell Trudeau and Andy Trudeau. She has yet to show any powers but will smile when anyone comes up with a camera or calls her baby her many nick names. She makes her parents over joyed

Patty: You guys know her mother is Penny(grams)and father Allen. You know her kids and the men she had her kids by. Died but she's a mother to boot

Grams: died and she's coming back for a very dangerous and heart breaking purpose that can break up one couple for forever.

Eclipse(aka Nero means strong, vigorous ): old but young looking, Son of James(his first wife)Kallias(means beauty). Big brother to Glen Johnson(but to him is known as Anatolius which means sunrise). The brother in law of Paige. Not an uncle. He moves from realm to realm just to take over cities. He only kills when he feels like it and is a very powerful demon who can't be killed in less by kin(he stays away from his brother and his family) But now he comes back for one thing only and that is to seek baby Parker. So he is defiantly stepping in his brothers territory now.

Alright I would like you to tell me what you think of the quote. I need you to really think people before I update on the actually story. It took me a long time to find a title and a quote. I am already going crazy with my story. So people I would really appreciate if you do the quote please.(No answer is wrong)

Sorry for my aggression of rambling but I'm sleep deprived.

Write me up Prayla...


	2. Devotion 1

"The young do not know enough to be prudent, and therefore they attempt the impossible--and achieve it, generation after generation" Pearls. S. Buck(this quote is going to tell you about the chapter you are going to read) 

August 25 2008(who cares what the date is)Hottest Day yet...

We start off in the pretty clouds and then we start soaring(we go about a half a mile in the clouds then we hit)the San Francisco bridge and watch how the sun hits the tall buildings. We go down a couple of streets and hit the Victoriana manor that we all know and love. A figure appears from the clouds and looks at the house. He is very tall and wears red and black We look at his face . The man has a pointy nose, thin pink lips, strong chin and stubble on it. His face is kind of round but not plump. One of his eyes are dark brown but the other is just white everything about is white and he has a mark over his eye. It looks like an half of moon. He smiles at the house as a big bear like demon appears. He growls

Man: Go, get the baby and bring her to me(the bear like demon nods)and if they get in the way(softly)kill them(the demon growls before he disappears in a sift movement)(smiles)I told you Prue I will be back(he soon frowns)the demon will fail(turns away from the house)and my brother is coming home(looks at Paige and Glen's house. There is no car in there drive way. He smirks at the house before disappearing into the tree)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devtion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

We go inside the manor. We see a flash from the living room. As we go closer in we hear Prue's voice cooing at someone. We go in the and see Prue laying down right in front of her daughter Parker taking pictures. Parker is laying on some pillows smiling at the camera. Prue puts the camera down and makes Parker cross her arms with a teddy wrapped around it.

Prue: Very cute love bug(Park automatically smiles and Prue takes a picture)yeah look at my love bug(start making clacking noise and Parker laughs and drool comes out of her mouth. Prue doesn't notice her husband has walked in the room. Puts down the camera and Park still laughs because Andy waves at her)what's so funny silly?

Andy: maybe(Prue jumps and turns to her side to look up at him)her daddy(lays next to Prue)

Prue: don't scare me like that(turns back on her stomach to look at Parker)

Andy: Hey fairy(kisses her cheeks. Park reaches for his face and Andy instantly puts her hands in her his mouth making her squeal with delight. Prue can't help but smiles)

Prue:(smiles)how was work?

Andy: long I have to go back in soon(Parker's head bobbles around before she tries to turn around so she can get a better look at her daddy)

Prue: oh

Andy: She's getting good at that(fixes the pillows so she won't hurt herself)

Prue: Yeah so we have to start using pillows so she won't fall off the bed

Andy: exactly! Honey

Prue: hmm

Andy: Hi(she looks at him and he smirks)

Prue:(smiles)Hi(they kiss long but softly. As they finish Prue blushes and turns back to Parker)

Andy:(clears his throat)so why are you taking pictures?

Prue: for my desk at work and she's four in a half months so I sending pictures to Oma

Andy: oh well speaking of how was work for you babe?

Prue: couldn't last without her so I came home early(Park turns over on her back and has a confused look on her face when Andy becomes upside down)

Andy:(sighs)Prue!!(kisses Parker chine and she looking up at him with a confused look. Smiles)

Prue: what(plays with Parker's chine and she laughs)you don't know how I feel. I stayed home with her for three months(sits up and picks her up)hi lovey

Andy: Why don't you just quit your job?

Prue: and why don't you be serious(Lays Park on her back with her feet facing Andy's face so she can get a better look of him)I love my job(lays next to him close enough so there whole around can touch. The don't notice the demon appear at the door but Parker does)

Andy: but you love her more and I'm making a lot off money...enough to buy an apartment and pay rent every month(Prue lays on his shoulder and he uncomfortably puts her arm around her)

Prue: Andy I know it's a just a phase and she's my only baby so of course I want to stay with her but what would I do with myself when she goes to school.

Andy: Go with her(Prue makes a noise)make sure she doesn't meet any boys

Prue: oh(hits him)we don't have to worry about that for a couple of years

Andy: how about you go back to your old job?

Prue: after I quit I don't think they would have me

Andy: IT's better you quit then get fired you can't keep doing this Prue

Prue: Well if they just make a day Care

Andy: honey your hardly at the studio your always on the move

Prue: Well I would slow down for my(plays with Parker's feet)love bug(when she doesn't laugh she becomes worried)what's wrong love bug?(Andy turns around and sees the demon)

Andy:(firmly)Prue grab Parker(lets go of Prue and gets on his knees. Prue knowing that voice, gets on her knees and grabs her daughter before turning and seeing the demon. Prue jumps a little when she sees it. Puts his arms around Prue and his daughter, but before he can orb out Paris shimmers a few feet away from the demon in a diaper)

Prue:(gasp)Paris(tries to hand Parker to Andy)get her out of here

Andy: I'm not leaving you

Prue: Andy go I'm not leaving Paris

Andy: and I'm not leaving you

Prue:(deadly)get my baby out of here Andrew now(hands Parker to him)

Andy: fine(tries to orbs out but bounces back on the floor in a sitting position. Parker still in his arms. The beast growls)I'm not able to orb Prue

Prue:(thinking other wise)Andy

Andy: I'm not kidding that demon is not letting me go

Prue: Paris(whispers)baby girl come here(Paris just stares at the demon. Phoebe comes down and screams when she sees the hairy things. She quickly hides behind the couch. Phoebe crawls over to the edge and looks over to see Paris)

Phoebe: oh no(whispers)Paris come here(Paris just waves at Phoebe)hi(gives her a smile)come here-come here(Paris just looks at the demon again)Cole-Cole(he shimmers in and Phoebe pulls him down)

Cole: Phoebe I didn't know you still had those type of feelings

Phoebe: shut up and look(he looks over the corner and sees Paris)Is that one of yours?

Cole: nope I never had a big hairy demon(calls softly)Pumpkin belly come here(she doesn't move)your daughter doesn't listen

Phoebe: she shows us a little rebellion and she's my daughter now. She gets that characteristic from you Cole and he gets her beauty and smarts from me(Cole smiles at her cockily. Piper and Leo walk in with Melinda)

Piper:(loudly)oh my god(the demon turns to him and roars. Leo pulls Piper around the corner)what the hell is that(Cole stands up and the demon looks at him)

Leo: I hove no idea but thank god the boys are gone Chris would have nightmares

Piper: What do you think I'm going to have Leo?(He lets out a little chuckle and holds his girl close)

Phoebe: What are you doing? Get down?

Cole: shh(whispers)he's blind he feels loud vibrations(helps Phoebe up. Melinda orbs out next to Paris)

Piper:(whispers)Melinda get back here

Mel: no

Piper:(whispers)She is so getting a time out when I get my hands on her(Melinda sits on the floor with her legs opened and swirls of orbs surround in the middle of them. Prue looks at her arms as her daughter disappears and orbs Melinda's arms)

Prue:(gasps)Parker no(goes to use her powers but Cole stops her with his voice)

Cole:(softly but firm)no you can't hurt him...it will bounce off of him and on to the girls. You don't have enough power to stop him

Prue: I don't care Cole he is not going to touch those girls

Cole: Use your power you are automatically going to touch those girls hurt or worse. They have this Prue

Prue:(growls)they're just babies(everyone becomes silent as the demon sniffs at the girls Paris hits it on the nose. The grown ups gasps)

Par: Bad(Melinda laughs and the demon growls at them. Phoebe goes in to kick ass mode but Cole stops her)

Phoebe:(mumbles)let go

Cole: Phoebe don't be stubborn one wrong move can get them killed or you. Paris doesn't need to see that(Phoebe pulls away from him and crosses her arms. Paris now growls back before laughing. The demons face freezes but the body moves)

Par: uh-oh Melly(looks at her)no

Mel:(sighs)no(unfreezes the demons face. He gets in their face and screams louder. He then flies in the air)yay

Par: Parkey(claps. The grown ups watch in amazement as the demon flies in circles. The demon holds his head in confusion. Prue then smiles she is some what relieved that Parker showed some sense of power and she feels kind of good knowing her big cousins even though only babies themselves are there to protect her. The demon disappears from the girls and goes to pounces on them)

Piper: oh no you don't(goes to blow it up but Leo grabs her hands)

Leo: no you can harm the girls Piper

Prue:(yells)Girls!!(all of a sudden the demon starts on fire and everyone looks at Paris who's eyes turn bold black)

Cole:(laughs)now that's my girl!!(the demon falls to the ground in flames)

Mel: no Parry(hits her and Paris's eyes turn normal)no-no(points to the demon)ouchie(seeing the demon down Andy moves closer to the girls. Prue, Piper and Leo move closer to Phoebe and Cole)

Par: bye-bye(they demon stands up and goes to swipe at the girls but Andy puts his back over them and takes the blow. Mel covers her eyes. Andy falls back)oh no D-Dy

Prue:(mumbles)Andy no(watches as he falls in pain but still is awake)

Mel: uh-oh

Par: bye-bye now?

Mel: ok(Paris eyes turn bold black and the demon now burst into flames)bye-bye(Paris turns to her parents)

Par:(screams)Daddy(runs over to him)

Cole: hey pumpkin belly(picks her up)can I have a kiss(Paris gives him one)thank you(Phoebe rubs Paris's head and kisses it. Prue quickly picks up Parker and snuggles her close and Piper picks up Melinda)you did so good Pumpkin.

Par: tank you hi mommy(Phoebe just looks at her in amazement but has a smile on her face)Hi mommy

Phoebe: Hi baby(rubs her cheek)How are you?(Park shrugs)you don't know

Prue:(mumbles)thank god your ok

Mel: hi mommy

Piper:(can't help but smile)don't you hi mommy me you are so getting your first time out(tickles her belly making her laugh. Prue walks over to Andy)you little monster

Andy:(moans)no I don't want her to see me like this(Leo turns Andy over and heals him)

Leo: You're a brave guy Andy

Andy: thanks

Leo: but that's just one opinon(Andy stands up and Prue hits him)

Andy: ow

Prue: Are you stupid? are you crazy?

Andy: he was going to scratch them

Prue: oh Andy I know that but you could've been...

Andy: They could've been

Prue: Parker shouldn't have seen that(sighs)Andy

Andy: I'm sorry but I rather die then her getting hurt(Andy takes the baby)I can't promise you that I won't do it again you can't ask not me too(Prue rubs her hands through hair and looks at him)

Prue: Are you ok at least?

Andy:(smiles)Yeah(Prue nods and sees Cole give Paris to Phoebe before shimmering out)

Piper: so why is she in a diaper?(watches Phoebe kissing Paris to death sub side when asking that question)

Phoebe: We where doing potty training?

Piper: Well I came in here to tell you that Paige is on the way. So I was going to order a pizza. What do you guys want?

Andy: Actually(looks at his pager)I have to go so no pizza for me(kisses his daughter and hands her to Prue. She starts to cry)

Prue: oh it's ok mama he'll be back

Andy: Hey-hey(takes her and nibble at her neck making her stop. He looks at her and does it again and this time she gives a smiles. He does it one more time and she laughs)

Par: me-me(Andy looks at her with his eyes wide making her laugh. Prue laughs to herself))

Andy: you-you(she nods)ok(hands Parker to Prue and does it. Paris screams in delight as his stubbly chine tickles her neck. He then moves to Mel)

Mel: no

Andy: no?

Mel:(smiles)no(Andy gabbles at her cheek)(laughs)no D-Dy(Andy smirks and stops and Mel holds Piper around the neck laughing. Piper smiles and holds her tightly as Leo comes over and rubs Melinda's back)

Andy: alright I have to go(goes over and kisses Prue)bye

Prue: bye and Honey

Andy: I'll be careful(plays with Parkers hand)

Prue: Will you cut the stubble when you get home or I will do it for you!(He just smiles at her challenging look before walking out)I mean it Andrew

Andy: bye every body

Everyone: Bye

Phoebe: Prue I don't know what your talking about I love a man with stubble. I wish Jason would keep his but you know him loves to keep himself looking groomed. He only keeps stubble for me once a month

Leo: Piper you like my stubble right?

Piper:(gives him a small smirk)What kind of question is that?

Leo: oh I just want to know(Piper gives him a smooch)

Piper: I like it how every you like it(he cheeses as Piper looks at her sisters)So what do you want on your pizza? I know what the boys want and what Paige does and Glen but this is also dinner. I have to go to the club tonight and Glen won't feel like cooking for you people. I mean I don't like to cook for you people(Prue throws her a look)so what's it going to be(walks to the kitchen and the sisters follow with their girls)I need answers before they get there(Leo looks at the stop the demon was at)

Ok tell me what you think...I'm stopping here because I get head aches and I don't like them they drive me nuts. I only get them when I'm doing a real brain teaser. Also tell me what you think of the quote? Does it go with the chapter and do you get it? Please people I want to see what you think. Tell me me what you thinnnnnnnnnnnnk!!!

Write me up Prayla...


	3. Devotion 2

"Our lives are the only meaningful expressions of what we believe and in whom we believe. And the only real wealth, for any of us, lies in our faith." By Gordon B. Hinckley

We go to a kind of different surrounding. We go to the side of the road and inside of a car inside. The window seems to be fogged but no one is in it. We go to the back seat and Paige(naked I might add)pops up all hot and sweaty. Someone moans and pops up next to her(we know who it is). Glen looks at Paige as she searches for her bra well covering her upper area. He starts to kiss her shoulder but Paige still looks for what she searches. He tries a different approach and kisses her neck. Paige smiles but nudges him off. Glen goes for the ears and Paige quickly turns to him.

Paige:(horse voice)Would you stop that?(continues to look for her bra)We have to go to the manor my sisters are excepting us.

Glen: I know but we can be a little late. I mean we did just get back from our honeymoon

Paige: Phoebe is right we never stop especially you. I can't believed you pulled us over to have sex we could get arrested(gets up with her skirt on but still holds her chest looking for the bra on the other side of Glen)

Glen: first of all we made love(Paige gives him a little laugh)secondly you touched me the way you did and you didn't fight me did you?

Paige:(sighs)so and what way did I touch you honey?(looks under the seats)

Glen: I don't know the way girls touch guys noogie and third we won't get arrested no police are around and we got Andy on our side so yeah get out of jail free card

Paige: You don't know that...

Glen: Besides it wouldn't be the first time we got arrested for doing this

Paige:(ignores him)we're going to stop at home first I need a shower

Glen: I with that

Paige: I mean alone

Glen: sure you do(pulls her back on his lap and makes his pecs go up and down. Paige can't help but touch his chest)you still want to shower alone

Paige: um...yeah(He gives her a look)Did your wife surprise her husband

Glen: no your husband's wife didn't...so what are you looking for anyways?

Paige: Well my bra

Glen: What should it matter your taking a shower in like 8minutes. Can you believe we didn't even make it 8minutes

Paige:(sighs)please don't remind me. Anyways I want my bra...it doesn't feel right without one(sucks her teeth)Glen your not a woman don't try to understand us ok?

Glen: ok(moves a little and pulls out a lacy black bra)this it?

Paige: no but it will do(takes it and puts it on)I was looking for this bra

Glen: found it last night...

Paige: Didn't I lose this two days ago?

Glen: yep! What can I say I have a big truck(sees Paige struggling)I got it(hooks her bra. Paige puts on her shirt and kisses him)

Paige: thank you

Glen: your welcome(helps her get in the front and smacks her butt. She sits in the passenger seat and turns to her naked husband)

Paige: come on Glen...I'm ready to see our nieces and nephews

Glen: ok-ok(finds his boxers)babe start the car and put down the windows

Paige: sure thing(takes the keys, starts the car and lets down the window then turns on the radio still looking at her husband get dressed. He climbs to the front)honey

Glen: yep

Paige: come here(he comes closer and Paige kisses him passionately)

Glen: you know what get back there

Paige:(keeps her lingering close to his and softly says)what?

Glen: you heard me...get back there now(Paige gives him a shocked look and pulls away)now

Paige:(laughs)Glen no

Glen: fine(climbs over and gets on top of her. He lets the seat go back before he starts kissing her neck. Paige giggles and pulls his lips to hers. Her phone rings)

Paige: babe I have to(laughs)get that

Glen: get it then(kisses her neck and goes down to her chest. Paige reaches over and grabs the phone while he kisses her)

Paige: oh(pushes him off her making him hit his head)oh sorry baby

Glen: ow(sits in the driving seat)

Paige: It's the law firm got to take this(answers)hello...Mr. Cowan how did you get the law firm number. As a case? for you? Oh wow sure I would love too. Yeah I did just got married two month ago and I'm coming from my honeymoon right now. Two weeks going every where on the west coast yeah(looks at Glen)hold on Mr. Cow(stops)oh ok see you tomorrow bye. Glen I have my second case but first real case

Glen: That's great noog I'm so proud of you(kisses her cheek)

Paige:(cheeses)Thank you so am I...oh how is your head?

Glen: I'm dizzy

Paige: do you want me to drive?

Glen: no I like driving Mrs. Matthews Johnson(Paige laughs. Starts the car)I would've also love to start round 2

Paige: later tonight I promise(Glen back up and gets on the road)

Glen: or earlier then that(Paige just rolls her eyes and turns up the music. "Makes me wonder" by Maroon 5 is on)So when do you have to go in tomorrow?

Paige: Early why?(he starts driving)

Glen: well I don't want to keep you up all night

Paige: that's rich I thought you would try to bring me breakfast

Glen: hate to tell you the honeymoon is over and starting tomorrow I will work at night(Paige sighs at this)so the case sounds important with it being social services

Paige: oh it is...Cowan said that these two little boys father is a drunk which is very is bad and the mom died(we watch them disappear up the road)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devtion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

We shoot up to the sky and meet white cloaked figures. The walk around talking their ancient talk(the clack-clack noise). The elder that we all know and love Hunter walks through the halls and we follow her. She waves to a couple of white-lighters but keeps it moving. She slips through a brown door and closes it. In the room is a bed, dresser, a couch and a closet. She takes off her robes letting her long gray hair flow to her shoulders. She hangs her coat up and as soon as she does that and turns to her room the plan white room turns blue and green. In the room pictures appear all over the dress and a tv hangs from the well. A book shelf also appears. Hunter sighs and walks over to her pictures and picks up one with two little boys

Hunter: Let me see them(sits on the couch and watches who a line goes between the boys and sees two grown african american men. We know one of these men to be Darryl)mm(bites her finger. She watches kiss his wife and playful hits his sons back and the other man is holding a woman in his arms while sleeping)my grandsons(sighs and puts the picture back)I miss them so(there's a knock on the door)hold on(the tv, book shelf, pictures and color disappears. Stands up)you may enter(Andy walks in)oh Andy its you

Andy: Yep I got your message what's up?

Hunter: I miss Darryl and Anthony...I miss those boys

Andy: I bet you do but you just saw Darryl at Paige's wedding

Hunter: But he didn't even remember who I was! and that was two months ago. Please tell him I miss him

Andy: Sorry Hunter I can't...

Hunter: My name is Ophelia Hunter Andy...only those stuck up Elders call me Hunter. Surely you can tell him I'm watching or something after all I've done for your family

Andy: But we allowed you to come down twice when Dar was there

Hunter: and he never remembered! Andrew you will tell him of me or I will make you a full time white lighter and you will miss out on everything Parker does from now on

Andy: you can't do that

Hunter: I can(sits down)it's a horrible thing to fill when your child and wife are disappointed in you(tea appears)tea(he doesn't say anything)what's wrong?

Andy: you really are an elder

Hunter: I'm a grandmother(smirks at him)

Andy: fine I'll tell him anything but I won't do it again

Hunter: Sure

Andy: I won't!! If you try anything I will tell the elders about your magical room Hunter

Hunter: you wouldn't

Andy: I would...I'm not going to get in trouble for the sake of my family

Hunter: I thought Darryl was your family

Andy: He is I mean(sighs)ok you got me

Hunter: knew I would(sips her tea)you have to be able to deal with stuff like this Andy

Andy: What do you want me to give him?

Hunter: nothing! I know I could never speak to Darryl or Anthony again it was just a test. You should be happy to know you passed and are finally on a higher rank. You will meet Leo soon on the rank at this rate.

Andy: um(his pager goes off)that's my office I have to go(Hunter gives him a nod)thank you Ms. Ophelia

Hunter: mm-hmm(he opens the door)oh and Andy it's Hunter out there(he nods)close the door dear(he leaves and closes the door)hmm(everything appears again and the colors change. Turns on the TV and it gets the Simpson)this god awful show is still on. Oh excuse me god!!

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devtion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

We go back to the manor and Prue is feeding Parker a bottle in the living room. Prue rocks her as she drinks. She starts falling asleep. Chris and Wyatt run through the house with their book bags waking Parker up. Prue turns to the boys who throw their book bags down. Chris comes in

Chris: Hi aunt Prue

Prue: shh(whispers)hi big guy how was school?

Chris: fun I like kindergarten...I saw all my friends from pre-school

Prue:(whispers)wow where's your daddy?

Chris: getting the mail...I got a happy face today

Prue:(smiles)really already?

Chris: Yes because I was a good boy...hi Parky(Park gives him a smile and spits out her bottle)

Prue: oh she's awake great...how about you go find your mommy and tell her the good new please

Chris: ok(gets up and rushes to the kitchen. Prue sees Wyatt pulls out a piece of paper)

Prue: Wy what do you have there(lays Parker across her shoulder and burps her)

Wyatt: I want to enter soccer but mom doesn't want to be a soccer mom...she said that while Melly was in her stomach

Prue:(laughs)well I bet if you go ask her now she would say yes

Wyatt: Can you ask her with me

Prue: Sure lets ask her together(swirl of lights appear in front of Prue. The swirls turn into none other then grams)What the hell are you doing here?

Penny: this was my house before yours Prudence...I can be here all want to(Piper walks in holding Chris hand)

Prue: get out you ruined Paige your not allowed in this house. You almost ruined her happiness

Penny: hmm Piper you know what kind of men demons are...

Piper: Grams what you did wasn't right(softly)grams you are my grandmother and I love you but until you learn to respect Paige and Glen and until she and Glen forgive you your(sighs)not allowed here(holds Chris who hugs her)

Grams: Well I see the demon has made you betray me also

Leo: Piper Prue Phoebe look who I found outside(walks in and sees grams)(clears her voice)oh(Phoebe walks in the room)

Phoebe: What are you doing here?

Penny: nice to see you too Phoebe!

Phoebe: What is she doing here? Paige will be here any minute

Prue: Leo(gets up and gives him Parker)put her in the crib please

Leo: sure come on boys(the boys walk out with Leo and Parker)

Penny: she's beautiful Prue(Prue doesn't say anything and turns away)I am here to prove he is still a no good demon. Phoebe you threw him down the steps you know

Phoebe: He hurt Paige that's what I saw but they where both hurting and I blamed it on him because she was in pain and that's not right(sighs)but he loves her and he wouldn't hurt Paige I know that now and they're married now grams. I couldn't be happier for them. No matter what you say(Paige and Glen walk in wearing different clothes)

Paige: Hey we're(stops when she sees Grams)back!(looks between her sisters and grams. Piper puts her hands in a prayer position to her lips. Phoebe just stares at them and Prue watches Grams. Grams smiles at Paige and then frowns at Glen)(softly)Come on Glen(grabs his hand and turns to leave)

Piper: Paige wait(follows them)please

Paige: no it's ok you wanted to see your grandma we'll come back later

Piper: no she appeared out of no where and we're going to make her leave

Glen: it's ok Piper she can stay she's your grandmother

Piper: we don't want her here really and why would we invite her here when you guys got hurt by her and(the door bell rings. answers the door)we ordered pizza for you(Paige and Glen look at each other)oh come on I got your favorite(Glen smiles and Paige rolls her eyes the smirks)

Paige: ok Piper(turns to her)we'll wait for her to leave but only for awhile

Glen: and for you

Paige: kiss up!!

Piper:(smiles)ok thank you(kisses his cheek and pays for the five boxes. Glen takes it)(to the delivery man)thank you(the man nods and walks away. closes the door)how about you go to the kitchen and make plates for the boys

Paige: ok(they walk past the living and Piper stops at the living room)

Piper: We'll be in there soon to talk about the honeymoon(comes in and grams is now sitting down)look if you don't have anything...

Penny: I can forgive you girls right now if you just understand that you just let trouble in our family. Trouble that you won't be able to fix if you don't give it up now. In your heart of hearts you know he is wrong for her why would you let your sister do this

Paige: because I'm a grown woman(they turn to see Paige walking in very slowly)and I love him and I've known him all of life

Phoebe:(softly)Paige come here sweetie(pulls her over and puts her head on the side of his face)

Paige: They trust my decision! I'm sorry for you...you've just thrown me and your future great grand kids out the window. You will never know them

Penny: and I'm sorry for you too you are going to give your kids to a murderous father. They are going to be born by a demon.

Piper: GRAMS!!

Paige: no it's ok(softly)if that's what you think fine but you hating him is only going to make our relationship stronger. Its people like you who don't make us weaker but stronger

Grams: and it's couples like you who ruin a loving family. I love you Paige but sometimes I wish they didn't find you.

Prue: that's it(Piper quickly grabs her)

Grams: Our family was strong but you are weaking them...I promised Patty I would take care of her girls and you are one of them so giving up is not a opition for the girls I raised but for you...

Piper: Grams that's enough

Paige: I'm happy you didn't raise because I wouldn't fill guilty for saying this. I want you to give up on me and I want you to stay away from my family. Come see my sisters if you want. But if you don't want anything to do with Glen then you don't want anything to do with your great grand kids or me. So you better stay away from my husband, me and my future kids you ungreatful bitch.

Penny: well

Phoebe:(softly)Paige...

Paige: you don't care about anything all you care about is your name. How do you know the Charmed Ones can't do well with a half demon on their side and family

Penny: We don't work well with demons

Paige: half demon he is more mortal then you are a witch...I guess I'm not a Charmed One then

Penny: I guess your not a A Halliwell

Paige: No I'm not(Sighs)my kids don't deserve to have someone hate what's part of them. I love my husband and it doesn't matter what you say or do...you will never stop me from loving him ever. After my marriage and the children I have I will love him even more. I will never become you Penny never.

Grams: then I guess I will just have to stop you from having a baby(disappears in a swirl of lights. Phoebe pulls her head away and rubs her head)

Prue: Paige are you...

Paige: I will be

Phoebe: you sure told her(they laugh a little)

Piper: I'm so sorry about what grams said! We're happy to have you AND Glen in our family

Paige: I know Piper I never doubted that(Piper nods)I'm just happy I never grew with her even in her good times

Phoebe: Grams is a good woman she just likes things her way

Paige: I noticed(sighs)I have some of that in me also...it's kind of scary

Prue: we all do but we will never be her...we have to much of a open mind.

Phoebe: and we are born from a different generation then grams

Paige: She grew up in her twenty's as a flower child and with mom

Phoebe: Who kicked ass on many days(they laugh again)we always have your side

Prue: and we always want you to be happy

Paige:(smiles)Thank you and like wise

Piper: welcome back(they walk over to her)even though the party started off bad

Paige: that means it can only get better

Prue: true...we missed you alot(they hug when they hear something break in the kitchen)

Piper: I hope that wasn't my good china(they pulls away)

Phoebe: I hope he knows we had plastic plates

Paige:(laughs and calls)Glen are you ok?(they hear something else and a groan)(frowns)Glen

Piper: two things breaking not good(another thing breaks)now three things breaking really not good

Paige:(gasps)Glen(they rush to the kitchen)

Awe I know I cut it off! I'm not going to ask you what you think the quote means because you never answer my question! SO please just leave me a review of telling me what you think(thanks for the reviews by the way)Can't Grams be a bitch? What do you think could be wrong with Glen?

Write me up Prayla...


	4. Devotion 3

"The art of motherhood involves much silent, unobtrusive self-denial, an hourly devotion which finds no detail too minute." By: Honore De Balzac

Paige is the first one in the kitchen and she almost falls back at the sight. Piper catches her but almost drops her feeling sick. Phoebe and Prue soon join them. They see Glen on the floor with a big snake wrapped around him. They watch Glen's face go underneath the snakes flush and skin. Piper helps Paige up and puts her hands up.

Piper: Glen stop moving(he does)

Phoebe: Piper don't below him up

Piper: shh

Phoebe: Piper don't below him up

Piper: Shh

Phoebe: Piper don't...

Piper: shut up Phoeb ok I got this(blows up the snake. They cover their face excepting snake meat to fly on them but the snake just turns into rope. Glen coughs)

Phoebe: good aim Piper and I thought you would blow Glen up for sure(Paige quickly rushes over to him and helps him up)

Piper: oh I'm going to blow you up

Phoebe: Prue(hides behind Prue)

Prue: children please

Paige: Are you ok honey?

Glen: Yeah as soon as you left it wrapped around me(Prue goes over and picks up the rope)thanks Piper

Piper: sure

Paige: I thought we almost lost you there...you know I hate snakes

Glen: yeah I know(whispers)but you love my snake right

Paige: give it a rest sweetie(kisses his cheek then hugs him)

Phoebe: How did a snake turn into a rope

Prue: It says property of Eclipse

Phoebe: nice of it to leave a name

Glen: let me see that(pulls away from Paige and looks at it)(softly)Damn(sits down)

Paige: what is it(goes over to him and wraps her arms around his neck)

Glen: Eclipse his not good news he's J...

Piper: no-no-no(they look at Piper)I know this is a big issue but I am not throwing a welcome back party for nothing. We will eat pizza talk and I will go to work at seven where you will stop by and have a drink at eight got it

Glen: sure about everything else but the drink Paige has work early in the morning

Paige: but one drink won't hurt will it?

Glen: no I guess not and you deserve it we should celebrate the case.

Paige: anything to make me loose right honey

Glen: yes dear(Paige hits him)(laughs)ow

Phoebe: ok you guys are weird and nasty

Prue: what case?(Piper goes over to the broken glass and starts to clean it up)

Paige: well I have my first true case...and it's with social services

Phoebe: oh congratulations

Piper: more reason to celebrate(Prue goes over and hugs her)

Prue: I am so-so proud of you Paige

Paige: thank you(Prue pulls a way)

Phoebe: who's hired you?

Paige: Mr. Cowan he must think I will come cheaper...but after all of the trouble he put me through...I'm taking an arm(they laugh)where are the boys and my little babies?

Prue: nap time and oh Piper Wyatt and I have to ask you something

Piper: What?

Prue: I'm not going to ask you without him

Piper: well I haven't even said hi to Wyatt yet so what could he possibly want?(Chris appears)

Chris: Uncle Glen Aunt Paige(Glen stands up as Chris runs to them. Glen picks him up and they both hug him. Wyatt comes in now and hugs them excitedly also)

Boys: Where did you go? How did you get there(Glen puts Chris down as they look between the boys)Was it fun? What did you do? We did miss you did you miss us? What did you bring us?

Piper: boys manners(throws the broken glass in the trash)

Paige: um and can you(laughs)repeat that?

Glen: I got this...every where, by car, yes it was fun, we did many things, we missed you guys very much and of course we brought you something

Phoebe: He's good

Glen: how about you boys help me with the bags?

Chris: ok

Wyatt: I have to ask mommy something first

Glen: ok come on big guy(picks Chris and puts him over his shoulder before leaving)

Wyatt: Hi mommy(hugs her. Piper bends down and hug him before looking up at Prue)

Piper: hi buddy(pulls away. He takes her to a seat and looks at Prue)

Prue: oh(puts her hand on Wyatt's shoulder)well Piper first let me say it's a good idea

Piper: no we can not get a dog

Prue: that's not it it's about an academic situation

Piper: oh ok Wyatt what's up sweetie?(looks at him)

Wyatt: mommy can I play soccer at my school. I mean I know you don't want to be a soccer mom. You said that when Melinda was in your stomach

Piper: oh Wyatt I didn't(Phoebe laughs a little and Paige hits her)

Wyatt: but I really want to take up soccer because my friends say I'm good at it and I like to kick things around other then Chris(Phoebe and Paige laugh and Prue throws them a look)I promise that I will be good at it and be a good student at school. Please mommy

Piper: Well I know even if I wouldn't let you be a player you will be a good student and I want you not to kick your brother around so ok(smiles)you can play soccer

Wyatt: yes(hugs Piper. Piper pulls him on her lap and hugs him)thank you mom

Piper: your most welcome my baby(puts him down)now Wyatt we have to talk to your daddy about it before I sign anything

Wyatt: I did talk to him he said yeah if it's ok with you

Piper: ok where's the permeation slip honey?

Wyatt: here(pulls it out of his pocket and gives it to her)can I go help uncle Glen?

Piper: Sure I'll put it in your book bag when I sign it

Wyatt: ok(hugs Piper again before going outside)

Piper: you should've just told me Prue

Phoebe: but we saw our nephew give you a pretty good case

Paige: and I just learned that he doesn't let any body get a word in when he's making a point like his mother

Piper: oh ha-ha and I'm throwing you a party

Paige: Hey I never said you weren't a great mother or sister because of that

Piper: mm(looks at the paper)I don't really know about this? I'm going to have to watch him play after school myself I don't want it to be to rough

Phoebe: oh come on Piper he's six how rough could it be and-and his a witch

Piper: who has to be normal and not use his powers when it gets rough

Paige: He's going to be embarrassed when his hot mom comes on the flied

Piper: oh I'm sure other hot moms are there

Phoebe: What if the coach hits on you? That can scare your son

Piper: it says a woman coaches

Paige: What if she's gays?

Piper: oh would two grow up!(Paige and Phoebe laughs)you two are ridiculous(gets up and grabs some soda's from the fridge)

Prue: What if Leo goes with him?

Piper: Leo doesn't know what pain is?

Prue: He's a white-lighter

Piper: but I'm a mother(walks to the dinning room while the sisters grab the pizza and plates and they follow her)

Paige: that is true

Piper: thank you! Don't talk about the honeymoon without me(puts the soda down and go back in the kitchen)

Phoebe:(calls)ok(softly)so how was the honeymoon?(Prue shakes her head)what?(Paige puts up an ok sign as Glen comes in with a big bag and Wyatt and Chris hold small ones)ohh three bags of gifts goodie(tries to sneak a peek but Paige quickly snatches the bag)

Paige: no talking of the honeymoon also goes for no looking in the gift bags

Phoebe: uh not fair(Glen puts the bag down and takes two presents then motions for the boys to follow him knowing Paige was going to make them wait. They quietly go upstairs. Piper comes in with the napkins)

Piper: So Paige how was your honeymoon?(the sisters make their plates before sitting down)

Paige: well it was great

Phoebe: didn't spend most of it bed?

Paige: some nights, and afternoons one time we actually skipped a day because we where both tired.

Phoebe:(laughs)oh wow you must've...

Prue: how was the scenery(Phoebe looks at her)the places must of been beautiful

Paige: they where I have pictures but(goes in the bag and pulls out three small boxs)here(hands them to her sisters before eating her pizza)(mouthful)open it

Piper: chew your food Paige(looks down at the box when Paige makes a face at her. They tare the box open and smirk. They pull out a gold triquetra necklace)this is beautiful

Phoebe: we love it

Prue: thank you

Paige: your welcome but that is not the only cool thing about it. With the necklace we can see each other, our husbands or kids when ever we want to. We can also talk to each other

Prue: um Paige where did you get this?

Paige: Well you see Glen and I have been all over the west coast but we've been going to all of the magic places of the west cost(they don't say anything so Paige continues)you should see what I got for the boys(looks in her bag but doesn't see it)Glen?

Piper: What did you get them?

Paige: Well I got Wy a PS4

Piper: PS4 that hasn't come out yet and it's not even Christmas

Paige: I-I know but in the magical world it was already out

Piper: Paige you shouldn't have spent all of that money on him

Paige: Why not he's my nephew? I love him

Piper: I understand that but he's my son and I don't want him to be spoiled like that.

Paige: Piper don't tell me how to spend my money!

Piper: when it comes to my children I can. The only one who should spend money like that towards them is Leo and I

Paige: I just thought the boys have been good lately...

Piper: Yes but for that we take them for ice cream or Dave & Busters or Chucky Chesses we do not buy them a three hundred dollar gift Paige. If we do it's for Christmas and their gifts together make four $400 and yes they are cheaper but they have a good money's worth of toys. Not just one expensive one

Paige: Piper you didn't say anything about me spending my money on that expensive necklace

Piper: that's because you are not spoiling me Paige your spoiling my kids which is wrong you would know that if you had any kids; and you didn't go threw two demon attacks while being in labor with them did you?

Prue:(quickly)Piper(quickly Piper's face drops from anger to sorrow)

Piper: oh god(touches her head upset at herself)I'm sorry Paige I shouldn't have said that

Phoebe: What did you get Chris?(Prue glares at her)What?

Paige: the same thing I got Wyatt a model car...Glen wanted to build something with the boys so got it. The toy is staying at our place, we don't want the girls to chew on the small pieces

Piper: Paige why did you tell me you brought him that?

Paige: Glen was trying to buy it and I wanted him to know how you would react if we stepped past those boundaries.

Glen:(calls)and I'm so not over stepping them believe me(Phoebe smirks at Prue)

Paige: Piper if I was a mom I wouldn't want any one to do that to me. So I would never do that to you. I love them yes but I know my place

Piper: I know(gets up and hugs her)I am so sorry I acted like that

Paige: I know(hugs her back)

Piper: Don't ever make me mad at you purposely again understand?(Phoebe now laughs as Prue smiles)

Paige: Promise(Piper now sits back down)

Phoebe: So what was it like traveling to the magical places

Paige: well everyone knew I was the Charmed One who married the demon. A lot of witches came up to me and asked me do I like being married to him

Phoebe: really?

Paige: Yeah and I said of course I wouldn't be married to him...I explained to them that I grew up with him and he didn't know about his powers. Some asked am I under a spell

Prue:(smiles)some people can be rude

Paige: they should know I'm not the only one who fell for a demon

Sisters: don't remind us(they laugh)

Piper: I can't believe you where so open

Paige:(cheeses)I was in bliss but after awhile I was saying a little to much and Glen pulled me away from them. Later he told me I had a big mouth and we had and argument but we couldn't be mad but for a minute. He gave me a pillow and let me hit him(they laugh)I couldn't stay mad

Phoebe: of course he grabbed the pillow(Paige laughs and nods)(laughs)What else happened?

Paige: Well then they said how did the elders react to this and I laughed at this because no ever asked me how I felt about them(the sisters keep talking as we fade out of the scene)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devtion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

We go down to a cave. We see James standing in front of a crystal ball. He looks at the girls then turns away with a smile.

James: With Eclipse back they will all know of me(walks to the thrown)all we have to do is wait now just wait(demons appear in front of him and bow)

OK here's chapter three. I know a lot of people thought grams was up to this but it's really Eclipse(Glen's brother)leaving a message. We will figure out what it means next chapter but know this there is going to be a death soon so please be prepared for it.

Write me up Prayla


	5. Devotion 4

Later that night we go to the porch of the manor. Leo is sitting on the step and looking at his watch. Piper pulls up in her new car looking tired. Leo stands up as Piper lays her head on the stirring wheel. He goes and opens the door Piper turns and looks at him

Piper: hey

Leo: hey

Piper: the kids in bed?

Leo: yep Melinda went to sleep about 20minutes ago. She kept saying no until she knocked herself out. Wyatt went to sleep about 40minutes ago he was so excited about soccer and Chris went to sleep about an hour ago...he only asked are you putting him to sleep tomorrow night and I said yes because I'm doing the club tomorrow

Piper: mm Leo

Leo: look at you Piper your tired and over worked and you've been coming home 2 in the morning every morning for a month now. Then you wake up at six to take care of our daughter and our nieces. I'm doing the club tomorrow. This club is half mines and your sisters I can take care of it.

Piper: the club is all of mines though

Leo: Piper look at you your laying on your stirring wheel half asleep just let me do this for you

Piper: fine I was going to say ok anyways. I need to put them back on their bed time sense you've been messing it up(he gives her a small smile)Leo

Leo: Yeah

Piper: help me out please

Leo: sure but I have a better idea...come here(Piper sits up and puts her arm around his neck. He goes to pick her up)

Piper: wait(takes her keys out of the car)ok now(Leo picks her up and closes her door. Piper locks the door. Leo carries her to the door. Looks up at him and when they get to the door she says)Leo stop...put me down(he does)I love you

Leo:(smiles)I love you(Piper kisses him passionately cutting him off. Piper holds on to his face as Leo puts his hands on her back. She slowly pulls away)too. what was that for?

Piper: for everything...your just amazing

Leo:(laughs)wow your amazing also(Piper smiles)

Piper: Couldn't think of any words to describe me could you

Leo:(smiles)I could think of a few(Piper puts her arm around his neck)

Piper: Really what?

Leo: how about I tell you upstairs

Piper: uh ok(kisses him)Look at us kissing on the porch like a bunch of teenagers. Just think when our kids become teenagers they might be doing this

Leo: and hopefully we'll have sprinklers by then(Piper laughs as Leo opens the door. They go in house still in an embrace)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

In Phoebe's room Phoebe sleeps in her bed alone. She hears the door open and smiles. The person softly closes the door. The person hits their foot on the table and Phoebe almost laughs but keeps quiet. The person gets in the bed with her and turns from her. Phoebe goes to turn from the person but the person turns her to him. She comes face to face with Jason.

Jason: knew you weren't asleep(pulls her on top of him)happy almost anniversary

Phoebe:(smiles)your remembered(they laugh)

Jason: of course I did(turns down the baby monitor)you reminded me all week(puts his hands under cover and Phoebe sits up a little)starting tomorrow it's all surprises and we're going to skip work

Phoebe: yay but I didn't do the column(Jason turns them over and starts moving up and slowly. Puts her arms around his neck)you know I have to help the fans

Jason: you know those extra people I told you to write for

Phoebe: yeah and I was mad at you all day for doing that

Jason: there goes your column

Phoebe: I wrote that three weeks ago and you just now published it

Jason: It's part of the surprise...just me and you tomorrow having fun

Phoebe: I can't wait...Jason

Jason: hmm

Phoebe: will you go faster(Jason movements go faster. Sticks her nails in his back. They look in each other eyes)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

In Prue's room Andy is burping Parker while Prue sleeps. Park burps but just starts crying

Andy: what is it(Park fart's and cries harder. Prue moans and sits up)I think she has gas. Take her.. I don't know what to do?

Prue: learn I had her all day...and I have to go in early tomorrow

Andy: but I got to go in in a couple of hours

Prue: you complain that I need to stop coming home early. Now you know why I come home early I'm tired(Parker screams louder)no-no come here(takes Parker and lays her on her shoulder then rubs the small of her small back)her back hurts...she has so much gas

Andy: Did she have this earlier?

Prue: yeah but not this bad...can you get the gas bubbles relief

Andy:(yarns)yeah(gets out of bed and goes to the drawer)

Prue: shh it's ok(starts crying. Andy turns to her)

Andy: honey what's wrong?(walks over with gas bubble relief medicine)

Prue: We're horrible(Andy puts the medicine in Parker's mouth as Prue puts her in his arms)We didn't even want her just a minute ago. Even if I'm tired I don't want her to ever think we don't want her(puts Park back on her shoulder and rubs her back)

Andy: Prue we will always want Parker just a minute ago that fight was of who gets to stay UP with her that was not called not wanting it was called sleep depravation(gets in bed)Prue we love her and she knows it I can tell by the way she looks at us or smiles(wipes her eyes)look I know your tired I'll take her

Prue: no I have her...I'm awake now and you have to sleep you have to go in in an a couple of hours

Andy: I know but I'll take her

Prue: no I have her

Andy: now these is love...hand her over

Prue: no I have her Andrew really

Andy: fine Prudence(lays down then turns to her)Prue

Prue: hmm(kisses her daughter as she becomes quiet)

Andy: When are going to(Prue looks at him)get our flame back

Prue: I can't believe your asking me that(gets out of bed)when I'm sleep depraved and I just had a baby(places Parker in the bassinet)go to sleep

Andy: four months ago(Prue gets in bed)the doctor said it was ok to do it after two

Prue: Andy I'm to sleepy to think about that(turns away from him)and I thought you where to sleepy too

Andy: not for that...don't you miss us in each others arms

Prue: we are always in each others arms

Andy: but after making love

Prue: no not really...and you sound like a chick

Andy: come on Prue we should be like this after we at least have three kids. Wait you don't want to sleep with me because you think your going to get pregnant

Prue: no Andy that's not what I think...If I get pregnant with another that's great I just didn't get to spend time with my first one that much and that's not so great. I'm just not in the mood ok...when I am you'll know

Andy: there's someone else(Prue turns to him now)isn't some one more sexier and cuter

Prue: Oh my god could you please be serious?

Andy: I am

Prue: just because I don't want to have sex doesn't mean there's someone else. What kind of woman do you think you married and fell in love with?

Andy: a tease(Prue gives him a look of not funny)come on there must be someone who is it? I can become him tell me

Prue: fine her name is

Andy: Her?

Prue: Yes her...her name is Parker Andrea she is one of the loves of my life other then her bone head father(thumps him in the head)

Andy: ok you got me(sighs)well I guess I'm not attractive

Prue: no not right now because your pissing me off

Andy: I mean they way you've been kissing me lately I thought you where ready

Prue: no I just felt like kissing you that way Andy

Andy: Stop sending me mixed signals then Prue

Prue: fine I won't kiss you like that until I'm ready

Andy: Great that means I'm going to be taking a lot of cold showers(Prue growls and turns from him)Prue

Prue: What!!

Andy: Are you mad?

Prue: yes go to sleep

Andy: we shouldn't go to bed mad(kisses her shoulder then her neck)sorry

Prue: The answer is still no

Andy: oh come on arguments like that lead to make up sex

Prue: Andy we're parents now we do not have make up sex and I will not have sex with my daughter in the room. I'm sorry Andy but until Park sleeps through the night and can sleep in the same room as her cousins no sex for you ok? And don't I repeat don't ever argue with me again just to get sex or your sleeping the couch

Andy: you think I started this purposely(stops and looks at the basinet before getting up)

Prue: Where are you going?

Andy: sleeping on the couch(grabs a pillow)

Prue: fine go I don't care

Andy: I hope she wakes up(leaves and closes the door)

Prue: ugh(gets up, moves to his side of the bed and turns off his light. She looks at the ceiling and takes in a deep sigh)jack ass

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

At Paige's house we go upstairs to Glen and Paige's room. Glen sits at the desk in their room. His looking at the rope that entangled him earlier. Paige is sleeping in the bed holding her pillow. Glen keeps looking at the rope. Paige makes a noise and Glen turns to her. Glen stands up and walks out with the rope. Glen goes to the kitchen and takes out a knife. He cuts the knife right in half just to have a picture of his brother projects from the rope.

Eclipse: Hey there little brother(Glen doesn't say anything)I was hoping you would learn how to open it sooner then this.

Glen: I always figure out your puzzles Nero sooner or later

Eclipse: Its Eclipse and it should always be sooner then later someone might die someone that you love.

Glen: What are you doing out of your time warp...not the dance the place(sits down)

Eclipse: I have many warps this happens to be one of them. And you should stop with the bad jokes

Glen: hmm? So what do you want me or the sisters or the kids.

Eclipse: I thought you knew all my puzzles

Glen: I do but I don't feel like playing your games. I'm married now and I'm hoping to start a family soon so please just tell me who your after so I can stop you already

Eclipse: I heard you got married Dad was kinda of upset. Anyways I'll give you a hint she's a new born baby(disappears and the rope disappears)

Glen: first it's Paris then it's Parker

Paige: baby(walks in the kitchen and Glen gets up)who are you talking too?(Glen goes over and hugs her. Holds him)

Glen: no one hey(pulls away)what are you doing up?

Paige: You weren't in bed...I couldn't sleep(clears her throat)Glen

Glen: yeah

Paige: We're married now...right?

Glen:(smiles)well(looks at his ring)yeah I think so(looks at her but she doesn't smiles)what's wrong Paige?

Paige: you tell me? Glen we're married now no secrets. I heard you talking to someone who where you talking too? What where you talking too? What where you talking about?

Glen: nothing to worry...

Paige: Glen don't make me divorce you(they stare at each other before he smiles at her)

Glen: I just want to protect you(plays with her hair)sit down(she sits down)well(five minutes later we look at Paige who rubs her head)

Paige: I have to tell my sisters

Glen: no I can protect them

Paige: Glen doing this on your own can get you killed(stands up)besides these are my sisters kids. They have a right to know? If I was a mom I would want to know.

Glen: I just don't want anything to happen to your family nor you

Paige: I know but I can't live a lie towards them. I won't tell them about Jimmy being your dad but I will not hide the fact that their after their kids. You can't ask me to do that

Glen: fine tell but please don't tell them about...

Paige: I won't Glen-I won't(rubs the side of his face)I'll tell them tomorrow until then lets get some sleep

Glen: wait isn't tomorrow Phoebe's second anniversary

Paige: that's right well I'll tell them the day after but until I tell them we have to keep an good eye on them.

Glen: But how are we going to tell them about how we got the information without ratting me out?

Paige: we're going to tell the truth...you where toying with it and opened the rope when you found a piece sticking out of it. Then Eclipse popped out and told you what's going on

Glen: Paige how is that going to work?

Paige: trust me I know my sisters and I what to say. Now come on I'm sleepy(takes his hand and leads him upstairs)

here's the forth chapter hope you liked it and the death of someone is growing nearer and nearer. Please tell me what you think and no I didn't give a quote this time

Write me up Prayla


	6. Devotion 5

The next day around noon. Prue walks in the house all hot and sweaty. She carries her heavy camera equipment while walking towards the living room. Then she smiles. Parker is laying on her back on the floor while Leo tickles her tummy. He sees Prue and lefts her up

Leo: look its mommy bambina(Prue puts her bags down and walks over to her. Park instantly smiles)say hi mommy(Prue takes her and kisses her)

Prue: Hi my love bug(kisses her)I missed you so much today. Hey Leo

Leo: Hey Piper is in the kitchen cooking and Parker just woke up and wanted some attention so uncle Leo gave her tummy time then a baby massage and a good tickle

Prue: oh(rubs her back)I know she loved that. Say thank you uncle Leo

Leo: Your welcome! Your home early

Prue: Yeah I had only one client so...and it's hot outside

Leo: 103...Those are a lot of bags(stands up)

Prue: Yeah I have to process a lot of pictures tonight

Leo: Well Andy doesn't have to work tonight so...

Prue: I don't care what he has to do...he can work for all I care

Leo: mm um your having a little trouble?

Prue: no he's just sleeping on the couch...until his cold showers get warmer(walks out)come on bug

Leo: oh the wrath of a Halliwell

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Prue walks in the kitchen cooing at her baby. She notices Piper's happy glow and in her mind she curses her happiness. Piper turns to her and smiles

Piper: Hey your home early

Prue: Yeah I had one client today...I have none tomorrow so I'll be home. How was the gas?

Piper: It cleared right up didn't it Parky(Parker laughs)

Prue: Why are you so happy?

Piper: oh because Leo is working the club tonight and he worked me last night(smiles and starts cutting carrots)

Prue: ugh

Piper: why are you so cranky(looks up at her)

Prue: I'm not cranky I'm hot

Piper: mm-hmm...I was pretty surprised to see Andy on the couch this morning

Prue: well get used to it he's going to be on the couch for awhile

Piper: What happened?

Prue: nothing

Piper: I heard you to last night(Prue gives her a look)you didn't turn down the baby monitor

Prue: Piper

Piper: You guys should really talk it's not good for the baby. She shouldn't be around hostel parents

Prue: That was the first time we ever argued in front of her and she was asleep

Piper: didn't mean she didn't hear it Prue

Prue: What are you saying I'm a bad parent Piper

Piper: No-No Prue you're a wonderful mom and Andy a great dad. I'm just saying that Parker shouldn't be around it that's all. You should try to avoid arguing. I learned that the hard way how hard it is on my kids and I don't want you to see your child in the pain that you two caused because of fighting. It's not a good feeling. Remember how we felt with mom and dad when they used to fight?(Prue takes in a deep breath and looks at Parker)

Prue: Your right sorry for snapping at you

Piper: It's ok(softly)you can pay me back by telling me why don't you want to sleep with your husband?(Prue gives her a look)oh come on you can tell me. I keep secrets remember?

Prue:(smirks)Piper I do want to sleep with him but I can't not with Parker in the room. It's just not right to have sex with your daughter in the same room. Not only that I'm more then tired. I work, I take care of a baby, clean the house every Friday and Sundays and bills. Piper I just have to much to worry about

Piper: That doesn't mean you should stop worrying about your husband(throws the carrots in a chicken broth)Look I'm not saying that Andy will ever cheat on you but um a man will only take no from his wife a certain amount of times Prue(throws some chicken in the broth)

Prue: Your right Piper he would never cheat on me

Piper: But that won't stop the problems Prue

Prue: Piper I will give myself to him when I'm ready...you should understand that

Piper: I do I have three kids under the age of 6. It was times I cut Leo off but I'm telling you once you jump back in see this smile(smiles)it won't go away. Once you get it back everything will be like a thing of sun shine

Prue:(laughs)ok auntie Piper is making mommy very sick(Piper laughs and stirs the broth)Piper I know how it feels to jump back in. But every time I did jump back in I didn't have a kid. I have to adjust to my kid before I even think about sex

Piper: True(turns on the radio. "Have a nice day" by Bon Jovi is on)

Prue: this is my song(sings to Parker)"Oh oh , if there is one thing I hang onto,That gets me through the night. I ain't gonna do what I don't want to, I'm gonna live my life. Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice, Standing on the ledge,and show the wind how to fly.  
When the world gets in my face, I say, Have A Nice Day. Have A Nice Day-ay-ay"

Piper: I see why it's your favorite song(gives her a look)

Prue: What are you talking about?

Piper: oh you know that song is describe you and Andy///

Prue: Is not(The front door opens)

Leo: Hey Andy

Andy: Hey(Andy walks in with flowers. Prue looks at him)

Piper: oh are those for me or Phoebe?

Andy: not today there for Parker...'s...mommy(walks up to Prue. Piper takes Parker)sorry(gives her the flower)about last night

Piper: I'm going to take Parker in the living watch the soup?(Prue nods while looking at the flowers. Gets ready to leave but Andy stops her)

Andy: wait I have to say hi to my fairy(picks her up and kisses her cheek)hi mama how are baby?(Park coos. Prue smells her flowers while looking at them)yeah mommy and daddy have to talk so your going to hang out with Auntie Piper for a little while ok(Park coos)ok(Piper while taking Park and walks out talking to her)

Piper: mommy and daddy are going to kiss

Prue:(calls)don't tell her that Piper(Piper laughs. looks at Andy who smiles a little)thank you

Andy: look I did kinda of start the argument and I'm real sorry about that. It's just I miss our intimacy a lot. That used to be 25 to 30 percent of our relationship and that's normal in any marrige but then the percentage went down to zero in a couple of months.

Prue: I know but much of our relation is the well being of our child now Andy

Andy: I understand that but what about us

Prue: Andy we don't need sex to be healthy we talk, and kiss and hold each other

Andy: You don't need sex Prue but I do. Why do you think I have a penis I have to put it in something?

Prue:(surprised)ANDREW(closes the kitchen door with her powers)please

Andy: Prue if we talk or kiss or hug Parker is always there. I love my daughter being with us every moment but when we're alone we never show love towards each other without our baby there. If she's not here it's like you want nothing to do with me.

Prue: It might seem like I don't want to be with you but Andy I am madly in love with you. It's just Parker needs me more

Andy: fine-fine

Prue: What do you mean?

Andy: You don't want to have sex or don't want to spend a minute a lone with me fine

Prue: I have spent more then a minute with you alone...I'm doing it now

Andy: but it's becoming an argument

Prue: that your starting

Andy: No Prue you started it but you know I'm going to finish and I'm not walking out this time(grabs her face softly and kisses her. Prue instantly drops the flowers and wraps her arms around him. He picks her up and sits her on the counter. She goes to touch his chest but he pulls away leaving her in a daze)I knew you wanted me

Prue: I-I never said I didn't(Andy picks up the flowers and hands it to her)

Andy: keep fighting your body urges if you want. But I know the truth now you want to do what I want to do

Prue: I didn't say I didn't

Andy: mm that's not what I just heard. But I'm going to play your little game Prue and I can play it just as long and hard as you can(smacks her butt and walks out. Prue slowly gets off the counter, puts the flowers on the table, touches her lips and smiles. Piper walks in and sees the soup over flowing)

Piper: Prue!!!(runs of to the soup and Prue turns to her turning down the pot)I told you to watch the soup(turns to her)what where you doing?(Prue shrugs)your impossible

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Paige is looking over some papers in her small office at the law firm. She can not believe what's going on with this family. Mr. Cowan was right about the family. The father was a drunk and on coke. He made the eldest son who is 12 go get it for him. The second boy who is 7 goes to the doctors every other week because of buries caused by drug dealers. Every time they go to find the boys, the father always moves them to another hide out. She reads that this has been going on for a few years. Paige picks up the phone and dials a number.

Paige: Hi this is Paige Matthews lawyer at the firm. I'm calling about case 12321. Yes the little boys I would like you to get the boys and please send them to my office by six. I must ask them some questions. Where are they staying at now. Good alright thank you. Yes six(hangs up)poor boys(picks up the phone again and dials another number)Hi Andy. Yeah...I'm not ok. Could you do me a big favor. You see it's this guy on the street named(rubs her head)Ace Robinson...and he is a very sick man. He is on very bad drugs. I was wondering if you can put some men out there. I need someone to watch him or put him in jail before trail. I don't want him died for the sake of the boys. I wether him rot in jail. I mean he keeps disappearing on us and we're lucky that we got his boys away from him. When both boys where at the doctors Cowan appeared with the grads to make sure the dad didn't take them again and disappear for another week and bring them to another hospital with more bruises. The boys are staying some where safe and I'm going to talk to them in about an hour. There names are Aden and Shane Robinson. Their mom died two years ago. Ok thanks Andy bye(hangs up)poor boys(her phone rings. Pushes the button)hello

Woman: miss Matthews

Paige: Yes Brook

Brook: a man is here to see you...He says you don't know him

Paige: um what's his name?

Brook: um Glen Johnson and he said he likes your last name it sounds like you can help him with a case(Paige laughs)

Paige:(laughs)Brook I'm sorry about this...he's my husband. Hi honey

Glen: hey Mrs. Johnson

Paige: send him in please

Brook: ok(Paige pushes the button and stands up. The door opens and Glen walks in smiling)

Paige: you shouldn't play with Brook like that. She won't take it like our secretary at magic school(walks over to him as he closes the door)

Glen: I said I was sorry Mrs. Matthews

Paige: I signed the agreement when I wasn't married I'll get it changed later

Glen: no keep it I like to think I'm seeing another woman it's cincky

Paige: oh...honey don't say that again you sound like a cheat

Glen: ok fine(holds her)you know what my fantasy is?

Paige: What?(puts her arms around him)

Glen: making love too you on that desk

Paige:(takes in a deep breath)mm(pulls away)not today honey I have camera's in here and I have two little boys coming in here in about an hour

Glen: What we're already adopting?

Paige: no(sighs sadly)the boys from the case

Glen: they have them

Paige: Yeah

Glen: baby what's wrong?(rubs her arm)

Paige: Glen they've had it worser then me. They were raised on the wrong

Glen: Yeah but your hear to make it better for them(Paige smiles)maybe even for the dad

Paige: but they haven't found the dad. Andy is on it though

Glen: so am I...show me a picture

Paige: no it's ok I rather a police officer is involved and not my husband. If they find out I told you of the case I can get thrown down the latter more then a newbie rank

Glen: fine I don't want to mess that up for you...so you pulling an all nighter

Paige: yeah I won't be home until ten...what are you doing here anyways? Not that I'm not happy to see you.

Glen: came to say bye before I go to work.

Paige: Honey you are so thoughtful(goes over to kiss him)bye(he laughs)

Glen: funny...alright I should go good luck with the kids honey and I know you can do it

Paige: thanks(they kiss but longer)Glen(pulls away)not here

Glen: hey you started it

Paige: Just go(Glen hits her butt a couple of times, opens the door and walks out)Glen(he pokes his head)what time will you be home?(walks over to him)

Glen: two

Paige: I'll wait up for you

Glen: you don't have too

Paige: I want too(whispers)I owe you for those hits on the ass

Glen: ok fine spank me if you want too(kisses her cheek and leaves. Paige shakes her head smiling)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Phoebe walks in the manor with Jason around 10 at night. Jason is holding a lot of bags as Phoebe closes the door. Phoebe takes some bags from him and they sneak upstairs. Phoebe opens her bedroom door.

Phoebe:(whispers)I'm going to go see Paris(gives him the bags)

Jason: ok(kisses her)kiss her for me

Phoebe: mm-hmm(leaves for the girls room while Jason goes in the room. Phoebe opens the door and the room is hit with the hall way light. The room is sky blue which was Phoebe's choice. Piper's theme for her side of the room is butterflies. Piper added a white picket fence and some grass to the wall. Piper added lady bugs and pink dragonflies and other bugs. Between the bugs its say "Bee.aut.iful Rose". There is one single rose with a big butterfly sitting on it. Melinda's crib is white. The bumper around the crib is purple and pink. In each square it has a lady bug, dragonfly, and butterfly. On the dust ruffle it has butterflies. It's light blue and has many different color strips at the top trim. It is pink, orange and yellow. She has a big blanket with bumble bees and sunflowers on it. She has a bug mobile over her. On Paris' side it's different. Phoebe put up a moon a star theme. She wrote in white(cloud like)"Paris" and under her name is "Lights up the world like stars". She put all types of stars on the wall with all types of yellow. The crib is white like Melinda's. The crib is filled with stars , half moons that smile and clouds. She has a fool set(a bumper, sheet, quilt, dust ruffle and fleece blanket)Phoebe walks over to Melinda first to see if she's a sleep and Melinda is knocked out and sleeping on her back. She has her hand on her head all so dramatically. Phoebe kisses her head and puts Melinda's hand down softly. Melinda turns to her side. Phoebe goes over to Par's crib quietly. She looks over and watches her daughter sleep. Paris is sleeping her stomach and is clutching her teddy close. Phoebe goes to touch her but stops because she doesn't want to wake her.

Phoebe:(softly)I missed you so much today. Mommy has so much to tell you in the morning(bends down and kisses her head twice once for Jason)I love you baby gir good night(Paris smiles a little before snuggling with her bear more. Smiles to herself before moving away the crib. She looks back at the girls and closes the door softly before leaving. Phoebe goes to knock on Piper's door but she hears giggling. Phoebe makes a face before heading towards her room and closes the door)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

An hour later Andy orbs in and goes straight for bed. As soon as he gets comfortable Prue taps her shoulder.

Andy: What?

Prue: Where were you tonight?

Andy: Paige asked me to look for someone and I did then the elders wanted something from me, and so I'm tired

Prue: That's to bad

Andy: What do you mean?(We see Prue takes Andy's hand in the dark and make him go under the cover)Prue your naked(looks at her)

Prue:(smiles)I know...I was going to give you a little something-something tonight. I thought you where going to come home earlier tonight because your parents took Parker for a couple of hours before taking a flight back up.

Andy: Yeah I talked to them

Prue: oh well(reaches for her night gown and puts it on)maybe next time

Andy: yeah next time...I'm too tired anyways(silence. See Prue move closer to Andy and snuggles with him. Holds her and kisses her head)I love you

Prue: I love you too(kisses his lips. It gets more passionate but she pulls away, lays on his chest and closes her eyes. Andy nods knowing she's not going to do anything with Parker in the room. Rubs her arm and closes his eyes also)(thinking)Paige so is going to babysit?

Ok I know cute and long chapter. I know these chapter are mostly fluff and not drama but next chapter I'm going to some how make Paige tell her sisters. I just don't know how yet. I will think of away by Saturday and have it posted by next week.

Write me up Prayla...


	7. Devotion 6

"Desire in general, as the word is commonly used, is directed upon the past; to which the name is inappropriate."

The next day, Paige is sitting in her office thinking about the Robinson boys. When she talked to them they had so much anger, pain and worry for their father. Paige just couldn't help it when she hugged them yesterday. She fell in love with those boys she felt for those boys. Paige picks up the phone and calls a number.

Paige: Phoebe hey it's Paige...yeah I'm ok would you like to have lunch around three? Ok yeah alright(hangs up and calls someone else)hey Prue your home. Yeah is Piper there? Could you ask her if she would like to go to lunch. I want you to go too. Around three...just us girls. Phoebe already knows. We'll meet at water front. Ok great bye(hangs up the phone. Looks at the clock)15minutes till it's time for lunch(stands up and grabs her purse)and for me to tell them the truth(walks out)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

The sisters sit at the a table in front of the water. They are all in engaged in contestation conversation except for Paige.

Phoebe: I loved my anniversary yesterday...the beach, the restaurant, the stores it was great

Piper: I'm just so upset that I have to work today I loved the romance Leo and I had last night

Prue: speaking of romance Paige I was going to give Andy a little romance but you had him do some work for you...so you're watching Parker next week(Paige sits up a little)

Phoebe: Paige what's wrong?

Prue: is it the case?

Paige: mm no um Prue um Phoebe it's about your daughters

Piper: oh boy...Paige what's going on?

Paige: Last night Glen kept examining the rope and found a strained out of place. So he pulled it. A hologram of Eclipse came out and he told us that he was after Parker Prue

Prue: What? Why are you just telling me this?(goes to stand up)

Paige: wait there's more(Prue sits down)then he told me that James was after Paris

Phoebe: What?!!

Piper: ok who's after Melinda?

Paige:(looks at her)no one

Piper: that's a first! I was sure a demon would want her because her brothers were always targets

Paige: Prue now listen you've seen him before...well that's what he said

Prue: I've seen a lot of demons Paige and all of them went with a...wait I remember him. He didn't die all to easy he tired to kill Parker while she was just a blob in my stomach. What could he want with her. I need to get to her?

Paige: Prue Andy has her...I don't think he would attack with someone with her

Prue: great now she can't sleep in a room without someone in there(thinking)that means no romance for me and Andy for a long time.

Paige: Glen was reading on Eclipse and he said he has the power to go to the past and go to any realm he wants to

Prue: and Parker has the power to go to future...he must want that power

Phoebe: wait-wait Why does James want to harm my child?

Piper: think about it Phoebe when ever we categorize demons as Cole's demons or James' demons and we get them wrong demons get really offend.

Phoebe: meaning that Cole and James have some sort of beef with each other. Great yet again Cole has put my daughter in danger

Paige:(thinking)my sisters are so smart and I didn't even have to spill the beans about Glen(gets up a little)look I have Glen already looking up things and(goes dizzy a little)

Piper: Paige(Paige's eyes go to the back of her head a little)

Prue: uh

Phoebe: Paige honey sit down(but its' two late she falls back. Piper quickly stands up and catches her. Everyone at the restaurant gasps or stands up. Phoebe and Prue goes over to them)Paige honey(pats her face)we need to get her to the hospital(puts one of Paige's arms around her neck and Piper takes Paige's other arm. Prue puts forty dollars on the table even though they just bought salads and they rush through fence and to the car)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Glen bust through the double doors of the hospital. He gets ready to go to the reception desk but Prue walks up to him.

Glen: Prue where is she? Where is my wife?

Prue: She's ok...the time we got here she became conscious.

Glen:(takes in a breath)when I got that call

Prue: Yeah I know come on(they start walking)

Glen: What-what happened?

Prue: she was standing up and got really dizzy and fainted(they walk over to Phoebe and Piper)

Phoebe: Hey Glen

Glen: Hey...did you guys hear anything?

Piper: She went in about 45minutes ago so no(just then three doctors walk out. A short bald man walks over to the reception desk and talks to the nurse)

Nurse: ok(pushes the bell)The Halliwells for Paige Johnson the Halliwells for Paige Johnson(they go over to the desk and the doctor greets them)

Dr. Nelson: Hi I'm Dr. Nelson

Glen: these are her sister I'm her husband Glen(shakes his hand)

Dr. Nelson: Calm down she is just fine...She was just very dehydrated and her stress level was very high. Has she been working really hard lately

Glen: She's a lawyer her cases are hard...can we see her?

Dr. Nelson: sure(they walk through some more double door's and walk past some rooms)now I'm not going to give her anything because all she needs is water and rest. Here's her room and I'll meet you in the front with release sheet.

Glen: thanks(They walk in. Paige is buttoning her shirt. She looks up, sees Glen and smiles. Goes over and hugs her)

Paige: I'm ok(pasts his back)I just should've taken it easy(slowly pulls away)hey guys

Piper: Did we tell you that you scared us so much?

Paige: You might of mentioned it(they go over and hug her)

Prue: don't ever make us panic like that again

Paige: promise(pulls away. Glen gets ready to hug her again but his pager goes off. He looks at Paige when she turns to him)go

Glen: are you sure?

Paige: Yes go save someon...make me proud

Glen: ok(kisses her a couple of times)you better be resting when I get home. I'm coming home early tonight

Paige: K(Glen kisses her again)(softly)bye

Glen: thanks guys...see you later(leaves quickly)

Phoebe:(calls)bye...

Prue: Did you call work Paige?

Paige: Yep and told them I'll be in early tomorrow

Piper: honey the doctor said you needed to rest

Paige: I can't rest until I help those kids

Phoebe: fine but you better take it easy

Paige: Look I'm sorry about not telling you about the threats against the girls right away.

Prue: it's ok Paige

Paige: No its not(sighs)Are they ok?

Prue: Yeah Andy and Leo are with them...their ok?

Paige: look I know you guys are going to go home to look at the demons and I want to go and join you but...

Piper: You need rest honey...we got it don't worry(rubs her arm)the doctor gave you some medicine

Paige: Yeah and I'm real tired

Phoebe: then lets get you home and maybe we'll stop by later and tell you what we know. Glen can tell us what he knows also while stirring up some drinks

Piper: Phoebe Paige can't have salty drinks...she has dehydration

Paige: and I might be pregnant

Prue: what(Paige nods and sits down)there goes my babies attention

Phoebe: there goes more crying and mood swings

Piper: guys!! Paige why didn't you...

Paige: I said might and I missed my period...

Phoebe: well it is a leap year

Piper:(grunts)Phoebe stop it

Paige: and I haven't been feeling good

Prue: have you told Glen?

Paige: No I didn't think it was nothing but the doctor said...he said come tomorrow. I don't know what to do or feel. What if Glen doesn't want a baby?

Phoebe: honey(goes over and holds her)of course he would?

Paige: no we both agreed to try for a baby in about a year or two never this early.

Prue: He might be shocked but he loves you and if it comes from you even if it wasn't his...

Phoebe: you can tell by your nieces and nephews

Prue: He will love the child just as much as he loves you.

Piper: maybe a little more

Paige: that's the one thing he can love a little more then me and I won't get jealous. I can't tell him? Could one of you come with me tomorrow.

Prue: I have a lot of appointments tomorrow

Phoebe: sorry I have to do double time Elise's said so

Piper: I'm free tomorrow Leo has the club tomorrow night

Paige: thanks Piper(yarns)

Prue: ok lets get you home sweetie(helps Paige up and they walk out)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Later that night Piper pulls up in her drive way she accepts to see her husband but is surprised to not see him. She looks at the clock it says 2:00am. She sighs and turns off the car. She goes to open the door when Leo orbs in. Piper jumps a little.

Leo:(smiles)hi

Piper: hi(smiles)your late

Leo: no not really...

Piper: I thought you weren't going to come and meet me

Leo: I will always be here to meet you even if I'm mad at you...come here I have something to show you.

Piper: is it romantic?

Leo: you can say that(pulls her out, takes the keys and closes the car door)come on(he takes Piper to the back of her car)

Piper:(eyebrows up)oh Leo my trunk how cute?

Leo:(laughs)you know I love your sarcasm dear(Piper gives him a fake smile)

Piper: just show me what you want to show me dear(smiles a little when he turns to open the trunk. Covers her mouth. Her trunk has two lit candles in the middle of the trunk and two plates covered with leads)honey(puts her hand down)

Leo: early breakfast for two(takes the leads off showing pancakes, sausages, toast and fruit)come on get in(helps her in and them he slips next to her before closing the door)

Piper: Leo honey(kisses his cheek)this is so sweet but I'm not hungry

Leo: really

Piper: no not for food(he looks at her then quickly closes the trunk door. As soon as he turns she kisses him. He kisses her neck but then Piper remembers something)Leo

Leo: hmm(Piper's eyes roll a little from the passion)

Piper: your parents are coming over this afternoon(Leo now pulls away)

Leo: What?

Piper: your mom made a visit and she misses her grand kids

Leo: Piper you know I can't stand them well my dad

Piper: Yes he's an ass hole but Chris adores him and They all can't get enough of their grandma Amelia.

Leo: Then she can come but not him...what about Wyatt?

Piper: just a couple of months ago you said "he will get used to him". Now it's what about him?

Leo: I was under a spell Piper all thanks to you(Piper gives him a look)look I don't want to start a fight and upset my sons(moves away from Piper a little more)

Piper: then don't start a fight

Leo:(in his angry voice)I don't Piper he does

Piper: then be a better man Leo(now gets mad)and ignore it...like I'm about to do you

Leo: There is no ignore it...I'm not going to let that man talk to me any way he wants in front of my kids. I'm not going to fight with them in the room or around me. They don't need to be around that and the only way to not cause that is if my father stays the hell away from me

Piper: Leo you are being a baby(opens the trunk and gets out)Look you are not going to ask me to take our kids grandparents away from them. They love them Leo...I love them well your mom...we love them like we love you. No one could tell us to not see you ever again so please don't ask me to not let them see their grandparents Leo because it's not going to happen. It's their god given right(covers the food)they'll be here at 12. I have a doctors appointment with Paige at 11 so I need you here. Goodnight(grabs her keys, purse, gives him a look and walks towards the house. She hears the plate hit the ground and turns to see it's been thrown. Piper quickly goes in the house knowing Leo needed a moment to be mad and she did not like to see his angry side. She slowly walks up the steps)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

At Paige's house, Paige is laying in bed while Glen rubs her feet. They are talking to each other while looking deep into each other's eyes. Paige laughs at him when he makes a face at her.

Glen: there(lets go of her foot)

Paige: That felt good...Glen what if I was pregnant?

Glen: What do you mean? Are you? Was that why you where dizzy ealier?

Paige: no(laughs)baby no...I just want to know how you would feel

Glen: I don't know...maybe I would think when I do it I really do it

Paige: Glen(kicks him lightly)seriously(he kisses her ankle)

Glen: I guess every emotion

Paige: even anger

Glen: no maybe more of nervousness and happiness but not anger

Paige: good(bites her lip)how did you feel the first time I was pregnant?

Glen: wow I thought god we're young(laughs)and that we're going to have a lot of struggles but we'll make it.

Paige: that's what you where thinking when you where hugging me?

Glen: no I was thinking I have to marry this girl...we're meant to be. This baby is just icing on the cake telling me lets go Glen make her yours. Stop being an ass and treat her with respect, love, care...make her your wife

Paige:(softly)that's sweet(sits up and kisses him softly)

Glen: What's with the questions?

Paige: Just wanted to prove to myself that you where going to be an awesome dad

Glen: I don't know how those answers made me awesome but thanks...lets get some sleep

Paige: Wait don't you want to know what I was thinking?

Glen: What?

Paige: that this is so scary and if I was good enough(Glen goes to answer)and I hope I don't screw up his or her life. I was thinking I hope Glen and I can raise him or her right while being civil to each other because I never thought we would make it to marriage at that age. But when I was in your arms I knew we would be alright. I guess you just did that too me. Still do

Glen: I feel the same way when your in my arms

Paige: I knew that if I fall in love with you every time I looked at you that I could love this baby to and we'll do just fine in raising him or her because of the love we have for each other.

Glen: That was beautiful Paige

Paige:(laughs)Glen stop being silly

Glen: I'm serious(moves closer to her and holds her)I love you

Paige: I know(gives him a kiss)I love you too(rubs his arm)Glen

Glen: hmm

Paige: I'm not sleepy

Glen: your not?

Paige: no how about we practice making Glen Jr.(smirks at him)

Glen: not Glen Jr. we are not naming him or her(Paige quickly kisses him. Claps his hand and the lights turn off)

Ok sorry for the long wait I was just finding the right things to write and I was finding the right time to write it. The house I'm living in is being worked out so with all these people walking in and out of my basement isn't working. I hope you liked it please tell me what you think.

Write me up Prayla...


	8. Devotion 7

The same day but later, Piper is fixing Chris's hair while holding Melinda. Melinda wiggles around in Piper's arms and reaches for Wyatt.

Mel:(whines)down(Piper gives her to Wyatt)

Chris: Mommy when is daddy getting here?

Piper: soon(looks at her clock)

Wyatt: What if he doesn't come?

Chris: Does that mean that grandma and Grandpa can't come?

Mel: No grandma?

Piper: no of course they will come but they will have to come around three

Chris: But Monster might be in nap time and grandma and grandpa won't get to see her

Wyatt: We'll just wake her

Piper:(thinking)Leo please don't do this(they hear a car honk)

Wyatt: that's auntie Paige mommy

Chris: Does that mean we have to go with you to the hospital if daddy isn't here?

Wyatt: Yes Chris...I'll go get the diaper bag

Chris: great grandma and grandpa don't get to come monster(Wyatt puts Melinda down and Melinda walks to the front door)

Piper:(thinking)come on Leo(looks at her clock and the horn honks again)Wyatt go get the diaper bag. I'll get Paris...Chris watch your sister?(when Wyatt goes for the steps Leo orbs in and Piper lets out a breath)

Chris: Yay grandma and grandpa can come

Leo: sorry I'm late

Piper: Sure why not cut it a little late?

Leo: Hey I'm here aren't I?

Piper: ok I better go before auntie Paige kills me(kisses her kids and grabs her purse)bye

Kids: Bye

Piper: be good for Grandma(Leo picks up Melinda)and grandpa. I'll see you later(kisses Leo's cheek lightly)love you guys(Melinda starts to fuss for Piper)oh honey I really have to go(opens the door and quickly leaves. Melinda now screams with tears)

Leo: no-no shh(Melinda keeps crying)(loudly)Melinda please(Melinda stops and whines. Leo whines and she stops and Leo does the same. She whines again and he does the same. Melinda puts her hand in his mouth and laughs. Leo smiles at her)mm(he pulls her hand out of his mouth)where is your cousin?

Chris: in the livingroom sleeping

Leo: what did your mom leave for lunch?

Chris: lasagna and cheese bread

Leo: the lasagna is in the stove?

Wyatt: yeah

Leo: ok lets go check on it

Wyatt: mom is mad at you

Leo: What are you talking about?

Wyatt: She kissed you on the cheek so she's mad at you

Leo: Wyatt you need to stop growing up so fast ok?

Wyatt: alright...can I watch tv instead of helping?

Chris: me too

Mel: too-too

Leo: ok-ok(they don't notice Piper had came back in to grab her hat and saw the scene unfold. She smiles and leaves with her hat)ok but be quiet Paris is asleep(puts Mel down and they go to the living. Smiles at his kids then goes in the kitchen)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Prue is at the studio changing camera's. Hooked to her is Parker in her baby pouch. She is just looking around being good while Prue finds what she needs. Carrie Underwood walks over to her. Prue looks up at her and smiles

Prue: Carrie the shoot was great

Carrie: thanks...Prue I know I promised you one more picture but I have to go

Prue: oh it's no big deal...she needs a bottle anyways

Carrie: She was such a good baby(coos at Parker)you are so pretty(Park smiles at her)all the other photo shoots I go to kids aren't allowed

Prue: they're not allowed here either(Carrie looks at her after playing with Parker)but I'm a first time mom. What can I say I'm family orientated

Carrie: I didn't even see a day care here

Prue: Well we don't even have that

Carrie: What?

Prue: lets just say their more professional then family orientated

Carrie: But what if a family comes in to take pictures it wouldn't have the right vibes(Prue spots her boss and sighs)what?

Prue: It's my boss...he doesn't know Parker is here. He is going to freak?

Carrie: let me handle this(Prue's boss walks over)

Mr. Corso: Um Prue what is little Prue doing here?

Carrie: Spending time with her mom. I quite enjoyed the baby's company actually I loved the poses Prue asked me to do. Hey I was walking around the building there is no daycare(Corso looks at Prue then at Carrie with crossed arms)

Mr. Corso: We like to keep it professional...kids only distract.

Carrie: What if the kids need their parents what are they supposed to do?

Mr. Corso: Parents drive home to them. Kids will take them out of their work and we don't need unhappy customers so we can lose money.

Carrie: You should still make it colorful for kids when you get family's

Mr. Corso: ok you want all of this to happen we need money are you going to sponsor us?

Carrie: Actually I will

Prue: Carrie(sways back and forth with her daughter)wait...

Carrie: let me change my clothes and I could spare a couple of minutes so we can make an agreement(leaves for the bathroom. Coros looks at Prue)

Prue: I'm sorry she's been sick lately and sense I have to work I wanted her to stay with me

Mr. Corso: it's ok you got us some money and she is a cutie. I washed my hands(Prue nods and Corso touches Parker's fingers)Prue I like the baby and you are a good photographer one of my best. I only have the best I guess this is my problem

Prue: thank you but problem?

Mr. Corso: this baby thing is a problem(lets go of Park, picks up a camera and shoots some pictures of the two of them)you can not bring the baby around all this film and chemicals. I mean it's your choice to expose you kid to this but I'm not going to have any law suits in my hands. It took me many years to get this place to be what it is now.

Prue: well if we had a day care I would put her there

Mr. Corso: But knowing you Halliwell your mind would be on the well fair of your kid who would be with strangers(looks at her)I'm sorry but this(points to them)no more do you understand. I don't want to see any kids.

Prue: Mr. Corso

Mr. Corso: I've been nice Prue to you because I like you a lot more then the others and they know this but I'm not going to have this anymore. I could lose photographers, clients, and respect from other company's if they find out I own a baby-sitter not a picture studio. I'm not going to have any law suits of any kind and I'm not going to have any body else here thinking it's ok to bring their kids because of you. Now Prue you have been warned let this happen again and your fired you understand?

Prue: Yes but what about the offer by Carrie

Mr. Corso: I'm going to let her down. Prue how many clients do you have after Carrie?

Prue: one and that's a family

Mr. Corso: ok look develop the pictures at home I'll see you...

Prue: at 8 tomorrow my first appoint is at 9:15

Mr. Corso: great excuse me(sees Carrie standing at the dressing room)bye little Prue(Pats Park's hand and walks over to Carrie)Carrie(takes her arm and leads her to his office. Prue looks at Parker who eating her hand)

Prue: Sorry you had to see mommy get in trouble(Prue takes the camera that Mr. Corso used)lets get you something to eat(Park coos)yeah that sounds good doesn't it.

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Glen walks downstairs in his pajama bottoms and a white tee. The phone rings. He sighs and answers it.

Glen: Glen Johnson who's speaking. The doctors office is my wife ok. Oh an appointment. Yeah um(sits down)I believe she left(grunts)for a doctors appointment this morning. An appointment for what? She told me but it happened to slip my mind what is it for? Pregnant?!! She isn't... what do you mean problems? Blockage...

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Paige sits in the hospital room with Piper. Piper is reading a book while Paige digs her nails in the seat. Paige is making a sort of scrapping squeezy noise making Piper look up at her. Paige bites her lip and looks at a baby poster. Piper sees Paige's lip turn really red

Piper: Paige(Paige jumps a little and then relaxes)calm down here read a book(gives her a book)that's the best way to handle things. We don't want you to be in the hospital for more then one reason. Besides if you are pregnant we don't want to stress the little baby

Paige: your right(puts the book down)

Piper: ok now take in a deep breath(she does)and let it out(stands up as does it. Rubs her arm)ok good(puts the book in her purse)

Paige: I wish Glen was here...he does the panicking. What is taking the doctor so long?

Piper: probably other patients

Paige: no I think they do this to make people panic...like it's some kind of joke

Piper: that I think they do(laughs)honey you didn't even panic like this for your wedding

Paige: That's because I might be bringing a child into the world...a living thing Piper

Piper: oh(holds her)relax Paige you'll raise he or she right and if you need help you have us(she feels Paige relax in her arms)if your not pregnant at least you can worry about just you and Glen for awhile(That's when the doctor walks in and Piper moves away from the side ways hug)

Dr. Nelson: Hello ladies

Paige: Hi

Dr. Nelson: Sorry for the wait I was delivering a baby another girl in the world(Paige smiles) She's my 70th girl I delivered Ok(picks up a folder from the table and opens it)well Paige

Paige: Yes!!(Piper smiles)

Dr. Nelson: Your not pregnant(Piper stops smiling)

Paige:(disappointment)I'm not?

Dr. Nelson: Actually you might have some problems getting pregnant.

Piper: What-What problems?(holds Paige's hand)

Dr. Nelson: Well um Paige it looks like you have blocked tubes...did you have any tubal pregnancy or any surgical problems

Paige:(barely speaking)no...I was pregnant before but(sighs)no(looks at the ground)

Dr. Nelson: Well um looking at this scan we found some cuts inside the abdominal and in some tubes and for sure you have endometriosis

Piper: What is that?

Dr. Nelson: It's tissue that lines the uterus and its known to over grow. It grows over the ovaries, bladder and abdominal wall. It may cause blockage and won't allow the sperm to come through. Have you had any pain when you have intercourse(Paige nods no)Now you could always have a baby ok? We can do infertility maybe(Paige doesn't say anything)

Piper: honey did you hear him?

Paige: no(looks at them)what?(rubs the back of her neck)

Piper: Paige you didn't hear anything he just said(Paige looks at her)

Paige: no I just want to go home(grabs her purse)excuse me(gets off the table bed and leaves)

Piper: How can we help her?

Dr. Nelson: first let her get out of the shock Piper...then she can come see me again if she wants

Piper: ok I don't know how to be

Dr. Nelson: I guess be supportive(Piper nods he's pager beeps)I must go another baby to deliver

Piper: ok(Dr. Nelson walks out. Piper touches her head and sighs. She leaves the room and goes outside. She sees Paige laying her head on the top of the car)oh boy(walks over)Paige

Paige:(sniffs)could you unlock the door

Piper: yeah sure(unlocks the door. Paige gets in. Walks to the other side and gets in. When Piper gets in Paige looks out the window)Paige um(moves her hair out of her face)I'm so sorry (touches her hand and Paige slowly pulls away. Closes her mouth, sighs and looks down)I know what your going through I went through something like it. It took me along time and a lot of tears to get Wyatt I know what it's like. It's going to get...

Paige: Piper could you just drive and not tell Prue or Phoebe please...I want to tell them

Piper: ok(starts the car)I'm here for you though(looks at Paige sees a tear come down. Sighs and pulls out)do you mind if I turn on the radio(Paige doesn't say anything so Piper turns it on but on low. She looks at Paige who is still looking out of the window)(thinking)this is going to be a long ride home(looks at the rode)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

At the manor Phoebe rushes in excitedly just then swirls of lights appear in front of her. Phoebe screams and Leo rushes in. Leo sighs in relief when he sees his parents.

Melia: sorry Phoebe dear

Phoebe: oh-oh it's ok(touches her chest)

Melia: I told Chris to get our landing right(hugs her)how are you?

Phoebe: good(hugs her back)calm(pulls away)I didn't know you where coming

Leo:(mumbles)neither did I

Phoebe: mm it smells good...Is Piper home?

Leo: no she left the food in the oven...but it's almost ready

Phoebe: hi Chris

Chris: Hello

Phoebe:(smiles)Are any of my sisters home?

Leo: nope(Phoebe's smile fades as she nods)

Phoebe: Is my baby home?

Leo: She's in the kitchen

Phoebe:(smiles and quickly says)ok(goes for the kitchen but he stops her)

Leo: You look like you found something

Phoebe: I have I'll tell you later(goes in the kitchen)

Melia: mm(smiles)hello Leo

Leo: hi mom(walks over and hugs her. Melia holds him tightly and Leo can't help but relax. Melia pulls away. Chris and Leo stir at each other)I got to go check on the food(turns away from them. Melia goes to say something but Wyatt and Chris appear)

Boys: Grandma Amelia(they race over to her. Amelia bends down and hugs them. Chris slips over to Grandpa Chris and holds him. Grandpa Chris smiles and picks him up; he then rubs Wyatt head. Leo smiles as Melinda crawls under his leg to get past him. Phoebe walks in holding Paris and smiles. Melinda stands up and rushes over to them. Leo smiles at his parents hugging their grand kids)

Melia: hello my(Paris shimmers in Melia arms with Melinda)princesses and princes(Piper walks through the door and smiles at them hugging and talking. She sees Leo smiling at them also and Phoebe who waves at her. Leo sees Phoebe and looks Piper. He just looks at her then goes in the kitchen. Wyatt sees Piper)

Wyatt: hi mom(Piper waves at them)

Mel: mommy-mommy

Par: pipe-pipe(they orb and shimmer out of Amelia's arms. Piper expecting them for a landing in her arms opens them. Five seconds later she is huddled with kisses and hugs)

Piper:(sweetly)hi-hi my little bushy girls were you good today

Mel: No(laughs)

Piper:(gasps playfully)no(Phoebe laughs)

Par: Yes

Piper: oh you where good(Paris nods)that's good baby(walks over to Amelia)hi Melia

Melia: oh Piper(kisses her cheek)it is so good to see you again

Piper: like wise hi Chris

Big Chris: Piper(Melia hugs her)

Melia:(mumbles)did you and Leo have a little bout sweetie

Piper: just a little and that was last night(pulls away. Phoebe walks over)hi sis

Phoebe: hi I have good news I found away to stop James or at least I think.

Piper: great...you guys can go sit down(the boys grab their grandparents hands and lead them to seats)what did you find out?

Phoebe: well I need my sisters here all of them(takes Paris)

Piper: Leo is the food ready(doesn't get an answer)(softly to Phoebe)he is being a jerk

Phoebe: oh I'm sure(softly)he is not avoiding you

Piper: then you call him(tilts her head to the side while rocking Melinda)

Phoebe:(snorts a little while laughs)fine(stops laughing)(calls)Leo

Leo: Yeah Phoebe

Phoebe:(laughs a little unsure of what to do)oh he is avoiding you(Piper nods)what did you do?

Piper: me?(softly)I just invited my in laws because they missed their grandchildren

Phoebe: oh well...you should've talked to him about it

Piper:(softly)what so he can say no...I'm not going to let him pry his parents away from our kids. Not when they love them so much

Phoebe: True that is true...Leo is being a jerk and you are right this time

Piper: most of the time I am(Phoebe laughs)

Phoebe: you're a good mom going against Leo for the sake of you kids(Piper looks at her boys playing with their grandparents)even though those are his parents

Piper:(smiles)and they are part of my kids happiness. I'm going to make sure they stay

Phoebe: like I said good mom(Leo walks in with the food and watches them play together and talk. He can't help but smile)I think he sees it also.

Piper: mm(Leo puts the food down)

Leo: Boys sit down please...I'll get the drinks

Phoebe: so where is Paige? Is she pregnant?

Piper: no and she is at home

Phoebe: She's not pregnant?

Piper: no

Phoebe: What was wrong with her?

Piper: Dehydration but its more and I can't tell you she said don't she'll tell but it's bad Phoebe

Phoebe: how bad?

Piper: It left her very heart broken Phoebe

Phoebe: What I(goes to go for the door but Piper stops her)

Piper: We'll invite her for a late dinner tonight...she needs to be alone

Phoebe:(sighs)fine ok

Piper: Phoebe it's the best thing we can do for her. We have to let her be alone to think We're doing the right thing(takes her hand)lets go eat(they go in the dinning room)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Paige walks in the door and Glen stands their with flowers. Paige smiles a little and closes the door. His eyes are soft as he looks at her stomach and she knows his knows. She looks at the floor. He drops the flowers and holds her. Paige cries and lets it out. Glen picks her and takes her to the living room. He sits them down and picks up his phone. He dails a number.

Glen: I'm not coming in today we had a family emergency Deb(Paige cries harder)shh. Yeah she'll be fine(softly)I'll call you later bye(hangs up and holds Paige closer)

Paige:(sniffs)how did you know?

Glen: doctors office called to make sure you were coming to the appointment. Why did you tell me that you had one?

Paige: because I wanted it to be a surprise if I was(Glen closes his eyes a little)then if I wasn't I just didn't want you to know(cries)I didn't know I might have problems. I don't understand how this could happen(He opens his eyes) Everyone said we would have a baby. I even saw me pregnant now I may never have that precious little(crying)gi-ir-l(Glen holds her tighter not knowing what to say or do)

Ok long chapter and confusing Poor Paige and Glen hmm(It leaves me with tears just reading it). Tell me what you think

Write me up Prayla...


	9. Devotion 8

The next day Piper walks down the steps dressed, soon Prue follows dressed also and then Phoebe. Piper turns to them.

Piper: Are you ready?

Phoebe: I guess(sighs)I just can't believe I came up with a blank with James.

Prue: Phoebe I know we are both worried about the safety of our kids but Paige is hurting and Piper won't tell us. So lets not talk to her about him

Phoebe:(sighs)fine-fine(Piper nods and opens the door. They leave the house quietly)why did we have to leave this early?

Prue: because knowing Paige she'll leave soon to avoid talking to us

Phoebe: ok but if she won't tell us what's wrong Piper will tell us and if you don't I'm going to talk about James(they walk up the steps and Piper knocks)

Prue: Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something? Paige is hurting

Phoebe: I know that but I'm pissed that my plan is not going to work(Piper knocks again and the door opens. Glen rubs his head while wearing a robe. He yarns)

Glen: Hey? What are you guys doing here at 6:15 in the morning?

Piper: We came to talk to Paige?

Prue: Can we come in?

Glen: yes sure(moves and lets them in)Paige just went up. She's drinking coffee in the computer room.

Piper: How is she(he gives her a look)I know

Glen: She's better then yesterday. She is not fully healed and she isn't going to work today

Phoebe: ok you know what is going on?

Glen: She's in the computer room(the sisters go upstairs. Piper opens the door to the computer room and Paige is sitting in a love sit with her feet up. She is wearing a robe and has a blanket around her. She puts her coffee down and looks at them)

Piper: Hey Paige

Paige:(smirks)hey(sits up)what are you doing here?

Prue: Came to see you

Paige:(chuckles)at six in the morning?

Phoebe: we were worried(Prue and Piper shoot her a look)when you skipped dinner last night(shoots them a look)

Paige: well I had(gives Piper a look)to work on the case. I have to be in court tomorrow. How where the in laws yesterday

Piper: Leo didn't talk to me all day

Paige: oh sorry to hear that

Phoebe: I thought I found away to stop James

Prue:(grunts)Phoebe

Phoebe: What I did? But it was faulty it won't work

Paige: What was the plan?

Phoebe: well I was thinking...

Prue: We can talk about it later...maybe when Glen comes up.

Phoebe: look Prue just because Eclipse isn't as big as James doesn't mean we should put my enemy to the side

Prue: Yes but Phoebe it's really early don't you think?

Phoebe: well the least time we spend talking to someone who doesn't want to be talked too won't help...we could be finding away to help our kids

Prue: Phoebe what is wrong with you this morning?

Phoebe: not having protection for my daughter is what's wrong with me

Piper: so um what are you doing today Paige?(rolling her eyes at her sisters)

Paige: I was going to have lunch with my friends Kim and Tommy. You know my best friend Kim who loves pink flowers. She's the one with the little boy Tommy

Prue: oh yeah the little one with the pony tail. He is a cutie looks just like Kim except for the busy eyebrows and the eyes(Paige nods)is Glen going?

Paige: yeah and his brining his friend Deb and her girlfriend.

Piper: mm that sounds like a great...

Phoebe: Paige what happened at the doctors yesterday

Prue: Phoebe Alyssa Halliwell

Phoebe: What mom? Look we came to see if Paige is ok(her face starts peeling and Paige sits up quickly)so in order to do that(Prue walks over to Paige along with Piper)we need her to talk(Prue crosses her arms)what?

Prue: you seem to be pealing Pheebs(Phoebe touches her face and smiles)yeah(Piper freezes the demon)I knew something was wrong with her. Phoebe is never in a bad mood like that...well unless she's mad at me or

Paige: or me

Prue: exactly(Paige smirks a little)

Piper: well the question is where is Phoebe?

Paige: I have a hunch(grabs her cell phone and dials)mm(puts it on his ear)Phoebe...yeah I know it's six in the morning and a Sunday(softly)you should always know Phoebe is late for every thing. You need to get over here...at my place like now. Prue and Piper are already here. Ok bye(hangs up the phone)Piper do the blow up thingy

Piper: sense you asked so nicely(blows him up)and he came so rudely

Paige: how about some coffee?

Prue: please but Paige um...

Paige: I'll tell you when she gets here I need to build up some courage(calls)Glen

Glen: Yeah(pokes his head in)

Paige: could you bring my sisters and I...

Glen: some coffee?

Paige:(smiles)Yeah

Glen: Where's Phoebe?

Paige: Baby we had to blow her up(Piper laughs)

Glen: What?!!(there's a knock at the door)I'll be back(goes downstairs)

Paige: three two one

Glen: Phoebe!!(they laugh)

Phoebe: good morning to you too...where are my sisters?

Paige:(calls)up here in the computer room

Phoebe: mm french villain please Glen(comes in the room)(yarns)this better be good

Prue: We just vanquished a demon who was you

Phoebe: hmm Prue I just woke up tell me later when my eye lids aren't stuck to my cheeks

Paige: yeah we are going to get you some coffee honey(moves over and pats the seat. Phoebe sits next to her and lays her head on Paige's shoulder)and we're going to talk about my doctors appointment

Phoebe: hmm(looks at her)oh ok(looks at Piper and Phoebe)are you sure you want to talk about it though?

Paige: yeah sense Piper probably told you I was kinda sad yesterday after coming home...so knowing you guys you won't let me suppress it any longer

Glen: Can I come in?(pokes his head in)

Paige: As long as you have the coffee(Glen comes in with the try of five mugs)mm thank you baby(he passes them out)

Glen: your welcome Phoebe the purple with orange spots is yours

Phoebe: um(takes it and looks at it weirdly)thanks

Paige: I haven't gotten my kitchen set mugs yet because we're saving money so we're using Glen's tacky set

Glen: Tacky(passes the rest of the coffee out)but really nice to drink out of

Piper: Hey there's one more cup

Glen: yeah well it's for me(holds the mug and puts the tray under his arm)

Prue: your staying?

Glen: Well yeah this is a coffee club right and I have coffee(the sisters look at Paige. She smiles at him)

Paige: go watch tv and fall asleep. This is girl talk and we have to see Kim and Tommy later

Glen: fine-fine...I don't want to talk to you girls anyways(leaves and closes the door lightly. Prue and Piper sit on the bed that's in the computer room)

Paige: I love that man

Phoebe: we noticed(lays on her shoulder as Paige chesses. Silence and sipping of coffee goes around the room. That's when they hear Paige's TV vibrate from the wall)gosh you married a crazy loud morning(loudly)person(the Tv goes down)

Paige: No I married an over playful man and he doesn't want to her us talking

Phoebe: So who is Kim?

Paige: A friend I met when I went to florida for spring break. She showed me all the greatest spots and let me stay with her when my boyfriend and I had a fight(her sisters give her a look)what I was in college and we went down together?!

Phoebe: Ok well Kim seems really nice

Paige: She's the sweetest and her Romeo Tommy is just as sweet. They have the cutest little guy named Thomas Kimone Oliver

Phoebe: how old is he?

Paige: three...I don't get to see Kim a lot though they live in Angel grove and she teaches gymnastics and Tommy well he teaches students but I can't wait to see them(sees Prue hitting the bed with her feet and knows she is getting annoyed by the subject)mm so about the hospital yesterday?(Prue sits up now)um mm I wasn't pregnant.

Phoebe: We kind of guessed that? We didn't get no phone calls

Prue: Phoebe stop interrupting...go on

Phoebe: sorry(Piper smiles at her)go on sweetie

Paige: now don't freak or cry for me but I might not be able to conceive(Phoebe now sits up and looks at her)I have an condition called endometriosis. It's when your tissue covers your tubes and blocks the sperm form entering. So no babies

Prue: Paige I'm so...

Paige: Don't(stands up)its ok I don't want any kids anyways

Piper: What Paige?

Paige: No I mean kids with magic trying harm them I don't need that...I don't want any kids

Prue: but what happens when Glen does

Paige: Then well get a dog...look Grams said she was going to stop me and I'm tired of fighting. If I'm destined to have a baby I will but I'm not going to put my self through pain

Piper: Paige you could always get infertility you heard the doctor

Phoebe: or you could get the tissue removed.

Paige: Yeah right so I can get my hopes up and what if they have to take out my ovaries. Guys until your told that you can't have kids and someone threatens you by saying you will never have kids because I'll make sure of it don't you dare try to understand me or what I'm going through right now(Phoebe wraps the blanket around her)you will never understand how this hurts me and my husband(crying)you will never understand that I'm not strong enough to put myself through it, and you will never ever know the lost of your children or any chance of children being taken away from you(Prue stands up as Glen comes in after hearing the screaming. He quickly goes over to her)

Glen: Paige(but she walks past him)what happened?

Piper: Glen we-we don't know(bends her head)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Later that day Paige and Glen walk into a restaurant with their arms hooked. Paige made up her face real good and is wearing a pink strapless dress with a black jacket. Glen is just wearing pants and a red shirt. When Paige sees Kim she smiles and Tommy stands up to wave at them. Glen waves back. Kim covers her mouth and stands. Paige rushes over and hugs her.

Kim: oh my god Paige

Paige: Kim oh I missed you

Kim: you don't know how much...I was so upset I couldn't come to the wedding(pulls away)it's just we had that major competition

Paige: it's ok-ok the wedding gift was enough

Kim: I still feel horrible

Glen: What did I tell you about always feeling horrible? It doesn't suit you

Kim: oh Glen(he hugs her and picks her up a little. Paige moves over to Tommy and hugs him. Glen puts her down)how are you(they let go just as Paige and Tommy do)

Glen: ok alright liking the married life...hey Tommy man

Tommy: hey bor how's it going?(they shake hands)

Kim: Well lets sit(they do)

Glen: um my friend Deb and her girlfriend are coming soon

Kim: ok great Tommy and I order some drinks so when he comes back around...

Paige: yeah...oh my god you two look great.

Kim: thanks I didn't even notice you...you two looked so awesome

Glen: awe jeez Kim we try(They laugh a little. Glen puts his arm around Paige and Tommy holds Kim's hand)so how is that boy of yours

Tommy: just as active as me wants to kick and fight everyone man(they laugh)but then he's calm at times when he needs to be like his mom

Kim: you got the recent pictures of him?

Paige: Yeah it's on my fridge at home

Glen: and(looks at Paige)in our room(Kim scrunches up her nose while smiling. Tommy laughs)

Paige: What can I say...he is the cutest little guy in my life right...

Kim: I'm pregnant(Glen quickly looks from his wife)

Glen: What?

Kim: that's why I called you I'm two in half months(Glen looks at Paige who is emotionless then back at Kim with a smile)

Glen: That's great hopefully you'll get a girl this time Kim(reaches over and kisses her cheek)

Kim: thanks sweetie(looks at Paige)Paige I want you to be the god mommy

Glen:(thinking)damn

Kim: I mean my friend Trini is Tommy's god mother but I want another god mother for this one and I want you. I'll never forget the time we meet and how we became friends. I love you Paige I would be honored if you where my babies god mommy. What do say?(Paige gets up and Kim smiles thinking she's about to hug her when Paige grabs her purse)

Glen:(softly)Paige(touches her hand)

Paige:(taking in a breath)I'll be back(pulls away)

Tommy: Paige what's wrong?

Paige: nothing Tommy(sniffs)congrats Kim I'm happy for you(looks down)excuse me(Tommy and Glen stand up and she leaves. Quickly leaves. Deb walks in and goes to grab her but Glen nods no. Pats Deb's arm and walks out of the building. Glen and Tommy sit)

Kim: What was that?

Glen: nothing I just think she didn't want you to see her cry with happiness

Kim: Glen I'm pregnant and emotional what's wrong with her...what's wrong with my Paigy?

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Paige sits outside on the bench watching the cars drive past. Kim comes out and sits next her. Paige looks at her and rubs Kim's stomach as she sits down. Kim puts her hand over hers. Paige soon has tears coming down her eyes. Kim hugs her.

Kim: When did you find out?

Paige: Yesterday

Kim: Paige if I knew...I wouldn't of told you...

Paige: Kim

Kim: I wouldn't of told you the way I did...I mean I was expecting tears and screams of joy

Paige: oh(playing)yay go Tommy for doing it right(Kim hits her back and lets go. They laugh and Paige wipes her face)I really am so-so-so Happy for you two I mean Three. Did you tell T.J?

Kim: no I'm not going to until I start showing so he understands. Paige I really want you to be this baby's god mommy but if your not ready I understand

Paige: mm Kim I do want to be apart of the babies life but I'm not ready

Kim:(sighs)ok(smiles)I guess Trini is the god mommy or Aisha they're both just as good.

Paige: But I still get to baby sit right?

Kim:(laughs)you're the first one I'm going to call

Paige:(laughs)good

Kim: and hopefully I will get to baby sit your kids and we can take our kids to the park together

Paige:(frowns)Kim

Kim: Paige you have to believe(takes her hand)I never thought I would find the right man. I thought Tommy was it and I would never ever get a chance with him again but God give me the most beautiful gifts with that man and that is a family and love. God never lets anyone down Paige. Just ask him and he might be late but you'll get it. Paige you don't have to go to church but please-please don't give up faith for sake of T.J, Your nieces and nephews, this baby coming, your own kids, your husband and yourself. Please Paige(hugs her)promise me that

Paige: ok-ok Kim I promise(hugs her back)I'll keep faith(thinking)what good is it though? It's been taking me the wrong way for years now but then again; it's lead me to some good things more then bad some things are puzzles that I have to figure out. I can only make them good but I give up. I guess this is what Kim's talking about. She's right I'm not giving up. This child deserves to live my husband deserves to have a child. We deserve a family(softly)I promise.

Kim: good(pulls away)come on lets go eat(stands up)you know we're both hungry

Paige: oh already(rubs her stomach)have you been throwing up?

Kim: not a lot

Paige: Hopefully I'm lucky like that when I'm pregnant

Kim:(thinking)Kim you did it again(smiles)Yeah but then you won't know until you wake up with a huge pregnancy lump(Paige laughs)Believe me I know I scared the hell out of Tommy when I was suddenly five months pregnant with a lump(Paige laughs more and so does Kim)I mean of course we knew about him but you actually grow over night(they walk in the restaurant)

OK yes I did actually add the power rangers but they were just as cute and I grew up with those two and romance. It's all I know of romance and I'm looking for my knight. Any who I know it's been a long time sense I updated but school started Monday the 20 and I graduate from high school this year so my mind is on studying and school. So I might take big breaks um I hope you liked it and tell me what you think. I think it's sucky because I didn't know where to start. I have school on the brain and my future but when I'm comfortable you'll get updates sooner. I will try to have all of the sisters or romance between sisters later I promise.

Write me up Prayla...


	10. Devotion 9

Glen drives his truck in silence. Paige sits in the passenger seat and looks out the window. Glen looks at her then the rode. Paige shifts a little and looks out the window again. Glen looks at her then ahead. He goes to touch her but stops. Paige sees his reflection but doesn't say anything.

Glen: um it was good seeing Tommy and Kim

Paige: yeah

Glen: I mean we haven't seen them in almost two years

Paige: you haven't

Glen: Yeah I haven't seen T.J sense he was 18months(smiles)he was already hitting people and running around without a diaper(Paige smirks a little)so um lunch wasn't so good hmm(Paige doesn't say anything)I mean the food was(looks to see if she's looking at him )(softly)wasn't that good(turns back at the road)mm

Paige: Glen

Glen: Yeah

Paige: pull over

Glen: Why we're almost home

Paige: Just pull over(he does what he's told and look at her)

Glen: What is it?(Paige looks over and moves closer to him)

Paige: Glen I love you

Glen: I love you too(Paige slowly kisses him Glen puts his hand on her arm. She pulls away)your hurting(Paige looks down)We'll get through this...we'll have a baby

Paige:(softly)I just have to have faith(looks at him and kisses him again this time more passionate. She puts her hand on him and they begin to orb. They appear in the back with Glen on top)

Glen: Pa...

Paige: just take my pain away please Glen(he nods and starts to kiss her neck. Tears come down Paige's eyes and she wraps her arm around him. She soon moans as he gets to the tip of her shirt and uses his tongue making hot circular motions. Glen takes off her shirt then unclasp her bra. He sucks her breast making her nipples hard and moves down to her vagina area. He takes her off slowly and licks around her area)(moans)what-what are doing Glen?(he opens her legs)Glen

Glen: shh(puts his mouth on her vagina and inserts his tongue. Paige gasps as Glen goes down on her(but as we say in Maryland eat her out. Glen hasn't done this Paige in years every sense they would break up and get back together. He never liked the thought of maybe sucking on another man's cock. But, now that she's all his and she was hurting. He decided to give her what he thought she messed so much in their sexual intercourse's)Lets give them some privacy...

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

At the manor Piper and Leo are arguing in the kitchen.

Piper: Leo we are having chicken?

Leo: We had it last week

Piper: Leo if you don't want to eat it then don't...god your such a jerk. Just because I invited your parents...

Leo: Piper don't start me that's not it

Piper: sure its not

Leo: oh so now your mad because like you I can be stubborn and hold a grudge

Piper: what are you trying to out do me now

Leo: Why is everything about you?

Piper: because you make it that way

Leo: you know what I'm not eating your stupid...

Piper: then don't...Leo I'm not your problem and you know it(Prue and Andy walk in. Andy is holding Paris)how about you stop acting like a dick and go talk to your father

Leo: Piper he isn't my problem you are!! And right now I can't be here you just make me so freaking mad

Piper: I'm your wife that's what I'm for

Leo:(swearing)god damn it why can't you be more understanding?

Piper: because when I try you won't let me

Prue: Guys!!(the phone rings)

Leo: I'll get it(answers the phone)hey Goner yeah I'll be there. You mind if I stay at your place tonight(doesn't look at Piper who goes over to the pot of chicken)ok bye(hangs up)

Andy: Leo lets go for a walk

Leo: No I don't want to(goes over to the fridge which is dangerously close to Piper and Prue want to jump in the middle but doesn't budge something is holding her back. He grabs a beer as Piper comes over to the fridge he closes the door and sits down)

Piper: thanks for holding the door dick head

Leo: You know what if I called you a name you'd below me up to a million piece

Piper: keep being rude and I will(goes over to the chicken)

Andy: are the kids still out

Piper:(mumbles)sure

Prue: good thing your acting like kids...Its like you don't even love each other(Piper looks at Leo and he glances at her before sipping her beer)guys

Leo: I love her Prue it's just an argument(Piper just cooks)

Andy: we'll it sounds like you have fallen out of love

Leo/Piper: we haven't

Piper: don't worry about us

Prue: we can't help it you guys we love you and what if the boys walked in

Piper: we're sorry we got a little heated

Andy: Don't say sorry to us

Leo: not right now we have to talk before we say any apologies

Piper: Dinner is almost ready(the phone rings. Leo gets up and grabs the phone)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

At Glen's Car Paige climbs back to the front of the car and grabs her cell.

Glen: you know I think I impregnated you(Paige laughs)hey I gave you a hell of an orgasm and it just felt different(Paige just dials a number with a smile on her face)what are you doing?

Paige: Calling my sisters(puts the phone on her ear)after earlier I know they're worried

Glen: you know what? What did Kim say to you...first it's sex now your worried that your sisters are worried about you

Paige:(laughs)shh...No not you Hi Leo

Leo:(sighs)hey Paige

Paige: Hi am I interrupting something(clears her throat)is everything ok?

Leo: Yeah sure...I heard about what happened about the baby thing

Piper:(in the back round)Leo!!

Leo: Are you ok?

Paige: Yeah my heart still well it's still wounded(laughs a little to hide her pain. Glen rubs her shoulder)but I have faith(rubs his hand)that it will be ok

Leo: I'm happy to hear that...um that's good

Paige: Is Piper there?

Leo: hold on here

Piper:(rudely)thanks...hello

Paige: Are you guys ok?

Piper: No if we didn't have kids we would seriously be separating...I mean that's how I feel right now.

Paige: I guys try talking?

Piper: of course that just sparked an argument

Paige: Where are the boys and Linda

Piper: Phoebe and Janny took the kids out so we could talk or in our case argue in peace

Paige: mm I'm bummed for you

Piper: Don't worry about us how was lunch

Paige: Great Kim is expecting again(Piper doesn't say anything)I'm ok with it Piper

Piper: good great

Paige: Yeah um look I was just thinking how about I throw an Halloween Party at my house next month for the kids

Piper: Paige that's great but are you sure?

Paige: yes and when the trail is over I will pick up invitations

Piper: um ok

Paige: but we will only have it if the boys are good at school...

Piper: Paige...

Paige: Piper I am in my right state of mind don't worry

Piper: no I mean did you ask Glen?

Paige: oh(looks at her husband who is half way dressed)no but Glen is ok with it?

Glen:(loudly)as long as we have help(climbs in the front and kisses her head)I'm ok with it(starts the car)

Paige: see he's ok with it

Piper: Where are you? I heard that car start

Paige: on the way home we stopped at the gas station

Piper: oh Paige about this morning?

Paige: I'm ok Piper I mean as best I'll let myself you know...I just have to have faith(Glen looks at her then back at the road)and give it time

Piper: ok good I'm glad your ok...excuse me. Leo we'll eat in a minute...look Paige let me speak to you later ok

Paige: alright bye(hangs up)poor them

Glen: Paige seriously what did Kim say to you

Paige: nothing really(holds his hand)hey how about we go to dinner tonight and I can discuss some things with you about what I'm going to say in court tomorrow

Glen: um ok sure(Paige turns on the radio and kisses his cheek)sure

I know short chapter-short's chapter I've writen but I couldn't think of anything I have a cold and I missed most of the week of school. Hoped you liked it tell me what you think.

Write me up Prayla


	11. Devotion 10

The next day we go to Paige's court room. Paige is dressed in a red suit. The lawyer of the defendant is wearing a cream looking suit. People sit behind them and watch the court case. Glen is also there for support but he sits all the way in the back. The defendant's lawyer is standing in front of the bench and talking to one of the boys while Ace the father sits right in front of the judge while looking at his son.

Lawyer: So would you say Shane that your dad has always been good to you

Shane: Yes but

Lawyer: That is what I thought and he gives you any and everything

Shane: Yes but

Lawyer: Exactly who was the one who picked up his drugs

Shane: He told me too I had...

Lawyer: You did didn't you?(Shane doesn't answer)Didn't you? Shane you must answer your under oath remember...you could put your father

Paige: objection(stands up)she's badgering the witness

Lawyer: Your honor if he doesn't answer he is could be skipping out on important information that could put a faultless man in jail

Paige: Your honor he is clearly going to answer but you shouldn't put the kid on a guilt trip

Lawyer: How else is he going to answer my questions

Paige: Your honor may we approach the bench(she nods and they walk to the bench)

Lawyer: Can't handle it newbie

Paige: We both know biting the kids head off isn't going to help...he's been through a lot and this is hard enough

Lawyer: if you feel that way get him off the bench(smiles)or is he your only witness

Paige: No but he's one of the best...I'm just saying your honor the way this is going he will shut down and won't speak. It was hard enough getting a statement from the kid when I first started the case. He just has so much built up and no trust; you must speak to him with respect and show that you understand. If you don't there will be one more drug dealer or lost cause on the street. I might not be able to help the dad but I can't allow that man to hurt those boys anymore

Lawyer: awe sweet case newbie(Paige shoots her a glare)

Judge Wilson: Ladies step down my thought is the only one's that counts and you will watch what you say to each other; this court room will show nothing but respect(Paige and the other Lawyer step back and Paige walks back to her seat. She sees Glen give her a small smile and some of her doubts about the case disappear)Over ruled Mrs. Romana...remember this is a young boy(looks at Shane)from now on you must answer all questions that are asked young man it's important do you understand

Shane: Yes your honor

Romana: no farther questions then your honor(looks at the boy and walks away. Paige stands up and goes to take that chunk back that she just last)

Paige: Shane how has it been sense your mom died?

Shane: it's been(looks at his dad and Paige steps in front of his view)um bad

Paige: how so?

Shane: well um he

Paige: He?

Shane: My father...started smoking stuff to make him feel better that's what he used to tell me when he wasn't smoking. He used to stay in his room until we lost the house and moved from hotel

Paige: How do you think it started Shane who do you think introduced him to it

Shane: Dad started hanging out with the wrong guys I guess. He felt lost sense mommy died

Paige: did you know what crack and weed looked like before your dad started?

Shane: no...he never even smoked a cigarette

Paige: Who got the drugs Shane?

Shane: me...he would wait for my bother to get home so he said but he was always to high so I would wait for my brother and made sure he stayed away from dad until I got back with the drugs

Paige: Shane did those men ever hurt you

Shane: no they said because I never showed fear they wouldn't hurt me and as long as brought the money

Paige: if you didn't who would get hurt?

Shane: Aden my little brother

Paige: I know this is hard for you but how many times would you say he got hurt(Shane takes in a breathe a couple of time)Shane you have to answer

Shane: over the past year more then five times(someone coughs)(loudly)Dad was to high to care I was the one who stole doctor supplies to take care of your injures and minor cuts on me. But when we didn't have enough to take care of Aden(looks at his dad)I was the one who got a cab and took him to the hospital and stole all over again.

Paige: Was he mad when you stole Shane

Shane: No he didn't care where I got the stuff but he would yell at me when he found out when I took Aden to the hospital. He was scared to lose his drug dealer picker upper that's what he would tell me when he found me and after he would he beat me for trying to help Aden out and make sure he lived(yells)Dad he got two of his fingers broken, his arm, he got his face punched in and you didn't even care. I got hurt trying to protect him and he had to see it because you didn't care(he starts crying)Then you wonder why my life is my brother. I live and breathe for him as he does for me and mom did for me(Ace sighs)I hate you...I hope you die in jail. I hope you feel the pain that we suffered(Paige now has tears in her eyes but she shakes it off)

Judge Wilson: order in the court...we will take a recuse and start the case tomorrow same time(looks at Shane)you may step down(he does and he quickly cries on Paige. She looks shocked but holds him close. The court door opens before the judge can hit her staff)Who is interrupting court and it isn't over with(everyone turns and sees a blond black woman stand in the middle of the room. She has a stomach is clearly pregnant. She is wearing a black dress and tears to share. Ace stands up)

Ace: Morgan

Shane:(shocked)mom!!

Judge/Paige/Romana: mom?!!

Morgan: your honor I am Morgan Londell Green...I am the mother of Shane and Aden

Shane: but your died

Morgan: no Shane I run away from the abuse(walks towards him)I ran from your dad. Shane when I came to get you and your brother(crying)you seemed so happy that day and your father threatened to kill me if I tried to take you. But I'm back Shane and I'm not leaving. I promise you that(touches his arm and he hugs her)oh careful...your sister's in there(Shane pulls away a little)Shane I'm not married but I do have a fiancee and I came to get you and your brother before I marry him because I want to make sure you like him(rubs his face)

Shane: ok but I missed you so much mom(hugs her again)

Morgan: I missed you too(holds him)where's Aden?

Judge: He can't tell you...

Morgan: right I'm stepping up to testify against my ex husband(looks at Ace)

Judge: this opens up a new case for the courts...Distract Attorneys step forward(they do)this is very different

Paige: I guess I'll be representing Mrs. Green also then(smiles)

Romana: Are you kidding me these are two different cases. First how do we know she's the mother

Paige: Clearly she is the boy recognizes her and your client

Judge: that is true

Romana: secondly hello she can't just burst into an almost closed case and say she will testify. Clearly if she didn't leave this wouldn't be happening

Paige: and you wouldn't be getting a pay check

Romana: Then she's claiming abuse towards my defendant...this case is for the boys and where they will live. We are a family court

Paige: And she is there family...I'm not saying give her custody I'm just saying maybe she can get them out of his reach and put in a good home.

Romana: Oh yeah right

Paige: What are you scared that I will win(looks at the judge)look your honor clearly she's suffered abuse meaning that is family and kids need to stay some where instead of a foster home. She can proved it or least find a nice home for them.

Judge: back down(they do)Mrs. Morgan I can't allow your word in my court of abuse(Paige looks dumb founded)that is for another case and another trail but any thing else I will allow(Paige smiles)but you have to have it ready by tomorrow Paige

Paige: Yes ok

Judge: Case dismissed until tomorrow(stands up and walks out. The deputy takes Ace and walks him out while he looks at Morgan. Romana walks over as everyone starts to leave)

Romana: good luck with information Newbie but lets just hope it's enough because I always win

Paige: but you won't win this one(She smiles and walks out)Morgan right

Morgan: Yes what can I do to help my boys

Paige: We can talk about it in my office we really have to crack down on it(sighs)Romana is a pit bull(smiles)you where really good Shane I'm proud of you

Shane: thanks

Paige: How did you hear about the case?

Morgan: Are you kidding me? My mother contacted me and told me she found them and on TV. I've been looking for them for years ever sense he lost the house. I got a job and life we ok for me I came to find them and take with me but the house was for sale. It had been possessed from the state. I was worried sick about them. I had all of the police looking for them

Paige: What?

Morgan: Yeah they stopped after three months said they probably left the state. I live in Utah now so who knew.

Paige: that is very interesting lets not say anything until we get my office

Morgan: ok but do you think I could get my kids back

Paige: I hope so

Shane: Really but mom do we have to stay in Utah

Morgan: do you want to stay(he shrugs)we'll see

Paige: Yes but lets remember you might be able to take them and if you do you might have to stay in the state so people can observe the new home ok(she gets ready to speak)I-I know your mom but you know they had it rough we have to still observe you(Glen now comes over)

Morgan: may we help you

Glen: oh on I'm just here to tell you Mrs. Johnson you did a fabulous job

Paige:(smiles)thank you

Glen: you too Shane

Shane: thanks

Glen: alright let me go before I get jury duty(kisses her cheek)love you

Paige:(laughs)love you too see you tonight

Glen: ok(walks away and out the double doors)

Paige:(chuckles a little)my husband(straightens)but I'm professional very he was just here to watch not that I need watching...

Morgan: for support don't worry I understand

Paige: oh ok I did not just sound professional

Shane:(laughs)Paige relax

Paige:(laughs)right

Morgan: your husband really does get you tongue tide(Paige blushes)

Paige: lets get you to my office(they walk out of the court room)(thinking)Damn Glen you did it again. I really love that man

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Later that night Piper pulls up in the drive way. Leo sits on the steps. He sees the car stop and stands up and goes over to her. Piper gets out the car before locking it.

Leo: How are you this morning?

Piper: tired are the kids in bed

Leo: Yep

Piper: good

Leo: How was the club?

Piper: to many people not enough mineral water

Leo: did you put in for a shipment?

Piper: you should get it in by tomorrow(sighs)I don't know how I'm going to be able to handle a restaurant and have these problems

Leo: Well we'll higher better help

Piper: I don't know how I'm going to run a club and restaurant

Leo: Maybe you'll ask Jason for the help and experience. Speaking of them you missed an argument between Phoebe and Jason after you left.

Piper:(sighs)there seems to be a lot of arguing in this house hold(crosses her arms)what about?

Leo: Well Jason wants a kid within two years

Piper: and let me guess Phoebe wants one now

Leo: No she doesn't want one at all

Piper: WHAT?

Leo: Yes Phoebe is so good with Paris I would think she would want another one

Piper: Phoebe always wanted kids as in plural

Leo: exactly

Piper: our house must be cursed or something people keep changing attitude wise...

Leo: mm(looks at the ground)

Piper: you know this is the first conversation we had in days without fighting that is

Leo:(laughs)yeah(looks at her)I guess the argument earlier

Piper: Yeah that defiantly was different

Leo: I never want anyone especially our kids to think we're not in love because I really do love you Piper a lot(Piper smirks a little)

Piper: I love you too Leo(gives him a kiss then they hug)I'm sorry

Leo: I'm sorry too(picks her up a little while hugging her then puts her down)you know Piper if your tubes weren't tied I would try and make you have twins a boy in a girl

Piper:(mumbles)Leo we just made up(smiles and pulls away enough to look at him)

Leo:(laughs)I know but I want to make it a little official and it's been three long days

Piper: mm(rubs his arms)but why a boy and girl? And TWINS!!

Leo: because I don't know which one I would want...I mean I love princess because she's my princess my little girl but I want her to have a little sister to play dress up with and have a bound with a sister like you did?

Piper: Yes constant bricking and gray hair I don't know how Grams dealt with us

Leo: probable put freezing spells on you

Piper: Yeah see I'm not even going to do that I'm so not dealing with personal gain. And why in the world would you want another boy

Leo: because it's just fun...them two

Piper: and all the fighting

Leo: maybe three will even it out

Piper: and that will start fights with Melinda and the other one. She will be awfully jealous if she has to share daddy and dolls. Believe me I grew up doing the same thing.

Leo: Just saying it would've been nice

Piper: Leo I'm just saying Melinda will be close with her cousins...they'll be like sisters and you'll see her in that sharing and not sharing doll stage with Parker and Paige's kids maybe not Paris so much they share everything. I know it's not the same because its not your kid but still it's going have to be that way and as the boys well their like labor a pain so no to that defiantly

Leo: yeah maybe your right but what if I had the babies?

Piper: I'll say go on but wait until we get a bigger house and can support them financially with food, clothes, school things and college...we most certainly got a deal Mr. Wyatt

Leo: mm well I guess your right and I know already milk coming out of my chest(Piper laughs at this)aint going to be pleasant

Piper: Just wait for the baby to feed and your talking about having two(sucks her teeth)lets just say your nipples will fall off and you will never want to have sex with me again

Leo: nah I don't think that will change(kisses her lips a little. They stare in each others eyes as a car pulls up in Paige's drive way)

Piper: Paige?!!(pulls away)I'll be back wait for me ok

Leo: Yeah(she goes over as Paige comes out)

Piper: Hi

Paige:(yarns)hi(they hug)

Piper: What are you doing getting home so late?

Paige: big-big break in my case I had to work late...Is Aden and the foster mom gone?

Piper: Yep I can't believe you kept them here(point's at Paige's house)

Paige: they needed some where to stay I hope he ate the crackers

Piper: what if those mob people come?

Paige: look like I said before if the followed Aden here they would get hit with a forgetful charm as soon as they stepped anywhere near my home. They would only remember when they are far from my home and someone asks them a question about the case but they will not remember the location

Piper: mm hmm but what about personal gain?

Paige: Piper for once stop being a witch

Piper: can't help it I was born that way. And I'm worried someone could get hurt like my kids. What if they go in your file and check it out and find out you live right next door to us and steal the kids from school or something

Paige: first of all stop watching movies(Piper throws her a look)second of all their not demons and third of all the kids have powers

Piper: and that's a comfort(Paige sighs)Paige I'm really worried about this and you

Paige: Piper don't(kisses her cheek)people are lawyers and do dangerous cases every day. If I didn't think I couldn't handle this I wouldn't be doing this. Just give me your support please

Piper: I do honey I do but just let me worry as your big sister please

Paige:(smirks)your going to do it anyways just don't get your blood pressure up

Piper: Sorry about missing your trail today

Paige: it's ok I didn't want a whole bunch of babies there when the arguments got intense they might've cried and I might lose focus and have to stand down to help you

Piper: mm true

Paige:(yarns)mm I'm going to go in there before Glen leaves for work

Piper: ok night love you

Paige: love you night(they hug and both head towards their homes. Leo takes Piper's hand and they go in the house. Paige enters to see Glen in his suit walking down the steps)your leaving already?

Glen: yeah babe I am(kisses her)I should've been out of her 16minutes ago but I waited for you

Paige: I'm sorry I missed dinner

Glen: yeah its ok...are you sleepy?

Paige: Yeah

Glen: Do you want me to take you up?

Paige: No Glen go to work

Glen: ok but I put the crystal cage around the room

Paige: Glen

Glen: I don't like you home alone when your not asleep and late at night(kisses her head)I hate leaving you right now

Paige: Glen I'm not a baby

Glen: I know but I saw you in court and how you stressed you where. I just wanted to give you a nice massage(rubs her shoulders. Paige closes her eyes a little)

Paige: that would be nice(his phone rings)but you have to save the world

Glen: that might be my captain(pulls away from her and answers his phone)Hello...yeah captain I was on my way in. I did clock in earlier because Ian didn't check in. Really great good night(looks at Paige and hangs up)come her(picks her up)

Paige: What are you doing?

Glen: I checked in earlier don't have to be in until tomorrow so how about the massage?

Paige: mm I have to go in in six hours why not but no sex I have a big trail tomorrow and it could be my high light it could put me out there

Glen: ok whatever you say...lets go get the kinks out of that neck(he takes them upstairs)

Ok I know you where waiting for this chapter. Yay Piper and Leo made woo-hoo next chapter will have some Phoebe, Jason, Prue and Andy and the rest. Hoped you liked it

Write-me up Prayla...


	12. Devotion 11

Continue

Paige: mm I have to go in in six hours why not but no sex I have a big trail tomorrow and it could be my high light it could put me out there

Glen: ok whatever you say...lets go get the kinks out of that neck(he takes them upstairs)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

_Upstairs Glen is sitting over top of Paige while she lays on her stomach in her bra and panties. The room is fool with lit candles. Glen unsnaps her bra and Paige looks over at him. He smiles, picks up some lotion and rubs it in. She rolls her eyes and lays down. He starts rubbing her back_

_Five minutes later..._

_Glen and Paige are now making out and he starts kissing her from her neck down to her private region. Paige closes her eyes and squeezes the sheets. He comes back to her belly bottom but Paige pushes his head back down to her private part._

_Two minutes later..._

_Lets just say you can imagine that part_

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

We go to Phoebe's room. Phoebe is tossing and turning while Jason looks up at the ceiling. Phoebe moans

Phoebe:(moans)no more kids...Jason no more. Don't kiss me I can't have another one no more. They're evil little things no more. I can't do it where's Paris. Paris honey where are you? Where is my baby Jason(Jason sighs and shakes Phoebe awake. Sits up quickly)(gasps)Paris

Jason: She's in the crib(Phoebe breathes in hard but relived)Wow having dreams about having my kids must really be a bad thing

Phoebe: it was

Jason: mm

Phoebe:(sighs)Jason I love having kids and you but Paris just seems like an only child for me. She is all I can see myself having(touches his shoulder)myself loving

Jason: What's really going on Phoebe?

Phoebe: I'm afraid of neglecting Paris

Jason: What?

Phoebe: I hardly have time for her now and neither does Cole

Jason: I think you do a pretty good job

Phoebe: thanks(smiles a little)I just don't want her to feel left out if we have kids. She will be the only Turner and...

Jason: Hey we would could have one. I only want one and I will never make Paris feel as though she not apart of our family.

Phoebe: You can try to make her but you can't help it if she does

Jason: I love that Girl Phoebe I will fight the pits of hell for her happiness and well being

Phoebe: I know Jason I know but she can still feel as though I betrayed her. She could think why does mom have the last name Dean and Papa and her little sister or brother. I just can't have my girl hurting like that. Halliwell Turner or Dean. I just won't put her through that. I've made up my mind the day she got her powers and you know I'm going to stick with them.

Jason: but what if I accidently get you pregnant then what?

Phoebe: of course I'll keep it(looks him in the eye)I've been thinking

Jason: yeah I noticed(turns from her)about what?

Phoebe: Jason if I don't get pregnant by the end of the year I'm getting my tubes tide(Jason turns to her and sits up)

Jason: excuse me

Phoebe: it's my body and if I don't get pregnant by...

Jason: I can't believe this or you do you think that having my baby is bad.

Phoebe: Jason I'm not saying that...it's just a mother of one is enough...I only want

Jason: ONE! Right ok(gets out of bed)I wish you would've told me this before we got married. I wanted kids Phoebe always have and this kid that girl that I have been raising is fine by me. That is my daughter and in some way I'm happy with her being an only kid but you won't even make it legal you won't even take us to the adoption agency. So either way I don't have any kids because you won't give me any Phoebe. You won't give me a family and you know what I don't think you trust me enough for one.(Phoebe gets ready to answer)(softly)and I'm telling you that is not how a marriage works.(sighs)look I'm not going to fight about this any more Phoebe

Phoebe: good idea...how about you go...

Jason/Phoebe: stay at a hotel

Phoebe: too cool off

Jason: Yeah(grabs his keys and a robe)see you at work tomorrow(Phoebe lays and turns from him. Grabs a bag from the closet and leaves)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

A couple of days later Glen and Paige walk up to an elementary school hand in hand. When they enter a gym/cafeteria sits in front of the then on the left side is the main office. Paige waves at the secretary who nods and they walk to a classroom. Glen is holding envelopes with ghost on it. Chris is sitting there writing on some paper and there are about five kids are sitting next to them

Chris's teacher walks over to them.

Mrs. Laycock:(whispers)Hey Paige hey Glen

Glen:(softly)hey Luc

Paige:(grunts)Mrs. Laycock Glen

Glen: sorry(Lucy laughs)What are they up to?(cock's his head towards the kids)

Lucy: oh your nephew is making a Halloween invitation list

Paige: Really?

Lucy: Yes

Glen: well he is going to be mad when he learns we brought invitations(walks away and drags Paige with him)hey guys(they look at Paige and Glen)

Chris: hey aunt Paige uncle Glen(looks at the paper while his friends wave)

Paige: Hi honey

Glen: hey kid we don't get any hugs

Chris:(sighs)uncle Glen not with my friends around you know that(Paige makes a noise and chuckles while covering his mouth with her finger. He looks at her and she stops but puts her hand on her stomach trying to hold the laughs back)don't take it personal

Glen:(smiles)What(looks away from Paige while she laughs again)are you doing?

Chris: Writing a list of people(sighs)have a seat uncle Glen...I need a mans point of view(Glen looks at Paige with a bigger smile as she rolls her eyes)

Glen:(grunts)wait until Piper hears about this(looks at Chris)ok with what(sits next to him on the small chairs baby chairs)

Chris: I don't know who to invite...I'm inviting all of my friends and there right here

Glen: ok but why not invite everybody?

Chris: because I don't like everybody

Glen: um ok it's your party(looks at Paige and she nods)but what if they have a party and don't invite you. You'll feel bad wouldn't you(Chris looks at him while thinking)

Chris: fine I'll bring the whole class after I think about it ok?

Glen:(laughs)ok...well this looks like a great list so far(looks at the paper with a bunch of scribble)Chris

Chris: yep

Glen: and right now you just want to invite these five boys

Chris: Yep

Glen: then what do you need help with?

Chris: Well I don't know if I should invite a girl

Glen: oh I see(lays his chine on his hand and looks at Paige)and what girl is this?

Chris: Her name is Destiny

Glen: Destiny hmm? Is she your friend(looks at Chris)

Chris: Yeah she's ok but I don't want them to think I like her(looks at his friends who have just left to go to there mom's who have walked in)Could you invite her as your guest?

Glen: my guest?!!(Paige chuckles and takes the invitations)

Chris: Yeah

Glen: Well sure if you say she's a cool kind of girl like aunt Paige(looks at Paige and winks)

Chris:(smiles)she is she is!!!

Glen: ok then she can defiantly come(looks at him as Paige walks over to the boys and their mothers.)

Chris: Yes!!

Glen: but there is one more thing

Chris: What?

Glen: I have to invite your whole class

Chris: if you don't Destiny can't come

Glen: she can come but only if you invite her(Chris moans)hey Chris I know you don't like them but if they feel the same way they won't even show up and maybe some of them will become your friends because this will bring you guys closer you know?

Chris: no!(Paige hears this and laughs while waving the kids goodbye)

Glen: right ok but your other classmates have to come in order for Destiny to come

Chris: fine-fine

Glen: good(Paige walks over to them)

Paige: come on boys we have to pick up Wyatt(Glen stands up and puts Chris over top of his shoulders. Chris laughs and holds on tight)Bye Ms. Laycock

Lucy: bye guys see you tomorrow

Chris: ok wait uncle Glen my list

Glen: honey could you

Paige: nope(smiles and walks towards the door. Glen sighs and Lucy hands it to Chris)

Glen: thanks Lu...Ms. Laycock

Lucy: your welcome(Glen walks out and Paige follows)

Glen: you could've gotten the paper for me

Paige: right could've

Glen: wait until we lose the kids tonight

Paige: are you treating me

Glen: no promising(Paige opens up a door just have Wyatt walk into her)

Paige: whoa buddy

Wyatt: sorry aunt Paige why didn't Miller get a invitation(Paige looks at Glen)he's my best friend

Paige: Well um

Wyatt: he was supposed to get it yesterday

Paige: well um Wyatt(looks at him)

Glen: we had to make(puts Chris down and takes the invitations)a special one for him(pulls one out)is he in there?

Wyatt: yep

Glen: go give it to him and get your bag so we can go

Wyatt: ok(hugs him and rushes in his class)Hey Miller look what I got

Paige: Glen

Glen: Paige you can't take away his best friend rights to have fun with Wyatt or take your nephew rights away from spending time with his best friend. It's his decision not your or ours it his he decides on who he wants to hang out with

Paige: fine and I know that but its his mother I don't(stops when Wyatt comes out ready)ready

Wyatt: Can we wait for Miller and his mom to come out she's talking to the teacher

Paige:(laughs)no-no not today The school called for me to come in

Wyatt: ok(everyone takes hands and head out. Paige looks back and sees a hand sticking out so she pulls the man quickly around the corner)whoa!!

Glen: babe slow down(Chris laughs)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

At the manor Prue and Andy bust through the door kissing. Prue waves her hand and makes the door closes as Andy picks her up and lays them on the bed. Andy pulls off her shirt and starts kissing her from her neck bone and starts kissing her to her waist line.

Prue:(closes her eyes and moans)Andy(sits up and he unbuttons her pants)Andy slow down

Andy: Can't Parker might wake up and I want you right now it's been almost a year

Prue: Andy(pulls his face up to her)Andy exactly it's been a long time and I want this to be full of passion. Parker sleeps for two hours and sense you got here kinda of late that's your fault but I'm still willing to do this cause I want it to but only if you cater to my body not just yours

Andy: Your right(slowly rubs the side of her breast)sorry(kisses the side of her check bone and nibbles on her neck. Prue breathing starts kidding heavy)I love you(looks at her and Prue smirks a little and pulls his towards her. They kiss passionately)

Baby monitor:(Melly's voice)Mama no sleepy(they look at the monitor and slowly pull away)

Andy: is Melinda sleeping in the nursery with Parker?

Prue: I-I-I(quickly kisses him and turns him on his back so she's on top now)don't know(quickly starts unbuttoning his shirt)

Andy: What happened to slowly baby(starts rubs her thighs)

Prue: me being hot and heavy and you being horny and us being in the mood is what happened to the slowness

Andy: well do you need help with my shirt

Prue: no I got it(uses her powers and the shirt flies into the window)oops(Andy looks at the window and then slowly at Prue)

Chris:(yells)mommy we're home

Prue: get your pants off(gets off of him and takes off her pants. Andy quickly does it)

Par:(yells)Aunt Pipwer hi(that's when a baby starts crying)awe Parker is crying

Prue: ugh great

Andy: I'll get her(stands up. Prue pulls the pillow over to her bed)we we're so close

Prue: Yeah we where

Andy: hey but like you said I wanted it to be more passionate anyways(Prue sighs and Andy leaves)

Prue: Damn it so close(makes the pillow cover her face)so close(Piper pops her head while holding Melinda and Parker)

Piper: are you ok?

Prue:(whines)no(makes the door close with her powers)

Piper: ok fine you don't have to be rude about it(Prue just falls a back)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Phoebe walks towards the manor when Paige walks out with Glen. Phoebe puts on a smile for them. Paige smiles at her

Paige: Hey

Phoebe: Hey

Paige: I haven't seen you in a couple of days(hugs her)

Phoebe: yeah Jason has me working over time(pulls away)congratulations on the case

Paige: thanks your coming to dinner tonight?

Phoebe: of course

Paige: good Glen is going to make a big dinner for us

Phoebe: really?

Glen: Yeah I guess I have to cook sense Paige doesn't know how too(Paige hits him as Phoebe laughs)

Paige: no your making dinner to celebrate me

Glen: that too...hey Phoebe

Phoebe: Hey Glen

Glen: well sense I'm having a house fool I'm going to go get started(kisses her cheek and goes in the house)

Paige: I love that man

Phoebe: Yeah I would too if I he could cook

Paige:(laughs)no like that...so I heard about what happened with you and Jason(her phone rings and she answers it)yeah ok I'll be in there in a minute Glen jeez(hangs up)and we'll talk about it later. Glen lost the chicken

Phoebe: what?

Paige: don't ask me...Love you

Phoebe: love you too(Paige gives her a hug)

Paige: see you at seven(goes in the house)

Phoebe: thank god for Glen's timing(sighs and heads for the house)

I know it took a long time for me to update but I'm sorry I'm kinda of losing a passion for charmed but I'm not going to stop writing until I get to where I need to get too. So don't worry you'll know when I'm going to stop.

Write me up Prayla...


	13. Devotion 12

Later that day Paige's door bell rings and Glen runs through the foyer in his clothes and tube socks. He slides to the door and opens it. He waves to the family and makes a dash to the kitchen sliding most of the way there. The sisters look at each other and walk in with their family. Leo closes the door. Paige walks downstairs in her Pj's

Paige: Hey guys(goes over and hugs the kids)

Piper: Hey

Phoebe: Did you just wake up?

Paige: you could say that(hugs her sisters)(calls)Glen where are you on dinner?

Glen: cooking it(the boys rush to the play room)

Prue: how about you guys go help him

Leo: yep(walks towards the kitchen)

Andy: she looks tired babe(looks at the baby in his wife's arms)

Prue: Yeah I'll put her down(bounces Parker a little)

Piper: Men are in the kitchen today

Andy: Prue

Prue: Yeah I'm sure(they kiss and he goes to the kitchen)God Paige you are going to be baby sitting soon

Paige: ok I just won't try any baby making which won't give you any nieces or nephews

Phoebe: sorry Prue we need those

Prue: mm where can I put her?

Paige: We have the bassinet set up in the living room and if the girls want a nap we have the play pen set up

Prue:(mumbles)thanks(walks in the living room)

Piper: oh stop being mopy(smiles)was I that mopy

Phoebe: nope was I?

Piper/Paige/Prue: no you where more mopy

Phoebe: uh(stops and laughs. Piper smirks)

Paige: Hey where one man down? Where's you man?

Phoebe: He'll be here later...come on baby(picks up her daughter)lets play ABC's(goes in the parlor with Paris)

Paige: They still have issues?

Piper: could say that(Paige picks up Melinda)so your still going to try for one of those?

Paige: if it happens it happens that's my moto...I need help with the bar downstairs can you help?

Piper: Yep...but Melly stays up here no liquor for her(pokes her nose)

Mel: top it mama(Piper widens her eyes shocked making her laugh. Piper smiles)

Paige: lets find aunt Prue

Mel: auntie(calls)auntie

Phoebe/Prue: Yes Niecy/Angel Melly

Paige: She means Prue

Mel: Pooh

Prue: Yeah sweetie

Mel: pooh Tum(Prue comes in. Reaches for her)

Piper: say Please

Mel: peaws

Prue:(smiles)what(takes her)what's up?

Piper: could you watch her for a minute because I have to help Paige down at the bar

Prue: I just got finished with my kid...I love her but she has a dad

Piper: He's helping Glen

Prue: Why can't I just go

Paige: because you will probably drink up all the liquor in your state

Prue: What state?

Paige: Well um your being mean and grumpy maybe if you would stop

Prue: I will stop once I get laid(Paige laughs)

Piper: Prue minor!!

Prue: exactly she is your minor not mines(tries to give her to Piper)

Piper: Prue if she says that to Leo he'll freak

Phoebe:(calls)I'll take her I don't want to get laid(Prue chuckles a little)

Piper: Phoebe!!!

Prue: come on lets go to aunt Phoebe

Piper: lets go before she gets back(they hook arms and leave quickly)what is up with them?

Paige: Really one wants to get laid and the other one doesn't(they walk in the kitchen. Piper kisses Leo and Paige smacks Glen's butt making him bounce a little. Laughs when he turns and gives her a dirty look)

Piper: the plants must have(Piper rubs her sons head)alined wrong...boys be carful with that soccer ball in auntie Paige's house(they go in the basement)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Leo comes out of Paige's downstairs bathroom after washing his hands. His wiping his hand with a paper towel. He doesn't notice Piper come behind him. She jumps on his back and Leo almost falls over. He holds on to the wall and she kisses his ear.

Leo: Piper!

Piper: Who did you think it was?

Leo: How much did you drink

Piper: A cup of absolute

Leo: I can smell it(puts her down)why(looks at her)did you drink it?

Piper: It was just a cup I perfectly fine when is dinner going to be done

Leo: It is(Piper gives him a passionate kiss)Piper(pulls away)lets sit

Piper: Why?

Leo: Because I just want to sit with you

Piper: no you think I drunk(pokes his chest)

Leo: Yeah that too but I really want to sit with you(the door bell rings)

Piper:(calls)I'll get it(goes towards the door)

Leo: Piper(follows her. Prue comes in and looks at her tipsy sister practically float to the door. She rolls her eyes knowing that her younger sisters we're drinking for about an hour downstairs. She didn't drink any because she had to breast feed and thinks that the liquor may effect her breast milk and get her baby drunk. Prue goes in the living room and sees Andy watching TV while covering his face. Prue bites her lip, sits next him and lays on his shoulder. He puts his hand down and holds her. They play with each others fingers)

Andy: You drunk?

Prue: Far from it

Andy: good because I'll have to go in about an hour or two I wouldn't be able to take you

Prue: I know(Paige walks in and smirks)

Paige:(smiles)Hi

Andy: Shh hi

Paige: go home

Prue: What

Paige: You want some do get some

Prue:(laughs)Paige as nice as you put that I'm not leaving my baby with you drunk people so I can have sex. We are not the desperate are we honey?(looks at him)

Andy: Well...

Prue: Andy right answer(look at Paige)

Andy: Not the desperate answer

Prue: no

Andy: even if it's been a year and a couple months

Prue: Andrew!

Andy:(grumbles)its ok Paige we'll be fine

Paige: ok your lost but hey I don't have kids so(Prue sees sadness come all over face)I can do what I want

Prue: Pa...

Andy: Sure can...is dinner almost ready?

Paige:(shrugs)don't know

Andy: I wonder who's at the door

Prue: I didn't even hear the door open

Paige: ugh just say you want to be alone guys jeez(sighs)(mumbles)even though this is my house but I don't care(leaves still mumbling. Andy laughs a little and Prue lays on his shoulder)

Prue: I don't believe anyone told her to leave in the first place so when she is sober she better not get mad at me(kisses his chest. He looks at her and she looks at him)(laughs)what?

Andy: Well(plays with hair)my wife is not mad at me for the comment

Prue: Can't be I feel the same way

Andy: I'm off tomorrow how about...

Prue: Can't no one to watch Parker

Andy: What if I send her to mom's or Darryl's

Prue: No you know I don't like her that far away

Andy: Prue(moans)we're burning here dying I need to feel you inside out(mumbles in her ear)I want you to feel me inside you...I want us to enjoy each other(starts kissing her neck)

Prue: me too(kisses him)I love you

Andy: I know I love you too

Piper:(yells)I have the door Paige move

Andy: They still didn't answer the door

Prue:(sighs)who ever is at the door must be freezing

Andy: Prue how about we sneak upstairs to a room for a couple of minutes(Prue bites her lip as to think)Paige is to drunk to notice and(Prue just nods quickly trying to understand him)Glen won't care as long as he thinks Paige is ok with it(Prue's eyes widen)We won't have sex lets just make out come what do you say? The girls are in here and Phoebe is in the living room with the girls even though she is drunk she still has senses and we will hear Parker we're just...

Prue: Andy(smiles)lets go(they get up quickly)

Phoebe:(looking at the TV)where are you going?

Prue: to talk call us when dinner is ready(Phoebe nods still watching TV. Andy waves at Glen who just bobs his head at him while stirring the pot and watching Paige and Piper fight over the door and Leo trying to pull them apart. Prue looks at her sisters and shakes her head. She almost screams when Andy picks her up and rushes them upstairs)(laughs)whoa Andy

Andy: Prue I feel nineteen babe

Prue: Yeah I know(looks at his lower area. He is getting hard in the pants)left first door(he does what he is told. Prue uses her powers to open the door. He puts her down, turns to close the door, closes it, turns to her and Prue grabs him around the neck and kisses him passionately . Andy stumbles against the door hard. Pulls away a little)sorry

Andy: Please don't be(she laughs and he kisses her harder making them stumble and fall towards the bed. Prue lets out a little squeal)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Piper and Paige stop fighting when they hear a loud thump from upstairs. This is enough to distract the girls so Leo can open the door.

Phoebe:(calls softly)Prue and Andy

Paige: What in my...

Jason:(cuts her off)what took you so long?(Paige and Piper look at him)

Paige: We can say the same for you

Piper: and we're tipsy so what's your reason?(Jason looks at Leo)don't look at him

Jason: but it looks like I'm right on time

Paige: Right on time means your late...if your early your early if on time your late

Jason: What?!!

Piper: Paige he might have brain freeze

Paige: He isn't coming in until he tells me what took so long?

Phoebe:(calls softly)that's for me too know Paige

Paige: it's my house

Phoebe:(calls softly)my husband

Jason: and your congratulations present(holds up a bag)

Paige: oh come in come in(leads him in and closes the door)you must be cold(Glen rolls his eyes while laughing and puts some pepper in the bowl)Leo take his coat

Glen: Paige get in here I need you

Paige: being a wife calls(Leo takes Jason's coat)

Piper: and being a mother calls I'm waking up Melinda(goes in the livingroom)

Leo: wait Piper(throws the coat on the hook and chases after Piper)

Paige: excuse me and Phoebe is in the living room(walks in the kitchen and pulls he in his arms automatically)whoa hi(gives him a kiss)what do you need?

Glen: you to calm down kids are in here

Paige: I know I'm just a little loose we're celebrating me...I deserve a drink and my husband too

Glen: don't even you know I'm proud of you so proud but just remember the boys don't need to see this ok? Like you always tell me when I drink with the boys around. We are trying to raise respectable boys not future prison bad ass's(Paige laughs a little and kisses him)

Paige: your right ok(kisses him)what do you need me to do(pulls away)

Glen: set the table please

Paige: sure thing but just know on your birthday your setting the table(he laughs and Paige gets the plates)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Jason walks in the living room. Phoebe looks up at him then back at the TV. He sits next to her. She passes him the remote and he takes it. Phoebe snuggles with the blanket. They hear Leo and Piper having an argument about waking Melinda. They turn to them

Phoebe: Hey my kid(Piper kisses Leo)is trying to sleep ok(looks away. Jason smirks a little before looking at Phoebe. She lays her arm of the chair)How was work?

Jason:(sighs)long

Phoebe: Are you staying in the manor tonight?

Jason: if you want me too I guess

Phoebe: mm!(looks at him)Are you still mad?

Jason: still sad but not mad no

Phoebe: oh well I'm sorry your sad(looks at the TV but then down)

Jason: Yeah(he notices Phoebe's hand is close to his and he takes it. He excepts her to take it away but she just turns to the TV. That's when Piper comes in and sits between them breaking them apart)oh ow(Piper nods once with a huge smile on her face)

Phoebe:(moans)Piper(Piper stops smiling and looks at her. Leo comes in smiling then he sighs)

Piper: oh come on Phoebe(hits her as Phoebe moves her feet from under her butt)Besides my husband told me to sit. Hey Jason are you coming to Wyatt's game tomorrow

Jason: Yeah sure thing so you liked the coach

Piper: Yep and Phoebe was right she is gay

Leo:(sighs)honey

Piper: What you didn't see the way she looked at me

Phoebe: She is a little rough around the edges Leo(Piper laughs)

Paige: Guys get in her dinner

Piper: oh dinner(Leo helps her up)I'm starving(pulls Phoebe up)now can we wake my baby

Leo: Yes(Piper pulls Piper towards the play pen)Why can't she be calm like your wife?

Jason: oh she's only like that when she drinks two after that she's twisted. I mean all she wants to do is get a hotel room so she can run around naked(Leo laughs at this and they head towards the dinning room)

Paige: Prue get down here...dinner(looks at Glen who comes in)

Leo: Where are my boys?

Paige: Boys dinner

Wyatt: coming(Andy comes down all red)

Paige: sorry for interrupting dinner

Glen: Where's Prue?

Andy:(clears his throat)bathroom(Piper and Phoebe comes in with girls and puts them in the high chairs. They all sit down)

Leo:(calls)boys come on now(Prue comes downstairs touching her head before sitting down beside Andy. The boys come in and sit down innocently)What took you so long?

Chris: nothing

Piper: Boys what have you been up too(they when the room smokes. The sisters quickly stand and Parker orbs in Paige's arms. She quickly gives her to Andy. A demon Glen has seen before stands before them with a smile)Leo(Leo picks up Melinda and Jason gets Paris))

Demon: oh no one is going anywhere(the house glows)not without the baby being in my hands

Andy: no a chance in Hell

Demon: and what are you going to do about white-lighter?

Andy: plenty

Prue: Andy please...who are you?

Demon: Rexnail...Eclipse's faithful servant

Glen: I got him(makes a fireball but before he can throw it he gets hit with a potion making him fly in to the wall. They scream)

Paige: son of a bitch(throws a dagger at him. Mel claps and he burst into flames)

Piper: good Melinda(Leo picks her up)very good(Leo hugs her. Paige quickly goes over to Glen)

Phoebe: is he ok?

Paige: knocked out...baby wake up(shakes him)

Phoebe: see what a little danger does?

Prue: What?

Phoebe: We're sober now

Piper: Yeah with a serious hang over

Paige: Glen wake up(his eyes flatters a little)honey(he opens his eyes)Are you ok?

Glen:(Irish accent)yes me dear

Paige: What did you just say?

Glen:(Irish accent)yes me dear...where is your accent babe(Paige looks at her sisters who shrug)

Prue:(sighs)I knew we couldn't go a week without the book of shadows(Paige looks at her husband as his hair turns red)

Oh boy what could this mean? How could this happen? What did that demon do our Glen? And what the hell was wrong with the boys?

Write me up Prayla...


	14. Devotion13

Um look I am not going to write about what happened to Glen because that chapter was a bore to me. Let me tell you what happened. James put a spell on Glen so that he could attack Paige's pain. But something went wrong. He kept switching into different cultures and when he turned Italian he turned into the mafia. He went after Kim and went to kill her because she was pregnant something Paige couldn't be which caused her pain. Paige figured it out just in time and talked him out of it while he was standing on Tommy and Kim's porch with a fireball. He snapped out of it and all the pain he was holding in poured out. Paige hugged him and told him she loved him and they would have a baby. She orbed them out just as Tommy opened the door while holding his son. Tommy looked around confused and then closed the door. See that was pretty much my chapter a bore right? Well anyways I'm going straight to the Halloween party which is more fun writing for me and won't be such a bore.

October 26 rolls around and we go to Paige's house. Paige is outside standing on the latter hanging up some fake ghost. She sighs in frustration as the nail falls

Paige: This would be so much easier if we had real ghost(looks around and puts her hand to her stomach)(whispers)nail(it orbs in her hand)(smirks)hmm(sticks the nail in the whole)ok now stay please stay(takes the ghost and hangs it up then quickly holds it)ok(pulls out the hammer and goes to swing it that's when she loses her balance on the latter)whoa(falls and as she starts to think this is going to hurt she feels arms holding her up. She opens her eyes and sees Glen holding her)

Glen: Told you I'd catch you whenever you fall

Paige: my hero...put me down sir lame a lot so I can award you properly(he does and Paige instantly puts her arms around his neck. He wraps his arm around her)thank you

Glen: What can I say it's my job?

Paige: speaking of are you getting called in tonight

Glen: No I don't think so(puts his nose to hers)you have me all night

Paige: nope I have to work so(Glen gives her a look)(laughs)just kidding

Glen: you better be

Paige: oh yeah?

Glen: Yeah(Paige stands on her tippy toes and kisses him. Pulls her closer to his body making it more passionate. Phoebe walks past them)

Phoebe: would you not caress each other in front of the neighbors(walks up to Paige's door)

Paige: my(kiss)property(kiss)let(kiss)them(kiss)look(kisses him passionately. Phoebe rolls her eyes, opens the door then slams it shut. Making the ghost fall down)

Paige: mm(pulls away and looks at the ghost on the ground then at the door then at the ghost)damn it(calls)Phoebe!!

Phoebe: What?(pokes her head out of the livingroom window)

Paige: look what the hell you did!!(points to the ghost)

Phoebe: just hang it back up

Paige:(yells)it took me twenty minutes to hang it up

Phoebe: then you're a pro just hang it up...I have to fill candy bags(goes in the house and closes the window lightly)

Paige: A Pro...(calls)I would've settled for a sorry(softly)I hate when she's on her period(turns to Glen)

Glen:(laughs)baby your on yours

Paige: but I'm nicer

Glen: no your on your third and last day

Paige: exactly why I'm nicer

Glen: look you go in the house and finish up in there I will fix outside

Paige: Glen you've done so much for this party and haven't slept in days because of rookie week and fires. Let me do it(Just then she hears Piper's scream)

Glen: like I said I'll handle...

Paige: Yeah-yeah(Glen smirks and she kisses his cheek)thank you your sweet(rushes towards the house and Glen smirks before looking at the ghost. He walks over and picks it up)

Glen: happy almost Halloween bud(starts climbing the latter)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Paige opens the door and quickly rushes towards the conservatory room where she hears Piper panicking. She sees Piper standing in the door away of her conservatory with her hands on her mouth. Prue comes out of the conservatory

Paige: What is going on?(Prue stops her while holding Parker)

Prue: Now Paige don't get to mad

Paige: move(Prue does and Paige goes to her conservatory. Her whole conservatory is filled with silly string, glitter and paint. She looks at the sources of the mess and sees Paris and Melinda smiling at her with paint on their face. Phoebe is standing by the widow with her hands on her mouth as well. Looks at Piper)

Piper: oh Paige I am so sorry(to Melinda)Melinda that was a bad thing you just did

Paige: Piper no wait...(Leo walks in)

Piper: See what your freewill rules have done Leo? She threw paint on the wall because she couldn't get some candy.

Paige: Would you please stop?(Piper looks at her confused)what were you screaming about?

Prue: Paige your-your house...inless you haven't noticed the tacky paint on them

Paige: I told them they could do it

Piper: excuse me

Paige: Yeah I told them to make it as creepy and as cold as they wanted too. I promised them yesterday they could do it but you put Melinda in time out for using magic. I taught her that she could only do it on my walls when asked oh and don't worry I can get it off with a spell

Leo: ok

Prue: uh-oh...lets go find Daddy(walks out)

Piper: What? No ok that is no ok. You could've told me this before I scolded at my child. And where do get off telling her that this is ok Paige you didn't even tell me. Now I have to teach her that is not ok to do this.

Paige: I told Leo

Piper: Leo doesn't count. I'm her mother Paige. I know her a little more. I'm your sister

Leo: that's it(picks up Piper and puts her over his shoulder)

Piper: hey put me down!(Melly and Paris clap. Phoebe laughs a little)

Mel: yay daddy

Piper: put me down

Leo: no!

Piper: oh I hate that word...she is her father's daughter

Leo: Can we borrow the guest room for awhile

Paige: Yeah go on

Phoebe: I'll clean the girls

Prue:(calls)I have their costumes

Piper: Don't touch those costumes those are my things

Leo: shh Melly be good(gives her thumbs up and Mel does it back)

Phoebe/Paige: awe

Piper: What-what did I mess?

Leo: nothing...carry on ladies(goes upstairs while Piper huffs and puffs. Paige laughs)

Phoebe: you could've told us

Paige: fine then I will wash them

Phoebe: no I rather wash the girls then bag candy(grabs and apron and puts it on)come here girls(bends down and picks them up)

Par: mommy(points to her hair)messy

Phoebe: Yeah it is messy...

Paige: where are the boys?

Phoebe: cleaning out the toy room with Jason

Paige: what about Prue?

Prue:(calls)I'm sating up trays

Paige: Damn

Phoebe: aunt Paige little ears

Paige: Darn I mean

Phoebe: you better hurry the kids will be her in a couple of hours

Paige:(whines)mm man

Phoebe: Well hopefully they will be down here and you can get Leo to bag...if they're not mmm- mmm already

Paige: They better not(Andy comes in)not in my house Andy

Andy: I'm fixing up the backyard sorry(Phoebe laughs as he walks out)(calls)but maybe mom and dad can help(Andy's parents walks in)

Paige: Lily Alvin(goes over and hugs them)you guys I missed you

Lily: we missed you too...

Al: Wow what's up with this room?

Paige: the girls did it for the party

Lily: I can see that(waves at the girls who reach for her)

Phoebe: girls you have to get a bath

Al: shoot give them here(takes them)hey princess(Lily finds clean places to kiss them)

Lily: hey beautiful's(looks at Phoebe)hey girly

Phoebe: Hey Lily hey Al

Al: Hey doll

Lily: We saw that husband of yours outside Paige

Al: He looks really tired...he didn't even hear Andy call his name

Lily: He reminded me of Alvin standing up there

Paige: Yeah its' rookie week at work...he has been working back to back and not only that he has been doing so much for this party

Lily: poor dear

Paige: um look I am very happy to see you but do you think you could help?

Al: yeah sure but my granddaughter first

Paige: of course(Phoebe takes the girls)

Phoebe: come on girls(walks up the steps)

Lily: and what do you want us to do(Paige puts her arms around them)I hope you don't want us to clean the room

Paige: no I need you to bag candy

Al: that's easy

Paige: Yeah but some kids have allergies so we want to separate them

Lily: easy I did that all the time for Andy's parties

Al: She's a pro besides the parents have to check the candy before they eat it anyways. If they don't then the parents are just dummies

Lily: I agree with my husband for once(Paige laughs as they walk to the kitchen)hi Prue

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

An hour later Piper and Leo walk downstairs hand in hand. Paige is putting a poster of a witch on the door. She turns to them and frowns. They walk over to her.

Piper:(smirks)where's Melinda?

Paige: Prue took them home so they could get in their costumes

Leo: What?

Piper: go on take pictures I'll get home ok(Leo kisses her and orbs out in mid-kiss)

Paige: oh no you won't

Piper: What are you talking about?

Paige: If you had sex in my house in my guest room you are not getting home ok?

Piper: What makes you think we had sex?

Paige: Hello Prue and you are like on hormone rides. Prue hasn't gotten some in almost a year and you haven't gotten any in two weeks. Not only that you've been gone for almost two hours and your hair is a mess(Puts her hand on her hips as Piper looks up to try and see her hair then she looks back at Paige)Well...

Piper: We started too...

Paige: oh my sheets

Piper: But-but we didn't because even though you used to do it in my house

Paige: our house

Piper: I decided not to disrespect your house and we to our secret little hide away

Paige: your bedroom?!(puzzled look on her face)

Piper: do you think we can hide away in there?

Paige: True and you can leave then the party will be in like thirty minutes and Glen is getting ready to get dressed for the party and I'm helping him

Piper: oh ok to much information aren't you on your period ?

Paige: besides the point

Piper: oh well this place does look great(looks around at the house then back at her)I wonder how your going to do magic school up for their Halloween party

Paige: I don't ever want to think about it(they walk to the door)and thanks

Piper: Did you magic proof the house for unwanted guest?

Paige: Yeah I did...after I got help from my sisters finally while one of them we're getting nasty

Piper: I helped a little

Paige: Yeah while being bitchy

Piper: ok well I will host all night don't worry

Paige: good because I've done everything and they aren't even my kids

Piper: but you offered to throw the party

Paige: yeah but I thought I would at least have help I mean I'm doing it for your children

Piper: true but I thought you liked doing things for them

Paige: I know but this is more then enough. I mean you guys just keep adding and adding. I am fine with having it here, but then everyone one wants different arrangements and want to give jobs that know one seems to do

Piper: What I cooked and dressing I'm dressing the kids

Paige: no Prue did and you weren't supposed to cook Glen was. You where supposed to pass out inventions which I did. Prue was to supposed to decorate not put out food. Phoebe was supposed to write a spell and bag candy but hey looky I did it. And if it haven't been for Glen helping me with the party with the decorating and picking up our costumes. I mean that man was the one who put me to bed at night then put up decorations before he left for work at night. He was my savor while you guys didn't do anything

Piper: good thing your husband is supposed to be your savor(Paige glares at her)ok I get it

Paige: Do you think you do? This is so everyone's Christmas present(opens the door)

Piper: wait

Paige: bye

Piper: But-but

Paige: get your butt out of my house(pushes Piper out)be carful walking home bye(closes the door in her face)hmm(calls)Glen

Glen:(calls)yeah

Paige: what are you doing?

Glen: getting dressed why?

Paige: oh not without me(orbs out quickly)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

It is finally time for the party. A couple of kids are dressed up like knights walk towards Paige's house. A woman in the car honks and they wave. Piper(dressed as Lily Munster from the show "The Munsters"; it has a long pink velvet gown with sheer sleeves, black accents and a long black character wig with a white streak but of course she just sprayed a white strip in her hair) opens the door as the kids rush up the steps.

Piper: Hi Joanna

Joanna:(calls)hi Piper..thanks for taking them

Piper:(calls)no problem

Joanna:(calls)I'll come to pick them up at nine

Piper:(calls)alright

Joanna: Jake Jaelynn be good

Jaelynn: ok bye mama(Joanna she waves)

Piper: come on you two(leads them inside the house where knights, princesses, maidens, princes, queens and kings walk towards the door. Wyatt walks in front of them with a big crown. Waves Joanna off as she rides off and turns to them. She smirks at Wyatt doing a side ways wave)

Wyatt: Sir knight Jake Lady knight Jaelynn please come with me towards the castle

Jake: Yes your highness(Piper giggles a little as they walk off. She sees a kid in a monkey costume run past and a two boy gorilla's chase them)

Chris: Hey Chance Matt stop chasing Viki(he chases after them in a Lion's outfit)

Piper: slow down please(sighs and smiles a little as she sees Melinda(who was dressed in a pink super girl outfit)walk over to Paris(who is dressed as little red ridding hood. It has a stain white lacy shirt, bunched sleeves around the collar, red and white checked skirt, with a attached red belt with black lace up and red hood cape)and sits next to her)

Mel: hi

Par: hi(a couple of toddlers dressed as a dinosaur and a polit waddle over to them)hi(they wave towards them and sit next to them. Phoebe(she is dressed in a sexy black pilot dress/ The dress goes to her knees. The dress has a black slash that goes around her neck. She has gold rems around the sleeve and hat. The badge on her dress says "Mile High Captin") walks over to them with sippy cups and passes them out)tank you mama

Phoebe: your welcome baby(Prue(dressed as an Egyptain queen, it fully finished garment includes a long white split-front satin gown with zipper in back and an attached two-tone shimmer fabric drape, sparkling in the light from a rich teal to a glistening gold. A gold sequin belt with attached puff-print apron, puff-print Egyptian style collar, and a gold sequin headpiece with faux jewel accent also included)walks in with Parker(who is dressed as a little pink mouse)

Prue: Hey have you seen Lily

Piper: Kitchen

Prue: thanks(rushes for the kitchen)

Piper: welcome(A woman and a little boy(dressed as a prince so Piper hopes comes in. He has blond and black)he rushes right past Piper and to the play room)

Woman: Miller don't be rude(the woman his dark hair and blue eyes she looks a lot like Pink and Jennifer Anderson. She is wearing a purple sweater and skirt)

Piper: no-no it's ok(smiles)just make sure he says bye to me or he won't get any gift bags

Woman: like he needs any more energy(they laugh)hi I'm

Piper: Daphne from Scooby Doo

Woman: what?(laughs)No I just like Purple

Piper: oh

Woman: but I am Janee

Piper: hi Jenny

Janee: no Ja...neeee

Piper: oh well hi Janeeeee(thinking)god my sons best friends mother is one of those women. Sorry(smirks)I'm Piper

Janee: oh yes(shakes her hands)hi

Piper:(thinking)god does she practice shaking hands with bricks(pulls away)oh well you see the woman dressed as a pilot

Janee: yeah

Piper: how about you give her your coat?

Janee: Sure(turns to leave but turns back)this place looks great by the way

Piper: Thank my sister Paige this is her house and she set the whole thing up

Janee: oh I met her before(Piper nods and smiles as Janee frowns)

Piper:(thinking)what is she frowning for?

Janee: How many sisters do you have?

Piper: Just three

Janee: and no brothers

Piper:(thinking)why the hell do you want to know?(laughs)no just in laws

Janee: and you're the only one with boys

Piper:(thinking)ok she has to be a demon or I'm going to have a serious talk with Wyatt about our family business(smirks)right now yes but I have a daughter too

Janee: yes Miller tells me that Wyatt talks about Melinda all the time(Piper gives her a real genuine smile off of that)now Miller wants a sister

Piper: oh hope you told him that it doesn't work like that

Janee: yeah

Piper:(smiles)and Wyatt is a very proud big brother to his sisters anyways

Janee: boys will be boys

Piper: mm-hmm

Janee: My husband is the same way with his brother. You'll meet him later on he had some business to take care

Piper:(thinking)I know your husband...and I can see why his working

Janee: I mean he better be coming or I'm going to divorce him

Piper:(thinking)he would be so lucky(laughs nervously)

Janee: no I'm just kidding...anyway's they love each other

Piper: Who?

Janee: My husband and his brother

Piper: Right um look I have more guest to welcome so no talking for me...how about you give the coat to Phoebe and we can talk when I'm finished

Janee: Yeah sure and I love the Ms. Munster outfit right

Piper: right I'm the less pel version thanks(they laughs)(thinking)would you please leave?

Janee: oh there is Debby excuse me(walks off)

Piper:(mumbles)she is a piece of work

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Prue rushes out of the kitchen and heads for the steps but Andy(he is dressed like Mark Antony) grabs her quickly. She turns to him.

Andy: Did you get mom to watch her?

Prue: Yes she was asking me a whole lot of questions and I had to blurt out that I just wanted to spend twenty or more minutes alone with my husband

Andy: What?

Prue: What? Andy she wasn't going to let me go

Andy: You should've just walked off you knew she would watch the baby anyway's she was just being nosy

Prue: Are we going to stand here arguing or are you going to take me back to the manor(softly)and work me over

Andy: ok-ok well we don't want to look to obvious so I'll leave and you meet me in five minutes

Prue: ok

Andy: ok I love you(kisses her)see you soon(goes to kiss her again)

Prue:(mumbles)Andy save the fore play for later(He laughs and rushes past Piper)

Piper: Hey!!

Andy: emergency at work(Prue bites her lip and goes upstairs. A little girl dressed like a princess comes in with a man and woman as Andy leaves)

Little girl: Hi Mrs. Piper

Piper: Hi Princess Monica(smiles)how are you?

Monica: Great

Piper: Oh you look very beautiful

Monica: thank you you look pretty too

Piper: thank you sweetie

Monica: Mrs. Piper do you think Wyatt will like it?

Man/ Woman: Monica Kiona Griffin

Piper:(laughs)I am sure he will love it...

Monica: I am a princess waiting for a king to ask me to marry him

Piper: Really well sweetie let me tell you something waiting until you're a grown up is well worth the wait you know

Monica: no

Piper: Wait until you're your mommy's age

Monica: that long(the man laughs and the women smacks his arm)

Piper:(laughs)yeah...sweetie the kids are in the castle in the playroom(thinking)she is so sweet I would love to have her in as a daughter-in-law I hope that day doesn't come to soon.

Monica: thank you(squats and runs towards the playroom)

Piper:(laughs)hello Scoot Tina

Scott:(mumbles)Hello

Tina: Hi Piper sorry about her

Piper: oh it's ok you know I love that girl...and men are out back drinking

Scott: Bingo(heads for the back after kissing Tina)

Tina:(calls)just one(sighs)I'm driving tonight

Piper: Don't worry it's nothing heavy and Leo is out there watching everyone. My husbands drinks but he knows his limits

Tina: Thanks Piper...How have you been lately?

Piper: Pretty darn good

Tina: How is Melinda?

Piper: Early Terrible two's everything is "no mommy"

Tina:(laughs)mm I loved that stage

Piper: So my girl still loves my son

Tina: Yes she does and guess what she told me(Piper smiles)

Piper: What?

Tina: she said "Wyatt better ask me to marry him or he is dead"(Piper laughs)

Piper: really?

Tina: Scott almost had a heart attack

Piper: Bet he wanted to kill my boy

Tina: you bet and he did...I had to remind him that Wyatt is six and doesn't I said doesn't...not probably because that would've started problems. I said "Wyatt thinks girls are gross and have coodies

Piper: That he does(they laugh and then Tina stops when she hears a laugh)

Tina: Janee Wright(looks at her)What the hell is she doing here?

Piper: oh her son is Wyatt's best friend

Tina: Did you talk to her yet?

Piper: Yep

Tina: Isn't she so nosy and full of herself

Piper:(thinking)yes she is...Tina!!

Tina: What she is...I'm surprised Paige gave her an invite. Paige hates her

Piper: Why?

Tina: She didn't tell you(softly)Miss Skank a lot was flirting all over Glen when they picked up Wyatt and Chris one time

Piper:(shocked)Wyatt

Tina: Yep poor thing can't help herself...one man isn't enough for her she likes to steal men from married women(sees someone)Excuse me I'm going to talk to Savona Celesey mom. Join us when your done

Piper: Yeah(Tina leaves leaving Piper shocked)(thinking)oh my god there is a whore in my sisters house and she didn't tell me(looks at Janee is still holding her coat but talking to one of the mothers. A police officer and a child walk in while Piper stares at Janee)

Woman: Hello(Piper snaps out of it)

Piper: oh sorry hello(thinking)oh I hope that's a costume and not a real police woman

Little girl: Hi Miss Halliwell Wyatt

Piper:(smiles)hi Destiny aren't you a cute purple tigress

Destiny:(softly)thank you

Piper: ok baby Chris is right in the playroom you know where that is(Chris comes in)

Chris: Destiny(they hug)come on-come on(pulls her towards the back)

Destiny: bye mommy(Her mother waves as they laugh a little)

Piper: that makes 10friends for Wyatt and now 7friends for Chris

Woman: Hi I'm Daphne

Piper: I'm Piper(they shake hands)Chris's mom

Daphne: nice to meet you(they pull away)I never seen you pick up Chris and Wyatt

Piper: oh not anymore...I'm working but you know my sisters and husband

Daphne: yeah

Piper: I more of the soccer mom...I pick them up after practices

Daphne: How did you know Destiny was Destiny?

Piper: oh I could never forget that cute little face...I remember the face when I use to pick up Chris besides all Chris's friends call me Mrs. Halliwell Wyatt and all of Chris's guest are wearing animal costumes like he asked

Daphne: no wonder Des yelled at me to get the girl tiger outfit

Piper:(laughs)yeah sorry about that! Yeah should've seen Chris almost kill my husband for even looking at a prince outfit(Daphne laughs)

Daphne: Yeah they are little handfuls when they don't get what they want

Piper: mm-hmm So are you a real policeman?(thinking)say no-say no

Daphne: Yeah

Piper:(thinking)Damn

Daphne: but I'm not staying

Piper:(thinking)yes(softly)oh why not?

Daphne: I got called in but I'll come to pick her up in an hour

Piper: oh what about your husband?

Daphne: Soon to be ex

Piper: oh

Daphne: He has to many women on his arm to care about Des

Piper: oh no

Daphne: She's not really happy with him right now and has been mopy for a month now

Piper: poor thing

Daphne: this is good for her though

Piper: Glad I can help without knowing(Daphne smiles the stops when she hears a laugh)

Daphne: I know that laugh Janee Wright Now I'm staying

Piper:(thinking)no-no please

Daphne: She was the woman who got to my husband and told him I was cheating on him. He believed her and then they started cheating

Piper:(gasps)oh my god no she didn't

Daphne: Yes I'm not letting Des stay here with that woman alone. I don't want her to say something that could upset her and I don't want her to tell my ex that I left her here alone so he could have something for court and get some sorta of custody

Piper: of course

Daphne: How did she get here anyways?

Piper: Car I guess

Daphne: I mean an Invite did you invite her?

Piper: No Paige invited her

Daphne: I thought she hated her

Piper:(thinking)second time I'm hearing this today(clears her throat)why would say that?

Daphne: oh you should've seen how she flirted with Glen one day. She paretically fell to the floor for him. One day when your sister and Glen came to pick up the boys she was doing fake faint spells and Glen kept catching her like blinded man; he thought he was being a gentlemen

Piper: mm yeah Leo is blinded like that

Daphne: So after the fifth time Paige had-had it and caught her. You should've see Janee's face when she felt boobs(laughs)and Paige said "Don't worry I'm way stronger then my "HUSBAND" I have you."

Piper:(smirks)that sounds like Paige was she mad

Daphne: Furious!! But Glen calmed her down with kisses, words and winks(sighs)I miss true love?

Piper: This happened in Chris's class

Daphne: Yeah

Piper: What does she follow cute, sexy or hot men around?

Daphne: Yes she doesn't some guys are unlucky and walk right into her trap. I mean she sits there and waits for a taken man. She wants to prove that even though she's married she can get any type of men

Piper: How did she get in Chris's classroom?

Daphne: her nephew is Steward Wright

Piper: The bully and glue eater?

Daphne: Yeah...I'm surprised Phoebe didn't kill her

Piper: What? What? Why would you say that?

Daphne: She tried that with Jason and Jason, Chris and Wyatt had to pull her by her arms and legs because she was going to kill her right there. I thought I was going to have to stop a fight and arrest Phoebe. Your sisters didn't tell you

Piper: No...Did she flirt with Leo?

Daphne: Yes she did but your hubby didn't pay her any mind. He just kept talking and joking around with Chris. But when he went to leave to get Wyatt she offered to walk with him so she could pick up Miller and Wyatt together

Piper:(thinking)oh that slut!!

Daphne: Leo said "no thank's I'm grown and I won't get lost"(laughs)he gave her a little fake smile before picking up Chris and saying "He's the only company he needs" and then walked out. She hasn't been doing it to him lately because she knew all the Halliwell sisters would want to jump on her and she does care for Miller's happiness. She might not act like it but all mom's do. She just didn't want to get on your bad sad. She's cowardly hoe

Piper: Daphne watch your mouth they're a little kids

Daphne: right sorry

Piper: what about Andy?

Daphne: Nope he's a new dad she doesn't want someone so sappy and will give in easy

Piper: oh well Andy isn't like that(thinking)well he would now but he wouldn't do that to Prue

Daphne: Hey she is walking over to Phoebe(Prue tries to walk past them)

Prue: I left something at home(Piper pulls her back in)Hey!

Piper: watch the door and welcome guest

Prue: But(Piper rushes over to Phoebe and Janee)but(sighs)hi Daphne

Daphne: Hey Prue...where's Andy?(she points to the manor)oh I see(Prue nods slowly)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Janee holds up her coat to Phoebe who looks like she's about to make her fly across the room. Phoebe goes to raise her hand to slap her. Well that's what it looks like

Piper:(thinking)No Phoebe No(Paige(wearing a sexy vampire outfit with fake vangs)comes out of no where and pulls Phoebe is a tight hug. Phoebe looks a little shocked and holds her back)(sighs)thank god

Paige: mm you look gorgeous(pulls away and looks Phoebe in the eyes. They stare at each other as Piper reaches them)(smiles)Its not too you know showy for the kids(Phoebe sighs and Paige turns to Janee and Piper)hey Miss door duty what are you doing away from the door?

Piper: I was making sure Phoebe had...

Phoebe: The Sl...

Paige: This is not Slivia Phoebe(laughs)this is Janee Wyatt's best friends mom

Phoebe: Right(sighs)Right I'm so bad with names

Piper: I was just making sure you had Janee's coat...Phoebe I could use some help with door. Could you help me?(Paige pass Phoebe to Piper while Phoebe shoots daggers at Janee)

Paige: yes take her I have the coats(Piper nods and pulls Phoebe away as Paige takes the coat)

Janee: I like the costumes! What are you a vampire?

Paige: Yep and My husband is my count

Janee: awe how sweet? Um Where is he anyways?(Paige clutches hers fist a little)

Paige:(laughs to compose herself)Don't worry about him?(looks and sees some little girls playing with Janees purse. She blinks and peanut butter orbs on her purse)um isn't that your purse the little cow and devil are messing with(Janee turns quickly)

Janee: oh no peanut better on my coach bag!(yells)Adrien Kate get your kids(rushes over to her bag and the girls. Paige rubs her hands together)

Paige: my work here is done(smiles. Glen comes over and slips his arms around her. He slips his fake fangs to her neck)

Glen:(British accent)My love(Paige laughs)I saw what you've done. You are a bad woman(Paige

turns to him and he looks in her eyes)

Paige: I'm not bad(laughs)just batty(Glen laughs and gives her a kiss)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Piper and Phoebe stop a little away from the door. Some kids run past them and into the livingroom. Phoebe closes her eyes a little and sighs.

Piper: Why didn't you tell me about Janee hitting on Jason(Phoebe eyes quickly open)Yes I know about the thing with the school! Why?

Phoebe: because we didn't want you to take the boys out of school(Piper smirks and crosses her arms)I mean Chris loves that school

Piper: Phoebe what kind of excuse is that? She is a hoe Phoebe! I wouldn't take them just switch classes or something(Phoebe bites her lip)not only that you invite her in my...I mean Paige's house.

Phoebe: I didn't invite them Paige did...besides Miller is Wyatt's best friend? He kept asking did Miller get one? How come Miller didn't get one? Paige caved or Glen did and gave him one. It's not his fault his mommy is like that

Piper: I know but you still should've told me

Phoebe: How did you find out?

Piper:(softly)Daphne Mayhew

Phoebe: ugh it's Daphne Redwood now...Daph hates Janee

Piper: Yeah she decided to stay here when she heard Janee's laugh and saw her

Phoebe: hmm so is that why you have her and Prue on door duty(they look at them. Prue is staring at the manor and Daphne talking on the phone)or is it because of me

Piper: You...now come on you have door duty now(leads her towards the door)

Daphne: yeah ok bye to Jerk(hangs up)my ex(they nod)Phoebe I love the outfit

Phoebe: thanks I'm going to have to fly Jason around a little with my outfit tonight. I'm going see if I can get him air sick(Daphne laughs as Prue rolls her eyes)

Piper:(chuckles a little)Phoebe to much info

Phoebe: even though it's an every day outfit I like your costume also

Daphne: thank you

Piper: Do you have to work?

Daphne: nah...They know what I'm going through and gave me the night off. Phoebe is that the rich Jason Dean(Phoebe laughs and turns to him)walking over(Jason comes cover dressed as a pilot and holding Paris)

Jason: ladies(Phoebe gives him and Paris a kiss)

Daphne: Hey Jase

Piper: Bro

Prue:(mumbles)Hi Jason

Jason: and I heard what you said Daphne...that was the worst flirting that I've ever seen...well not sense Phoebe

Phoebe: Hey(hits him)just for that I'm not going to fly you around tonight

Jason: Hey um but you where way better then that sweetie with the flirting and all

Piper: mm-hmm(the sisters and Daphne laugh)

Jason: here I'm going to go get a drink I don't want her around it

Phoebe: ok come here little red?(tries to take her but Paris holds on to him tight)

Par: nah-uh(Prue turns her attention to what's going on now)

Piper: oh I hate that word and expression

Phoebe: Paris you come here little missy

Jason: did you make her mad(watches as Paris buries her face into his shirt)

Phoebe: How could I? Cole was with her most of the day then you had her and I only had her at bath time. Besides If I did make her mad she would be over it by now. Paris come here(puts her hands on her waist)what's wrong?(Jason tries to pry her hands off of him but Paris starts to whine and holds on tight)

Par:(whines)no-no

Jason: Paris it's ok I'll be right outside...I'll be back(tries to get away but Paris still clings)

Par:(crying)Papa no

Prue: someone's sleepy

Piper: Do something before she starts screaming

Voice: I would cry too if he dared to leave me(Pairs pulls both her parents together. Phoebe's hand is now on Paris back with Jason holding her. Paris is sitting on Jason's arm. Janee walks in the middle of them)hi Jason

Jason: Hi um-um-um

Piper: Janee

Jason: right sorry I'm bad with names and faces...We've met before?

Janee: Why yes you silly little goose(goes to touch him but Paris screams making her jump back. Daphne laughs to herself)

Par: my papa no

Jason: oh it's ok

Phoebe : she's so protective of her papa I sometimes can't touch him either

Janee: well Jason it's ok(turns to him and Phoebe goes to grab her but Prue quickly grabs her hand)men always seem to forget about me

Daphne:(mumbles)they want to forget(Piper hits her)

Janee: Can you believe that?

Jaon: Yes(Daphne starts coughing. Piper and Phoebe try to hide their smiles and Prue chuckles a little)I don't think Daph, Prue, Piper or my wife god forbid have that problem do you babes

Piper: no and Jason don't call me babe

Dahp: nope we don't

Janee: He can call me babe you know if you forget my name(Phoebe goes to pounce but Jason quickly puts Paris in her arms)

Daph: It's a fire hazard to stand in front of the door like this

Jason: Phoebe come with me please(pulls her away from them and towards the playroom)

Janee: I'm going to check on Miller(follows them)

Daphne: I'm going with her I don't need her to say something that will upset Des(follows them)

Piper:(sighs)this Halloween party is going to go bad

Prue: Piper(Piper turns to her and sees a desperate look in her face)

Piper: Prue what's wrong?

Prue: I need to go home Piper(Piper gives her a look)Andy is waiting for me and...(stops when they hear a scream coming from the playroom)demon

Piper: the kids(they rush towards the play room)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

When they get in the playroom they are shocked to see Janee getting helped off the floor and Phoebe and Glen holding back Paige. The kids are standing at the door way looking shocked

Janee: Bitch you punched me

Paige: Bitch-bitch(Glen picks her up)

Glen: Paige you are a lawyer you shouldn't have done that

Paige: She shouldn't have verbally abused a child

Janee: You heard me bitch

Paige: you better never talk to a child like that again

Phoebe: Glen get her out of here

Paige: no put me down I can walk(he puts her down as Paige storms out. He sighs and follows her quickly)

Prue: Lily why don't you and Al take the kids to the pumpkin toss

Lily: Yep and I'm going to need some help from the guys(takes Paris)

Darryl: Yeah come on everyone(the kids moan as Darryl, Al, Leo and the rest of the guys and some moms lead them out)

Janee: Wait Darryl(he turns)I want to file a report on her Morris

Phoebe: oh come on Paige had the right

Darryl: Phoebe!(to Janee)I understand but I don't work on this side of America

Janee: no it is my right I am filing a report(looks around)where is Andy?

Prue: That is Detective Trudeau and my husband is not filing anything

Janee: Then I will see you in court...Daphne I want to file a report

Daphne: I'm not reporting anything...I have a right mind...

Darryl: officer

Daphne: Lieutenant Morris she was talking to my daughter...and if Paige would've have done it I surly would've and much harder

Janee: are you threatening me?

Darryl: Redwood it's not worth your Job...now look Janee we are all off duty. So all I could tell you is go in tomorrow(mumbles to Prue)Where's Andy?

Andy: here(glares at Prue and walks in)what's going on?

Piper: That's what I would like to know

Janee: Your no good sister in law punched me

Andy:(sighs)what?...did anyone see this?

Phoebe: Andy?

Andy: Sorry Phoebe this is my job...did anyone see that happened?(no one says anything)

Janee: What you where all here? Look at my eye

Phoebe: I saw my sister turn with her hands raised and Janee walk into them

Janee: What!!!

Daphne: I saw that two

A woman: me too

Janee: that is not what happened and you all know that

Andy: ok then what would spark Paige to hit you Janee?

Janee: Well nothing I don't know

Andy: knowing Paige she wouldn't just have hit you...tell me or I can't write a statement

Janee: That is not true(loudly)you have too write...

Andy: If I don't see to it to be serious and it doesn't deal with breaking the law I can't file anything

Janee: Then I'm going to file it at the station and I'm going to make sure they have all of your badges

Andy: You can try lady

Piper: Maybe you should leave

Janee: already Am Miller(he comes in and she grabs his arm)come on Miller you can't be friends with these common people(Phoebe goes to wack her but stops when she sees Miller's face)I knew I should've put you in a private school

Piper: Glad you feel that way(sees Wyatt come in)I guess we won't be expecting you over here anymore

Wyatt: no mom(Piper holds him close)

Piper: let me finish...but we will be expecting Miller(smiles at him)Miller you are always welcomed to any party, gathering or sleep over sweetie

Janee: Miller isn't going any where without me...come on Miller. I will have your badges

Daphne: the only way that's going to happen is if you sleep with my boss and your good with that(Phoebe laughs)

Janee: If that's what will get your badges taken away then I might just do that

Voice: Really honey(everyone turns to the door way too see a man dressed in a business suit, blond hair and blue eyes walk in)

Janee: Davis honey!

Davis: save it

Miller: Dad(pulls away from Janee and rushes over to him)

Davis: hey champ(picks him up)Miller will be attending parties if invited Piper(she smiles)don't worry about it Wyatt.

Janee: Davis!!

Davis: you've been acting out Janee you deserved the punch and I guess I deserved the cheat but we both deserve the divorce(Phoebe gaps)It's not fair to Miller or to me(looks at Miller)Miller when we get home I want you to grab the bag I packed we're staying at dad's thinking house ok

Miller: the one with all the candy

Davis:(laughs)with the candy

Janee: Davis

Davis: Don't worry about the law suit she has child support to worry about. Ladies(turns to leave)come on champ

Janee: Davis you can't do this to me(Davis walks out and Janee follows. Wyatt pulls away from Piper looks around the corner)

Piper: Wyatt

Wyatt: bye Miller(Miller at him as he disappears down the steps in his dads arms)

Daphne: Should we leave?

Piper: no-no stay

Phoebe: besides(calls)we have bobbing for apples for the kids(they hear kids yelling with happiness. Phoebe laughs and her, Piper, Jason and the rest of the grown ups walk towards the parlor leaving Andy, Prue and Darryl alone)

Andy: you really need to get your sister under control

Prue: Andy

Andy: where were you?

Prue: I had this little problem to deal with Andy

Darryl: I'm going to go

Andy: no its ok...we'll deal with it later(Prue nods while walking away)

Darryl: is everything ok man?

Andy: way over do on the sex department

Darryl: I see(pats his back)how about a drink out back?

Andy: sure(stops when his pager beeps)Can't work...free to join though

Darryl: always(they walk out)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Later that night Piper, Prue and Phoebe are cleaning up the house. Paige walks downstairs in her pajama's and they look at her. That was the first time they have seen her after the smack. Phoebe stands up straight and claps.

Phoebe: all haul Paige for smacking the holly taste out of Janee(Paige laughs)

Piper: You almost got a file put out on you

Paige: Yeah I know...pass me a bag(Prue does and she starts to help cleaning)

Prue: Where's Glen?

Glen: He left an hour ago for work...they called him in

Piper: then what where you doing up there

Paige: cleaning myself up...I wasn't even going to come down but then I couldn't do that to you

Phoebe: glad you didn't Paige this was a great party

Prue: Yeah we're sorry we didn't help you with it

Paige: oh its ok don't worry about it...just know this is Christmas presents(her telephone rings)

Phoebe: no fair(Paige sticks her tongue out at her and answers the phone)

Paige: Hello(softly)yes this is her(sits down)the hospital(the sisters put the bags down and goes over to her)yes I'm his wife. Is he-he ok. Ok I'll be right there yes bye(hangs up and covers her face. Prue immediately hugs her)we have to go to the hospital

Phoebe: Paige?

Paige: could you get my jacket(Prue stands up with Paige in her arms)

Piper: I'll drive(they walk out)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

The sisters walk towards the entrance when Paige stops. They turn to her

Piper:(softly)Paige

Paige: give me minute ok(takes in a whole bunch of breaths)ok come on(Prue and Phoebe take her hands as Piper holds Phoebe's hand. They go inside the hospital. They get on the elevator and go to the third floor. They get off and Paige pulls away from them and goes over to the desk. The lady looks at her)Glen Johnson

Lady: right through the double doors to the left go two doors down and the room is to the right room 450

Paige: thank you(walks towards the door as they open)

Piper: Paige do you want us to go

Paige: no stay here I'll be back(walks through the door and heads towards the room. She turns the corner and walks down to room. She walks in the room and sees Glen sitting in bed with a bandage on his head, his hands and fore arm. He has burnt marks on his face and a bruised eye. Covers her mouth and walks over to him. Uncovers his mouth)Glen honey(touches his face and starts crying)honey

Glen:(looking at the wall)I couldn't save her Paige. I tried I tried to save her(starts crying)I wanted to save her Paige(looks at him)She was my friend I couldn't even save her

Paige: no(crying)no(pulls him hug)it's ok baby it's ok

Glen: I took her life I killed Deb

Paige: No you didn't honey no you didn't

Glen: I promised to always have her back. I mean I deal with demons everyday and I couldn't even save her. Why did she have...why couldn't I(stops and buries his head in her chest. Paige lays her head on his head and cries also)

Paige: we'll get through this baby I promise I promise

Ok now you know who died...sorry for the long wait and I hope you liked it

Write me up Pralya...


	15. Devotion 14

A week later, at Paige's house you see a whole lot of people dressed in black walk into her house.

Paige is standing at the door greeting them. She shakes their hands as her sisters come in

Piper: Hey

Paige:(gasps and smiles)hi(they embrace for about thirty seconds before they pull away and Paige greets some more people)

Man: Sorry for your lost

Paige: thank you um her brother and sister are here(points to two red head people)

Man: ok(walks over to the brother and sister)

Piper: That was a beautiful service Paige

Paige: thanks...considering Glen was late to it

Prue: Paige he was hurting

Phoebe: you still couldn't get her parents to come huh

Paige: They just can't get over the fact that she was gay

Prue: I can't believe they are so strongly religious that wouldn't come to their own daughters funeral

Paige: They told me that god killed her with the fires of hell where she will internally burn

Phoebe: They need a shrink

Piper: Where's Glen?

Paige: upstairs(sighs)he won't come down...he can't face her brother and sister. He thinks that they will blame him but they want to thank him for saving her body and being there for her but Glen won't listen. He hasn't said two words to me sense the hospital and he won't even sleep in the same room with me not only that he won't even go to work or leave the room

Phoebe: Poor Glen

Piper: Has he even told you of how she died?

Paige: like I said Piper he won't even talk to me

Prue: has he eaten?

Paige: No...all the food you make Piper he won't touch. Speaking of touching he didn't even hold my hand or cry. I am so worried about him. I've never seen him act like this. He didn't even act like this when we lost our baby

Piper: Did you call his parents?

Paige: Yeah and he got in a argument with them and hung up on them. Then he gave me this real dirty look and locked me out of the guest room

Prue: Is that where he is now?

Phoebe: was look(they turn to the steps and see Glen walk down. He is wearing an all black suit and has grown a bred. Everyone looks at him as comes to the landing)

Paris: Glen(runs over to him)

Phoebe:(gasps quietly)Paris wait(Glen looks down at her)

Par: hi(reaches up)up-up(he just stares at her)(whines)Glen

Jason: Paris(walks over her and picks her up)

Par: Glen(screams)no(Glen gives Paris a kiss on the head, grabs his keys off the table and walks out through the kitchen)

Paige: excuse me(follows him. Prue, Phoebe and Piper soon follow her. Glen goes to leave out the back door but Paige stops him)Glen Debar wouldn't want you to leave(Glen turns to her) stay...stay for her. You owe it to her(Glen throws his keys on the table)

Prue: mm(Prue uses her powers and grabs the keys)

Piper: How about something to eat Glen?(he just blinks at her)ok no

Phoebe: How about something to drink?(he walks down the of the basement)oh didn't mean that type of drink.

Paige: look I'll be back(follows Glen and closes the door)

Phoebe: so I guess we have to entertain the guest

Piper: Yep(they hold hands and walk out towards the livingroom)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Paige walks downstairs and sees Glen sitting on a bar stool while laying his head on the bar

Paige:(thinking)ooh Glen(walks towards him and goes behind the bar. She pulls down a bottle of bacardi and pours it in a shot glass. Glen sits up as Paige pats his arm. Paige gives him the glass and he drinks it down. He gives her the glass and she pours again but this time she drinks it)you take a shot I take a shot(he sighs)Glen if this is the only way I can get you to talk to me then I'm welling to do it with you(he gets off the bar and heads for the steps)(yells)How can you walk away from me? I love you. I understand your pain. I could've saved my parents(he turns to her)I could've saved our baby

Glen:(softly)Don't make this about you

Paige:(yells)Glen I am trying to make this about you but you won't even talk to me. I'm trying to understand I want to understand. I want to hurt with you I want to be here to support you Glen but you won't let me

Glen: Paige I don't need this...what I'm going through I don't

Paige: We are married we are best friends what you feel I feel. Let me help you. Let me be here for you(walks over to him)let me be strong for you

Glen: Paige if you really want to help you'll leave me alone please(turns away from her)

Paige: I love you(he stops and turns to her)

Glen: Stop it

Paige: No I love you

Glen: stop it stop it

Paige: No I love you Glen(he gets dangerously close to Paige)

Glen: stop making this about you

Paige: Glen I love

Glen:(screams)this is not about of us this is about Deb. You didn't pull her out of the fire (crying)you didn't feel her push you out of the way and see her get hit with a firey ceiling(tears start coming down Paige's you)(horse voice)you didn't watch her take her last breathe and pull her lifeless body out of the fire(starts crying harder and Paige quickly holds him. He pulls her away from him)no all this pain I deserve. I handle fire every other day but I couldn't handle the fire that hurt her. She thought that I was hurting she tried to save me she's dead(looks Paige in the eyes)she's dead?

Paige: I know

Glen: She's dead

Paige: Glen

Glen: She's dead(Paige rubs the side of his face)

Paige: she's dead(Glen closes his eyes)Glen I am so sorry

Glen: I just want this pain to go away Paige...I can't take it. I can't even look at the people I love because I'm afraid that I will hurt you like I hurt Deb

Paige: You didn't hurt Deb

Glen: and I didn't save her either(with that Paige kisses him hard and passionate. He holds her and they both fall on the couch while taking off their clothes)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

20minutes later Paige is laying on top of Glen(butt naked)rubbing circles around his bare chest. He is rubbing his hand up and down her back. He takes her hand that's rubbing his chest and kisses it. Paige sits up and looks at him. He looks down at her. They kiss. Glen grabs the cover and puts it on top of them and Paige lays her head back on his shoulder.

Glen: thank you

Paige: for what(plays with his fingers)

Glen: for making me feel some what better

Paige: I'm your wife that's what I'm here for

Glen: mm

Paige: Glen

Glen: Yeah

Paige: Do you know what you can do for me?

Glen: What?

Paige: Shave that beared(He laughs a little)(laughs)every time I kissed you I got poked(he laughs a little more)

Glen: I miss her so much

Paige: I do too baby(it's a knock on the door)oh(calls)don't come down

Phoebe:(calls)ok but some guest are leaving we need you up there

Paige:(calls)ok we'll be up in a minute(listens to Phoebe walk away and sits up)Are you coming up with me or are you staying down. I mean Deb's sister and brother want to thank you for being there for their sister and well I would like you up

Glen: Paige(sits up with her in her arms)will you go with me

Paige: Well(thinking)yeah sure(gives him a kiss)come on

Glen: pass me my boxers(Paige laughs and grabs his boxers off the couch)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

They walk upstairs holding hands. When they enter the room Deb's sisters comes over.

Girl: Hi I'm Donna Deb's sister

Glen: I'm Glen(a man walks over)

Man: we know who you are...I'm Drake

Donna: We just want say thank you for being here for our sister

Drake: Thank you for trying to save our sister

Donna: We really appreciate it and you where always a hero to my sister

Drake: She used to call and tell us about you. She was really fond of you. You were like a brother to her. Thank you for being so nice and humble and supportive and there for her

Glen:(crying)Your welcome but I'm no ones hero

Donna: You might not feel like it

Drake: but you are(Paige looks up at him a smirk. He nods. Donna hugs Glen and Drake shakes his hand)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Four weeks later Paige and Glen are sleeping in bed. Glen is holding Paige close and nuzzling in her neck. Paige is holding his hand that is wrapped around her stomach. Paige eyes quickly opens and she throws Glen hands off of her. Glen eyes opens and he sees Paige run towards the bathroom.

Glen: mm Paige(sits up and rubs his eyes)(calls)Paige(gets out of bed)Paige(follows her to the bathroom. He hears Paige flush the toilet and the sink comes on)Paige(knocks on the door)

Paige: What?

Glen: are you ok?

Paige: I think(opens the door. She looks a little pale and Glen quickly pulls her in a hug. Sinks in his arms and sighs)I'm tired

Glen: You want me to call in sick for you?

Paige: No I've missed to many days already

Glen: Fine then your going back to bed while I make you something to eat

Paige: mm your cooking I haven't had that in weeks

Glen: Well your not feeling well so you deserve it come on(leads her to the bedroom)get in

Paige: alright(climbs and puts the cover around her)

Glen: I'll be right back(kisses her head and goes downstairs. Paige waits for him to leave before climbing to his side of the bed and picking up the cordless phone. She starts dialing a number and leans back in her spot.

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

We go to the manor in Piper's room. Piper and Leo are kissing in bed when the phone rings.

Leo:(pulls away)let your sisters answer it(kisses her again that's when Melinda orbs in the middle of them)

Mel: Hi mommy hi dada

Piper: Can I answer the phone now(Leo frowns and then smiles at Melinda and snatches her up. Answers the phone)hello

Paige: Piper

Piper: Paige good morning

Paige: Hey um do you think you can take me to the hospital

Piper: What? Paige are you ok? Where's Glen?(Leo starts tickling Melinda)

Paige: Downstairs cooking breakfast

Piper: Then why do you need me? I mean I'm on my way(gets out of bed)but why do you need me(starts looking for her pants)

Paige: I don't need you right now maybe around two and bring Phoebe and Prue

Piper: Paige what's going on(sits back on the bed as Leo throws Melinda on the bed as she screams with laughter)

Paige: I don't know I just feel a little dizzy and fizzy

Piper: Fizzy?

Paige: you know queasy...nauseated

Piper: ok-ok Paige it could be the fuel

Paige:(shakes her head)nope It's different

Piper: then why don't you tell Glen?

Paige: Because I don't want him to come...I just got him to go back to work yesterday and I don't need him worrying about me.

Piper: ok-ok I'll be there

Paige: ok and bring my other sisters will you?

Piper: Paige you know that they're on the hunt for Eclipse and James

Paige: and I will help just please just make them come ok?

Piper: I'll try(Glen comes in the room with toast, fruit and coffee)

Glen: Who are you talking too?

Paige: work...look I'll be in soon and the meeting is at two

Piper: Paige

Paige: ok thank you bye(hangs up)

At the manor Piper looks at the phone before hanging it up

Piper: Rude(Melinda runs over to Piper and jumps in her arms)oh my big girl(stands up with in her arms)come on Melly lets get Paris(gives Leo a kiss)see you at breakfast

Leo: Yeah(Piper and Melinda leave. Leo watches her leaves)

At Paige house Glen puts down the tray on her lap and sits in front of her

Paige: this looks great(laughs)they can't do anything without me

Glen: Look I'll be home around six tonight... How about dinner?

Paige: you want to go out tonight?!

Glen: yeah don't seem surprised...I want to talk

Paige: Really are you asking me to marry you again?

Glen:(laughs)We haven't had our first anniversary

Paige: I know(sips her coffee then kisses him)

Glen: So how about it?

Paige: Sure I would love too

Glen: good now eat up

Paige: I'm not hungry

Glen: Paige you're a lawyer and a principal eating helps the brain get energized for the day(stands up)so eat(kisses her head)I'm going to go shower(Paige gets ready to say something)alone you eat(gives her a kiss. Paige sighs blissfully and looks at her stomach)

Paige: hmm(rubs her stomach)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Piper enters the kitchen just to see Prue against the counter and Andy pick her up and put her on top of the counter. They are kissing fiercely. Piper covers Melinda's eyes and she clears her throat. They quickly pulls away.

Piper: Good morning you two(takes her hands off Melinda)say morning Anutie Prue and uncle Andy

Mel: no(turns away from them)down(Piper puts her in the high chair)

Piper: What did mommy tell you about saying no? You get time out

Mel:(crying)no-no(Andy tries to sneak out)

Piper: Yes-yes(turns to them)Andy pass me a bottle from the fridge

Prue: Don't you think it's a little to early for time outs and morning wise

Piper: No and don't you think it's a little to early for make out sessions(Andy pass a bottle to Piper and she gives it to Melinda)

Mel: thank you

Piper: your welcome...so where's Parker?

Prue: in the living room sleeping

Andy: I have to go um see you tonight

Prue: Yep(gives him a peck and he leaves)Piper you have bad timing

Piper: No I have good timing...it is to early and wrong to have sex in my kitchen

Prue: our kitchen

Piper: Do you cook?

Prue: No but I make coffee(they give each a stare off before they laugh)We are finally going to have some with each other tonight

Piper: Really?

Prue: Yes Andy finally talked me into letting Parker stay with his parents for the night. So we're going to have a lot of rekindling tonight

Piper: right so Phoebe and I are taking the kids out tonight

Prue: if you would be so kind

Piper: Sure! Why not you are way over due

Prue: Don't remind me(hears crying coming from the living room)I'm coming Parker

Piper: Wait um are you free around two?

Prue: Yeah that's my lunch break why?

Piper: Because Paige wants us to go to the hospital with her

Prue: What is she ok?

Piper: Yeah I guess but she wants us to go for some reason(Parker is now screaming her head off)oh someone's mad

Prue: She must be hungry(turns to go get her but Phoebe comes in with her)oh

Phoebe: She was very upset mommy(Prue takes her)

Prue: thanks(rocks her)hey mama mommy is getting you a bottle right now(goes over to the fridge)morning Pheebs

Phoebe: Hey guys

Piper: Where's Paris?

Phoebe: She is(looks around)was right here(calls)Paris! Paris where are you?

Paris: Mama(something falls to the floor and breaks)

Prue: That better not be my crystal vase that I got for a wedding gift(Piper picks up Melinda and they go in the livingroom. Paris is dancing to happy feet(you don't have to be rich to be my girl) while objects fall around her)

Phoebe: Who put in that tape?(Piper turns and sees scorch marks on the window)

Piper: I found what she broke

Prue: that will be 155 from your pay check Phoebe

Phoebe: mm Paris no(turns off the video and all of the things that fly in the air so fall and Prue catches it with her powers. Prue messes a table side lamp and Jason comes in when he walks in)

Jason: whoa(Prue puts the rest of the object down with her powers as Jason puts the lamp down)

Phoebe: oh honey(bends down and picks up Paris)good catch right Parry(looks at Paris and smiles. Paris shrugs)

Jason: this is a nice way to walk down to breakfast

Phoebe: Sorry your baby bear thought it was cute to dance and move things around

Piper: and sorry breakfast is going to be cereal and donuts. SO why don't you take the girls and get that started(passes Melinda to her. Jason looks at Phoebe and she slowly nods)

Jason: Yeah(Phoebe passes Paris)sure(Leaves with Paris and Melinda)

Prue: At least it wasn't my crystal vase

Piper: Why don't you put that upstairs you know it'll get broken down here

Prue: It'll get broken anywhere besides it brings more class to the room

Piper: I hope you think like that when it gets shattard to a million pieces(Phoebe laughs now)and you accidently step on it

Prue: Ha-ha(looks away from Piper)Phoebe are you free around two

Phoebe: Why?

Piper: Paige has to go to the hospital

Phoebe: Wh...

Prue: She's ok-she's ok

Phoebe: TH...

Piper: Because she wasn't some support. Even though I think it's the fuel

Phoebe: Uh ok fine...Are you sure she's ok?

Piper: Yeah she's fine I mean she sounded fine(they stare at each other)

Prue: I mean why wouldn't she?

Phoebe: yeah(they look at each other again)uh-uh(walks out)

Piper: where are you going?

Phoebe: Paige's

Piper: wait-wait(goes after Phoebe. Prue looks down at Parker while she eats her hand)

Prue: lets get my big girl some breakfast(walks in the kitchen while looking at her)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Paige stands outside of the hospital looking at her watch and pacing. Prue, Piper and Phoebe come around the corner pushing strollers. Paige looks up from her watch and sighs a reliefe

Paige: hey

Phoebe: sorry we're late(gives her a kiss on the cheek)

Paige: Well I took some test already

Prue: What-What kind?

Paige: you know the regular blood test and a urine test. So I'm happy you're here so we can do the waiting game together(Piper gives her a smile)

Phoebe: lets get out of the cold(they go inside of the building)

Prue: So what is going on with you?

Paige: I don't know I felt different like my body was telling me to go to the hospital

Piper: Always listening to my instincts

Paige: Not at first but its been really bothering me lately. When(they get on the elevator)the doctor first looked at me he saw that I looked really drained

Phoebe: You do look like you haven't been sleeping lately...have you

Paige: Yeah but not good

Piper: Could it be the mattress?

Paige: no my bed is brand new(the elevator stops and they walk in)

Phoebe: So what do you think it is?

Paige: I don't know but it feels like something joyous

Front desk: Paige Johnson to the front desk Paige Johnson

Paige: They forgot Matthews(they go up to the front desk and a doctor greets them)

Doctor: Paige please come with me

Paige: Can my sisters come please?

Doctor: support system

Paige: you can say that

Doctor: your going to need it after what you hear(they look at each other)Come with me(they walk to the back in silence. Phoebe takes Paige's hand while pushing Paris's stroller. Paige gives her a small smile. The doctor opens the door for them and Paige takes a seat of the table)well Paige I looked and we checked almost a hundred times and this is a miracle

Paige: What...what is it doctor?

Doctor: Paige your almost four weeks pregnant(Paige instantly covers her months and gasps. The doctor smiles)

Sisters:(screams)oh my god

Piper:(laughs)Paige(goes over and hugs)

Phoebe: Oh my god Paige(hugs her also)

Prue: this is great(holds her)isn't it(they looks at her as she slowly puts her hand down)

Paige: I-I-I'm

Sister: Pregnant

Paige:(screams)Pregnant(jumps down and pulls)I'm pregnant(holds her stomach happily and her sisters cry with happiness and bum rush her with hugs. The doctor stands their and just smiles)

See this is what everyone been waiting for...well I have and don't worry this is the real thing. I hope you liked it please tell me what you think

Write me up Prayla...


	16. Devotion 15

"Pregnancy is a kind of miracle. Especially so in that it proves that a man and woman can conspire to force God to create a new soul."

The sisters drive down the rode while laughing, talking and joking around. The girls sit in the very back while Piper and Phoebe sit in the middle and Prue drives while Paige sits next to her in the passenger seat. Parker starts to whine and they turn to her. Prue looks through her mirror to see what's wrong.

Prue:(coos)Parker(she stops whining and looks up front)What are you crying about?(she starts to whine a again)

Phoebe: what's wrong mama?(puts her hand in her mouth)

Piper: Phoebe

Phoebe: What she's been really whinny lately and she hardly cries like her mama(Prue glares at her and looks at the road)(coos)let auntie Phoebe see(Parker clamps down)ow(pulls away quickly and the girls laugh)

Prue: What's wrong?

Phoebe: she's getting a tooth Prue she bite me

Prue: I know(looks at her through the mirror)sorry I should've warned you. She bite me yesterday while I breast feeding her so she is being winging. I mean I was all ready doing it but I officially did it last night.

Piper: I think we might have a bitter

Prue: funny that's what my husband said(stops at the light)her teething ring is in the bag

Phoebe: is it cold?

Prue: Should be yeah(Phoebe grabs the teething ring)

Phoebe: here you go pooh(holds it to her. Parker just looks at it)

Piper: Show her how to use it Phoebe

Phoebe: What if she bites me?

Prue: oh just give it to her before she starts screaming bloody murder(starts driving off)

Phoebe: ok-ok(coos)look Pooh(opens her mouth up)ah(closes her mouth. Park just stares at her and Piper rolls her eyes)ah(opens her mouth)

Paige:(laughs)what are you doing?

Phoebe: trying to teach her how to do ah(opens her mouth again)come on open up

Piper: give me that(snatches the teething ring from her)here you go(opens Parkers hands and gives it to her. Parker instantly puts it in her mouth)Babies automatically put things in their mouth duh Phoebe.

Phoebe: then why did you tell me to teach her how to use it

Piper: because I wanted to laugh at you putting that thing in her mouth

Phoebe: oh(hits her as the rest of her sisters laugh at her)

Prue: Paige just wait until you have one of those

Paige: I'm still shocked that I'm having one now(they pull up to the manor)

Prue: Want me to drop you off at the house. The doctor said you have to be cautious you could miscarriage at this stage

Paige: I can still walk Prue

Prue: I know but doctor told us all this and I just think sense we followed you should

Paige: Prue I don't need you to start bossing me orders...you know I hate that. I feel like your saying I'm being a bad mom before I'm even am

Prue: sorry-sorry your right I shouldn't break orders

Paige: It's ok(sighs)you could drop me off though I am tired(Prue nods and pulls into her drive through)

Piper: Hey the daddy is home

Phoebe: Do you want us to go with you to tell him?

Paige: No I got him(opens the door and takes in a lot of breathes)he should be heading out to work so I'll tell him before he leaves or maybe when he gets home. I don't know but I'll tell him. Oh no what should I do?(They laugh)

Piper: are you sure you don't want us to go?

Paige: Yeah(sighs)yeah I'm sure ok I'll talk to you later ok

Prue: Yeah

Phoebe: good luck

Piper: You'll do great

Girls: bye-bye(Paige smiles)

Prue: he'll love you more the ever don't worry(Paige smiles, waves bye and closes the door)she'll do fine(turns to her sisters)right

Phoebe: Yeah

Piper: Yeah sure(they look at each other before they look at Paige goes up the steps)come on lets get the girls some lunch she'll call us if she needs us(Prue nods and pulls out as Paige steps in the house)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Paige opens the door slowly and pops her head in and looks around. She slips in and closes the door softly when she sees Glen is no where to be found. She gets ready to sigh in relief but stops when Glen comes down in his fire equipment in hand and suit on. Paige jumps a little

Glen: hey baby(pulls off his face mask)did I scare you?(gives her a kiss)

Paige: startled a little...it's been awhile sense you walked around the house in your fire equipment(he smirks at her)aren't they supposed to be at the station

Glen: Yeah but I just couldn't step in the station you know Deb and all

Paige: Yeah

Glen: so where have you been...I thought you'd be back before I went to work

Paige: I've been out with my sisters you know I'm always out for a long time when I'm with them

Glen: Yeah I just thought you would be back early. I thought you would still be worried about me

Paige: I am I just(sighs)Um Glen

Glen: you want to talk(Paige looks at him a little shocked but smiles)it's important

Paige: Yeah it's pretty important(smiles)you know me so well

Glen: of course do you want to sit?

Paige: yep(he takes her hand and they get ready to go into the livingroom when his pager goes off. He looks at the page)

Glen: fire on central street(looks at Paige)honey I have to go! Is it really important

Paige: kind of

Glen: then what's up?

Paige: it can't be said in a rush

Glen: Paige...

Paige: I'll tell you later don't worry it can wait for awhile. I'll tell you at dinner tonight

Glen: ok if your sure(gives her a passionate kiss)I'll see you later

Paige: Yeah good luck and please be careful

Glen: I will(kisses her head before rushing out of the house. Paige goes to the door and watches him jump in the car and pull out of the drive through quickly. A couple of cars honk as Glen drives off quickly. Paige just shakes her head and closes the door)

Paige: I hope Piper, Phoebe and Prue didn't see him drive off like that(looks at the phone and touches her stomach)they might get the wrong idea about daddy(against her wishes the phone rings)darn

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Phoebe straps Paris in the high chair while Prue grabs a bottle from the fridge. Piper starts making peanut better sandwiches. Andy comes in quickly

Andy: Prue

Prue: Say hi daddy(picks up Parker and gives her a bottle)

Andy: hey baby girl(gives her a kiss quickly)

Prue: say daddy my tooth is bothering me and I bite auntie Phoebe and

Andy: Have you seen my badge babe it's a fire on central street big one so I have to go

Prue: oh it was on the coffee table the last I saw it

Andy: I looked there

Prue: Well honey I don't know where it could be...I'm not a house wife who puts stuff away when you drop it

Andy: I don't have time for this Parker have you seen daddy's badge(she smiles and the badge appears on his shirt)thank you pumpkin(gives her a couple of kiss)Prue can you walk with me

Prue: I guess(they walk out)

Andy: look I want to go to dinner tonight still but

Prue: I know just call if you have to stay late

Andy: Prue(they stop at the door)We really need this

Prue: I agree

Andy: and I love you a lot

Prue: I know

Andy: and I will walk out of work to be here tonight

Prue: Wait what?

Andy: I will be here...I promise! Just look sexy and relax and I will bring dinner home alright

Prue: ok

Andy: ok(softly kisses her as Jason walks in holding flowers)

Jason: gross(they pull away)come on Parky mommy and daddy are being gross(takes her out while walking towards the kitchen. Andy and Prue look at each other)

Prue: Phoebe is rubbing off on him

Andy: I wish you would rub off of me

Prue: ok Andy sweet talk me later you have an emergency

Andy: right(kisses her)I love you

Prue: love you too(Andy quickly rushes out and closes the door behind him)hmm(walks back in the kitchen where Phoebe is giving Jason a kiss and Piper takes Park)Jason you're talking about me and Andy(he laughs a little)what's with the flowers?

Phoebe: yeah baby what's up?

Jason: It's great news I have this prefect plan to extend the paper to two more states

Phoebe: Really

Jason: I mean everyone will love it because you get better pay checks and big vacation times and a lot of placidity for our company

Phoebe:(smiles)honey I'm happy for the company this what we need.

Jason: Yeah I think so too

Phoebe: ok so what's the catch?

Jason: Well Phoebe I have to um...I have to fly to China

Phoebe: What?(Piper gives the girls their sandwiches while balancing Park in one arm)For how long?

Jason: a month in a half

Phoebe: Jason...

Jason: I want you and Paris to come with me(Phoebe looks at him)what do you say?

Phoebe: no

Jason: Jason

Phoebe: my daughter and I aren't going anywhere...and you promised me you wouldn't go anywhere anymore

Jason: Without you guys

Phoebe: Well I'm sorry Jason but I'm not going anywhere(throws the flowers into the chest)and flowers aren't going to make me(he looks down at the flowers then at her)

Jason: Phoebe this is what's best for the company and us. I have to go and I want you to go with me. If you won't go I won't go(puts the flowers on the table)

Phoebe: Then I guess your not going

Jason: So you want me to get fired and you want my company to go down the toilet

Phoebe: you don't even like owning the company anyways why not get fired

Piper: Phoebe!

Phoebe: Stay out of this! Jason Paris and I aren't going anywhere. You promised me you wouldn't leave again. Do you remember that? Now your saying you going down there to live for a month and a half

Jason: it's just two weeks like a vacation...your over reacting

Phoebe: Jason do you love us(picks up Paris)

Jason: more then anything you know that

Phoebe: then say you won't go...say you will stay here(Leo comes in)

Leo: Hey Glen just zoomed down the road I mean he almost hit two cars

Piper: Paige

Prue: he must of took the news bad

Piper: if he hurt her I'm going to kill him(goes for the phone)

Phoebe: Jason

Jason: I love you Phoebe but I'm doing what's best for this company and my family. I don't get you. At first you tell me to fight for my company and support my family now when I want to go and fight for it in another country you tell me not go. Look I'm leaving in a couple of days Phoebe and I'm sorry if your not going

Phoebe: Jason hmm I don't think you should stay here tonight

Jason: and I think we have to talk about it more

Phoebe: Why I said all I needed to say

Jason: I don't think you did

Prue: ok um guys(takes Parker)how about you go talk about it some where we're the girls won't hear this and it won't upset them(Phoebe looks at Paris while she stares at them)

Phoebe:(softly)bedroom(walks past him and he follows)

Piper: ok something has seriously been up with her lately

Leo: Well honey Phoebe is on her you know, and a demon is after her baby, and Cole is getting married in a couple of days and wants Paris to come to hell for the wedding and he invited Phoebe

Prue: What? Wait? What? He did what?

Leo: oh you didn't know

Piper: No we didn't know? Leo honey your supposed to tell me these things

Prue: ok-ok we'll deal with one sister later and(snatches the phone from Piper)the pregnant one now.

Leo: pregnant

Prue: Yes Paige is pregnant(dials Paige's number)now here(gives Paris to him)watch the girls Piper come on(takes Piper's hand and leads them out)

Leo: Hey(looks at Paris)

Paris: hungry

Leo: right sorry(gives her a sandwich)they did take you from lunch time(Paris eats her sandwich as Leo sits her back in the high chair)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Prue puts the phone on the speaker and waits for Paige to answer

Paige: Yeah

Piper: Are you ok? Leo said Glen zoomed off

Paige: Yeah it was a fire on central street...I didn't even get to tell him

Prue: oh we thought

Paige: I know what you thought...and I hope Glen doesn't do it. No, I know Glen won't do it

Prue: We know he won't either

Piper: So when are you going to tell him

Paige: I don't think I'm going to tell him until Christmas

Prue: What?

Piper: Why honey?

Paige: He just started work again and just started getting over his fear. I don't want a baby to be in his thoughts when he works and I don't want him to think about his pregnant wife while he is trying to put out a fire

Prue: Why not honey he tells me the thought of you always keeps him motivate

Paige: That may be true but I don't want him to think I'm cripple and that he has to stay by my side even when I don't need him. I'm pregnant not going through cancer or something. I want him to go through his old routines and get the just of them again. Besides he will want to stick around when I don't need him and he won't be around that much when I have the baby and need him because he has hours to make up.

Piper: Gosh you ramble to much

Paige: sorry just making a point

Prue: it would be a good Christmas present(takes Parker, gives Piper the phone, sits down and rocks Parker while she drinks her bottle)

Piper: but Paige by that time you might get a little lump. Glen may feel or see it do you think you can hide it?

Paige: Are you kidding me I hid my first one?

Prue: but didn't he find out?

Paige: Yeah but that's when I was about four month(yarns)look I'm going to try to catch some sleep your niece has been keeping me up

Piper: ok look we're going out to dinner the whole family accept for Prue who is staying with Andy tonight. How about you and your husband join us

Paige: fine but no making goo-goo eyes at my stomach(Prue moves the hair out of her eye, looks at Piper and laughs)

Piper:(laughs)deal(Jason walks past them)Hold on Paige(covers the mouth piece)hey where are you going?

Jason: got to go check something

Prue: where's Phoebe?

Jason: cutting up my favorite business suits probably(walks in)I know she's on her period but I can't deal with her. I don't want to say something to her that could kill...(Piper forgetting to keep her hand on the mouth piece)

Piper: Did you know Cole is getting married on the day your leaving and has invited my sister to come and she must go if she wants Paris not to gain any demon traits

Paige: What?(Piper looks at the phone)Why didn't you two tell me?

Prue: we just found out(grunts)Piper

Paige: I'm coming over

Piper: no no your pregnant relax its to much stress on the baby

Paige: but we have to talk to her

Jason: not before me...I can't believe she didn't tell me now I feel like a jerk(goes upstairs to talk to Phoebe)

Prue: honey Jason is going to deal with it so don't worry

Paige: fine

Piper: honey you get some rest...we'll call you later

Paige:(yarns)ok love you guys

Piper: love you see you tonight

Paige: mm bye

Prue: night-night(they hang up and Prue looks at Parker)I'm going to lay her down(stands up)

Piper: Are you sure it's safe? With them two probably yelling

Prue: They are probably rekindling by now Pipes don't worry...hey meet me upstairs in a couple of minutes I need you to help me pick out something to wear for tonight

Piper: nothing will probably do Prue

Prue: as much(laughs a little Piper laughs)as he would like that. He has to at least feed me and bask in my beauty before he sees me naked. I mean what kind of woman do you think I am

Piper:(laughs)someone who clearly has taste and sleeps with her husband on the first date

Prue: hey you would too if you haven't had sex in about a year. Besides we're married we can have sex when ever we want to and we'll wait an hour

Piper: really a whole hour(laughs)why

Prue: our food has to digest(turns and goes up the steps. Piper smiles and shakes her head)

Leo: Piper could you come here(Piper walks in the kitchen. Her lips automatically bumps lips with Leo's. She slowly pulls away)Hi the boys are gone and the girls are going down for a nap

Piper: and I promised Prue to help her find an outfit which will take at least an hour and a half

Leo: oh come on Piper the girls will be waking up be then

Piper: Well I'm sorry Leo she asked first

Leo: I shouldn't have to schedule appointments to spend time with my wife(Piper sighs)

Piper: I know I feel the same way about you(picks up the girls)But it's kind of hard with our jobs, kids, and other matters that we must deal with

Leo: I hate just spending time with you when I wait for you to come home at two in the morning

Piper: I do too(Paris lays on her shoulder)we'll have to talk about this later

Leo: Yeah I'll clean the kitchen(Piper gives him a small smirk)I'm not mad(Piper nods a little. Sighs and gives her a kiss. Piper walks out. Picks up the sponge and scrubs hard)I'm not mad, I'm not mad(grunts)I'm pissed

Ok I hope you liked the update sorry for the long wait. What can I say this is my last year in high school and I'm worried about college now and other stuff was happening but I hoped you really enjoyed it.

Write me up Prayla


	17. Devotion 16

"Humans are not proud of their ancestors, and rarely invite them round to dinner."

Later that day Glen walks in the house still in his uniform. He walks in the livingroom and smirks when he sees Paige balled up on the couch. He takes off his gloves and walks over to her. He grabs the blanket of the couch and puts it on her. He then bends down and kisses her cheek. Paige smiles a little and snuggles with the blanket

Glen: I love you(she makes a little noise. There's a knock on the door)who is that(walks to the door and opens it)Piper hey

Piper: Hey is Paige ready?

Glen: Ready

Piper: the family is going out to dinner tonight so Andy and Prue can have some time alone at home. Your welcome to come...you know help out with the kids

Glen: Can't! Paige and I were supposed to go out tonight but I came home to tell her I can't make it. The central fire left five house down

Piper: Wow

Glen: yeah so I'll be trying to find the causes of all those houses.

Piper: that will take all night

Glen: Yeah I picked a great week to come back to work. Paige is on the couch

Piper: ok

Glen: look I have to go back in right away. They don't even know I'm gone tell Paige that she can call me on the cell phone

Paige:(moans)no need(they see Paige walk in stretching)

Glen: hey sleeping beauty

Paige:(yarns)hi(gives him a kiss)

Glen: look sorry about dinner tonight

Paige: its ok I'll just see you later

Glen: yes you will...I love you

Paige: love you too(he kisses her cheek and shimmers out)hey let me grab my shoes

Piper: mm-hmm(closes the door as Paige turns. Looks around then turns into James)

Paige: I think there in the livingroom(walks in the livingroom and searches for her shoes)the time flew by all so quickly. I didn't realize how tired I was(he walks in the livingroom)Piper(turns and jumps a little)James(puts her hand on her stomach)

James: Hello doll face(sends a fireball towards her stomach. Paige gasps and tries to protect her stomach)

Paige: not again(but to her surprise a shield bounces off her stomach. James smiles at the fireball coming towards him. He catches the ball as Paige looks at the shield in shock. He makes the fireball disappear from once it come)what?(the shield disappears)

James: So it's legit(Paige looks at him)you are pregnant(laughs)I thought Cole might be playing around again(Paige raises an eyebrow)now doll face is that the kind of greeting

Paige: shut up(he flies into the wall)you throw a fireball towards me and your unborn grandchild and you talk about my greeting(he stands up)What if she couldn't protect herself?

James:(laughs)all the babies in my family(wipes her legs off)have that power. I knew the kid would protect itself. I was trying to see if it's legit Do...

Paige: Paige

James:(laughs)fine-fine...I just came to stop by and say I'm laying off

Paige: What are you talking about?

James: I'm laying off for awhile. Normally I would send a demon after your brat of a niece while you were in the room but seeing us how your pregnant with my grandchild. I'll lay off of the kid for awhile. I can't say the same about Eclipse.

Paige: So what do you want a thank you?

James: oh of course not the least that I would accept. I just came to give a gift towards my grand child and the gift is to well I'm not going to tell you

Paige: Get out

James: What ever you say doll face! Oh and have a nice dinner(shimmers out as there's a knock at the door. Paige takes in a few breaths)

Paige: ok baby you did good honey. You did good everything is ok now(walks over to the door(calls)who is it?

Piper:(calls)Piper

Wyatt: and Wyatt(Paige smiles)

Paige: it's unlocked(opens the door and they walk in)

Piper: Hey are you ready?

Wyatt: We're going to Red Lobster(Paige gives him a hug)

Piper: Are you ok? You look a little clammy

Paige: I had a bad dream um Piper can you answer me something?

Piper: What?

Paige: Where is my left mole located?

Piper: you don't have one sweetie

Paige: just checking...Wyatt can you help me find my shoes

Wyatt: ok(starts looking for her shoes)

Paige: Where is everyone else?

Piper: in the car...are you sure your ok?

Paige: Yeah-yeah just a little dream

Piper: You want to talk about it?

Paige: no I just want to find my shoes! So help me(they start looking around)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

At the manor Prue is pining up her hair in her room. She steps back and admires herself. She frowns and looks in the meeting.

Prue: Darn the bags

Andy:(calls)Prue can you come down

Prue: coming(picks up the necklace Paige got her from her honeymoon)coming(Prue is wearing a purple sequin cocktail dress(V neck, Sash around the waist, and knee length dress). She steps back and smiles)damn I look good(slips on her heels and walks out)ok(walks down the steps and is instantly hit by the glow of candles. She smirks and keeps going down. When she gets to the end Andy is standing their in a suit while holding one single rose)

Andy: you look phenomenal

Prue: You don't look to bad yourself(he hands her the rose)thank you

Andy: I was thinking picnic in the livingroom(steps aside and Prue smile grows bigger. The couch and table has been moved to the side and in the middle of the room sits two candles, a chilled wine, and to plates with a cover over it)what do you say?

Prue: mm you went through all this trouble why not?

Andy: good(takes her hand and leads her over to the pillow. He helps her sit down and he sits across from her)

Prue: So what's under here?

Andy: mm hamburger with french fries

Prue: ugh Andy(he lefts up the tray and there is a lobster with a baked potato on the side)

Andy:(laughs)like I would ruin our mood(gets a piece of lobster and puts it up to her mouth)come on try(Prue gives him one of her seductive looks before trying it)good hmm(she nods and smiles a little)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

At Red Lobster the Halliwells sit in a booth(one of those round booths). Leo and Jason sit at the end of the booth because the girls are sitting in high chairs at the end table. Piper sits in the middle and the boys sit to the right of her and Leo at the end. On the other side Paige sits beside her then Phoebe and the Jason. Everyone is in deep conversation except for Paige who is thinking about the visit of her father in law. Leo notices this and smiles thinking that she's thinking about motherhood.

Leo: Paige congratulations(She looks at him a little puzzled)

Jason: Yeah felicitation to you Paige you must be excited

Paige: Excited? Excited about what?

Phoebe: Paige(leans in)(whispers)the baby

Paige: oh-oh thank you(laughs)thank you(thinking)oh god I forgot all about my baby(puts her hand on her stomach a little)

Leo:(laughs)thinking about it so much that you forgot huh?

Paige: you could say that?

Phoebe: honey are you ok?

Paige: of course(clears her throat)just thinking

Chris: about what(stuffs bread into his mouth. Everyone looks at Paige remembering the kids didn't know she was expecting and she was wondering if she is going to spill anything)

Paige: oh I was just thinking about the future

Wyatt: what about it auntie Paige?

Piper: boys drink your drinks and leave auntie Paige alone

Leo: So hey Jason are you excited about going to China(Piper quickly freezes the restaurant)

Chris: awe mommy did a bad thing(Melinda claps and smiles)

Paige: Piper what if someone walks in? And in front of the little ones

Piper: Sorry I couldn't reach Leo to kick him

Phoebe:(laughs)Piper I'm ok...we talked about him leaving and I'm good

Piper: Are you sure?

Phoebe:(shakes her head while her eyes enlarge themselves)yes Piper unfreeze them

Piper: alright

Chris: mommy I want to do it I want to unfreeze them

Wyatt: Chris how many times do I have to tell you. If you can't freeze them you can't unfreeze them without using your telekinesis to harm them

Chris: nah-uh(all of a sudden the room unfreezes)oh mom

Piper: I didn't do it honey(they look at Wyatt)

Wyatt: not me mom(Melinda starts to laugh and they look at her)Melly did you do it?

Mel: I did it(Piper smirks a little)

Par:(claps)yay Melly(claps. Paige and Phoebe laugh)

Leo: What did she do?

Chris: mommy freeze them again so I can out thaw them

Piper: No(laughs)Chris one magic trick per day

Leo: Who froze me?

Wyatt: mom did

Leo: you froze me?(she nods)Why?(the waiter walks over with a tray)

Waiter: Shrimp bucket?

Boys: mines(yells)no its mines

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

At the manor lean against the couch visibly full from dinner. They look at the empty sliver plates. Prue sighs and puts her hand on her stomach

Andy: full?

Prue: yep

Andy: to full for dessert?

Prue: yeah no wait(she burps and he quickly looks at her. Turns to him)what?

Andy: nothing your just my kind of woman(she smiles)You've never burped in front of me before.

Prue: Have so?

Andy: Yeah but you usually do it ever so quietly never so openly

Prue: Well I wish you wouldn't be so openly with your gas

Andy: Hey you know you love my smell

Prue:(laughs)no(Andy laughs)I don't

Andy:(laughs)your gas isn't a nice scented candle either babe

Prue: mm what's for dessert?

Andy: Coffee chocolate cheesecake

Prue: Andy

Andy: Yes

Prue: Did you buy this?

Andy: Yep

Prue: then I guess it's a eatable

Andy: oh that's nice I go through all this trouble

Prue: thank you

Andy: your welcome but you didn't let me finish rambling

Prue: I know you would ruin how I'm feeling right now

Andy: and how are you feeling?

Prue: mm you'll see later

Andy: How much later?

Prue: Depends on how long it takes my food to digest

Andy: Prue

Prue: hmm

Andy: Can I kiss you?

Prue: mm no(smiles. Andy smiles and kisses her passionately. Puts her hand on his shoulder and pulls away from the passionate kisses)um wow(Andy rubs the side of her face. Laughs a little)ok you want to go upstairs before your mom calls and tells us Parker won't sleep or my-my sister(Andy kisses her again)mm(pulls)sisters get home

Andy: thought you would never ask(they quickly stand up and race for the steps. Prue heads upstairs first with Andy following behind her with his hands on her waist)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

An hour later at Paige's house, the sisters are siting in Paige's livingroom watching TV. Jason had to go into the office and Leo had a charge. Paige is rocking Melinda and Phoebe is holding Paris close while she sleeps. Paige looks at Melinda like she is her own. Piper notices this

Piper: Phoebe I think she is looking at her the way a mother should(Paige looks up at her smiling sisters)

Phoebe: and she's only been a mother for a couple of hours...while sense she found out

Paige:(smiles)I'm not a mother yet(looks at Melinda)it's just eye opening being pregnant and all. She is just so innocent

Piper: that(touches her head)they are(Wyatt comes in)

Wyatt: mommy I'm tired when can we go home?

Piper: well...

Phoebe: Prue at least has another hour before at the kids can step inside the home of the(spells)horny parents

Piper: Phoebe...honey um

Paige: They can spend the night here

Wyatt: we can

Piper: Paige you don't have too

Paige: Piper the kids are sleepy and I don't want to be alone tonight and Glen won't be home for a couple of hours

Phoebe: Wait why don't you want to be alone tonight?

Piper: Phoebe(mumbles)she's pregnant

Phoebe: mm(glares at Paige)(thinking)still no reason to have the kids here

Wyatt: mommy I want to stay I love spending the night at auntie Paige's

Paige: What do you say Piper?

Piper: ok the boys can stay

Wyatt: Yes

Paige: You and Chris go get settled in the blue room

Piper: I'll be up there to wish you good night in five minutes

Wyatt: ok(rushes out)

Piper: What could you possible do to make my boys want to stay

Paige: mm I don't know I'm just the fun one(Phoebe laughs a little)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

An hour later at the manor Prue and Andy lay in their bed breathless. The covers Andy's lower body and the rest of the sheet is around Prue. She looks at the clock and sighs

Andy: What I wasn't good or something(Prue turns her head to him)

Prue:(smiles)no you were great the first time and second(laughs)and third(he laughs)and the forth time when you

Andy: Yeah that was good(smiles)and just talking about that(looks down)got him excited(Prue looks down too)

Prue: mm(looks at him and he looks at her)don't gloat. You know I have that power over you

Andy: That is true(reaches over and kisses her shoulder)I'm not even going to deny

Prue: Funny how I have that power over you?

Andy: I hope you have that power over me when I'm old and wrinkled and can't preform

Prue: by that time I won't even want it anymore

Andy: um Prue before I pounce on like a dog smelling on another dogs butt

Prue: bad analogy Andy

Andy: What was the sigh for?

Prue:(sighs)just(rolls on her side and lays on his chest. He is caught of guard a little by this action but holds her)this night is almost over. They will be home soon and our little girl will be home first thing in the morning. Do you realize that it will take so long to have a night like this again.

Andy: yeah it will if you keep having your type of standards

Prue: What do you mean by that?(sits her head up a little to look at her)

Andy: I'm not trying to start anything the last thing I want to do is ruin this(moves her hair away from her face. Prue smiles)

Prue: then don't

Andy: but I feel like I should be honest(Prue lays her head back down)I get that you don't want to have sex while our kid is in the room and with that Eclipse guy after our baby. Which she is strongly protected don't worry I handled it

Prue: I know

Andy: You don't trust anyone with her but honey in order for us to have a night like this I feel as though we should let someone watch her every two weeks or something. We can't keep doing this to each other you know(Prue doesn't say anything but saddles up on him startling him again)

Prue: Why are you talking?(smiles)if we're going to do this like every two weeks we mine as while make this worth the wait

Andy: You lead I follow(Prue bends down and kisses his lips)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

45minutes later Piper and Phoebe walk into the manor while holding the girls. Piper and Phoebe walk in the living room and see the food trays and candles on the floor. They look at each other.

Piper: ok(Phoebe binds down and blows out what left of the candle. Leo orbs in)

Leo: What went on in here?

Piper: My sister and her very romantic but piggish husband. Do you mind cleaning it up?

Leo: Yes(Piper gives him a look)fine but only this once

Piper: come on lets get these girls upstairs

Phoebe: Yep(Piper gives Leo a kiss and they head upstairs. Phoebe stops at Prue's door and goes to listen)

Piper:(whispers)what are you doing Phoebe?!

Phoebe: I just want to see if they are asleep or not(Phoebe goes to knock when a note pops up on the door)(reads)This is a spell for my sisters and other family members but this is especially for Phoebe(Piper walks up to get a better look and on her face appears a sense of humor)

Piper:(whispers)knock on this door and your dead(laughs)our sister knows you so well

Phoebe: Yeah-yeah(walks towards her room. Piper follows her while laughing)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

At Paige's house Paige walks in her room and is shocked to see the boys in her bed while the tv is on. Paige smiles and climbs in the middle. She pulls the boys close and kisses their heads before looking at the TV. Glen finds this time to shimmer in. He looks at them and she gives him a smile.

Paige:(softly)they wanted to stay the night(he nods understandingly)

Glen:(softly)is their any room for me

Paige:(softly)Yes of course

Glen:(softly)good I'll be back...I'm going to go get undressed(she nods. He leaves then five minutes later he comes back and climbs in bed next to Wyatt. She smiles at him and gives him a kiss)good night

Paige:(softly)good night(she turns off the TV and they head off to sleep)

Ok I hope you liked this chapter as much as the others. Tell me what you think? And yes James is coming back into the picture along with Eclipse.

Write me up Prayla...


	18. Devotion 17

Later that night Andy comes downstairs in just boxers. He doesn't notice Leo coming out of the kitchen. Andy goes over to the blanket and goes to pick it up when Leo whistles at him.

Leo: wow hot guy(Andy stands up and covers his boxers then chest. He laughs)I thought the girls made a rule we only walk around our rooms in boxers

Andy: I thought everyone was sleeping?

Leo: I can see that

Andy: What are you doing up?

Leo: cleaning up your mess

Andy: oh I'm sorry I was just waiting for Prue to sleep so I could do it.. You know so she wouldn't miss me and stuff

Leo: mm but it's ok I left the dishes for you to wash(the front door opens and Jason sneaks in. They look at him as he closes the door. He turns to them and looks surprised)

Andy: Hey Jason(he walks over to them)

Jason: Hi am I interrupting something(looks down at the candles and blankets on the floor then at the half naked man and Leo standing behind him)

Andy: oh haha(Jason laughs a little)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Phoebe walks out of her bedroom and goes towards the steps when she bumps into someone in the dark. Phoebe goes to punch them but someone catches her arm quickly.

Piper: Wow don't knock my head off

Phoebe:(gasps)Piper I am so sorry

Piper: It's ok

Phoebe: What are you doing in the dark?

Piper: I was going to go see what's taking Leo so long.

Phoebe: I thought I heard Jason pull up

Piper: Want to go down together

Phoebe: Why not(they travel down the steps but Piper stops her)what?

Piper: Shh lets listen(they look over the corner)

Leo: Andy would you put a robe on before the girls come downstairs and think we're doing something were not supposed to do?(A robe orbs in Andy's hand and he quickly puts it on. The girls quickly stifles a laugh)

Andy: So Jason where have you been?

Jason: Um(sighs)if I tell you can't tell Phoebe or her sisters

Andy: man what's up?

Jason: I could use a drink first

Leo: We can call up Glen and see if we could crash at his bar for awhile

Andy: Yeah call up while I fix up the livingroom(Andy starts putting the furniture up while Leo calls)Jason why don't you just tell us what's up first.

Leo: He's not picking up(hangs up)

Jason: in that case(sits in the chair)there was robbery at the paper

Andy: What? I wasn't called in?

Jason: They were going to call you in but I told them you had the night off

Andy: Jason?

Jason: It was nothing...they didn't take anything but messed up my office pretty bad and cut up all my pictures with me and Phoebe(Piper looks at Phoebe who has an angry look on her face)

Leo: Did you check her office...

Jason: Everything is fine...nothings been touched. At first I thought it was someone who could possibly have beef with Pheebs but its me. Not only that someone has been going through my private hotel rooms at my hotels that I own. So who ever it is is after me.

Andy: Don't you think you should warn Phoebe?

Jason: I am but not right now. She has to many things to worry about and I'm not even worried about the person. It seems like an innocent robbery anyways

Leo: Jason it's robberies

Andy: What if the person starts stalking your family?

Jason: I doubt it

Leo: but you don't know it

Andy: I'm looking into this first thing(Leo and Andy sits down and Piper and Phoebe quickly hide back around the corner and nearly jump when Prue taps their shoulder. Prue smiles with a humorous look. She gets ready to ask them "What are you doing?" but they cover her mouth. She glares at them.)Jason are you sure you should go on this trip

Phoebe: Shh(softly)we're spying(they take their hands off)

Jason: Why shouldn't I go on my trip?

Andy: Whoever is after you could...

Jason: I doubt they would take the chance

Leo: You never know Jase (Prue puts her finger in Phoebe's ear. Phoebe hits her hand)

Jason: Guys I'll be fine I won't let any goons keep me hiding. I might not have any powers but I'm no mere mortal man well I don't think of myself as one.

Andy: ok man but call us if you get in any trouble(Prue pokes Piper. Piper hits her)

Jason: First thing...so how was your night man?

Andy: Great me and Prue made a compromise...to give each other time together

Leo: Yeah well try to hold that promise. Piper and me make those promises to each and break them as quickly as we make them(Prue pokes them. They glare at her)

Jason: Dude you have three kids

Leo: Don't remind me

Jason: I would love to have three kids or at least two.

Andy: You have Paris

Jason: Yeah but she's not my biological child. I want a kid who is mines by blood. I love Paris to death oh god I do. But if you really look at it she's not mines. I can't even adopt her. I guess I'm just afraid that one day she'll yell at me and say "Your not my dad and I hate you".

Andy: oh man we're all afraid that they will say they hate us(Leo nods)

Leo: You should only be afraid if a child's mother says your not their dad(Andy laughs a little)

Jason: You guys don't understand. I'm not her dad(sighs)I'm not her dad

Glen: You are as long as you're here(they look at him)and you raise her and are always their for her. She will always look at you as someone special as long as you're here. Just like her mom does(Phoebe nods at what Glen says)

Jason: Thanks(Prue bumps Piper. They turn to her)

Glen: Sorry I didn't answer(sighs and sits next to Leo)your boys can snore a mile a minute(Andy laughs and four beers appear on the table. They all grab one, pop it open and sip it)

Leo: awe this is good(clink bottles)I remember when I was the only guy and drank beer alone

Andy: You had Cole and Darr(Prue goes to opens her mouth. They cover her mouth)

Leo: Some nights...Any who sorry about not warning you about their snoring

Glen: mm it's ok(they take their hands off. She goes to speak again but they cover her mouth)

Leo: You heard them all the way from the guest room

Glen: Are you kidding me? They we're in my bed with Paige when I got home. I could hardly fit in my bed as while as sleep. When you called I was heading to the guestroom

Leo: man we'll break that habit(Prue licks them and they cringing)

Glen: nah-nah it's good...as long as Paige is ok with it?

Andy: you find out what the cause of the fire was(Prue dust off her hands)

Glen: Nope not yet(laughs a little)it was a mess down there

Jason: How many dead?

Glen: Not one...people servilely hurt about 5

Jason: Wow that's really lucky

Glen: tell me about it...so what were you talking about before I got here

Andy: Children and how you have it lucky

Glen: What are you talking about?

Andy: You don't have any...

Leo: I mean we love our kids

Andy: you just don't have to make time with your wife(Glen smirks and looks at his bottle)you have time for each other

Jason: me and Phoebe make time for each other

Leo: That's because your kids

Jason:(laughs)what are you talking about? I'm Andy's age

Andy: We'll your wife is a kid

Jason:(laughs)whatever(sips his beer)

Glen: But I disagree with you...Paige and I do have to make time for each other(twist his beer and looks at them)and I would die to have kids

Andy: So you don't know(The sisters look at each other quickly)

Glen: know what(Piper and Phoebe push Prue downstairs)

Andy: Prue(she laughs a little and turns to her sisters with a glare then back at them)what are you doing?(looks her up and down)

Prue: I was looking for you...you we're gone and I missed you(notice the men looking different ways then she notices Andy look her up and down. Looks down and notices she's in her black see through silk robe which shows her gown)oh(goes up some steps)(mumbles to them)I'm going to kill you guys

Andy: um I'll be up in a minute baby

Prue: take your time ok night fella's

Guys: night(they laugh as they hear Prue walk some steps(more storms past her snickering sisters. She just storms to her room)

Leo:(clears his throat)Night Piper

Jason: and Phoebe(Piper and Phoebe look at each other)

Piper/Phoebe:(mumbles softly)night(the guys hears them walk up the steps and chuckle a little)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Upstairs Phoebe and Piper join hands and walk to their rooms.

Phoebe: How did they know we were there?

Piper: Maybe we threw Prue down the steps a little to hard

Phoebe: you think she's mad about that(all of a sudden Prue comes around the corner and rips the carpet from under them and they fall)ow(Prue laughs a little)Prue

Piper: oh yeah she's pissed(Piper and Phoebe help each other up)

Phoebe: your not supposed to use your powers on us remember?

Prue: oh shut it...Why would you throw me down there in just a robe a see through one by the way.

Piper: You shouldn't of come out like that

Phoebe: We thought you we're dressed a little more it was dark

Prue: Why would you push me down the steps?

Phoebe: because your husband almost spilled the beans about the(whispers)baby

Piper: we had to do something to stop them

Prue: funny you decided to push me

Phoebe: You we're being a pest

Prue: more then you always are(Piper giggles a little)look we shouldn't be spying on them and they shouldn't to us so no more ok?

Phoebe: fine

Piper: sure

Prue: ok night(turns from them)and tell me what else you hear in the morning(goes in her room and closes the door. Piper and Phoebe turn to each other and smile)

Piper: she knows us to well(they head downstairs again)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Later that night Leo walks in his room and Piper is laying in bed. He closes the lightly and climbs in as softly as he can and lays flat on his back. He sighs in relief and closes his eyes to what he thinks is rest but he is so wrong.

Piper: Leo

Leo: Yes the livingroom is cleaned

Piper: no(turns to him)I love(Leo looks at her with one eye opened)

Leo: I love you too

Piper: are you tired?

Leo: yeah

Piper: oh really(starts kissing his shoulder, then neck then cheek)

Leo:(smirks)Piper not tonight...I might get called in soon(Piper lays her head on his shoulder and looks at him)what?(she doesn't answer. Opens his eyes and looks at her)what?

Piper: I don't get you sometimes that's all

Leo: mm I feel the same way about you(rubs the side of her face. They stare with each other before Leo puts arm around her. They snuggle with each)good night Piper

Piper: night Leo(they kiss and snuggle closer together)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Andy walks in his room. Prue is watching TV. She gives him a small smile. He smiles at her, takes off his robe and gets under the blanket with her. Prue back with him and still watches. He yarns and looks at the clock.

Andy: Jeez 2:15...I have to go in in a couple of hours

Prue: shouldn't have been chatting around downstairs

Andy: shouldn't have been spying on us half naked

Prue: wasn't spying and you shouldn't' have made me naked(he laughs)

Andy: I love you

Prue: I know(smiles)

Andy:(laughs)can you turn off the tv I'm sleepy

Prue:(sighs)I guess(turns off the tv)good night love you

Andy: love you too babe night(gives her a kiss and they snuggle with each other)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Jason walks in the room. He excepts Phoebe to be awake but she is knocked out. He sighs under his breath and closes the door softly. He looks in Par's crib and she's asleep too. He stares at her before going to their closet and pulling out a suitcase. He takes out clothes and starts packing up some stuff. Paris wakes up hearing the movement. She pulls herself up and holds on to the bars.

Par: papa(he turns to her)papa

Jason: shh(stops packing and picks her up)what are you doing up hmm?(Paris smiles)

Par: no sleepy

Jason:(smiles)oh I think you are

Par: no(hugs him. Jason rubs her back and sits down her in the chair. She turns and sits on his lap)mama

Jason:(softly)no she's sleeping like you need to be(plays with her feet)

Par: top(hugs him. He snuggles with her)

Jason: just as ticklish as your mama

Par: go(points to bag)bye-bye

Jason: for a couple of days yeah...I'm going to China

Par: why?

Jason: business

Par: oh

Jason:(laughs)oh(Par laughs)your so silly(cradles her in his arms and rocks her)yeah business is and oh but I'm going to miss you and mommy so much(she plays with his beard. Kisses her fingers)and I will call you every day to check up on you...and make sure you eat all of you veggie's and make sure you don't hit your cousins(he doesn't notice Phoebe watching them)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Prue walks down the steps and in the kitchen first one awake(has been for a couple of months now). She starts the coffee. She yarns and heads back to the front of the has and walks outside. She stretches and looks around.

Prue: mm it's so beautiful outside(walks down the steps and heads for the newspaper. She doesn't see Eclipse larking in the bushes. Turns back towards the house, shivers a little but and keeps going the stairs. Orbs appear and Parker appears in front of her)Parker Andrea Halliwell

Truduea(throws the paper to the ground and picks her)what are you doing here?(bounces her)oh man your Oma must be worried about you...lets go call her(Eclipse walks behind them as Prue heads for the livingroom. Parker blinks her eyes and Eclipse flies out the door way and with it the door closes. Prue quickly turns)what the(looks at Parker who laughs)ok miss now you can close doors(walks towards the kitchen with her baby)your growing up to fast.

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Upstairs Phoebe wakes up to see Jason packing again.

Phoebe: What are you doing?

Jason: packing

Phoebe: I thought you were leaving tomorrow

Jason: I am but you know sometimes I forget things and I have to buy new stuff. So

Phoebe: Yeah Phoebe(gets out of bed)Jason is there something you need to tell me?

Jason: nope(turns to her)hey do you want to go get some breakfast. Me, you and Paris?

Phoebe: Sure

Jason: great(gives her a kiss on the head)I'll get Paris ready we can leave

Phoebe: at ten

Jason: ten it is...so go shower

Phoebe: ok what's the rush?

Jason: nothing-nothing(pulls her up)go ahead go(smacks her butt and Phoebe turns to him but keeps walking out)ok(goes over to the crib)come here baby bear(wakes her up. She whines a little and snuggles with him)ok sorry baby bear(softly)we're going to breakfast and we're going to see Barney there(Paris falls asleep on his neck)I thought you'd be happy. Maybe Melinda will be happy about it. Come on lets go ask Piper(leaves the room)

Ok sorry to cut it short but to me this chapter is going no were with me. I hoped you liked it though. Please tell me what you think. Even though I know some people are going to like it like always and I'm thankful for it.

Write me up Prayla...


	19. Devotion18

"To be able to look back upon ones life in satisfaction, is to live twice." By "Kahlil Gibran"

At Paige's house, Paige is pacing by the phone then she grabs it and dails a number. She sits down and waits for an answer

Voice: Hello Kimberly Oliver speaking

Paige: Kim

Kim: Paige hey

Paige: Hi...how are you?

Kim: Pregnant(Paige nods understandingly and looks at her stomach)I grew over night again well just a little and yet again Thomas freaks(Paige laughs)

Another voice: mom can I have a cookie

Kim: hold on TJ

Paige: Is that my big guy?

Kim: Yeah his school was closed today so his with mommy sense Tommy has class. Here you go baby(hears a kissing sound)thank you.

Paige: Have you told him about the baby

Kim: kind of sorta but you know his almost four so he kind of doesn't understand a new little life is in my stomach. I don't think their daddy understands it either(Paige laughs again)I mean I understand(whispers)my boobs are bigger and all but I wish he would understand the last time he touched them I got pregnant

Paige:(laughs)you are a mess

Kim: that's what he tells me? So why did you call?

Paige: Well(sighs)

Kim: What? What is it?

Paige: Kim I'm pregnant

Kim:(screams)oh my god(Paige pulls the phone away from her ear)that's great? When did you find out?

Paige: my ears Kim

Kim: sorry I just knew it...I knew it would happen. I am so excited...we can have baby showers together. I'm having mines after the baby is born sense it's the second one for me but we can have it in July oh Paige...

Paige:(laughs)Kim-Kim calm down

Kim: your right I don't want to drop my load(clears her voice)when did you find out?

Paige: Yesterday

Kim: how far along?

Paige: almost a month

Kim: oh honey...how did you find out?

Paige: I wasn't eating much and throwing up and really restless...its fuel season so I wanted to make sure it was just that

Kim: honey if you don't have a temperature or don't sleep a lot its not the fuel(laughs)Did you tell your husband

Paige: You know how I told you Deb died

Kim: yeah

Paige: and he hasn't been working because of it

Kim: Yep

Paige: Well he just started going back a couple days ago and I just found out. I don't me want or the baby to distract him. He can end up like Deb. I'm going to keep it a secret until Christmas

Kim: Are you sure you want do that?

Paige: I'm pretty sure(the front door opens)oh that's him

Glen: babe

Paige: in here(softly)let me call you back

Kim: no let me talk to him...I'm pregnant

Paige: so am I

Kim: but I'm more pregnant(he walks in)

Paige: no your going to tell

Kim: no I'm not

Glen: hey(gives her a kiss)who is that?

Paige: No one

Kim:(loudly)Kim

Glen: Kim let me speak to her(smiles tries to take the phone but Paige fights for it)(laughs)what are you doing(snatches and talks)hey girly what are you doing?(Paige gets up and storms off)hey Paige where are you going?

Paige: Ice-cream

Glen: um ok...so how are you feeling?

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Phoebe walks in the house hold her daughter. Her daughter is wearing a pretty flower dress while she wears jeans and a shirt. Jason walks behind her in a suit.

Jason: you could've at least wore something dressy to his wedding?

Phoebe: He changed the wedding date too today and I'm the ex bump his wedding(Jason goes to answer the remark when his clock beeps)what is that?(puts Paris down)

Jason: Pheeb's I have to spend the night at the hotel before I go to China alone(Phoebe goes to respond but just nods)it's less traffic and

Phoebe: ok go I understand...

Jason: I still wish you would come

Phoebe: we already talked about this Jason...my sisters need me and Paris well she belongs here

with me

Jason: Yeah...I'm going to go get my bags

Phoebe: Jason(kisses his passionately)I love you

Jason: love you too(Phoebe takes her hands off of him. He goes upstairs. Phoebe picks Paris up and goes in the kitchen)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Glen walks in the kitchen and smiles but stops when he sees Paige stabbing the ice-cream with a spoon. He walks past her and grabs a bottle from the frigde.

Glen: it's always good to hear from Kim

Paige: mm

Glen: she snapped at me...cause I asked how far along is she?

Paige: mm

Glen: she got off the phone when Tommy snatched the phone from her(laughs)they started a little argument. Man Kim is a crazy pregnant lady

Paige: mm

Glen: got as far as telling me about TJ and school before she snapped?

Paige: mm

Glen: ok(takes the spoon)(smiles)I think you killed Mr. Ice-cream enough

Paige: would you stop snatching things from me?(gets up)

Glen:(frowns)sorry...look I'm going give you minute because your obviously having one of those days. Unless I did something which I know I didn't(walks out)

Paige: mm(covers her face and sits down. She then gets up and goes in the livingroom where Glen is sitting down taking off his shoes. She sits next to him. He looks at her as she helps him take off his shoes. He smirks and leans back. She leans against him as he holds her close)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Later that night Piper and Leo are snuggling with each other and watch a movie("Date movie"). Piper and Leo laugh at the tv.

Leo: Allison Hannigan is hilarious

Piper: Eww(turns her head into his chest)that is disgusting(Leo laughs)I am never putting mayonnaise on anything again(he laughs)is it over?

Leo: um yep(Piper turns back to the tv)wow look at her

Piper: Yes that is an improvement(Phoebe walks in and they look at her)hey Phoebe(she waves)Pause the TV Leo(he sits up to get the remote)

Phoebe: No-No I just came to say...I'm going to wish Jason goodbye

Piper: Are you coming back tonight?(looks at the bag in her hand and the trench coat she's wearing)

Phoebe: No tomorrow morning early

Piper: ok then night(Leo smiles)

Phoebe: night...Paris is asleep and everything

Piper: alright

Phoebe: ok enjoy movie guys(walks out)

Leo: Bye Phoebe(the door and they turn back to the movie)At least they're doing it out of the house so we don't have to hear this time(Piper hits him)(smiles)I'll rewind it(he does)

Piper: Leo I'm really enjoying this night(looks at him)thanks for doing this with me

Leo: thanks for asking me(they give each other a peck and turn back to the movie. We hear gun shots)oh that has got to hurt

Piper:(laughs)your not lying...poor other women

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

In Jason's hotel room he is looking at a video camera that is on his wall. He watches and sees a man in black in his room messing with things. There's a knock on the door. He hangs the camera back up and grabs a gun from his night stand. He slips it in his pants and walks to the door.

Jason: Who is it?

Phoebe: It's me

Jason:(mumbles)Phoebe...hold on(quickly puts the gun back and answers the door. She stands there in her trench coat, with a smile on her face and holding a bag)what are you...

Phoebe: Doing here you forgot some stuff at the manor so I decided to bring it

Jason: oh I thought I had everything(smiles)well come in

Phoebe: ok I'm not(walks in)disrupting anything(turns to him)am I?

Jason: of course not(closes the door)lets see what I left

Phoebe: well(throws the bag on the floor)you forgot this(undoes her trench coat and lets it fall to the ground. Phoebe stands there butter ball naked with red pumps on)

Jason: Phoebe

Phoebe: and you thought I didn't give the proper good(he laughs, bends down and picks up the trench coat)what are you doing?

Jason: this is all great but you might want to do that while my camera's are off(points to the camera and Phoebe looks embarrassed and hides behind him)don't worry I'm the only one who sees this tape. It's filmed from in here(turns to her and gives her the trench back. She quickly covers up)

Phoebe: Do you always have camera's in your room?

Jason: Yeah but I take it down when we're in here. I didn't know you were coming

Phoebe: well will you take it down so I can(there's a bang at the door)

Voice: Room service

Jason: Phoebe(grads her arm and puts her in the closet)

Phoebe: What are you doing?

Jason: Stay here

Phoebe: What? No

Jason: would you just listen for once(closes the door a little before going to the door)who is it?

Voice: Room service

Jason: I didn't order it(Phoebe hears gun shoots and the door bust open. Phoebe screams. She hears scoffingly)

Phoebe: Jason(gets out of the closet just in time to see Jason get shot in the shoulder)No(the person looks at her. Kicks the gun out of his hand, then kicks him into the wall. She picks up the lamp and smacks him in the head making him fall unconscious)Jason(rushes over to him)oh my god(he looks at her)(crying)oh my god hold on baby hold on(she goes to call Leo when some walks in)

Man: oh my god(Phoebe looks at him)

Phoebe:(crying)Call 911 he's been shot(the guy runs out. Looks at Jason)hold on ok(he takes her hand. She kisses his hand)ok I'm going to grab a rag hold on(grabs a towel that on the wound. He wince)I'm sorry

Jason: I'm sorry

Phoebe:(crying)no baby

Jason: I should've told you about this

Phoebe:(crying)we'll talk about it when you get better

Jason: Phoebe(touches her face. The man comes back in with the police. They grab the person in black and the others go over to them)

Police: Ma'am what happened?

Phoebe: He tried to kill him I hit the guy with a lamp(Andy comes in the room)Andy

Andy: Latinate Andrew Trudeau(shows them his badge as they take the man out. He goes over to Phoebe)oh man don't worry Jase ambulance are coming Phoebe you have to back up(pulls her up and moves her to the side and the police try to help Jason the best they can until ambulance gets there)What happened?

Phoebe: He-he(falls onto his chest. Andy holds her close)

Andy: He'll be ok Phoebe he'll be ok

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

At the hospital Piper, Prue and Paige walk in. Phoebe is now wearing the clothes she packed in the bag. Andy is holding her closes. Phoebe looks at the TV.

News reporter: We are here at the Locke Dean Hotel...we're just two hours ago Jason Dean has been shot but 43year old Trevor Tyler the son of an Italian profit(Phoebe cries harder)

Andy: Can you turn that off please?(the nurse nods understandingly and turns it off)

Piper: Phoebe(she looks up at them)

Paige: Phoebe we are so sorry(she gets up and hugs them. They hold her close. Andy stands and watches for a minute before speaking)

Andy: I'm going in and dealing with the guy personally(they look at him)

Phoebe: Thank you Andy for staying with me

Andy: I would do it heart beat again(touches her shoulder she nods)call me when you hear something ok?

Phoebe: alright

Andy: He's strong Phoebe he'll be ok(kisses her head)excuse me(Prue gives him a kiss and he walks out through the double doors)

Prue: Phoebe(holds her)

Phoebe:(sighs)is Paris still asleep?

Prue: Yeah she was asleep when we left...Glen's with them.

Piper: Did you call the Deans?

Phoebe: They should be here any minute(sighs)it happened so fast

Prue: ok sit down(sits her down)

Phoebe: Mrs. Dean is going hate me...I promised her I would take care of her son now look. He could be on his death bed

Prue: Phoebe no-no he is not on his death bed(the double door opens the deans come in. Mrs. Dean comes over to Phoebe. Prue stands in front of Phoebe but she stands up and pushes Prue to the side preparing for the worst but Mrs. Dean hugs her)

Mona: oh my god is he ok(pulls away)is my baby ok?

Phoebe: We don't know yet...he is still in the O.R.

Mona: This is all my fault

Franco: No Mona

Mona: Franco if my family didn't own much power in the profit...(crying)it's all of my side of the families fault. It's my fault my baby is in the hospital(looks at Phoebe)I'm just happy Paris wasn't there and you weren't hurt(touches Phoebe's face)

Phoebe:(crying)I tried to help I tried

Mona: oh Phoebe you did everything right(gives her one last hug)

Janet:(screams)why didn't you use your magic(everyone looks at her)you could've stopped this

Franco: Janet(Piper freezes the nurse)

Phoebe:(crying)I couldn't I tried Janny

Janet: No you didn't

Phoebe:(crying)it happened so fast

Mona: Janet(sighs)baby it was nothing she could've done magic or none(Janet just nods no as the room unfreeze. Janet walks over to the other side and sits in the corner. She covers her face and starts crying)Franco(he nods and goes over to her)Phoebe don't worry about her. She wants to blame someone. She even blamed me(softly)it's noone's fault noone's(A doctor comes out from the back)

Prue: Phoebe(everyone turns to the doctor. Franco and Janet get up and walk over)

Phoebe: Is he-he ok?

Doctor: We stopped the bleeding and his in recovery(they sigh a relief)he is still sleeping and is recovering nicely. The bullet went right through so we didn't have to do that much fixing. Only two people at time can go see him but for only a couple of minutes he has to rest.

Phoebe: Mona Franco go

Franco: Phoebe

Phoebe: go on(Mona nod)Doctor I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell the press of his conditions

Paige: Noone in this medical hospital or medical team better spell anything about my brother in law or I'm going to put a big subpoena out on the hospital and sue for everything. Distract attorney Paige Matthews. Believe me I'm taking everyone down who gets in my way personally

Doctor: Yes ma'am...come along(they follow him to the back)

Piper: Paige calm down with the Lawyer stuff...he seemed nice enough

Paige: Nice enough isn't going help me put that man in prison for life(Janet pulls Julie to a seat and they sit down)oh(holds her stomach)

Phoebe: Are you ok?

Paige: No I have to barf(goes towards the bathroom)

Piper: I'll go help her then call home and give Glen an update(goes after Paige. Phoebe looks at Janet who holds Julie close. Prue does it to Phoebe)

Phoebe: Janet

Janet: forget it Phoebe

Phoebe: No I will not forget this. Janet I feel bad enough. I saw it myself and I wanted to stop it but happened to fast but I did all I could...

Janet:(screams)ok I get it(stands up)leave me alone(walks past them)

Julie: Janny(she stops)it's not Phoebe's fault it's mines(they turn to her)if I never befriend one of them maybe they wouldn't have gotten close enough to him

Janet: Julianna no baby(goes over to her and kisses her head)you did nothing wrong(sighs)what happened to Jason(looks at Phoebe)was a freak accident(looks at her)but he's ok though because he's a Dean and Dean's have a lot of luck on there sides. The man who did this will pay

Julie: What if they come after us?

Janet: oh no don't worry about them...they made their move it's our turn and we'll think about it a lot before make one. We will stop this(Julie sighs)Julie I will not let anything happen to you

Julie: What if you all get hurt and I'm the only one left

Janet: Julieanna that will never happen

Phoebe: and you will never be left alone(they look at her)

Prue: Phoebe's right...we're always going to be here for you guys

Phoebe: and I swear I will never let anyone hurt you guys again(looks at Janet)I promise(Janet stares at her. They look at each other before Janet smirks a little. Phoebe smiles back.)

Julie: Janny can I hug her now(Janny looks at her and nods. Julie gets up and hugs Phoebe. Phoebe closes her eyes and holds her close)

Phoebe: It's ok now Julie it's ok...(looks at her)you heard the doctor he'll be 100 in no time

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Phoebe walks through the door be herself to Jason's room. She turns the corner to the recovery room and sees Jason behind a window hooked up to wires, oxygen and IV and other things to help support him. He looks to be sleeping but she sees his hand move. She quickly goes in and takes his hand. He opens his eyes.

Jason:(moans)I knew you where here?

Phoebe: I'll always be here

Jason:(singing)Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you, I wanna make you move, cause you're standing still(Phoebe smiles and sits down beside him)if your body matches what your eyes can do; you'd probably move right through me one my way to you(smiles)Do I sing better then I did before(she laughs a little)I heard a traumatic accident change's people

Phoebe: You sound about the same maybe a little better(kisses his hand)

Jason: I was scared(Phoebe puts his hand to her face)I never thought I would sing again, see that beautiful face again(rubs her face)or Paris

Phoebe: your ok now

Jason: Tell it to me straight am I going to live?

Phoebe:(softly)of course you are

Jason:(sighs)Did they catch him?

Phoebe: Yeah

Jason: mom said it was another profit

Phoebe: Yeah

Jason: Phoebe I've been thinking...

Phoebe: What?

Jason: I can never change who I am but I think we should move or at least me

Phoebe: what?

Jason: they want to put me under the witness protection program(Phoebe looks down)they think it's best for us. But I will turn them down if you want me too I will

Phoebe: We'll talk about it later

Jason: Phoebe they want to say I'm died...to throw the mafia off. They want to put my parents in hiding with as well as you guys

Phoebe: Jason I'm not the one to hide

Jason: neither is my family(takes his hand off her cheek)you think I like this. I've been shot damn it

Phoebe: shh(rubs his face with one finger)

Jason: I-I don't know how to protect my family anymore Phoebe. I don't know how to protect you(Phoebe stands up and climbs in bed with him. She lays on his good shoulder and rubs his wounded shoulder. He holds her)they shot me. They took away apart of me(crying)I'm scared Pheebs I'm really afraid. What if they come after you guys?

Phoebe: Jason(looks at him)I'm never going to let anything happen to you guys again

Jason: Phoebe no-no magic

Phoebe: Jason...

Jason: promise me that...promise(Phoebe looks down)Phoebe I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want you to be punished. I'm sorry to say this but what's done is done and destiny had its sick way. I've been hurt enough the last thing I want to do is be hurt again because your hurt. So promise me and Paris(she looks at him crying)promise

Phoebe: I can't(he pulls her in a hug. Cries on his chest. They sit there for a minute crying before pulls away after a minute)(softly)but I'll try(he gives a small smirk)

Jason: that's all I could ask for(A nurse walks in)

Nurse: Mr. Dean the Detectives are here

Jason: ok please give us one more minute(she walks out)Phoebe it's time for me to make a decision

Phoebe: I don't want to go to witness protection but it's up to you. I'll go where ever you go. But I don't want to leave my family but I don't want you to get killed(he looks at her)

Jason: Nurse send them in(the men come in. Phoebe gets out of bed and holds Jason's hand)

Man: Mr. Dean

Jason: No we're not attending

2 Man: Mr. Dean it's for your protection

Jason: I don't need it

Man: Well at least do it for your family

Jason: Keep my mother, my father protected and sisters...but I will be just find

2 Man: But Mr. Dean

Jason: Good day Gentle man I need my rest

Man: Your making my mistake

Jason: No I think a making the right one(looks at Phoebe)It's not like I'm going to get killed or anything(Phoebe looks at him)good day(the men quickly leave)

Phoebe: Jason...

Jason: We'll get through it Phoebe(gives her hand a kiss)

Phoebe: No I like how you told them off(he laughs and the nurse comes in)

Nurse: Mrs. Dean Mr. Dean must rest time to go...

Phoebe: I want to stay

Jason: Paris needs you

Phoebe: I'll leave early I want to stay with you(softly)I don't want to leave you

Jason: My parents will...

Phoebe: Jason

Jason: Phoebe come by tomorrow I want you with Paris

Phoebe: I was going to stay with you anyways I'm staying(looks at the nurse)please tell my sisters I'm staying

Nurse: of course(Phoebe turns to him and glares)

Jason: well fine if your staying here can you at least fluff my pillow(she gives him a smile and goes over to help him)

Ok I know it has a lot of Jason and Phoebe but I thought they should have a chapter. I mean I really didn't know where this chapter was going when I started it but it came to me and Jeeze I know wow what a turn out but I thought my story could use a change and be a little unpredictable. Don't you?

Write me up Prayla


	20. Devotion 19

This chapter was naturally done but it was lost so I'm starting this chapter again but better then before. My computer that I did before did the melt down thing. So I'm not even going to write everything over. I'll write it differently and maybe better then before. Sorry for the lonnnnnnnnnnnnng Wait

At Paige's house, Paige is laying in bed while looking up at the ceiling and holding her stomach. She hears feet coming up the stairs and doesn't even attempt to move. The door opens and Ann walks in. Paige turns to her and looks a little surprised.

Ann: Glen told me that you haven't been feeling good and I jumped on the first Shimmer I could get(Paige laughs then moans)oh Paige you look(touches her head)and feel terrible. Hmm Actually your symptoms look familiar. Paige(sits next to her)honey are you pregnant?

Paige: No-no

Ann: Paige!!

Paige:(moans)yeah

Ann: oh Paige

Paige: No-no I didn't tell Glen yet

Ann: Paige Faith

Paige: It was going to be a Christmas present(but the stupid computer lost the script)but I just couldn't tell him

Ann: Honey you've been going through this alone?

Paige: No my sisters know they've been helping me

Ann: And you have yet to tell me(crosses her arms)I was pregnant before them and I am the grandma maybe I could've helped

Paige: Yeah well I doubt Glen shot fireballs at people

Ann: want to bet(sighs)dear I was a human girl holding a half...I love my son to death but a half demonic spawn and he wasn't no sweet angel believe me(Paige smiles)I know what your going through honey you should've told?

Paige: I know and I was tempted too but I promised Glen that if I was to ever get pregnant again I would tell him first not my sister or anybody else

Glen: Paige mom

Ann:(calls)in here sweetheart(he walks in with flowers)

Glen: Hey(walks over)how are you feeling(holds it up to her and Paige makes a face)

Ann: oh(takes them and tosses them on the flower)they're beautiful son

Glen: Isn't that for Paige to say?

Paige: They're beautiful(Glen kisses her cheek)thank you

Glen: So how are you feeling?

Paige: Tired Jason's case is so(yawns)tiring

Glen: oh well come on mom lets let Paige get some...

Paige: No she just got here I want to talk to her

Ann: But how about you go downstairs and make your a wife a broth

Glen: yes

Ann: Just listen to me(takes off her shoes and lays to Paige and pulls her close)now go

Glen: fine is that what you want?

Paige: mm that sounds great(he walks to the door)

Ann: Wait(he stops. Gets out of bed and hugs him)you are such a wonderful son and husband(Glen looks at Paige and she shrugs)I love you

Glen: I love you too(Ann pulls away and pats his cheek)

Ann: now go make her broth(climbs in bed with Paige and again and holds her. Glen walks out puzzled. Paige laughs a little)so what have you been taking?

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

At the manor Piper walks through the kitchen and into the dinning room to set the table. The front door opens and Wyatt, Chris and Melinda rush in. Piper stops setting the table and smirks. Leo comes in behind them and closes the door.

Wyatt: Hey mom(goes upstairs)

Chris: Hey mommy(hugs her and goes upstairs)

Piper:(calls)hi guys how was the soccer practice?(looks at Leo)

Leo: Our boy scored a point(smiles)and without magic(Piper claps)

Piper: alright

Leo: Yeah but he doesn't want us(checks out his finger nails)to make a big deal about it(looks at Piper)not until he scores the championship goal(smiles)as he says

Piper: oh(Leo gives her a kiss)that's our boy

Leo: soon to be soccer's world champ(Piper and Leo kiss again)

Mel: mama(Piper looks down)

Piper: There is my snow angel(bends down to her)Hi Melly where you a good girl?(Melinda nods yes)(gasps)you where?(Melinda nods again and pokes Piper's nose. Leo smiles)good did you have fun(she nods again)good can I have a kiss(pokes at her lips. Melinda gives her a kiss)

Leo: Awe Melly that's so sweet(Melinda laughs)

Piper:(smiles)I love you

Mel: Love you(Piper picks her up and looks at Leo. The front door opens and Jason walks in, his arm in a sling and his holding his briefcase in the other arm)

Jason: Hey

Leo: hey(goes over and takes his briefcase)

Jason: I had it Leo(smiles)it smells good Piper

Piper: Thanks! Dinner will be ready soon. Do you want to come with mommy to eat-eat?

Mel: no(smiles)

Piper: You need to learn a new word honey like yes(walks in the kitchen)

Leo: Did Phoebe bring you home?

Jason: Are you kidding me...she didn't even want me to go to work. A fellow worker brought me home. Look I'm going to go get ready for dinner. Can you do some kind of bird call or something(Leo laughs)so I can stay out of her rain of terror

Leo:(laughs)anything that won't put you back in the hospital(he nods)

Jason: Paris home?

Leo: Still with her dad and step mom the last I heard

Jason: Cole choose the wrong time to be late...she's pissed enough as it is probably enough to get off my back(goes the steps and stops)Leo

Leo: Yeah

Jason: I pulled up to fast I need to sit(Leo quickly goes towards and helps him sit but as soon as he goes to sit the front door opens and Phoebe comes in. Jason quickly stands up but winces. Phoebe anger disappears and she goes to help him)I'm ok

Phoebe: Bull

Jason: don't make a big deal of it

Phoebe: lets get you to the...

Jason: Phoebe I'm fine

Phoebe: oh really(hits his wounded arm)

Jason: ow damn it(Phoebe looks at Leo)

Leo:(calls)What's that boys? I should stay out uncle Jason and aunt Phoebe's way and help you get ready for dinner. Right(laughs a little)I'm coming right up

Jason: Leo

Leo: sorry man boys need me you heard(quickly goes upstairs)

Jason: Your being super unreasonably and very demonic right now

Phoebe: and your being irresponsible, selfish, stupid and you care nothing but about yourself. You don't care that if you keep pushing yourself you'll be in the hospital and scare Paris and I again, or that you could actually lose something or even worse die or do you like the attention?

Jason: You think I do...I'm trying to prove to you that I don't need the babying

Phoebe: Wow your doing a good job of it...I mean your better off jumping in front of another bullet

Jason: You know what maybe I will(Phoebe hits his arm again)Damn it Phoebe

Phoebe: How could you same something so cold?

Jason: Honey you brought it up and I'm just agreeing

Piper: Hey(walks in)hey guys please you have been butting each other's head off ever sense Jason came home. Would you stop?

Mel: No(Phoebe smiles as Piper looks at her humorously)

Piper: Not you Mel(Jason goes upstairs mumbling. Phoebe crosses her arms)

Phoebe: Is my baby home?

Piper: Not yet

Phoebe: What is up with the men I've been with and am with not listening to me

Piper: Honey are you and Jason ok?

Phoebe: No I just wish he would be more careful...I wish he would just care about himself like his mom, sisters and I do?

Piper: hmm maybe his more worried about proving to you that his is ok and making sure that you don't worry.

Phoebe: mm(whines)Piper I hate when you do that(baby voice)just let me be mad at him

Piper: oh Phoebe would you two grow up? Dinner will be ready in about five minutes(gives Melinda to her)could change her while your up there and grow up by then

Phoebe:(mumbles)sure for the diaper no for the growing up(walks upstairs with Melinda)

Piper:(sighs and laughs)Now where is my other sister?

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

In Prue's building we go to a janitor closet. The door opens and Prue pops her head out. She looks around to make sure no one is coming before coming up. Her hair is a mess and her pants are unbuttoned. She fixes her hair quickly and ushers her hands to lead someone out. Andy comes out and is buttoning his shirt.

Prue:(whispers)I can't believe we did it in the closet like horny teenagers

Andy: Well Prue we have baby who hasn't been sleeping through the night lately and we had a taste of it and I wasn't giving that taste up again(looks at her)(smiles)besides I am working tonight and we were both a little long over do don't you think?(grabs his tie)

Prue: We did it last weekend

Andy: If you call five minutes doing it?(smirks)you liked it

Prue: No-No(moves the hair out of her face)

Andy: yeah-yeah you did(pulls her closer to him and touches her butt)I could tell by every little noise(puts his hands down her pants)

Prue: Andy camera's(looks at the camera on the corner. As it turns to them she uses her powers to turn back the other way)

Andy: moan(kisses her neck)kiss

Prue: Andy(sighs)

Andy: Sigh and pause...you liked the thrill(sucks on her neck)

Prue: enough(pulls away from him and he looks at her while laughing. Bites her lip)(growls) closet...go now(grabs him by the tie and pulls him back in the closet before closing the door. Giggles as we hear kissing sounds. Then a phone rings)oh that's me

Andy: Don't no-no

Prue: shh...Hello...Hey Piper yeah I'm-I'm stick in traffic but I'll be home soon. Wow(comes out the closet and Andy sighs disappointed)no that was the radio. They were fighting again. Yeah wow...Parker asleep(laughs)finally huh? Does she have a rash like I thought. Ok well mommy is will be there soon(Andy makes a noise)hold on(covers her talk whole)I'll see you later baby Parker needs me(kisses him and leaves)hello yeah

Andy:(sighs)what a woman?(orbs out)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

At Paige's house, Ann and Paige are still talking while Paige is laying down and is sitting up.

Paige: So that's what I have been taking...Have you taken any remedies?

Ann: I never used witch craft for pregnancy

Paige: What I take is not dangerous?

Ann: How do you know the baby isn't defending itself?

Paige: My sisters took it and my sisters would never give me anything to endanger my child

Ann: Well with anything witch crafty the baby gets really defensive. All babies are different

Paige: Even when I take nothing the baby is making my body do crazy things. And, I hardly call ginger root, mint tea and peppermint tea something crafty.

Ann: mm so how are you going to tell my boy?

Glen: Tell me what(they look at him. He is holding a tray of food)

Ann: Well look at the time I must go(gets out f bed)I love Paige

Paige: You too

Ann: Glen I will see later(kisses him)call me as soon as Paige tells you. Now a little magic will you(Glen waves his hand and she disappears. Glen looks at her)

Paige: could you bring me my broth babe I'm starving

Glen: Yeah-yeah(walks over to her with a tray, puts the tray on the bed and sits next to Paige)here you go

Paige: thank you I really appreciate this(gives him a kiss)

Glen: I should make you broth more often(tries to kiss her but she gives him a note)

Paige: I wanted to give this to you on Christmas but I chickened out

Glen: oh goodie(Paige tries her soup and gets out of bed)What are you doing?

Paige: I want to change my shirt(goes to her walk in closet)read so I can hear(Glen opens the letter quickly)

Glen: Alright(reads)"Dear honey" This is our first Christmas holiday together as husband and wife and I couldn't be in more bliss. I Love you so much and you make me more then happy. I know lately I have been cranky and sick and tired and you keep asking me to go to the hospital but I won't. That's because I know what it is. It's nothing that will harm me don't worry but it makes me more then happy. It will make us both happy. Look up(when he looks up Paige comes out in a in pink shirt that he wore so long ago, it says "mommy" in the middle of the shirt and an arrow pointing down to her stomach saying "baby" on her stomach)

Paige: Are you mad?

Glen: P-P-P-b-b-b-b

Paige: That's right I'm pregnant, I'm with child , I having a baby. Are you mad at me?(he gets out of bed and walks over at)because I didn't tell you. But I just didn't know to tell you. I mean with Deb dying and I wanted it to be special(Glen pulls her close in a hug)

Glen: This was special and I'm not mad I should've known. I love you so much(kisses her cheek)I'm so happy(pulls away)you've been going through this alone.(she nods)great I should've known. I am so sorry let me make it up to you. Come on come sit

Paige: Glen I'm fine Glen...I've been pregnant for almost three months and I am starting to feel better(holds her stomach)oh Glen

Glen: Come on sit

Paige: no-no Glen it's different(pulls down her pants)Glen I'm bleeding(looks at him)I'm bleeding(starts hyperventilating)I'm bleeding

Glen: no-no calm down

Paige: Not again(starts to fall but he holds her up)not again we lost another baby...let go

Glen: No ok come on(picks her up)Paige pull yourself together ok. I'm taking us to the hospital

Paige:(crying)Why? there going to tell me the same thing I told you. It's gone it's nothing there

Glen: Listen to me Damn it(Paige keeps crying)(sighs)sorry but I know nothing is wrong. Alright(softly)everything is going to be fine don't worry(Paige holds him neck and cries into his chest)I'm not going to let anything happen to you guys...not again(shimmers out)

Ok this is kind of what I had the chapter that I lost. Instead it was more of a Christmas Atmosphere. I hoped you liked it and sorry for the long wait. Like I said College, my computer crashing and medical problems have kind of thrown me off but I still hoped you liked it. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I skipped over Paris's birthday and I might do that to Melinda's birthday too.


	21. Devotion 20

At the hospital, Glen is standing in front of the double doors waiting for Paige's sisters. He looks down at his watch and when it hits 11:46 the sisters burst through the door. He looks up at them

Piper: My god this is the theme of this year hospital-hospital(they hug him)

Phoebe: What are you talking about Piper(they pull away)it never gets old?

Piper: I'm just hoping a new year brings us less surprise

Prue: How is she?

Glen: I don't know(sighs)she was scared...she just told me but I bet she told you when she found out

Prue: No-No we didn't even know

Glen: Sure you didn't(Glen goes to the nurse stand)excuse me(the nurse looks up)look my wife has been in there over an hour and I have been looking at you for an hour(The sister give each other a trouble glance)so how about you go back there and check on my wife and stop watching tv(Prue quickly pulls him away)

Prue: Sorry-Sorry panicked father(turns to him)chill

Glen: I can't...god I promised her...she will never forgive me

Phoebe: Honey

Glen: I know-I know I have to keep it together(sighs)but it's like every time(crying)it's like she isn't meant to have my child...she's better off without me

Piper: ok-ok Glen it is not the time to freak(shakes him)snap out of it ok. This is not the time to panic alright(the double door opens and a doctor comes out)

Dr Springer: Glen Johnson

Glen: Yeah(rubs his face)

Dr. Springer: Your wife is(smiles)just fine

Prue: oh thank god

Glen: and the baby

Dr. Springer: Very strong heart beat...I mean the strongest I have ever heard from a 2month old fetus(Glen sighs relief. Phoebe pats his shoulder)

Prue: So what was up with the bleeding?

Dr. Springer: most woman have periods up until the third month. So I wasn't surprised by this but this should be her last one. If this ever happens again then I would be most worried

Prue: Can we go see her?

Dr. Springer: Sure thing...third door down to the left

Glen: Thanks(walks through the double door)

Dr. Oh room 234(Phoebe nods and the sisters quickly follow Glen)

Piper: Glen-Glen slow down

Glen: Did he say a room number?

Phoebe: Room 234(Glen stops immediately in front of a door and goes inside of the room. When he enters the room he sees Paige looking towards the door waiting for him. Paige opens her arms. Glen quickly goes over to her and hugs her as her sisters enter. Phoebe smirks a little. Paige closes her eyes)

Paige:(mumbles but loud enough for the sisters to hear)I was so scared

Glen: me too

Paige: I thought I lost her(Glen pulls away)

Glen: I knew you didn't lose him

Paige: and how?

Glen: I knew you wouldn't allow yourself too(touches her stomach)I knew we wouldn't lose this one(Paige puts her hand over his)

Paige: Third one is the Charm(looks at her sisters. Prue gives her a wink. Phoebe gives her a big smile and hugs Piper. Piper holds Phoebe back and smirks. Meets eyes with Glen)I love you

Glen: I love you and my boy(gives her a sweet soft kiss)

Paige: Glen

Glen: hmm you need something

Paige: No um how do you know if it's a boy or not?

Glen: How do you know?

Paige:(laughs)instincts

Prue: oh before the great debt let us hug you(Glen moves and her sister charge over with hugs. Glen goes to step back but Phoebe pulls him back in the hug. Ann and Sean rush in. Ann sighs a little when she notices no one is crying. She then laughs to herself when she notice Glen is covering all of them and they are being smushed)

Sean: Um does this mean the baby is alive(they break apart but are still in a hold. Ann hits his arm)what?

Paige:(laughs)she is fine

Glen: You mean he

Phoebe: hug with us quick before they argue about the sex of the baby(Ann pulls Sean over and they all elope in another hug)

Ann:(sighs)thank you god(Kisses Paige head then Glen's)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

A few weeks later, we go to the manor and in the nursery. Parker is in crib on her stomach. She rolls over and grabs the bar. Being 10months old she can support herself up and can also pull herself up. Parker stands up and bites her bar while drooling on it. Parker then glares angrily as something soon shimmers in. Eclipse stands there with a bunny.

Eclipse: Hi little baby(shakes the toy around)do you want the cute little bunny?(Parker's eyes light up and she laughs)you have to come here first(Parker puts her hand out and tries to use her powers but it doesn't work)no-no you have to come

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Downstairs the sisters are drinking tea in the dinning room. They are laughing as Paige sits at the head of the table talking. Paige stands up and you can see a small little lump. She grabs a tissue and wipes her face while laughing. She sits back down.

Phoebe: Glen must have been mad?

Paige:(laughs)mad he was pissed. That was his favorite shirt and tooth paste

Prue: and my niece or nephew did it because he was kissing you.

Paige: and because we we're about to have an argument about were we wanted to put the nursery

Piper: He or she was like mom and daddy you better not fight or I'm going do something bad

Prue: Which she did anyways?

Phoebe: So when are you going to find out the sex?

Prue: and we better get invited?

Paige: No you are not invited...You will find out after Glen and I find out. Sense I told you I was pregnant first he finds out what the sex is first and I find out in about two weeks.

Piper: Can we at least throw the party?

Paige: Yes please do? As long as you pay for it yes(Phoebe laughs. They don't notice Paris sneak upstairs)

Phoebe: So did you pick a room?

Paige:(rolls her eyes)please...but I know I win

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Paris walks in the nursery room. She stands their with her arms crossed as she sees Eclipse walk closer to Parker with the bunny.

Par: No–no(Eclipse slowly turns)who are you?

Eclipse: and would you like a bunny?

Par:(yells)mommy

Eclipse: you little brat

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Downstairs Paige is still talking and the sisters are still laughing.

Paige: But you know I will

Par:(yells)mommy

Phoebe: Paris?!

Paris:(yells)help mommy(they all stand up and rush to the nursery)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

As they rush to the nursery. They see Eclipse throwing a fire ball towards the door frame. Phoebe screams and Prue stands in front of them ready and sends it back quickly. Eclipse goes to grab Parker out of the crib but Andy orbs in and tackles him. Paris claps and Phoebe snatches her up in a hug.

Prue: Parker Come here(Parker does as she told and orbs in her arms)I got you(rubs her head softly)I have you(kisses her)I love you(Andy flies across the room as Eclipse stands)(gasps) Andy(Eclipse wraps a scarf around his face and flames out. He leaves a big fire mark on the floor)Andy(gives Parker to Piper and tends to him)

Paris: mommy he was a stranger

Phoebe: Yes he was and you did good Paris(holds her close)I am so proud of you

Piper: Paris where is Melinda?

Par: Napping(Piper hands Parker to Phoebe who cradles her and leaves out quickly)Mommy Park sent me a message to come help her get the bunny and I did

Paige:(angrily)what bunny?(Paris points to the bunny on the floor. Goes over and picks it up)this stops(looks at her sisters)today

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Paige is upstairs in the attic flipping through the book furiously. Prue is sitting in the rocking chair rocking her baby. Phoebe is watching Paris sleep because her nap was interrupted earlier. Piper walks in and sighs.

Piper: The boys are with Leo and Melinda is with Melia. So those are three less bodies we have to worry about(Phoebe nods)Phoebe we can call Cole to pick up...

Phoebe: No not until we really need him. I don't want Paris near any more demons not unless she really has too be(walks over to Prue)are you ok?

Prue: he almost snatched her right out the crib(sighs)he was so fast and I don't know what I...

Paige: Don't even finish that sentence(laughs)because I know what we'll do. I know what I will find I will find away(laughs)haha to kill him forever

Piper: Whoa Paige(pulls her hands away from the book)could you be a little rougher with the family heirloom(Paige pulls away)

Phoebe: Paige there was nothing in that book...he is a new type of demon

Paige: So what? What he just did made my blood boil? I mean if Parker was mines(laughs evilly)I would go straight after him and rip off his ball

Prue:(chuckles)no you wouldn't...believe me. It's just the baby and pregnancy talking. When the baby comes out you won't want to leave the babies side.

Piper: She's right(smiles a little)I remember when people came after Wyatt and I was pregnant with Chris. I wanted to kill them right away...but at the same time I didn't want to leave him or harm Chris.

Paige: but you were hard headed so we had to restrain you in magic school(Phoebe laughs)

Piper:(glares)yeah so don't make us do it to you(Prue and Phoebe laugh. Paige rolls her eyes as Glen shimmers in with a book)

Glen: I have something that could help(opens the book and a page of eclipse appears)

Paige: Where did you get the book?

Glen: Don't worry about it? Just know it's not mines

Phoebe: It looks like a book of dark magic

Paige: Glen where did you get that?

Glen: I stole it...so come on lets look at it before someone notices it missing(looks Paige and gives her a look. Paige nods slowly understanding)

Prue: what does it say?

Glen: It's what it does that is important...please move the book of shadows(Piper does. Puts the book on the stand. Phoebe helps Prue up and they crowd the book and look)

Piper: Glen this brilliant

Glen: thanks

Prue: but it says it needs blood from a half demon(Glen holds up his hand)

Paige: Honey

Glen: It's just a drop(turns to them and closes the book)and it's the only way(everyone looks at each other)

Prue: Ok

Paige: what?

Piper: Honey we could get him really good...maybe even kill him(Glen whence a little at that)

Phoebe: You ok Glen(he nods yes)

Paige: No-no were not doing that spell

Prue: Paige you said it yourself "you want him gone, hurt, vanquished something"...and this looks like the only way to hurt him(Paige nods no)

Glen: Babe

Paige: Don't babe me Glen(walks out as he goes to grab her)leave me alone

Glen: Get the stuff ready(takes the book)I'll talk to her(leaves after her quickly)

Prue: I wish there was another way

Phoebe: We all do

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Glen walks out the room quickly but doesn't have to look far because Paige is sitting on the bottom step playing with her knee.

Glen: Paige

Paige: What if it takes your life too Glen. It said the demon who surrenders the blood may die as while...family members who surrender blood

Glen: How did you?

Paige: the baby is helping me see things my sisters can't

Glen: Paige I have to do this. If I don't Parker may get seriously hurt(Paige stands up)

Paige: and my baby might not have a father(Glen looks shocked)(crying)yeah didn't think about that did you(Glen pulls her close and sighs)You may never met our baby. She or he will never know you. How do you expect me to do this alone? How do you expect me to love our baby with half of our love(Paige stands the crying. After a minute her crying sub sides and she looks at him)(sighs)your going to do anyways?

Glen:(softly)I have too(they stand there for awhile and hold each other)

Paige: lets get this over with(they walk upstairs holding each other. The sisters are standing with viles)

Prue: Paige I wish it was another way...I don't want this to happen believe...

Paige: I know Prue I know(calls)Andy(he orbs in. Prue hands Parker to him)

Andy: you come back to us safely(Prue nods and kisses Parker)

Prue: I love you both(they kiss)

Andy: We love you too(Phoebe kisses Paris)

Phoebe: You take care of her(Andy picks up Paris who falls back asleep on his shoulder)

Andy: Promise

Phoebe:(whispers in Paris ear)I love you baby

Par:(mumbles)wove you mama(Phoebe smirks and joins hands with her sisters. Andy orbs out with the girls)

Prue: lets do this(Glen shimmers them out)

Well there goes another end what do you think will happen next chapter.


	22. Devotion 21

Eclipse sits in his dungeon, the room is filled with candles and scrolls. A demoness in fanning him with a big leaf. He is sitting in front of a big paper reading a scroll. In front of him is whine and a turkey leg. He looks up and smirk.

Eclipse: Faustine(stands up)that is all you may go

Faustine: Are you sure your highness?

Eclipse: Yeah go now(she goes to grab the food and whine)leave it(she nods and goes to the stone double doors. She walks out and closes the door behind her)(laughs)this is going to be interesting(sits back down and looks over the stroll. Glen shimmers in with the sisters)welcome to my humble abo(looks up at them)can I offer you something whine...turkey

Paige: No where fine...I mean you came to our house and we didn't offer you anything. It just wouldn't feel right(he smirks and stands up. The sisters keep all eyes on him)

Eclipse: what would you have offered if I stayed long enough?

Paige: I don't know um cracks, cheese(gives a fake laugh)a vanquish

Glen: Honey(touches her stomach lightly. Paige moves his hand away from her)

Eclipse: hmm funny(sits on his table)How is the baby?

Paige: Wants to kick your ass just as much as I do

Eclipse: so what can I do for you other then you kicking my ass?

Prue: answer me a question...you owe that to me?

Eclipse: and how do I owe you...who are you that I owe you something?

Prue: I am the mother

Eclipse: mm ask away?

Prue: Why my baby? Why my daughter?

Eclipse: now that I think of it you do look like that baby

Paige: answer her question(he stands up and looks at her. He then looks at Glen and Glen is glaring at him. Eclipse smiles)

Eclipse: your child is quiet special...did you know that?

Phoebe: What do you mean?

Eclipse: Well she has the powers to send you to the future to see your wildest dreams...and she is a cutie and valuable. That's what I mean(look at Prue)if I had the baby I would be the perfect father for her.

Prue: you will never been her father

Eclipse: I know but we would've been a pretty powerful couple. I can go dimension to dimension and she can take me to the future and we can practically rule the world. With her showing me the what the future holds and how I can conquer it.

Piper: That was a really nice plan

Phoebe: to bad it won't work(takes out a sheet of paper)you messed with the wrong family and kids

Eclipse: wait I'm not going to let you vanquish me that quickly(a sword appears in his hand)Glen

Glen: What?

Eclipse: Fight me(a sword appears in Glen's hand)come on what are you afraid?(Glen steps forward and Paige grabs his arm)

Glen: I'll come back to guys don't worry(looks at her)I love you(she mouths I love back you. Steps away and comes towards Eclipse)lets do this

Eclipse: hmm someone is a little eager

Glen: and someone is a little chicken(Eclipse laughs and swings. The sisters gasps and Glen quickly ducks out of the way)

Paige: Son of a(tries to use her magic but Prue holds her back)

Eclipse: Someone hasn't been practicing(Glen gets up as Eclipse laughs)

Glen: Lucky swing(Glen swings quickly and Eclipse blocks. Then the real sword fight begans)

Prue:(whispers)all Glen has to do is let him jab him a little so we can do the spell

Paige: I can't watch this anymore(Glen lose his sword. Eclipse smiles and puts the sword up towards him. Glen makes a fireball and sends him backwards into some vase. Glen quickly stands over him and cuts himself with a knife. All of a sudden a big whirl wind appears and Glen is thrown back over to Paige)honey(Piper and Phoebe help him up)

Prue: What the hell is that(out of the wind a cloaked figure appears)

Glen: James(moans and holds the back of his head)

Phoebe: Wait-wait like the bastard that's after my daughter(glares at the cloak figure)

Glen:(moans)that would be him(winces as Paige looks at the back of his head)

Jimmy: This stops now

Eclipse: But dad I was having fun(laughs and stands up)

Sisters: Dad(Glen sighs)

Phoebe: what is this a family act?

Jimmy: Eclipse lets go

Eclipse: Screw you I'm not leaving my fortress...not for anyone(looks at Glen and sits down)

Jimmy: Leave here now

Phoebe: I'm not going any where...not until we vanquish both of their sorry ass's

Glen: We can't take on both of them...lets retreat

Phoebe: Wait hell no

Jimmy: listen to him...I'll put you down before you even blink an eye witch and you will never see that precious baby of yours again(looks towards Glen)you know what will happen to them if you don't take them home

Piper: Glen do you know him?

Glen: Lets just go

Eclipse: Good idea(Jimmy swings his hand and as soon as he does this Eclipse starts hanging from the ceiling while holding his neck. The sisters gasps)

Jimmy: Quiet Eclipse daddy is taking care of business(Glen waves his hands and the sisters disappear)why Glen(takes off his hood showing off the same face as Glen)bringing the family down here for a field trip(smiles)and to kill your brother. Is this away to win my affection?

Glen: You keep your son away from my nieces and nephews and I'll make sure no one comes into anyone's territory ever again(shimmers out and Eclipse falls)

Jimmy: Get up this place is a mess(flames out. Eclipse coughs and hits the floor)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

The sisters appear in the manor and look around.

Paige: Where's Glen?(Glen appears and falls on the couch)honey(goes over to him tends to the back of his head)

Prue:(dangerously low)What was that?

Glen: What are you talking about?

Phoebe: You know him!!

Glen: I had some encounters with him yes

Paige: ok lets question him later...he's hurt(Piper glares at her)

Piper: Wait you knew he knew James?

Paige: What are you talking about?

Piper: You keep trying to change the subject that's what I'm talking about

Phoebe: ok you know what no more secrets(Paige laughs and goes to reply but Glen stops her)

Glen: I met him a couple of months ago...I tried to fight him when I found out he was going after Paris. I was stupid and I tried to vanquish him on my own. He kicked my ass and I didn't want him to do it to you

Piper: Why didn't you tell us?

Glen: Paige was mad at me I didn't want you to be mad at me

Prue: Is there away to vanquish him in that book that you had

Glen: I don't know...I left the book at Eclipse's place...it was his(winces)look I'm sure James will handle his son. If I know one thing about him. He doesn't like anyone acting out of his order

Prue: What are you talking about?

Glen: When I attacked him or he attacked me rather he gave me a speech about everything in his court...everyone does things by his word. It seems to anger him when no one listens

Paige: Look I'm going to get him home...and meet you back here

Prue: No you stay home and rest

Phoebe: We'll talk in the morning(Paige nods and orbs them out)

Piper: I don't believe him

Phoebe: Me neither...I say we do the truth spell

Piper:(moans)Phoebe

Prue: We burned it and we can't do that...we tend to hear things we don't need to hear you remember? and that is personal gain on our sister

Phoebe: We would just be doing it on Glen

Prue: Yeah right so she can never forgive us?

Phoebe: Prue look he could be holding back important information. Information that can help us take down James and Eclipse for good

Prue: No Phoebe and that's the end of it

Phoebe:(yells)so you would rather us stay up all night in fear worrying about our children and what can take them in the middle of the night

Piper:(softly)Phoebe

Phoebe: Prue I wouldn't...as a mother(softly)a real mother I would love to sleep in peace knowing my child is safe and I would want my daughter to sleep at night without fears and knowing she is safe. I would do anything to protect her.

Prue: She can't really be safe Phoebe

Phoebe: But it's one less demon Prue

Prue:(sighs)no Phoebe

Phoebe: I don't need your permission(Prue rolls her eyes and leaves. Looks at Piper but Piper shakes her head no and follows after Prue)or the power of three(goes over to the book)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

At Paige's house in Paige's room Paige walking around the room crying her eyes. Glen is following her trying to hold her but she keeps pulling away while crying.

Paige:(crying)I lied to them

Glen: No I did(sits down)

Paige: No-no I lied(crying)I'm always lying I-I can't take it anymore(Glen pulls Paige over to him and sits there crying. He puts his hand on her thigh)

Glen: I can't stand too see you cry(looks at her)and tomorrow if you really want we can tell them

Paige:(sniffs)what?(looks at him)

Glen: you heard me we'll tell them tomorrow

Paige: No

Glen: Paige I can't stand it...your hurting and your stressing which is hurting the baby. You don't deserve it. I'm hurting my family so we'll tell them

Paige: Are-are you sure(Glen nods)oh Glen(hugs him)I love you

Glen: I love you(holds her back and glows)

Paige: Honey(pulls away)you glowed

Glen: Glowed how?

Paige: like where you put on a spell...

Glen: Really

Paige: Are you feeling ok?

Glen: Yes other then me completely losing my mind and telling you we'll tell your sisters. I guess I'm just great

Paige: What?

Glen: What?

Paige: What did you say?

Glen: hmm(Paige stares at him?

Paige: Glen how do you like my chocolate brownies?

Glen: They're the most unpleasant things my taste bids ever tasted(stops)why did I just say that?

Paige:(glares)my sisters

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Prue goes down the stairs in the huff. Piper quickly follows her

Piper: Prue-Prue wait(Prue keeps walking. Stops)fine(blows up a light and Prue jumps. Prue turns to her a little shocked)you didn't wait(walks down to her)

Prue: So you blew up a lamp

Piper: to get your attention

Prue: First Piper I didn't really hear you I was mad, second you don't go around blowing things up what if the girls saw you and third I'm sorry it's just Phoebe she pissed me off

Piper: I know but Prue mabye

Prue: oh not you too

Piper: yes me kind of...Prue he maybe holding some things from us and Phoebe might be right. Those things may help us

Prue: I know that Piper but we should talk to them not put a spell on them. They will never forgive us if(the front door opens and then slams)um(they turn to the door and see Paige come in very heated)Paige what's wrong?

Paige: you know what's wrong...my husband can't lie to me

Piper: isn't that a good thing?

Paige:(teary eyed)not when he hurts my feelings and tells me my brownies taste yucky. I mean I'm pregnant he can't tell that to me

Piper: oh honey your brownies are(tries to hug her but she steps back still mad)

Paige: Don't lie to me

Prue: Paige your too upset tell me what's wrong?

Paige: As if you don't know(Prue nods but she think she knows what she means)someone put the truth spell on Glen

Piper/Prue: Phoebe!!(they look at the steps as she comes down)

Phoebe: What?(Prue crosses her arms)Why are you looking at me?

Piper: As if you don't know

Paige: Phoebe why would you do something like this to me?

Phoebe: It's not to you(walks down)it's to him. You guys are obliviously hiding something. Something that may help us put the demons down. Hello are we forgetting sister we vanquish demons who try to hurt the innocents and our babies.

Paige: You had no right. You completely broke our rule

Phoebe: So did you by hiding something

Paige: He's my husband

Phoebe: and we're your sisters

Paige: No it's different...He is my life partner, my love, my best friend in a very different way from you guys of course(Piper nods understandingly)(loudly)what ever Glen and I talk about stays between us. He's secrets are my secrets and those are none of your business. Just like(points to all of her sisters)ours are none of his, and if you just waited for a couple of hours...until morning at least until he got some rest because Glen might have some type of concussion; Glen and I were going to tell you. But you know what the secret is not as bad as you think(sighs)our secret is not as bad. So you can wait(heads for the door)

Phoebe: Paige don't be mad

Paige: I'm not mad I'm pissed off(mumbles)I'll just talk to you later(walks out and slams the door back. Piper and Prue looks at Phoebe)

Phoebe: Don't-don't I know(covers his face)don't tell me I told you so(Piper smirks a little)I was a bad Phoebe

Prue: I won't tell you "I told you so" but I will say this to Piper(Piper looks at little shocked as Prue looks at her)now do you see why I said don't do the spell?

Piper: Yes now I see

Prue: I'm going to stir up some margarita's(walks in the kitchen)

Piper: come on...you need one(leads them towards the kitchen)

Ok those are the ends of my updates for today maybe...I hoped they were kind of worth the wait even though I don't think my chapters where. I could've worked harder on the arguments but I had to give you something


	23. Devotion 22

At Paige's house. Paige is in her mirror trying to put on bras and rambling to Glen. Glen is sitting on the bed watching her struggle

Paige: I just can't believe them...I can't believe Phoebe. We promised each other(Glen gets up and takes her hand off her strap)to never put spells on each other. We promised that we wouldn't do magic on each other

Glen: mm-hmm

Paige: Are you listening to me?

Glen: Yep even though I heard this speech a thousand times(quickly catches Paige's eye in the mirror)sorry it was the spell(Paige sighs)I think you need a bigger bra babe

Paige: I know(Glen kisses Paige's shoulder)this kid has turned my boobs from a small b to a huge C(Glen kisses her shoulder again)I'm going(pulls away)to go find another one(goes to her drawer and pulls out two new one)ok(turns to him)the red lacy one or the pink pale one?

Glen: um the red one

Paige: and why would you pick this one?

Glen: because its hot...now come here...let me help you

Paige: I hate this spell it took the sexy shy four play thing away from you(he laughs and helps her take off her bra and put on the new one)

Glen: the cup size seems to be right(touches the lace and fondles her breast)turn around(Paige does and he kisses her shoulder again and again)

Paige: ugh Glen(pulls away and snaps her own bra)not going to happen

Glen: come on Paige...you were sexy before but now your arousing

Paige: that's nice to know but babe I'm pregnant and tired...and I hardly feel sexy so no(Glen sighs)what?

Glen: Nothing no is no I guess(goes over to his dresser)

Paige: No Glen what?

Glen: nothing its just there goes our sex life(turns to her)I knew this was going to happen. We are not going to have sex with each for a very long(takes off his shirt)I guess that's price you have pay when you have a baby

Paige: Is that so bad?

Glen: Yes(quickly shuts up)

Paige: Glen I wasn't the only one who wanted this baby

Glen: I know I wanted this baby too(puts on a new shirt)never think that I didn't

Paige: It's not my fault that I am pregnant or the babies it yours. All of this is your fault

Glen: Paige

Paige: Don't talk to me because all you do is tell me the hard core truth and I am tired-tired of feeling nauseated... and I don't want remedies I want help-help-help(all of a sudden two swirls of lights appear in her room. Patty appears and Anna)

Ann: How did I get here?

Patty: Paige Glen(turns and looks around)hey Anna

Ann: Hey Patty...but I'm just as befuddled(They look at Paige who looks like she's about to cry while wearing just a bra and pajama bottoms)oh Glen what did you do?(Patty goes over and sits her down on the bed)

Glen: mom I...

Ann: Save it(goes over to Paige and sits next to her)what did my awful son say to you?

Paige: He said we had no sex life and we never will again sense we're having a baby

Glen: I did not say that

Patty: but that's what it sounds like to her sweetie

Ann: Glen(stands up)

Glen: ma wait...

Paige: and he couldn't lie to me because Phoebe put the truth spell on him(crying)to find out what he knows about James and Eclipse

Glen: Paige(looks at her mother)

Patty: I already know...I am not aloud to say anything this is Paige and your problem. But remember destiny will always revile it's self in time(sits next to her)

Ann: Wait James is back

Glen: Yeah

Ann: and you didn't tell me?

Glen: mom I didn't want you to worry

Ann: We'll talk about this later(Patty holds Paige as they watches the sense unfold)

Glen: mom

Ann: Glen I said later(turns from Glen)

Paige: Ann don't be mad at him...he just didn't

Glen: Paige(nods no)

Paige: but

Patty: Honey...why are Ann and I hear?

Paige: I don't know

Glen: She was crying that she was tired of feeling sick and she didn't want remedies she wanted help. So I guess sense you both are here and don't know why because the baby summoned you or Paige accidently summoned you

Ann: oh the baby must really need to be heard if she or he called both grandma's(Patty smirks at her and wipes the hair out of Paige's face)

Patty: Honey what questions do you have?

Glen: Look I'm going to sleep in the backroom because I have work early in the morning. Do you ladies want any tea or something before I go to sleep

Patty: I'm fine thank you

Ann: I'm fine

Paige: I want two scopes of sherbert, three gram crackers, snickers, sprinkles only red, a tube of whipped cream, with five cherries and a pickle on top please.

Ann: Wow kid

Patty: honey how about we go downstairs and talk about it.

Ann: good idea...I'll make it for you. Like the ones I use to make

Paige:(sniffs)ok(they stand up. Puts on her robe)

Glen: Wait a minute mom

Ann: not you...you made her cry(Glen sighs)

Patty: and Glen about the spell...the best way to avoid telling the truth is to go around the question

Glen: thanks Patty(sighs)I was really worried about telling my boss off and getting fired. I mean she hits on me so much its ridiculous

Paige: What? Why didn't you tell me? I'm about to go kick some ass

Glen: Paige...I'm faithful

Paige: But what if you go off with her because I'm too fat and not attractive

Glen: your having my child...I couldn't be more in love with you or think that you're the least attractive(takes her hands and kisses them)that's a promise

Paige:(groans)see what I mean(hugs him)I am so sorry Glen it's the hormones please forgive me

Glen: I already have(they kiss and pull away)

Paige: See mom Ann I need help

Patty: and were going to help you right away(Ann takes her hand)

Ann: Right now

Paige: honey you get some sleep(pats his chest and they walk out the room. Glen goes over to his drawer and starts to undress again)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

A couple of hours later Paige, Ann and Patty are sitting down on the couch in the parlor eating about their third blow of ice cream. Paige leans against Patty and looks at Ann.

Paige: Ann

Ann: Yes sweetie

Paige: How did you deal with Glen's magic?

Ann: What do you mean?

Paige: I mean how did you feel when you first had a fireball come in your hand. I mean what where are you doing when the fireball first appeared? Where you scared? I mean do you remember?

Ann: Ha whoa slow down(smiles)and I'm not that old. I remember it like it was yesterday when Glen did his first magic trick? That was when I first found out I was pregnant

PastPast

A young woman with blond her and a red strike in her hair is standing in front of a kitchen sink scrubbing a plate. She is about "5,3", with a pale flat white face with beautiful blue green eyes. She is sweating profusely while trying to get the food off the plate. A man that looks just like Glen walks in cautiously and his eyes turn bold black

Woman: Who's there?(turns and gasps)oh Jimmy(she doesn't notice her eyes are bold black too and she has fire in her hands)what are you doing sneaking up on me?

James: Anna

Ann:(smiles)what baby?(walks over to him a little)honey why are you eyes like that?

James: um(his eyes change back)

Ann: Baby I had so much fun last night...Do you have to leave tonight?(walks over to him with opened arms but he gives her a look)What(he looks down at her hands)what?(looks at her hand)oh my(goes to swing her hands but James grabs her hands)James(crying)James wh-wh?

James: calm down...come with me(rushes her towards the bathroom)bend down(bends her down towards the tub and turns on the cold water)does it burn?

Ann: No(crying)what's happening to me?

James: shh(puts her hands in the water)it's ok.(the flames die down and her hands turn back to her original)I don't know(kisses her tears away)alright-alright it's over(turns off the foist)baby

Ann: Jimmy what's happening to me?

James: Baby do you think you could be pregnant(Ann sniffs, looks at him and nods yes)

PastPast

Ann: That was the scariest and happiest day of my life(Patty puts her bowl down)

Paige: How did you learn how to control it?

Ann: I never did to tell you the truth

Paige:(frowns)you didn't? Oh god I have six to five more months of this?(whines and snuggles more with Patty. Patty smiles and holds her closer)

Ann: But I did find away to avoid it

Patty: how?

Ann: Well there is a reason why Glen gets what ever he wants and he throws a temper tantrum when he doesn't...I spoiled him(Patty laughs a little)I spoiled him all through out the womb just so I could avoid being sick. Glen was a Devil

Patty: Paige wasn't any angel either(Paige smiles and plays with her mothers rings)

Ann: Not my Paigey girl

Patty: Yes her! I remember this one time...I didn't see her father for about six or seven weeks. At the time I was about 6months and I had found away to protect her.

PastPast

A young Patty Halliwell is pacing around her room(which is now Phoebe's room). She has tears in her eyes. Patty walks over to a picture of her and her girls and more tears come out. She hears whining and turns to the corner of the room where a playpen sits.

Patty: I'm coming Phoebe(wipes her eyes with a tissue and proceeds to the baby)hi(Phoebe is standing up holding out her arms)ok(picks her up)did you have a good nap?(kisses her cheek as Phoebe looks around the room)god you've gotten so heavy(Phoebe touches her stomach)so did mommy to hmm?(sits down with Phoebe on the bed)Phoebe I know what I'm going to do to save this baby?

Phoebe: mine(rubs her stomach)

Patty: No Phoebe it's not yours(crying)or mines...it will never be mines(holds Phoebe close. Phoebe pats her back)oh my precious baby(pulls away)I must be scaring you(Phoebe eyes are soft)those eyes(grabs her face softly)so old and new at the same time. You really do see the future. Don't you baby?(kisses her cheek)only if you could show me the future of this little one. Only if you could tell me if I could really do this

Phoebe: mama(Patty looks at her)eat

Patty: oh yes it is time for lunch(sighs)thanks for listening love bug(stands up with Phoebe in her arms)Prue and Piper should be home soon

Prue: mommy

Phoebe: pooh

Patty: told you(walks out of the room and Prue meets her upstairs)

Prue: mom(hugs Patty. Patty bends down as best she can and holds both her girls)I missed you

Patty: I missed you too(gives Phoebe to Prue and stands up)

Prue: How is the baby?(goes to touch her stomach but Patty pulls away)

Patty: Prudence what did I tell you about touching my stomach(Penny comes upstairs but Patty doesn't notice)this is not your baby or my baby. You do not touch things that are not

Penny: Patricia(Patty looks at her then at Prue who looks like she is about to cry)

Patty: oh Prue I'm sorry(bends down)mommy didn't mean to snap. I'm just very sleepy and cranky it won't happen again(touches the side of her face)I promise. Please forgive me?

Prue:(softly)ok mommy

Patty: I love you Prue

Prue: I love you too mommy(Patty kisses her head and smiles at her)

Piper: Hi mommy

Patty: Piper(opens her arms)come here(Piper rushes over and Patty hugs her tight)how was pre-school pumpkin?

Piper: good I learned how to paint and I made a picture

Patty:(smiles)really where is it?

Piper: At school drying...it's really pretty

Penny: Piper darling why don't you go wash your hands and we will make some cookies

Piper: Yay

Penny: Prue would you like to join us?

Prue: No I want to stay with mommy

Patty: Prue baby I need you to do me a favor...put Phoebe in the high chair and start your homework and I will be down shortly to help you

Prue: ok mommy...come on Pheeb's(walks downstairs and Piper goes to the bathroom)

Penny: Patty what's going on with you?

Patty: What do you think mom? Sam hasn't been a round for weeks. God mom I'm pregnant with his baby.

Penny: Didn't you tell him...you never wanted to see him again?

Patty: I didn't mean it

Penny: I know you didn't(holds her)men are all the same

Patty: oh mom no(pulls away)

Penny:(laughs)Patty?

Patty: Don't do that...don't make him the problem like you made Victor(sits down)It worked the first time ok...you won't do it to this kid's dad

Penny: I'm just saying men are...

Patty: mom it's bad enough that this kid won't have a father but she won't even have a(sighs)the baby won't(tears start coming down)

Penny: Patty(goes over to her but Patty stands)

Patty: mom feed Phoebe for me please(goes in her room and slams the door. Penny sighs and walks downstairs. Patty sits on her bed)oh ow(holds her stomach)ow-ow(All of a sudden she orbs out into a camp out sight near the lake)where am I?(looks at her stomach)where have sent me(sighs and sits on the dock)I guess you just wanted to spend some alone time with me. I did need to get out of the house(slowly touches her)(crying)god I don't know what to do...I love you so much. I don't want to let you go baby...I don't want to lose you(sits there crying. Sam comes out of the woods and looks shocked to see someone sitting on the dock)

Sam: um(walks over)excuse me ma'am(Patty turns to him)Patty

Patty: Sam...she missed you(he sighs)

Sam: You shouldn't be here

Patty: Sam we needed our white-lighter(Sam can't take it any more and pulls her up)

Sam: Come here Patty(they hug)

Patty:(crying)I have to get rid of her(Sam closes her eyes)I can't do it

Sam: Patty I rather her to have a life than not having one. If they find out

Patty: I know but Sam she's still my baby...and I can't do this. I can't get just get ride of her

Sam: Patty we're giving her a better life a life to live

Patty: How do you know it will be better hmm(pulls away)how do we know it will be better?

Sam: Patty anything is better then what the Elders might do if they find out. I love her just as you do. This baby is my only child(sighs)if it was another way, another way where we can keep her, believe me Patty I would go to the ends of the earth(kisses her cheek)Look I will find a nice local church...a place where we can

Patty: Dump her off

Sam: Start her new and beautiful life off at. Do worry Patty I will do the rest(touches her stomach and look at her)she kicked

Patty: Oh yeah something you have been missing sense you disappeared(All of a sudden a beach ball hits Sam in the face and he flies in the Sam)oh Sam(rushes over to him)are you ok?(he groans and looks at her)(laughs)look she's mad too

PastPast

Patty: You should've seen his face(they keep laughing but it soon subsides)

Paige: mommy I couldn't imagine your pain

Ann: neither could I. Your brave Patty

Patty: Oh Ann(smiles)

Ann: No Patty you are(sighs)I mean James and I talked about it but I wouldn't do it. I rather him leave then my baby be taking away.

Patty: We did too and I made that an option for him. But, I knew Paige would some how use her white-lighter powers and the elders would catch on. I'm still surprised they never noticed Paige use magic outside the womb because she did it all of the time.

Ann: So did Glen but like I said I always give him what he wanted which gave me a normal pregnancy(the clock chimes 1:30)it's time for me to go

Patty: me too

Paige: oh do you have too(sits up)

Patty: Yep but call me down some time next week

Ann: me too(Patty and Ann stand up)we will defiantly do this again

Paige: ok(stands up and hugs them)thank you grandma's

Ann:(laughs)your most welcome

Patty: I love you

Paige: I love you(pulls away)mom one more question. If you had to do it all over again would you keep me

Patty: If I had to do it all over again...I wouldn't change a thing because knowing that your fine, well, happy, have a great job, a good house, you have your sisters, your married and having a baby. Just knowing that letting you go gave you all of this makes me so proud of you and my decision.

Paige: I'm happy(hugs her)that you wouldn't neither. Because mommy even it was hard at times. You gave me the best life I could ask for

Patty:(crying)oh Paige I am so happy to hear that

Ann: oh ladies(joins the hug. Patty and Paige laugh and hold her. Glen comes down and looks confused but joins the hug. They look at him)

Glen: What? I want to feel the love(they sigh and they hug each other more)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

The next morning Glen is downstairs making breakfast. Paige comes in with a smile on her face and hugs Glen from behind when he doesn't look up at her.

Paige: Good morning husband(Glen looks up and turns to her)

Glen: Good morning wife...It seems you slept well

Paige: Yeah...I got up to pee twice, threw up once and slept on my left side and got two more hours then my normal two hours of asleep.

Glen: um that's good

Paige: Babe that's great(kisses him. Glen puts his arms around her)It's so great that I'm willing to do what you want to do last night

Glen: Paige(laughs)actually I slept on it and your right...I should give you some space

Paige: Glen I'm giving you what you want(puts his hand on her chest)

Glen:(laughs)what are you doing?(pull away)do you want cereal?(Paige takes a different approach and kisses him)mm(Paige leads him in the livingroom)

Paige: mm(pulls away from him but there lips are still connected. She pulls off her shirt and has no bra on. Glen looks at her)

Glen: Sense when do you like to get naked in the morning

Paige:(smirks)sense when do you care(Glen pulls her close)

Glen: good point let me shut up

Paige: good because you killed my mood(they fall on the couch)God I missed this(close her eyes as Glen is kissing her neck with warm kisses. Paige starts rubbing his neck while giggling when the door bell rings)

Glen: don't answer that

Paige: It could be someone important

Glen: at seven in the morning

Paige: up...I'm not in the mood anymore(Glen groans and gets up)

Glen: I'm never going to get any(Paige sits up and puts on her shirt)

Paige: Yeah-yeah never say never(goes to the door)coming(answers the door)Phoebe(Phoebe stands there with a smile)

Phoebe: Hi Paige...I came to apologize to(Glen walks over and holds Paige)Glen

Glen: See it's just your sister(Phoebe looks bewildered a Paige hits him)

Paige: come in Phoebe(Phoebe nods and steps in)Are you hungry

Phoebe: no but something is um burning

Glen: my eggs(turns and Paige turns with him. They don't notice that Phoebe has made a fireball. Ann then comes downstairs)

Ann:(gasps)Glen Paige(Glen looks up at her)look out(Paige turns and Glen goes to pull her out of the way as a fireball comes towards her)Paige(the fireball bounces off of Paige's stomach and goes right back to Phoebe)thank god(Glen now turns to see who the person is. The demon turns into no other then James)

Glen: Son of a bitch(Paige holds him back. He laughs and stands. Ann comes downstairs)

Ann: Glen no(softly)no

Jimmy: yes my grandchild is powerful(Ann comes over and smacks him in the face)Ann I missed you too

Ann: How could you do that to our grandchild?

Jimmy: just seeing if it's powerful enough

Ann: James it's a baby...call once in awhile you don't go hurling fireballs at your daughter in law and unborn grandchild. And you might not love our child(he crosses his arm)but I thought that you would at least love your grandchild. I am so disappointed in James. Last night I talked about you with so much love and respect, then you go and do something like this. I can't look at you right now(walks towards the kitchen)

Jimmy: Ann(goes to grab her arm)

Glen: Don't touch her(Ann quickly turns)

Paige: Glen come on(takes them towards the kitchen)she can handle herself

Jimmy: It's funny how you still have the guilty hold over me

Ann: I don't want you to come any where near Paige again. Not until you get your feelings and emotions straight. I don't want you to come near me ever again either

Jimmy: Anna I respected that wish when Glen was a boy. He is a grown man and can make his own decision as for Paige. I'm not going anywhere anymore. But staying away from you I will

Ann: James what happened to you?

Jimmy: Nothing Anna I'm the same person just don't care about the feelings of a woman who threw me out of my child's life completely.

Ann: We both agreed James...that you would have nothing to do with Glen unless it was safe.

Jimmy: No you agreed...

Ann: No-No don't even say that(scoffs)I can't believe you James you said that night that "You wanted nothing more to do with him"

Jimmy:(loudly)I never said that...and what night Ann

Ann: The night when Glen had the ear affection and you came over

Jimmy: What ear affection?(they look at each other)Sweet heart what are talking about?

Ann: Don't call me that...and don't talk like your slow and don't know what I'm talking about because James you know exactly(looks him in the eyes)you don't know

Jimmy: Why would I tell you that Anna...I mean I loved you and Glen

Ann: James you

Jimmy: No I didn't(Ann covers her mouths and tears come down)

Ann: oh my god(sits down. Glen and Paige come in)

Glen: What did you do to her(Paige goes over and hugs Ann)

Jimmy:(softly)I didn't do anything...make sure she is ok

Glen: mom(goes over to his mom and bends down)mom are you ok?

Ann: Oh my baby(rubs his face)I am so sorry

Jimmy: Ann it's not your fault

Glen: no because it's yours

Ann: No Glen No it's no ones(Looks at James)James

Jimmy: I'll find out

Glen: What's going on?

Jimmy:(loudly)Can't you tell she's hurting leave her be(Glen quickly stands)

Glen: Did I ask you?!

Paige: Glen

Ann: James please knock it off

Jimmy: No(points to Glen)Ann I'm tired of you disrespecting me

Glen: of course I'm disrespecting you...first you come into my house and try to kill my wife, then you try to harm my child and my family, then you come back hurt my mother and try to be my father. Your disrespecting me Get out now!

Jimmy: Anna

Glen: I said now(steps in front of him. Jimmy looks at Ann and she turns away)

Jimmy: Fine but I will find them Anna(shimmers out)

Ann: I can't believe you Glen

Glen: Me(Ann stands up)

Ann: Yes you...How could you talk to your father like that?

Glen: Father!! Now his my father to you? He left me he left you when I was only nine months.

Ann:(softly)yes Glen he I know

Glen: He said he didn't want me(Ann look at the ground a little)How could you tell me to call him fathert? How could you still love him? He left you mom, he treated you like you where no one. He didn't send you anything to support me(tears come down his eyes)He didn't even send me any birthday cards, didn't call me, didn't even come to any of my basketball games, was he there when I broke my arm in three places when I was nine. He was only there once a year for a hour that's not a father(yells)how could you love him?

Ann: Because he gave me you(stands up)and he tried Glen he did. He just couldn't be here because he was trying to protect you. Glen he loves you

Glen: That's a bunch of bull...he loves the women he's with but he doesn't love his kids. He has no heart

Ann: Don't say that

Glen: No mom I never want to see him again...I hate him(Ann slaps him. Paige covers her mouth and stands up)I'm going to be there for my baby and not going to be like him or you. If you keep talking to him I never want you near my house, or my family again

Paige: Glen you are not keeping your mom away from me or this baby. It's not fair to her or him. You'll be doing like she did with your dad. She is our family(turns to Ann)and how could you hit him? He just upset he needs a mom(Glen heads towards the door)Glen

Glen: I want her out of here before I get back Paige alright(Paige goes after him. Ann sits down and cries some more)

Paige: Glen wait(Prue just happens to be at her car when she sees Glen getting in his car)Glen wait please(he goes to back out but Prue uses her powers and sends the car back up the drive way. The tires start to smoke before they burst. Glen gets out the car)

Glen:(yells)what the hell? Can't I go some where without damn women(walks down the street furiously. Piper and Leo come out the house when they hear the pop of the tire. Prue goes over to Paige)

Paige:(yells)Glen where are you going?

Glen: I want her out Paige when I get back(walks around the corner. Leo says something to Piper and follows Glen)

Prue: Are you ok?

Paige: I need Andy to orb Anna home right now

Prue: Yeah of course(Piper comes over)

Paige: Do you have to go to work?(touches her stomach)

Prue: I was going to pick up a few things from work and have breakfast with Andy but um

Paige: Go

Prue: No-no we'll have dinner together

Piper: You go ahead...I have her

Prue: Is that ok(Paige nods slowly)ok(kisses her head and heads for her car)

Piper: Paige

Paige: Come with me(they head towards Paige's house)Wait are the kids alone?

Piper: oh wait yes wait no-no(laughs)Jason is there...come on(Paige nods and they go in the house)

Ok that's the end of the chapter. I don't know when I will update them. But will some how I will


	24. Devotion 23

Glen is sitting at the lake(or the camp site where they vanquished the water demon)on the board walk playing his guitar. Leo comes over to him. He has two beer in his hand.

Glen: Maybe I didn't treat you, Quite as good as I should have, Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I could have, Little things I should have said and done, I just never took the time(Leo sits next to him and Glen looks at him)

Leo: Just thought you wanted a beer(Glen takes it)carry on man(He does)

Glen: You were always on my mind You were always on my mind(pops open his beer)Paige told you to follow me?(drinks his beer)Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died Give me, give me one more chance To keep you satisfied, satisfied

Leo: No I decided to come on my own

Glen: mm(nods and puts his beer down)Maybe I didn't hold you All those lonely, lonely times  
And I guess I never told you I'm so happy that you're mine If I make you feel second best  
Girl, I'm sorry I was blind, You were always on my mind, You were always on my mind  
Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died Give me, give me one more chance  
To keep you satisfied, satisfied, Little things I should have said and done, I just never took the time, You were always on my mind, You are always on my mind, You are always on my mind. How do you do it?

Leo: What are you talking about?

Glen: How do you deal with your father when you have kids

Leo: I avoid and I try to play nice it's the best I can do for myself and my kids.

Glen: What if you can't stand him but you have to because you want your kids to know him

Leo: Like I said do what you have to do...even though it doesn't make you happy. I thought Sean was at work.

Glen: Sean isn't my real father(stands up)my real father abandon my mother and I when I was nine months. I'm never going to be like him. I will never abandon my kids or hurt him

Leo: I believe you man I know you won't(Glen nods)But you did act like a jerk to your pregnant wife who is seeing the sex of your baby.

Glen: man(sits down)was she mad

Leo: worried...but flowers and a speech or promise saying you will never act like it again might help(Glen looks at him)hey what can I say I learned from my mistakes(Glen smirks)and sense she looks worried flowers will work(He nods a little and sips his beer. They sit in silence for awhile)so the guitar(Glen looks at it)a1978

Glen: Yeah how did you know

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

At Paige's house. Paige(dressed in(sleeves v-neck thick strip shirt. The shirt is green with white flowers ))comes downstairs in quickly with her purse and a folder. Piper and Prue walk over to her. She looks at her watch

Paige: is Glen here yet?

Prue: No

Piper: Honey I told you we can go instead(Paige glares at her)ok no

Paige: No if Glen is not here then I'm not going.

Piper: Paige

Paige: I can wait until my next appointment(sighs)I can't believe he would miss this appointment. I mean is not only important to me but to our child

Prue: oh sweetie I'm sure is on his way(the front door opens. Paige looks at her)(surprised)see I told you

Paige: Glen I(Phoebe comes in)your not Glen

Phoebe: no I'm not

Paige:(whine)see I told you that he wouldn't be here on time(looks at her sisters)he is going to miss the most important appointment ever(Glen walks in behind Phoebe then Leo)

Piper:(mumbles)Paige(turns her to the door. Paige and Glen meet eyes. Paige wipe the tears out of her eyes and storms over to him. Piper and Prue hurry to restrain her)Glen where have you been you almost(Paige hugs him)never mind

Paige: Are you ok?

Glen: I will be(she pulls away and hits him)I'm never going to be him

Paige:(sighs)I know(softly pulls her face towards him to look at her)

Glen: I promise

Paige:(softly)I(touches his face)I know

Glen: I'm going to call my mom and apologize and I'm sorry...it'll never happen again. I will never yell in front of you or(touches her stomach)my child(Paige puts her hand on his stomach and quickly hugs him)When is this doctors appointment(Paige pulls away and looks at her clock)

Paige: If we left five minutes ago we would be early if we leave now well we might not be late

Glen: ok

Paige: lets roll out(ushers her sisters out)out of my house

Phoebe: wait I just got here...I missed the whole problem(Paige walks towards her car as Glen locks up)

Paige: They'll fill you in(yells)Glen

Glen: Right behind you(rushes down the steps)

Paige: I'll see you later and tell you how your niece is doing(Glen helps her in the car)

Glen: nephew(Paige glares at him and slams her door. Rushes in to the passenger seat)

Prue: ok honey good luck(watches the back out and Paige put on her seat belt before Glen zoom off)jeez

Piper: Just picture him when Paige goes into labor(Phoebe laughs as they and Leo walk to the house)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

At the hospital Glen and Paige are watching some pregnant women playing with their kids, or rocking them to sleep. Some women are more pregnant that Paige and are alone. A very pregnant woman grabs a child.

Woman: Chad don't pull at that kids' toy...now come sit with mommy

Chad:(screams)no I don't want too(Paige watches them walk past and has a frown on her brow)

Glen: What?

Paige:(softly)nothing

Glen:(laughs)what is it(Paige looks at him)

Paige: What if our kid is like that?

Glen: never(touches her stomach)(softly)our child won't be rotten just spoiled(smiles but Paige doesn't smile)besides we can control a little kid how much trouble could ours be?

Paige: a lot especially with magic and us as parents. We weren't exactly angels especially you(Glen laughs at her as she smirks and looks at the TV)

Glen:(laughs)me I was a angel compared to you mommy(Paige glares at him)

Doctor Angus: Paige Johnson

Glen: come on babe(stands up and helps her)lets go check out our baby(the doctor gives them a smile and they follow)Are you nervous?

Paige: No I never am

Glen: Are you serious? This will be the first time we know the gender

Paige: Glen I will be nervous when the baby actually comes

Angus: So what are we here for?

Glen: The sex of the baby(the step in the office)

Angus: The most exciting thing

Paige: For my husband yes...(he helps Paige on the table)he is like a kid in the baby store(The doctor laughs at this)

Angus: Lets check out mom first(takes out her stethoscope)So how is the pregnancy so far?

Paige: well nipples tender(The doctor pulls away from her and puts down some numbers)always hungry at least I don't throw up anymore thank goodness and well stomach growth of course

Angus: Been on the diet I put you on(softly)put out your arm(she does and the doctor takes her blood pressure with dynatronics)

Paige: Yeah Glen won't let me break it sense he cooks

Angus: That's good! Dad any weight gain for you?

Paige: not one pound lucky(Glen laughs as Paige rolls her eyes)

Glen: that's not true I gained half a pound

Paige: What ever

Glen: Well my work won't allow me too

Angus: mm-hmm(pulls away)Wives tales says no weight gain; which means it's a boy(writes down some numbers)

Glen: Yes!

Angus:(smiles)Dad rooting for a boy?(Paige looks at Glen)

Glen: I would be happy with a girl too(smiles at Paige)but I like being right(Angus laughs)

Paige: Ha-ha(hits his chest and turns to the doctor)

Angus: arm up please(Paige picks her up while the doctor puts an thermometer under her arm and Paige puts her arm down)dad count down 30second(he nods)so do you believe in wives tales?(Paige rubs her stomach with her free hand)

Paige: Well we are very spiritual people but we just do it for fun

Glen: Times up(Angus pulls it out the thermometer)

Angus: Which wives tales did you try?(writes down some stuff)

Glen: We tried the home heart beat test and it was a girl

Paige: I tried the breast bigger thing and it was a boy and the carrying test and it was a girl

Glen: Paige has been craving chocolate so it was a girl there and the pendent test and it rocked back in forth so it was a boy

Paige: That's about it

Angus: So you've been all around the baby gender road

Paige: Yep

Angus: Hug me(Paige does and Angus lays her back)shirt up please(Paige does)so girl for mom and boy for dad

Paige: Yep

Angus: the gel is actually warm(puts it on her belly)and you'll both be happy no matter what it is?

Glen: most defiantly(Angus starts up the machine and puts in on Paige's stomach. Glen takes her hand and they look at the screen)

Angus: before we start I'm going to make an educated guess and say it's a boy(Glen laughs)

Paige: No Dr. Angus it's a girl

Angus: We'll see(Angus does circles for about a minute)

Paige:(thinking to Glen)we should've seen Ava like always...she would've sided with me

Glen:(thinking)and would've been wrong too(Paige squeezes his hand)(laughs)ow

Angus: ok you two there is the shoulder and head(Paige smiles)lets see(they hear a noise)and the heart beat is very strong. The baby is in a vertical position so it has a lot of room in there(Glen laughs a little)

Paige: Even though I don't feel like it does

Angus:(laughs)wait until you get seven to nine months(travels down)and there are the legs and the feet(backs out a little)here is the whole baby(goes back up to the sex)are you ready to know the sex(Glen looks at Paige who is still smiling)

Paige: ready

Glen: Yeah(they turn to the doctor)we're ready

Angus: ok(moves in)mommy daddy it's a...

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

At the manor Piper, Phoebe and Paige are watch Maury. Parker is laying on Prue's lap asleep while she pats her back.

Phoebe: oh boy...that poor girl!! I hope he is the dad and then I don't

Piper: He can't be the father doesn't a thing look like her

Prue: Piper Parker doesn't look like Andy but he is the dad(eats a stick of celery)

Phoebe:(laughs)that's true

Piper:(nods)mm

Maury: In the case of 14month old Courtney O-Byran you are the father

Girl:(yells)I told you-I told you...my baby just looks like me(yells)I told you

Phoebe: You tell him

Prue: Women should not act like that especially if they are mother's

Piper: Prue she's pissed she's been doing things for her child alone for 14long month

Phoebe: I wonder what's taking Paige so long?

Prue: She's only been gone for an hour and 40minutes

Piper: So have you picked a theme for Parker's party?

Prue: No it's so hard

Phoebe: How hard is it to pick a theme sweetie?

Piper: and her party is in 4days(Prue picks Parker up and lays her on her shoulder. Parker snuggles on Prue's arm)

Prue: I know-I know stop reminding me your worse then my mother in law

Piper: Still over stepping her boundaries?

Prue: I understand this is her only grandchild and might be but darn it I can't take it anymore. She keeps trying to tell me how to raise my baby. I raised you guys and did pretty well. Well I think I did(looks at them a little confused)

Phoebe: You did Prue you did...even though we added a lot of drama to the package

Piper: You got us things that we needed and supported us the best way you could

Prue: thanks(softly)I think I know how to raise my own baby(the door bell rings)

Phoebe: I got it(gets up and heads to the door)

Piper: You seriously don't know what the theme is going to be?

Prue: No and maybe I won't have a theme because I only want close family members. Not some big birthday bash you guys had

Piper: Phoebe's was bigger and Melinda was a popular one year old

Prue: I don't want to go that big(softly)not until Parker turns at least five and can make her on decision as to who she wants to come.

Phoebe: Paige come on come in

Piper: oh Paige is here(turns off the tv as the door closes and soon Phoebe and Paige come in)

Prue: Hey honey

Paige:(sighs)hi

Phoebe: Where's Glen?

Paige: Went to work(sits down on the love seat)

Piper: Why didn't you use your key?

Paige: Glen drove my car which has my keys on it. I was blocking him in so he just left with my car.

Prue: how was the appointment?

Paige: Ok...no magic tricks

Phoebe: oh that's awesome(silences)so what is the sex it's killing me?

Paige: Well(smirks)it's a boy

Sisters: What(Parker wakes up and starts whining because she startled)

Prue: oh baby sorry(bounces her softly)I'm sorry(Parker calms down and lays down on the shoulder)a boy?

Piper: Your playing with us right?

Paige: Yeah(laughs)I'm having a boy...you're a having a nephew

Phoebe: I guess I got to take the pink pajama's back

Prue: Wow three boys and three girls an even match

Piper: I thought I was the only one having boys(notices Paige a little sad)oh Paige congratulations(they go over and hug her)your happy yes?

Paige: I was very shocked...I was expecting my girl and then Glen was right so I hate that fact(Phoebe laughs)but I'm very happy to be having this little life...this little boy

Piper:(smiles)and it's not that bad having a boy(Paige smiles)

Paige: It just reminds me of Preston...he would be alive today and happy to know he parents made it and he's having a little brother

Phoebe: I'm sure he knows Paige

Paige:(softly)yeah...I've been thinking of him and the name Matthew

Piper: Like Wyatt's middle name

Paige: Yeah but Matthew would stand for what it means to me "Gift of God" and he is one.

Piper: Paige: I like that

Prue: We all do(Paige looks at her stomach)I know he does

Paige: Good now you can help me convince Glen(looks at them)

Prue: You know what lets go shopping?

Piper: mm good idea

Phoebe: if you and little Matthew are up for it

Piper: Lets call him Matt because Chris will wonder why we aren't naming the baby after him.

Prue: But she isn't naming the baby after Wyatt

Piper: Wyatt won't see it that way and neither will Chris through Wyatt's teasing

Prue: True

Piper: another great thing about boys they are overly dramatic(Paige laughs and rubs her stomach)I'm sure he won't be though

Phoebe: So you up for it?

Paige: Well...sure why not

Phoebe: yay(claps her hands)and we can think of ways to help you convince Glen

Piper: I'm going get the girls

Prue: I'll get Parker ready

Phoebe: I'll help Piper

Paige: I'll call work and talk to my secretary(all sisters disappear to do there own thing while Paige stays there and calls her boss)

Ok there goes my other chapter my next chapter is coming fast. I know you weren't expecting it


	25. Devotion 24

At Glen walks in his fire house and walks over to his covert when his Latinate walks over.

Kendall: Johnson(Glen turns)

Glen: Latinate(smirks)it's a boy

Kendall: Congratulations

Glen: Thank you

Kendall: Maybe another fireman on the team

Glen: Yeah if my wife lets him...she wouldn't let me

Kendall: Maybe he'll do more then you

Glen: Excuse me

Kendall: Look Johnson(leads him to the table)I understand you lost your partner but that was about four months ago. I need you back in action not on some desk work.

Glen: I do action

Kendall: No Johnson I don't call you standing on the side and making sure the air tanks full in action(Glen sighs)THE next fire we have I want in or you get fired

Glen: But...

Kendall: She's gone Glen and I know(softly)she wouldn't want you to let your other team mates down(walks away. Glen just stands there and then starts to dress)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

The sisters are walking around the mall with strollers and bags on the back. Paris and Melinda are talking to each other. Parker is laying down in a carriage type stroll(it is green, hooded with a cozy bed and Italian fabrics.)fast asleep(She is facing Prue). Paige is the one holding nothing

Paige: I still say she should be laying in a stroller

Prue: So she can strain her neck and back no way. Look when you have a baby Paige you can let your baby ride in anything you want. I will remind you of your comments to me.

Phoebe: Don't mind her

Piper: She can't find a theme(Paige goes to answer)

Prue: Keep your comments to yourself

Paige: I was just going to say lets go to Babies "R" Us. Now that I know it's a boy I'm going to update my registry for my baby shower and I have to pick out a present for Kim. She just had a baby and it was another boy.

Phoebe: Oh and she wanted a girl

Piper: What's his name?

Paige: Tyler Maximilian Oliver

Phoebe: That is a cute name

Paige: and he is cute to boot...he has the most gorgeous Hazel eyes and his hair is just as wild as his daddy's. He is going to be a looker like TJ.

Phoebe: They thinking about another one?

Paige: Kim is still going for that girl yes

Piper: Hopefully she'll be just as lucky as I was(Paige nods a little) So lets go in

Paige: and Prue maybe you'll find a theme...I'm just saying(they walk in babies "R" US)

Prue: Paige I'm sorry about snapping

Paige: I'm sorry about butting in(Now I don't know how this register thing works because I never had a baby so bare with me)I'm going to go get the wand(goes for the cash register)

Phoebe: oh look at this(holds up some whale trunks)

Piper: ow what size is that?

Phoebe: new born to three months

Prue: Ladies the time the baby will be able to get in the water it will be fall

Phoebe: oh I'll get bigger size it is so cute I have to get it(Paige walks over)I have to get it

Paige: I don't care as long as you buy it. Ladies I love the magic wand(turns it on and it blinks red)lets shop(they start walking around. Paige grabs a cart)

Prue: So what are you marking?

Paige: Mainly furniture you know and if I see something cute I'll pick it up

Phoebe: oh look at this(holds up a robe)a pink Elmo robe

Paris: Elmo(claps)Elmo!!

Phoebe: You want this(Paris nods)ok I'm getting it

Piper: Phoebe

Phoebe: What it's cute?(Piper rolls her eyes)

Mel:(whines)mommy-mommy(Piper bends down to her)Fish-Fishy peas(reaches for a pink robe with an angel fish on it)

Piper: You want that?(Mel nods)well you are due for a new robe. Ok you can have it

Mel: Thank you(Piper kisses her hands and puts it in the cart)

Paige: Ladies look own carts please

Piper: I'm only getting a little bit of stuff

Paige: But not Phoebe I can tell by the glint in her eyes

Piper: Right come on Phoebe...Watch Melinda

Prue: Right(Piper and Phoebe walk away from them. Paige bends down the best way she can and lets her niece's out)

Paige: Stay still for Aunt Paige(Phoebe and Piper come back over with a cart)

Piper: ok up(puts Melinda in her cart and takes the robe and puts in the cart)

Phoebe: come here(puts Paris in the cart and puts the trunks and robe in her cart. They close up the strollers and put in their carts)

Prue: look at this a turtle robe..Parker grew out of hers(holds it up)and Parker loves turtles

Phoebe: you should get it

Prue: Yeah but Andy and I are spending to much on this party and...

Phoebe: She needs one

Piper: She can use a towel?

Paige: Yeah not all babies need robes

Phoebe: Prue if you won't buy it I will

Prue: Well(looks at her baby sleeping)she does need new stuff and I only know what she really needs. I'm going to buy it

Paige: Prue what about a baby animal theme?

Prue: hmm maybe...but I was thinking about doing that for Parker's side of the nursery

Paige: pacifiers(stops)hmm Translucent pacifier Symmetrical(right side up or upside down)6.99

I'll take about five of them. Duck Teething rings 5.99 each I'll take 2 of them

Piper: Whoa Paige(laughs)your going way into the future don't you think?

Paige: Piper these are good prices? If I don't get them when the prices could get higher

Phoebe: What if you get it from your baby showers?

Paige: That will be great I can give you some stuff for your house and what if they don't. You can never be too sure.

Prue: Piper Phoebe potty training stuff

Piper: Phoebe look princess potties(they go over to the potties)

Paige:(mumbles)thanks

Prue: No problem(picks up a hospital kit)mm-hmm...can I burrow your cart

Paige: Sure you sprung me out(Prue puts it in her cart)what do you need this for?

Prue: emergency

Paige: Prue you do know I'm delivering in a hospital with Ava in a tube

Prue: I know it's just for emergency

Paige: ok(her phone rings)it's Glen(answers the phone)hey baby

Glen: Hey what are you doing?

Paige: Shopping for baby Matt

Glen: Who's Matt? Because I thought Kim's baby name was Tyler

Paige: Matt is our baby

Glen: Ok before I say no why Matthew?

Paige: I like the Name and it means "gift of God" and he is a gift

Glen: ok but before we stamp the name with "name" I have some names in mind that I will like to run by you that are just as good

Paige:(smiles)mm ok but I don't(Prue holds up some bottle)think I'm going to change it(Paige takes them and looks at it)Did you call your mom?

Glen: Haven't had the time too.

Paige: So when are you going to call?(they start going down the aisle)

Glen: I'll do it when I have the time don't worry

Paige: mm-hmm

Glen: I will

Paige: I know you Glen you'll hold it off as long as you can

Glen: Well you know what maybe my mother should call me

Paige: Your both stubborn do you know that?

Glen: I didn't call to talk about her I called to...wait what do you mean buy stuff?(Paige bites her lip)What kind of stuff Paige?

Paige: Well now that I know what it is I'm wanding stuff that I would want

Glen: Your getting furniture...we promised each other we would do it together

Paige: I know-I know but I like this Da Vinci Ebony piece we both did

Glen: Yeah but Paige...

Paige: I'm buying it

Glen: No I'll put the bank on hold before you can do it...now just look at it

Paige: Whatever...why did you call?

Glen: to tell you I love you

Paige: I love you too what's wrong?(hears the fire bell go off)

Glen: nothing I have to go

Paige: Alright be careful

Glen: Yeah see you tonight(hangs up with her)

Phoebe:(calls)Paige(Paige goes towards Phoebe's voice. She holds up a baby sweater)look at this ain't it cute

Paige: Phoebe I'm buying things that are going to be needed

Phoebe: well clothes are needed

Paige: Where's Prue so she can get me out of this(Piper laughs and points to the party favor area)(mumbles)buy it if you want Phoebe

Phoebe: I love shopping for boys(holds up a shirt)I know you don't want me to buy this shirt "I love my mommy"

Paige: No because I'm buying it(grabs it)what is Prue doing with Parker?

Piper: Something about her not being able to pick out a theme so maybe her daughter can(Prue puts her up to the themes and Park nods no)maybe she can

Paige: Shush children shouldn't pick anything(throws the shirt in her cart)

Phoebe: Paige what's up with you?

Piper: Yeah you have been down sizing about kids all day today

Paige: Nothing is wrong(Prue walks over with a pink napkin)

Phoebe: So what did she pick?

Prue: I blame it on her father(holds it up)

Phoebe: is that...

Prue: A pink Harley yes...my daughter rather be all sporty then girly(looks at Parker)I am worried that instead of wanting a car she is going to want a motorcycle(Park looks at her)which you are not getting until your 100(Parker smiles)(smiles)don't you smile at me. Your daddy doesn't have one so neither will you

Piper: So are you buying it?

Prue: of course it's what she wants and it'll shut you guys up...so yes

Phoebe: oh haha(Prue throws the napkins in)

Prue: Come on Parky lets get the rest of it(Paige lets out a long groan)and what do you have to say about this Paige?

Paige: Nothing...I just think you should pick out what you want because she won't(holds her stomach)ow

Phoebe: I told you not to eat all of those chicken wings(Paige winces)

Piper: Is the baby kicking?

Paige: ow

Prue: Paige honey maybe we should go home...maybe you need to rest(puts Parker in the stroller and goes over to help her)

Paige: Ow-ow...I need to sit

Piper: Here-here(they help her sit down on a little baby chair)take deep breathes

Paige:(loudly)ow...forget deep breaths...freeze this place(Piper does it)

Prue: do you want to go to the hospital?

Paige:(nods)No not until I'm ready for birth(All of sudden Paige glows and little appears in front of them)

Phoebe: What the hell(Paige looks at the little girl)Did you just give birth?

Paige: oh my god

Prue: What is it?

Paige: That(stands up)that is me?(Prue/Piper/Phoebe look at her)

Little Girl: Where am I? Where is my mommy?(crying)mommy! Where is my mommy?

Phoebe: No-no honey calm down(bends down)Hi my name is Phoebe. What is your name?

Little Girl: I can't talk to strangers

Paige: WE know her name

Phoebe: Its best to ask her still(slowly)Honey you can trust us(looks in her pretty brown her eyes)we will help you find your mommy I promise? What's your name sweetie?

Little girl: Why?

Phoebe: ok what's your mommy's name?

Little girl: Karen Matthews

Paige: Is your dad name Austin?(she nods)

Little girl: How do you know that?

Paige: My daddy's name is that too?

Little girl: What's your name?

Paige: Paige

Little girl:(gasps)that's my name too

Phoebe: Well Paige would you like to come with me while we look for your mommy and daddy?

Lil P: Will Paige come too?

Paige: Yeah I'll be there

Lil P: ok(goes over to Paige and holds her leg. Paige is a little taken back. Looks up and smiles)I five I'll be six in free months

Paige:(smirks)that's good(looks at her sisters)

Prue: You are her

Paige: She is me

Prue: No she was you first so you are her...

Paige: Whatever

Phoebe: I'm not surprised she is taken to you(stands up)she trust you

Piper: At least your not the only one who brought there past life back(smiles)

Phoebe:(smiles)we get closer and closer every day

Paige:(glares)haha and not that I'm not happy to see myself but it's a little weird

Prue: Right so let me get the rest of the stuff because I don't think I'll have time too in the future

Paige: Hurry...I have a feeling my future might be walking around here some where

Prue: ok(rushes over to the party aisle)

Paige: I'm going to head to the car...with me(looks down at her)Paige sweetie

Lil P: Yeah

Paige: We're going to wait in the car...maybe stop for ice-cream Mint Chocolate my favorite

Lil P:(surprised)I like that too

Paige: Really(takes her hand)come on...I like little white puppies with fluffy ears

Lil P: ME TOO-TOO(the room unfreezes)I hate orange...it's too bright

Paige:(thinking)I forgot about that...me too what else don't you like?(they walk away)

Piper: Leave it too Paige to become her own best friend

Phoebe: I just want to know why is she here?

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

When they get in the house Paris and Melinda run to the parlor. The sisters follow soon. Park whines and Prue puts her down. She turns to Prue with a smile and crawls to the parlor. Little Paige holds on to Paige tighter and looks around.

Lil Paige: Where are we?

Paige: This is my sister's house...we are going call your parents

Lil Paige: Ok

Paige: how about you watch TV(leads Paige to the parlor where her nieces are playing. The sisters follow)What do you want to watch?

Lil Paige: I want my mommy Paige(looks at her)

Paige: I know sweetie...I have wanted my mommy for a long time too

Lil P: Where is your mommy?

Paige: She went to heaven a long time?

Lil P: oh...my mommy isn't really my mommy...I was adopted

Paige: Let tell me you something...It doesn't matter if you where adopted. A mother is someone who has been there and will always be there to kiss your boo-boos, feed you when your hungry and scare away the monsters(tickles her. Lil Paige laughs)(laughs)and tickle you until you turn pink(and poke her chest)and someone who is forever in your

Lil P:(loudly)heart

Paige:(smirks)that's right

Lil P:(smiles)my mommy tells me that all the time

Paige: Well she is right...Honey how about you stay in here with my nieces? Be the big girl and watch them while I talk to my sisters

Lil P: But

Paige: I'll be right over there(Paris goes over and offers her a Barbie)

Paris: Come play

Paige: Go on I think she likes you

Lil P: ok...I miss Glen(walks over to the toys with Paris)

Paige:(softly)that's who I need to call(walks over to her sisters)As you can see I was a shy child.

Piper: I wonder what happened?

Paige: my dear husband introduced me to my first bottle of vodka.

Prue: Did you call him(watches as Parker crawls over to her cousins)

Paige: He didn't answer

Piper: The boys are still at school. I'll ask dad to pick them up and keep them for a couple of hours(they hear whining and turn to see Parker trying to get a toy)

Lil P: here little baby(gives her the toy. Park reaches for her. Tries to pick her up)wow your heavy(sits next to her and holds her)

Phoebe: Parker likes her a lot(Paige smiles)Let's talk about this in a more private place

Paige: Let me tell Paige first(walks over to herself)

Prue: I'll go get the book(they head to different places)

Piper: I'll make tea(Phoebe nods and sits down. Paige soon comes in and sits down)

Phoebe: So how does it fill to have yourself here?

Paige: She reminds me of things I forgot about...like how I hated the color orange because it was bright(Phoebe laughs)or the time Glen and I skipped recess just to stick glue on this girl's chair for calling Glen a poopy head(Phoebe laughs again)that girl is so amazing

Phoebe: Paige you are so amazing(touches her hand)never forget that(Prue walks downstair with the book)

Prue: got the book

Paige: I don't think the book will be able too help this time Prue

Prue: Why?

Paige: I think it's inner demons I'm dealing with(sighs and pulls away from Phoebe)I think that's why she's here. I've been moody today and I know you've noticed. I think I know why but I'm not certain

Phoebe: Ok what's going on with you?

Paige: It's something I can't talk to you about(they hear a scream)Paige(gets up and they rush in the parlor. They see a demon standing over Paige who has fainted)hey step away from me(throws and energy ball at the demon)Paige(Prue and Phoebe check on the kids as Piper rushes in)

Piper: what? What happened

Paige: Paige sweetie(bends down and shakes her a little)wake up(Little Paige eyes open a little)honey

Lil P: Mom

Paige: No honey

Lil P: What was that thing?(sits up and starts crying)I want Glen

Paige: Shh it's ok now

Lil: No I want Glen...I want Glen I wish Glen was here...right now

Paige: Paige No

Piper:(gasps)Melinda No(but it's to later. Melinda turns to them and her eyes have turned white)

Par: uh-oh(bright balls fly from Melinda and rush out the house. Melinda blinks and she looks at Piper)

Piper: Melinda Lindsey Rose Halliwell what did mommy tell you about casting wishes?(Mel shrugs and plays with her toys)oh no! no toy time...time out missy(goes over to her)

Lil P: What was that?(Paige turns to her sisters)

Paige: Where do you think it went(her answer is soon answered as Glen shimmers in with a little boy who is kicking and scream. Lil Paige faints)oh(picks up and stands up)Glen(laughs)wh?

Glen: Paige why did I find a little me in front of a raging fire. I hope this is me and not my son!!

Paige: It is

Lil G: Let go of me you over sized monkey(Prue laughs a little)

Paige:(smiles)I forgot you had a little bad mouth of insults

Glen: Paige

Paige: Long story short...I have some problems, she came to remind me of something and she wanted her best friend Glen with her(Glen can't take the squirming anymore from himself and drops himself on the couch)Glen!!

Lil G: HEY!!

Glen: What his fine?(Paige gives him a look)What I was pain!!

Phoebe: and Cute...Glen you where cute.

Glen: yeah to the ladies all men beware...especially when it came to Paige(notices little Glen looking at Paige)what are you looking at?(they look at Glen)

Lil G: She looks like Paige but a little older. Are you her real mommy?

Paige: No sweetie I'm not(Lil Paige walks up and sees Glen)

Lil P:(sqeauls)Glen!

Lil G: Paigey (Paige puts Lil P down. Lil G jumps off the couch and hug)where did you go? I looked for you every where in your house(pulls away)you cheated hide and go seek

Lil P: No I didn't I don't know I would end up here! How did you get here?

Lil G: I don't know I appeared here and met Mr. Bone head over there(Phoebe and Prue laugh)

Glen: oh I didn't know I was that annoying(Lil P looks at him)what's up little darling?

Lil P: wow your handsome(Paige and Glen look at each other. Then he turns to Lil P)

Glen: Thanks you're a cutie yourself

Lil G: Hey don't talk to her like that(steps in front of Paige)

Glen: Your right I'm backing off(puts off his hands and backs away. Lil Glen just cross his arms as the sisters laughs)

Lil P: oh stop being so mean Glen

Glen:(whispers)look I have to get back to the fire Paige...then I'll be right back(they kiss softly)

Lil G: Yuck!!(Paige and Glen pull away and laugh)

Lil P: Glen that is not yucky

Paige: ok hurry...use the front door I faint(he nods and leaves the room)

Lil P: Ms. Piper we're hungry?

Piper: You came to the right woman...lets go find something

Lil G: Wait! Did you call our mommies?

Prue: We left them a message but I'm sure they will be here as soon as possible

Lil G: oh!! Paige

Lil P: Don't worry they are nice people

Piper: come on kids(picks up Melinda and goes in the kitchen with Lil G and P)

Prue: Talk about over protective

Paige: He never did trust anybody...that's why I better get in that kitchen with Piper. Piper might have to call Wyatt and Chris home to kick his little butt

Phoebe: Is his mouth that bad?

Paige: If it's not the world is on fire. Lets find the demon we blew up and get ready for more attacks cause something is telling me that wasn't the last one(Prue picks up Parker and Phoebe gets Paris before the walk to the kitchen)if so I better solve my problem fast

Here is a little of Paige and Glen hoped you liked it...


	26. Devotion25

Later that night, at the manor Paige was standing in the parlor door way watching her and Little Glen color and talk. Paige puts her hand on her stomach and leans her head on the frame.

Lil P: I wonder what my mom is doing?

Lil G: Don't you think that lady Paige looks like you

Lil P: I guess pass the sky blue(Glen does)

Lil G: What if she's your real mom and she tried to take you back

Lil P: doubt it...if so that man Glen looks like you and your real dad's name is James(Paige quickly sits up and looks around for her sisters and sighs a relief when she doesn't see them. She leans back against the wall when she sees Glen get up and sits next to her)Anyway's I don't want to see my real parents they never loved me(Paige goes to answer but Glen walks in)

Glen: Hey(Paige turns to him)they haven't went home yet?

Paige: Nope(looks at him)I have problem Glen I need you to help solve it.

Lil G: Its a little weird here Paige...people just appear from no where

Glen: Just name the place babe

Paige: The attic

Glen: Bring the kids?

Paige: Just me and you

Glen: Alright(Paige walks over to the kids)

Paige: Paige Glen we are going to go get your parents and we need you to stay here

Lil G: We want to go with you?

Paige: No(her sisters walk in)

Lil G: Look lady I know 911 and I will call

Paige: Jeeze(spell)"In this night and power this make these children sleep with this hour."(all of a sudden Paige falls asleep on the coloring book and Glen falls back on the couch)

Glen: Told you I was a pain(Paige smirks at him)Just don't try that with our kid

Paige: Hopefully our kid won't be as stubborn as you where

Glen: hmm...wasn't stubborn just over protective

Paige: Right Mr. "I'm going to call my mother"

Glen: Yeah I'm sure you didn't take that nap like I asked you too

Paige: more like demanded

Piper: um you two(they look at her)why was little Glen getting defensive for the forth time today?

Glen: He wanted to go with me and Paige

Paige: I need to talk to Glen alone...in the attic

Prue: Wait a minute

Paige: No spells don't worry

Phoebe: How come Glen can help?

Paige: because he is part of my past and in my problem

Glen: Wait huh?

Paige: Could you possibly watch...

Prue: take as long as you need honey

Paige: come on(takes his and leads him upstairs)don't worry they will stay asleep for a good minute

Piper:(softly)thank god...he is worse then my boys(Paige and Glen disappear upstairs)

Phoebe: At least we're not the problem this time(Prue nods)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Glen and Paige walk in the attic. Paige turns and closes the door and Glen sits down on the window pane. Paige walks over and sits next to him. They are quite for a minute before they meet eyes. Soon tears start coming down.

Glen: Paige(takes out a tissue and gives it to her)What is it?

Paige: It's just(blows her nose then her eyes)she minds of things that my parents use to do for me and how I promised I wouldn't do it for my kids

Glen: What are you talking babe? Your parents were great parents

Paige: of course they were...but because they did so much great things they left me so early(gets up and walks to the book)they left me

Glen: Paige what are you afraid of?

Paige: That if I'm so great I will leave my child

Glen: You can not pry away being a wonderful mother from a child. Paige your being rid(stops and sighs)Paige your going to be great mother no matter if you try not too. I mean we both wanted this baby and for you to not try to be the best you can be. I know you won't do that

Paige: My parents were the best and they left me Glen(Glen gets up and hugs her)(crying)I always thought they would be here when I had kids(cries harder)be grandparents

Glen: I know Paige...but they are being grandparents to our boy up there...and I know they are watching us now and are very proud of us(Paige keeps crying)and I know they are very proud of you. They wouldn't expect you to be any less then they were when they had you.

Paige:(crying)I wasn't a good parent that's why our baby died and if I am a good parent I will leave my baby. It 's a no lose-lose situation

Glen: Our baby died because of a demon not because of you. Paige you are such a wonderful person

Paige: But not a mommy

Glen: Paige(looks in her eyes with seriousness)how do you know if you aren't one yet?(Paige tears come down slowly)You are going to be a wonderful mom? I can tell by the(wipes her tears away from eyes)way you care for every child that comes your way. You always take them under your wing. The way you fight for their justice and respect in the world and how you give up so much love and still have love for your own(kisses her head)Paige you can never be a bad mom...yes a worried mom but not a bad one.

Paige: How do you know?

Glen: I just know you that's why...I love you(before Paige can say I love you too they disappear in white light)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

They appear in a white room full of grass and bird noises. Glen and Paige pull apart and more things appear like a swing, and a lake and butterflies

Paige: Where are we?(a bench appears next to them)

Glen: I-I don't know but stay clear babe

Voice: oh no what are you doing here?(all of a sudden Paige's adoptive mother appears)

Paige: mommy(Paige's mother can't help but smiles)

Karen: Come here baby(Paige does and she holds her)oh honey(pulls away)I missed you(looks down at her stomach)and I am so proud of you for never giving up(looks at Glen)both of you

Glen: thanks that means so much especially to her

Karen: Paige come sit(leads her to the bench)

Paige: Sit with me(Karen smiles bigger and holds her while sitting. Lays on her shoulder and gets cradled like a child)

Karen: oh my Paige

Glen: Excuse me I don't mean to break this happiness

Paige: Then don't

Glen: but What do you mean "what are we doing here?"(looks around)were is here? This is defiantly not earth

Karen: this is heaven of course but the dream room and you didn't come here on your own

Paige: No(sits up)it was like we were summoned

Karen: My little grand baby didn't(rubs her daughters stomach)

Paige:(smiles)No he didn't

Karen: Then I think I know who did it

Glen: Karen who are you here with anyways?

Little voice: Grandma(Paige and her mom turn and Glen looks behind them. A small little person with a cap on and a red jumper on comes over)

Karen: Pres(stands up. Paige reaches over to Glen and he pulls her over to him. Karen picks up the child and turns to them)Pres what did I tell you about conjuring people?

Pres: I just wanted to see them grandma...I never met them before(tears are coming down Paige's face)hi mommy...hi daddy

Paige:(whiney voice)hi(Paige looks up as she feels a tear and sees tears streaming from his eyes)

Pres: Why are they crying grandma?

Paige: because we are so happy to finally meet

Pres: Can I hug them grandma?

Karen: Quickly Pres before anyone finds out(Pres reaches for them and Paige snatches up her child quickly. Pres holds on to them as tightly as he can and Glen holds on tightly to both of them. Smiles and sits down)

Paige: I love you so much

Glen: oh my boy(kisses his head)I've waited so long

Pres: Boy(pulls away)I'm not a boy

Karen: Pres no(pulls off her hat)

Pres: I'm girl duh

Paige: oh my god

Karen: Surprise(stands up and takes Pres)Pristine go play with the other angels(looks at them)I think it's time I tell your parents the...truth

Pres: ok grandma...bye mommy bye daddy(orbs in Paige's arms and kisses them)

Glen: Bye Pris(she disappears in white light)

Paige:(softly)bye baby

Karen: Sit down please(They do as they are told)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Prue, Phoebe and Piper walk up to the attic door. Piper looks at her watch

Piper: The hour is almost up they will be waking up soon

Phoebe: They've been in there for along time(puts her ear to the door)

Prue: Phoebe(pulls her away)

Phoebe: I didn't hear anything...they might not be in there

Prue: Well I don't think they are we are loud enough to be heard outside the door

Phoebe: unless they're doing mm-mm

Prue: cut it out Phoebe

Phoebe: No we all no Paige has her days when she wants some loving

Piper: Move(goes and opens the door)Paige(they walk in the room and see it's empty)Paige?

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

In heaven Paige is crying on Glen's shoulder while he holds her. Glen is looking at her mother while she talks.

Glen: Is there a chance that she could come back

Karen: What do you mean?

Glen: To life

Karen: Well yeah but maybe not as your child

Paige: I rather her stay up here...that girl is mines(looks at her)she is so amazing

Karen:(smiles)she really is

Paige: I rather her be up her in peace and with you then to have my baby with some stranger that won't give her peace at all

Karen: Yeah but Pristine doesn't see it that way...She wants to live

Glen: I want her to...too. But not at the cost that she might not be mines an she won't remember us(Karen soon looks altered)what?

Paige: Mommy what is it?

Karen: You have to get out of here now...if they know you are here they will send Pristine away from me. Go now(Paige nods)wait let the baby send you I love you

Paige: I love you to mom(Glen and Paige disappear. Karen looks around and disappear in light)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Paige and Glen appear just as Piper goes to call again

Piper: Where?

Paige: Piper Phoebe Prue who's watching us?

Phoebe a crystal cage(Paige looks at her clock)

Paige: The spell is done with...they might get shocked(gets up with the help of Glen and waddles out)

Prue:(to Glen)is everything ok?

Glen: just about(looks down at the ground)

Paige:(screams)oh my god

Prue: Paige!!(they rush out. Glen sighs, gets up and follows)

Glen:(softly)my girl-my girl

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

When they get downstairs the crystal Cage is empty. Paige turns to her sisters angerily

Phoebe: Uh-oh

Paige: Uh-oh that's all you have to say

Piper: oops

Paige:(grunts)where are they?

Prue: They-They...I told them to stay and watch

Piper: hey!!

Paige:(whines)oh my god...my little bitty past is running around some where or worse a demon has them(Glen sees a note on the floor)

Glen: Paige relax

Paige: What do you mean? Didn't you hear our past selves are missing. How can we have a child if we loss ourselves(Glen looks at her)

Glen: Paige!!

Paige: No your right I'm not going to blame us(points at her sister)I'm going to blame you what kind of aunts would you be ?

Piper: hello we have had a lot of practice before your little one thank you

Paige: oh that's nice...what do you call losing your little sister?

Phoebe: Hey this would be my first time losing my little sister(Prue bumps her)

Paige: oh god what if a demon has me now and is turning me evil?

Glen: Paige would you stop and read?(hands her a note)

Paige: let me see(reads it)oh well(looks at her sisters)I'm going home

Piper: Wh? Wh?

Prue: What about your past self?

Paige: She's home(leaves)come on honey(Glen sighs and slowly follows her)

Phoebe: uh-uh(Piper shrugs)doesn't she owe us an apology

Prue: No she doesn't we did kind of lose her

Piper: Did you notice something different about Glen?

Phoebe: No

Prue: Why?

Piper: I don't know he just seemed down

Phoebe: Maybe something happened when they disappeared

Prue: We'll ask Paige tomorrow right now I need help with the invitations

Piper: oh come on I'm tired

Prue: I stayed up with you guys...and I was pregnant

Phoebe: Fine-fine(they walk out)


	27. Devotion26

This is a short chapter all dedicated to Parker's first birthday. Sense I gave Melinda and Paris one

Outside the manor, in the back yard Andy is putting up Harley pink balloons. In the middle of the walk way is a table of food and things. The kiddy pull has been put out and a lot of chairs are out. Andy walks over to the grill and opens it. Prue walks out of the house with a tray of meat. Prue's hair is out and she is wearing a head band. She is wearing a pink Harley short sleeve shirt and some shorts. She puts the food on a table near Andy and covers it. He looks at Prue as she bends over looking for foil. He smirks and hits her butt. Prue sits up quickly

Andy: Hi honey

Prue: Andy it's not your birthday(he laughs a little)(smiles)how is the meat?

Andy: this bach is almost up

Prue: good(puts her hands on her hips)it looks good

Andy: thanks...were is the birthday girl

Prue: Are kidding me?...the grandparents have her

Andy: mm...Dar get here?

Prue: No honey your friend is not here yet...if he was he would be out here criticizing a white boy's cooking(Andy smiles)

Andy: Well if he doesn't get here soon I'm orbing to get him

Prue: I know he won't miss his god daughter's birthday...because if he does we're my finding a new god father(Andy laughs)Did you write your speech?

Andy: Yep...did you?

Prue: Yep where is yours?

Andy: in my pocket and yours

Prue: in the house so...what does it say?

Andy: you'll just have to wait and hear

Prue: I could just take it now

Andy: and I could just orb your speech in my hand(grabs the plate and starts putting the meat on it)how about that(looks at her)

Prue: Fine but it better make me cry

Andy:(laughs)it will(gives her the tray and a kiss)Did you pick up the cake?

Prue: No Phoebe is doing it...and sense she's always late. I figure it will give Darryl enough time to get here(Andy smirks)

Andy: you know you standing here with this plate of done meat is my greatest fantasy

Prue:(scrunches up her face)what are you some kind of lion or something? Besides it's your daughter's birthday. It's all about her

Andy: But later on tonight it's all about me and you

Prue: oh god(he laughs and puts more meat on her grill)Do you want a beer or something?

Andy: Please and see if you can get my girl...I'm missing here

Prue: alright(kisses his cheek and goes in the house)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Prue walks in the house and the kitchen is full of pink Harley stuff(including table clothes, plates, cups, pink spoons that say Parker, balloons, steamers, sparkles, party bags in a basket and party hats)she puts the meat on the counter and goes to get a beer. Piper walks in.

Piper oh that smells good

Prue: Yep and sense Andy calls himself a grill master I hope it's good

Piper: Drinking at 12

Prue: It's Andy's

Piper: mm(looks at her clock)so who's missing?

Prue: Darryl, Phoebe and Paige

Piper: Prue I admire you

Prue:(laughs)why?

Piper: because I thought my party was small enough

Prue: I just wanted family...and that's all Parker needs. Where is the birthday girl?

Piper: With one of her grandparents

Prue: I hope it's not Lily...she smoother's Parker too much(Piper pulls out a fruit basket)

Piper: No when I left Dad was smothering

Paige: Hello

Piper: mm(grimaces)

Prue: Is she still cranky?

Piper: I called this morning Glen said she learned a new trick(Paige walks in with Parker)so watch out.

Paige: watch out for what?

Piper: the time...Phoebe and Dar are late

Paige: What's new...are those chocolate covered strawberries?

Prue: go on

Piper: no-no not this one I made your own plate(pulls out another tray and gives it to her)

Paige: thank the heavens(Prue takes Parker)

Prue: Piper start up the music I'm going to take this to Andy. Come on Pumpkin(Prue walks out)

Piper: So Paige what's the new trick?

Paige: mm stand back

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Prue walks to the grill with Parker. Andy puts the top down and turns to them.

Andy: Hey biker girl(Parker is wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, a biker jacket and some cow boy boots)

Parker: mama(Andy takes her)

Prue: No that's dada not mama(Park looks at Andy and smiles)

Piper:(yells)oh my god what is that?

Prue: oh boy...I'll be back...(rushes back in the house)

Andy: mommy is so silly(cuddles her close)I wonder where uncle Dar Dar is?

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Prue comes in and what she sees makes her want to throw up. Phoebe comes in with the grandparents

Phoebe: Ew(Paige standing there in a water muddy body and soon disappears)Paige!(everyone looks around)

Prue: Great(looks around)now she's missing(looks at Phoebe)

Phoebe: What I didn't do it?

Prue: Where's the cake?

Phoebe: In the car...don't worry it's safe(all of a sudden they hear a crash and a alarm go off)oh my car

Prue: The cake(everyone rushes out but Piper)

Piper: is anyone worried about our pregnant missing sister(no one answers)(sighs)Paige where are you?

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

An hour later everyone comes back in the house including Darryl and his wife. Phoebe is fussing to Jason about the car. Everyone sits in the livingroom. Prue puts her daughter in the play pin, sits on the couch and covers her face. Lily goes to say something to her but Al stops her. Andy comes in.

Andy: Alright Phoebe here is your police report(gives her a sheet)

Phoebe: thanks(Andy looks at Prue)

Andy: Honey

Prue: Andy that was almost a two hundred dollar cake...and it's ruined(looks at him)

Phoebe: Prue I am so sorry

Prue: I don't blame you...I should've known Parker couldn't have anything nice

Piper: Look I have some cake mix...I'll make it

Prue: I don't care(stands up)I have to go to the bathroom(Glen shimmers in)

Jason: Hey Glen(he waves)

Glen: What's going on?

Phoebe: oh a hell of a lot...you should've joined us sooner

Glen: Prue what's wrong?

Piper: uh Glen your wife is missing?

Phoebe: Yeah she um turned into mud

Prue: and disappeared(leaves and Andy follows)

Glen: How long has she been missing?

Piper: An hour I've been looking for an hour

Glen: and your just now telling me?

Phoebe: Well Prue is worrying about her baby and my car just got a hit and run which had Parker's cake in so excuse us for being worried about the issues at hand(lays on her hands and leans back against the chair)jeez Piper was the only one who could worry and what kind of demon genes did you give our baby nephew?

Glen: Did the car ruin the cake?

Piper smashed it completely

Glen: Alright Piper are you making cake(she nods)I'll help and by the time we finish. People would've eaten. But first we find Paige(all of sudden a puddle of mud builds up and shapes into Paige)honey is that you?(it turns into Paige)

Piper: Paige(sighs)thank god

Phoebe: sweetie where have you been?

Paige: oh now your worried I have been here the whole time...invisible I might add

Piper: Really? So that's what the mud means?

Phoebe: that is like really weird(Paige glares at her)

Lily: So you know what happened?

Paige: Yep(picks up Parker)and were going to make this the best party for Parker(smiles)but with a little magic

Piper: but

Paige: What Prue doesn't know won't hurt(looks at Park)right mama(Kisses her cheek)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Andy stands outside of the bathroom door waiting for Prue to come out. He hears some sniffles and goes in. He doesn't see Prue anywhere but he sees the window open. He sighs and climbs through the window. He gets on the roof and sees Prue sitting there. She has tears come down her face. He sits next to her.

Prue: It's not fair...she-she deserves so much

Andy: Prue her cake was smushed...not ruined

Prue: Andy my nieces had everything with so much and all I wanted was Parker to be able to have so much with so little. I wanted her to have a birthday cake and good memories

Andy: Prue just because one bad thing happened doesn't mean everything is going to go bad; It doesn't mean we she pry a birthday party way from her. It's not fair. Now a birthday cake is an easy fix(Prue sighs)I know I'm not going to let anything else bad happen to my little girls party. I'm not going to sit here and let a demon attack or something worse. I'm going to give my daughter the best birthday party

Prue: Andy what can...she doesn't have a lot of first; and this is her biggest first

Andy: Yeah but she does have a lot more, her first preteen birthday and teenage and grown up and legal. We have a lot of birthday's to look forward too(Pulls her over to him)Look so far Parker doesn't know her birthday cake was ruined...and that's what really matters. So Piper is going to make the cake. I say we eat and do some games and by that time the cake should be ready. Then she can open her presents and go down for a nap.

Prue: Now your taking charge

Andy: I have too(kisses her shoulder)when my wife feels like she can't?(Prue sighs)It's going to be fine Prue from now on

Prue: promise(she feels him nod)

Andy: Yeah(they hear music playing and people coming outside)

Prue: What's going on?(they look over and see people getting food and starting to party)

Andy: Looks like they're starting the party without us.

Wyatt:(yells)mommy we want to get in the pool

Chris: Yeah we want Parker with us(Prue wipes her eyes)

Prue: oh no that's something mommy's do(stands up but Andy makes sure she doesn't slip)

Andy: Careful babe

Prue: come on Andy they're starting without us(Andy grabs her)what?

Andy: I got a faster way(stands up, holds her )

Prue: come honey faster(he stares at her)what?

Andy: nothing...its just that my wife...that I know and love(Prue smiles)hold on babe(Orbs them downstairs)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Later that day everyone is standing out side crowding the table. On the table is a cake is a funny looking bike on it; also on the cake it says "happy birthday Parker". Andy Lights the one candle on the cake while Prue holds Parker. Parker is looking at the cake in awe.

Andy: ok lets do this before the wind blows it out

Everyone: Happy birthday to you(you know the song)

Prue: I know that normally we say our speech's to our children on their first birthday before blowing out the candles but hey I'm just different

Andy: ok baby girl blow

Paris: Parky look(Phoebe is holding Paris in her arms while Jason holds her. Leo has Melinda sitting on his shoulder. Wyatt and Chris are standing on a chair while Piper has her arms around their stomach's. Park looks at her and Paris blows)

Prue:(softly)blow honey look at Paris(bends her down to the candle)go on(Parker looks around and Lily snaps a picture. Parker looks at the camera while laughing)(laughs)honey blow(Parker looks at the cake and then the cake floats up to the air)(cautiously)Parker!(Park laughs)

Andy: oh boy hit the deck(ducks as the cake spins around and around)

Piper: ah(pulls her boys down and decks)not another cake(Leo follows with Melinda. Paige and Glen laugh and hide behind the tree. The grand parents run for cover)

Phoebe: Jase(they duck down)

Prue: Parker Andrea Halliwell no stop(the cake stops flying and lands with a splat on the table. "Happy Birthday Parker" is all that's left and the candle follows with the flame. Everyone comes out of their hiding with cake all over them except for Andy. But Prue is the one that has the most cake on her)

Phoebe: oh boy(Prue just stands there not saying anything)

Piper:(humored)Prue honey are-are(laughs a little)you ok?(Prue can't say anything)

Patty: Baby?!(Prue looks at her daughter who's looking at her. Parker is full of cake but her green eyes just capture hers)Prue(Prue soon smirks and starts laughing. Everyone looks at little confused then Andy laughs. Prue looks at him and laughs. Andy wipes his finger on Prue's arm and puts the cake in his mouth)

Andy: Pretty tasty honey(everyone laughs. Prue walks close to him)wait no-no-no(Prue hugs him)awe great(everyone laughs. He sighs and hugs his girls. Parker tired of the embrace whines)

Prue: mm(pulls away. Park points to the cake)

Paige:(smiles)I think she wants to blow

Prue: you want to blow now huh honey?(Park nods)ok(bends down and she blows but it's not powerful enough. Prue looks at Andy. He steps up and they both blow. Everyone claps when the candle goes out. Parker laughs. Andy kisses her cheek and Prue holds her tightly)

Phoebe:(laughs)Yay!!

Wyatt: woo hoo Parker!!

Lily: When are you having another one?(everyone looks at her and laughs)what? I'm serious

Everyone: WE KNOW!!

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Later everyone has cleaned up and are sitting in the livingroom talking. Andy is holding Parker who is getting tired. Darryl yarns and looks at his clock.

Prue: Sleepy

Darryl: Yeah we had to an take early flight to even make it here...

Prue:(eye brow up)late!!

Sheila: Yep(everyone laughs)besides busy body looks tired

Victor: With all the fun she had...kid looks pooped

Prue: it is 6 and she missed her nap

Andy: Party time over

Prue: I guess so

Lily: oh but I don't want it too be(gets up and kisses her grand daughter. Parker nods in and out)

Andy: You'll see her later

Lily: Let me baby sit soon

Prue: of course

Darryl: Yeah we better head out

Patty: and I better head up(goes around and starts hugging everyone)you boys be good

Wyatt: I will grandma

Chris: me too(Patty smack there butts and pulls away)ow

Patty: I know you will(hugs her sleeping grand daughters before heading to Parker)(softly)happy birthday my little angle I know you will have many more wonderful ones(kisses her forehead)

Andy:(smirks)bye Patty(she ruffles his hair before going over to Prue with some what proud watery eyes. Prue stands)

Patty: I had a wonderful time Prue...this was beautiful birthday and Parker had fun. You out did yourself. You accomplished your goal I'm proud(softly)so is Parker

Prue: thank you mommy(they embrace. Piper looks at her sisters before smiling)

Patty: mm ok let me go(kisses her cheek before pulling away)

Paige: wait-wait mom your forgetting one more person

Patty: oh god who(Paige points to her stomach)oh right(goes over and rubs her stomach)good bye little one(pulls away)hold on in there mama ypi only five more months to go

Paige:(sighs)I know-I know(Patty pats her cheek)

Patty: Bless it be

Everyone: bless it be

Sisters: Love you mom

Patty:(mouths)love you(before disappearing)

Victor: Well I'm going to shake a tale feather

Darryl: us too Leo orb us home

Leo: sure(Andy stands as Darryl and Sheila do. Sheila goes around and hug people)

Andy: You be safe man

Darryl: same to you...take care of your girls

Andy: Always(they do a manly side ways hug)you take care of yours(Dar nods)

Darryl: Let me see my god daughter(he takes her. Parker whines but stops when she sees Dar)

Park: Hi

Darryl: Hi now baby I want you be a good girl ok?(Parker yarns)and have lots of fun and stay away from those boys or your daddy and I will arrest them

Sheila: Darryl...give me my God Daughter(snatches her up softly)oh I'm going to miss you(holds her head and kisses Parker)so-so-so much

Darryl: Prue

Prue: Darryl(they hug)thanks for coming even though you were late

Darryl: Hey I knew you wouldn't start without me(Prue laughs)

Prue: I love you(Sheila and Andy hug)

Darryl: love you too(they pull away)ok come here sisters(Piper, Phoebe and Paige rush over to him and they hug tightly)

Phoebe: We're going to miss you

Piper: you come back soon...you here?

Darryl: will do(Sheila hugs Prue and hands Parker over)

Paige: better be at my baby shower on time(they pull away)Don't mess with me I'm Pregnant

Darryl: Yes mama...Mr. Trudeau Mrs. Trudeau

Victor: Prue I did have a great time...wonderful time. Reminds me of your first birthday and your mom and I trying to make it prefect when she was three months pregnant and didn't like anything. It was hard. You made this party look like a piece of cake

Prue: thanks dad(kisses his cheek. Victor kisses Parker)say bye-bye granddad(Parker waves)yeah your sleepy

Victor: Andy you keep taking care of your family

Andy: Always Victor(they shake hands. Prue moves the banes away from face and watches her in laws come over)

Al: Well little Ms. We got to head back

Lily: but we will see you soon

Prue: I know

Al: We had a great time

Prue: that's good

Lily: thanks for inviting us

Prue: your Oma and pop-pop of course your invited

Lily: I know but I've been really open well a brat to you when raising Parker. It's just I know stuff that took me a long time to learn. Parker reminds me of Andy so much and I just want to compare notes because Patty isn't around to do that when ever you need her. I want you to know you can call me whenever; and I'm sorry for being overbearing.

Prue:(laughs)Lily your just being Oma and I forgive you(they hug)

Leo: Alright train is leaving the station(stands up after kissing Piper)

Sheila: before we leave though um...

Darryl: Sheila now

Sheila: Yes Darryl um(takes his hand)I'm pregnant

Prue:(shocked)NO!!

Andy: Darryl you devil(Phoebe claps)

Piper: oh man that's awesome

Paige: Great another woman to talk with about feelings and hormones and how you get mad when people keep touching your stomach(hugs Sheila as she laughs)congratulations! I was so lonely being pregnant without Kim this is great

Prue: We're going to be god parents...right?

Darryl: mostly likely(Andy hugs him. Prue heads for Sheila as Paige pulls away)

Prue: I'm hope it's a girl

Sheila: me too(they pull away)

Andy: What did I tell you about making a family member on the other side of the world

Darryl: shove it(Andy laughs and they pull away)

Sheila: alright lets go(everyone soon leaves including Paige and Glen)

Phoebe: well great Party I'm going to tuck Paris in then come down and clean

Piper: I'll join you boys go deflate the pool for mom

Chris: alright(they rush out)

Jason: I'll help(they leave the room)

Andy:(softly)come on lets tuck her in(Prue nods and they leave the room quietly)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Upstairs Prue lays Parker in the bassinet. Andy puts the cover on her and Parker starts to drift off to sleep.

Andy: Want to hear my speech?

Prue: yay

Andy: March 30th a beautiful green eyed magical beautiful baby girl come into the world. My girl came into my world. From day one she made me the proudest man on earth. I thought marrying the woman of my dreams was the biggest mile stone in my life but her coming into the world was defiantly one. From the first time she smiled, from the first time she blinked, from the first time she called me mama(Prue laughs)I knew she would be something special like her mom

Prue: Andy!(lays on his shoulders)

Andy: and something I would love forever just like her mommy. I love you baby girl and I promise to grow up with you, to be with you through all your mile stones and hopeful see you grow from a beautiful baby to a try admirable, gorgeous, smart young woman like your mom. I love you Parker and I always will(looks at Prue)what did you think?

Prue: well mm(looks at him)it was beautiful. I love you

Andy: I know(Prue laughs and hits him)(laughs)I love you too(kisses her)(softly)Your turn

Prue: My first words or phrase to you "where I love you so much...you are so beautiful" and that will never leave my mind, heart or mouth. Parker you are the world to me(looks at her)you are my angle and you came into my life when it was full joy. You brought more. I couldn't see my life without your dad...and I defiantly couldn't see my life without you. Parker I will never be ashamed of you or turn you away. You can always count on me to be there to support you in your rights and maybe wrongs. I will always be there to discipline you when needed but never severely and love you when you think no one does. And, Parker even though we might fight because we're stubborn; you're my light and I hope I will always be your guide; that you need at the end of the day. I love you baby...happy birthday

Andy: Now that was beautiful(Prue looks at him and sees him mushing up)

Prue: oh(laughs)Andy(hugs him)it's ok(They hold each other for a minute and then they hear light breathing. Pulls away and they look at their kid)night Parky Happy birthday

Andy: Happy birthday fairy(Prue picks up the monitor)this was a great party Prue

Prue: I think so too(they head for the door)How are we going to out do ourselves next year?

Andy: Who knows babe...we better start planning tomorrow

Prue: mm(lays on his shoulder)can you believe Darr and Sheila are pregnant

Andy: its about time! Can you believe mom with the "whole pregnant thing" I mean Parker is still fresh from the womb(Prue laughs as they leave holding each other)

OK HERE is the birthday chapter. I hoped you liked it even though it isn't short like I was going to make it but hey I'm weird like that.

Write me up Prayla...


	28. Devotion 27

2months later, we go to Paige's house. The house is filled with green and blue ribbons through the entrance to the kitchen. In her living room are a table of presents and another table of food. It has some balloons in the room and a banner hanging on the window that says "Happy Baby Shower". Paige walks by the room then comes back slowly. She looks around before sneaking into the room.

Paige:(to herself)I can do so much better(sees a latter by the banner and goes over to the it)(quietly)balloon(a sliver balloon orbs in her hand as she climbs the latter)I told them I wanted sliver(Piper comes in with a blow and nearly drops it)

Piper:(shirks)Paige Matthews Johnson(Paige shrugs and bites her lip)off the latter. You are six almost seven months(puts the blow down and helps her)you shouldn't be stressing your body out. Especially at your baby shower

Paige: I know but you didn't have any sliver balloons(shakes it in her face)like I asked

Piper: Paige if you would've waited until Phoebe came back with more we would've hit the room with it. We didn't have enough(snatches it from her)besides we just started setting it up.

Paige: Well if you got here earlier

Piper: Paige it's ten it starts at one and we had our families to take care of

Paige: That's why you should let me help

Piper: No(Paige starts whining)you know what if you really want to help. Go play with your nieces until they go there separate ways

Paige: No I don't want to do that

Piper: Paige we've done this before…we know how to throw a party

Paige: I know but I do it better….

Piper: Because you threw so many as a teenager(Paige glares)ok look(smiles)we just want to pay you back for throwing so many of ours, Especially mines. You picked the games we put it together that's how it works

Paige: But….

Piper: No buts we are not going to set you up promise. Now get before I call your husband.

Paige: You are cruel Piper(steps back with a glare)this better be a good party or I'm orbing you all away to a forbidding Island(walks out. Piper rolls her eyes)

Piper: Yeah-Yeah I could use a vacation(climbs up the latter with the sliver balloon)she wants sliver fine(she doesn't notice Leo walk in)I wonder what she was going to do with it(Leo smiles and grabs her waist)ah(turns and Leo laughs)Don't do that

Leo: Couldn't help it(helps her down)What are you doing?

Piper: Well Paige wanted sliver balloons so bad that I walked in here and saw her climbing up a latter to use it.

Leo: She restless like you all were

Piper: oh Paige can be very lazy when it doesn't come to parties. She called me over just to wash her clothes last week

Leo: Wasn't she sick last week

Piper: it was 1:30 in the morning and she wanted it done then and there. I just hung up and called Glen but that was not before she called Prue and Phoebe and Anna

Leo:(laughs)do you know what she was trying to do with the balloon?

Piper: No….here(gives him the balloon)you belong on the latter not me. So up

Leo: Are you sure you not just trying to look at my hinny?

Piper:(smiles)don't flatter yourself up(he sighs and climbs)

Leo: Ok know what boss lady(shakes his butt)a little booty dance(Piper laughs)or a little booty bounce(bounces up and down he doesn't notice Prue come in with Andy)you like that boss lady?

Prue: Oh yeah(Leo stops, turns to her and blushes. Piper turns to them covering her mouth side ways)

Andy: What a nice ass man? I thought mines was nice(Prue and Piper laugh as Andy looks at his own ass. Prue smacks his butt)

Prue: Get the broom(he leaves)Leo could you grab the big radio from the house

Leo: uh(climbs down)sure yeah(Piper pats his butt)

Piper: it's ok baby(he just orbs out)that is the second time you embarrassed him Prue

Prue: What can I say I got good timing. Come help me with snacks

Piper: ok but listen for Paige she's sneaking around trying to do stuff(they walk out)I caught her on the latter

Prue:(yells)Paige get off the table the streamer is fine

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Upstairs Glen is sitting on the bed looking outside the back yard. Next to him is the picture of Preston(Pristine)(the one that Sam gave them)He sighs. Paige gets shoved in the room. She sticks her tongue out at the door then notices Glen. She slowly walks over and sees the picture. She goes over and sits next to him. He looks at her.

Glen: Hey baby

Paige: Hi what's wrong?

Glen: nothing-nothing I'm just sitting here thinking(looks at the window)

Paige: about(picks up the picture)Pris(He nods)

Glen: she would almost be ten expecting her little brother and we are married. We have good jobs. She would have a good things, parents(looks at Paige)life. She would be so proud you know?(Paige lays on his shoulder. Puts his hand on her stomach)What's wrong? Why are you up here?

Paige: ugh(sits her head up)my sisters won't let me help with anything

Glen: baby it's supposed to be a surprise party

Paige: With me in the house

Glen: Well I asked you to go out to lunch but you said no

Paige: that's because I want to be here to make them change something I don't like

Glen:(laughs)babe your being difficult

Paige: I know! What else are you thinking about!

Glen: Well we've been married for a year now and all we did was go to work, come home, eat Chinese food, sleep and I went to go get you an ice cream at 11. We didn't even do anything special.

Paige: What would you want to do? I mean I'm almost seven months pregnant.

Glen: We should've waited awhile

Paige What a minute buster?! Are you regretting the baby because….

Glen: No-No never I'm overjoyed. We both wanted this kid. But I just wanted to travel our first wedding anniversary. Take you to places you've never been. We can afford it now. I wanted to do that ever sense I I first proposed to you

Paige: Glen say that a little louder why don't you?(stands up and goes over to her closet)besides I was pregnant Pris then also.

Glen: I know but the baby would've been out by then. Even though ,we wouldn't have the money.

Paige: Well Glen you knocked me up….we stopped wearing protection it happens. But(walks over)I would've loved not being sick and on a beach on our anniversary. I admit that(sits next to him)

Glen: Paige I'm afraid we won't get to have a trip like that until our kid is about 3

Paige: that's not so bad because we'll have our little man

Glen: Girl

Paige: Glen it's a boy would you make up your mind. You wanted a boy, you got a boy, It is a boy

Glen: Just like Pris(Paige glares then smirks)I miss her!

Paige: me too….I wish she would come…I wish she was here(silence)

Glen: You know what I wanted to do that I didn't get to do on our anniversary

Paige: Glen no I am 7months….and having that kind of activity on my body

Glen:(laughs)no-no…I want to dance(stands up)come on dance

Paige: What about music?

Glen: Well make our own stuff?

Paige: well why not(stands and puts her arms around his neck. He puts his hand on the small of her back and bends so her chine can lay on his shoulder)

Glen: MM your wearing lavender shampoo(Paige laughs)my favorite

Paige: Why do you think I wear it?

Glen: Paige you do the littlest things that make me love you so much more then I did the minute before.

Paige: oh(laughs)that was so corny(he laughs and Paige closes her eyes)It's like me saying I feel like I'm in heaven when I'm in your arms(he laughs. He closes his eyes and they don't notice. Patty, Sean and Anna watching them at the door)

Glen: But your eyes are closed

Paige:(softly)no there not

Glen:(softly)what song are you thinking of?(Paige goes to say something)I asked you first?(she laughs)

Paige: Dreaming by Vanessa Williams you?

Glen: I like be big butts(Paige hits his back)(laughs)ow

Paige: I don't know what made you think of that. I don't have a big one

Glen: I love you

Paige: I guess I love you(they stop dancing and look at each other. Paige is facing the door but can't see over Glen shoulder)you are the father

Glen: ouch(Paige kisses him softly)I swear your going to kill me as soon as you have the baby.

Paige: I might kill you through labor then revive you for child support(he laughs)I love you too(kisses him)

Glen: How about a massage? To take away your boredom

Paige: mm that would be nice(kisses him)full body

Glen: Full body

Paige: I heard you do those really good…

Glen: from who?

Paige: Someone from long ago. Her name was The un-pregnant Paige(he laughs and kisses her)

Glen: Go get undressed we have a couple of hours maybe even enough for a nap

Paige: or a make out session(Sean know clears his voice. They turn to them. Paige lays on his chest and he holds her with one arm)

Sean: hey we're –we're here just thought you should know

Paige: There goes my massage(the phone rings)

Ann: and make out session you love birds.

Patty: Hi sweetie(goes over to them and hugs them)(whispers to Paige)I tried to keep her down stairs.

Paige:(softly)thanks for trying mom(pulls away)now I know how Prue feels(the phone rings again)

Ann: oh I'm not that over bearing(Paige laughs as Ann hugs her)I promise to not be that crazed over my grandbaby(coos at her stomach)boy

Glen: mom

Ann:(bites her lip)oh sorry

Glen: No it's a girl(Ann rolls her eyes and the phone rings again)

Paige: ugh phone(it orbs in hand but it stops ringing)when I go to answer it

Phoebe:(calls)Glen it's for you….he says he's an old friend(Glen takes the phone)

Paige: Phoebe you answered my phone

Glen: Hello

Phoebe: you didn't

Paige:(yells)you told me not to do anything

Phoebe:(yells)What ever you big baby

Patty:(to Ann)the joys of four girls(Ann laughs)

Glen: ok-ok bye(hangs up)

Paige: Who was that?

Glen: old friend I'll be back

Paige: No-No you can't leave

Glen: Paige I'll be back on time….less then five minutes and I will give you that massage

Paige: fine

Glen: I'll be back….stay out of trouble

Paige: you too(he kisses her head and leaves. Paige sits down in a puff)

Sean: I'm going to see if they need help down there(leaves)

Patty: How you feeling Paige?(sits next to her)

Paige: Like Shit

Ann: oh someone has a potty mouth

Paige: Someone wanted a body massage

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Glen steps downstairs and heads for the door. He looks around before opening the door. In front of the door is a big black box.

Glen:(mumbles)what the hell?(goes to touch it but it moves)whoa(pulls his hand back)ok I know who this is from(goes to pick it up but it shakes harder)oh no this is going back to sender(dials a number and waits for an answer)What the hell is this? I agreed to take a present from you to make mom happy as long as it wasn't magical or(whispers)demonic. Well clearly you didn't talk to mom because the freaking present is moving. A DOG!! Are you crazy? James the baby isn't out of the womb and we don't have time to take care of a dog. Look I returning it? Yes I am returning it because we don't have time for a dog and we won't have time for one until the baby is at least ten. So hold it until then. Fine-fine I know I always wanted a dog but it's not for me it's supposed to be for our kid and the next gift you wrap, wrap it in baby colors like blue(hangs up)dumb ass(sends it off)Sometimes I wish he used his brain(A car pulls up)(calls)Hey Babe Dar is here(walks out of the house as Shelia gets out with her three month pregnant belly)Hey

Shelia: Hey Glen(kisses his cheek)

Glen: How is it going?

Shelia: I feel like I have to throw up(pulls out a bag)

Glen: Bushes if you can't make it

Shelia: oh I can(rushes up the steps as Darryl gets out of the car)

Dar: Hey man

Glen: Hey(they give each other a hand shake)she yell at you yet

Dar: When hasn't she stopped?(Glen laughs)I feel kind of bad I did it

Glen: I do sometimes too….at least you waited ten years. I think I'm going to do that if Paige and I think about having another baby.

Dar: Another one is actually in your thoughts

Glen: yeah kind of

Dar: good luck with that man(laughs)I really mean that. Help me with the big present my wife wanted to give you(opens the door and it's a big box)

Glen: it's not a dog

Dar: Nope(a woman with red hair gets ready to walk past when she does a double take towards Glen)

Glen: Good then it must be my flat screen

Dar: if I don't have one you don't

Woman: Glen-Glen Johnson(Glen gives her a friendly glare)It's me Alice Barn

Glen: Wow Alice Barn

Alice: Long time no see!...Can I get a hug(they hug but Glen pulls away quickly)

Glen: The last time I saw you….You had ran off with that football player(Paige comes to the door and crosses her arms)

Alice: and the last time I(Paige finds this time to march out)saw you…you where with that rebel Paige Matthews

Paige: Johnson Now(holds Glen)Hi Alice

Alice: oh you too

Paige: got married and are accepting baby one

Alice:(clears her voice)I thought you were at least expecting your 5th

Paige: excuse me?

Alice:(smirks)I mean the way you guys always had sex any where

Paige: Yeah I thought you would have about 20 the way you opened your legs with anyone that had a penis. But you could never get my husband

Alice: Hmm cute! Glen we have to get together some time. Even though your little wife is still living in the past

Paige: Who would want to live in your sluty past?

Glen: um I would have to not take a rain check on that

Paige: In other words get the hell on….keep walking bye-bye(she stomps off)Why were you so nice to her?

Glen: because she wasn't mean to me(kisses her)I love you

Paige: Whatever(pulls away)

Glen: Babe

Paige: She ruined my high school years Glenth(Darryl whistles and heads for the gift)and you dated her.

Glen: Oh I thought you were over this(Paige rolls her eyes)Hey when our kid died we both went for different people. I only had one date with her and you had about six with the guy I couldn't stand.

Paige: But I didn't almost sleep with him

Glen: No he almost(stops and Paige looks down)She meant nothing means nothing to me right now alright? Never will! The only thing she's done for me is make me realize I just want you and no one can ever take that from my mind(Paige looks at him)

Paige: I'm sorry Pooh(hugs him)

Dar:(laughs)Pooh

Glen:(rolls his eyes)me too! How does the house look?

Paige: I don't know I dread to look

Glen: Look we still have time…how about that massage?

Dar:(grunts)How about that help with the present

Glen: Right oh sorry Dar(goes to the trunk and helps him pull out the big box. Paige claps and steps aside as they walk towards the stairs)

Paige: Careful(follows behind them)wow what could that be? Maybe new dressers or a whole bunch of maternity clothes

Glen:(grunts)doubt that babe

Dar: It won't fit through the front door and I'm getting tired of holding it

Glen: put it down

Dar: What

Glen: put it down(They do)Is it breakable

Dar: Man we are not breaking this present

Paige: Damn Right

Glen: Just answer the questions. Police always believe you got to break something in order to fix something(Paige laughs a little)

Dar: It's very vulnerable rookie(Glen puts his hand on it and it shimmers out)Man why didn't you do that in the first place?

Glen: neighbors

Paige: That's my husband Mr. "There's away around every thing even protection"(Glen gives her a cheeky grin)mm-hmm(kisses his cheek and heads to the living room)I'm counting my presents.

Dar: So what's up with that Alice woman

Glen: Long story

Dar: I have time(they go in the house)

Paige:(yells)put balloons in the front(Glen closes the door) Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Later that after noon, the manor and Paige's drive through is full of cars but all the action seems to be coming from Paige's house. Inside Paige's living room, the women are hovering over Paige while the men are near the food.

Paige: I better not look like an Easter bunny or Madam Butterfly

Tilly: Calm down Paige you'll still look hot

Harry:(whispers)so Glen you ready for the after party(Glen plays with his soda)

Glen:(softly)where are we going again guys?(looks at the huddled woman)

Charlie:(softly)you know it's a surprise dude

Glen:(softly)I know that….just make sure they don't have any sleezy stripers

Andy: What?

Glen:(softly)I'm going to be a dad soon. I'm changing(smiles when he catches Paige's eye)for them.

Dawson: Ah aint he sweet(Pinches his cheeks and they laugh at him, even Sean and Victor. Glen punches his co-worker's arm)Look we are going to finish setting up(looks at his watch)Who's staying?

Sean: I'll stay and drive him over. I know the way

Leo: Alright….hey Piper

Piper : Yeah …hand me the lip stick

Leo: Where about to go and set up Glen's party?

Jason: That no girls are allowed at(Phoebe sticks her tongue out at him)

Paige: Babe your staying right?

Prue: Lips still Paige(takes a picture)

Glen: of course

Paige: Then go I don't want be embarrassed by the rest of you guys laughing(thinking)and me orbing them away and exposing us because of curl laughter

Andy: lets move out men(all the men leave accept for Glen and Sean)

Glen: Thanks for bearing the women with me Dad

Sean: No problem(the door slams shut)

Prue: ok(the women pull back as Glen sips on his drink but when he sees Paige he almost chokes)

Paige: It's bad

Glen:(smiles)No babe you look cute

Paige: oh god it looks really bad(gets up and heads out. Sean finds this time to laugh)

Ann: Sean!

Sean: Sorry but she was right to send the guys out.

Phoebe: I hope this doesn't ruin her mood(They hear let out a little scream)

Glen: I say your prayers haven't been answered(Paige comes in wearing a big blue dress with a green hit with flowers coming out. She has two balloons from it. Someone put a lot of blush on her cheeks and green lip stick on her. She has her hands on her back)

Patty: Honey are you ok?(Paige moves her to the side with a free hand and then Ann and then Shelia)

Paige:(softly)because your pregnant…I'll spare you

Ann: Wh(Paige takes her hand from behind her back with silly string. She starts shooting and the women start screaming and running. Glen and Sean laugh. Paige smirks and stops when everyone has hid)

Paige: you mess me up I mess you up….I got smart after watching my Sister's showers and I'm not going down alone

Phoebe:(baby voice)Paige that is not fare

Piper:(yells)your supposed to let us do it and not get mad

Paige: The book didn't say that

Prue: this better come off my shirt Paige. Pregnant or not I'll kill you.(Patty goes over and takes the can from her before holding her)

Paige: hi mommy(looks at Patty and she looks at her with a smile)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

After everyone his killed up Paige and Glen are sitting in the love chair(Paige is sitting on top of Glen of course). Everyone is sitting in front of them holding there gifts.

Phoebe: me next me next

Paige: ok(Phoebe happily hops over to her)this better not be the sluty pajama's you got when I was four months(everyone laughs)it almost landed me with twins

Phoebe: even though that is not possible…

Paige: Give me that(snatches it away from her)honey

Glen: thanks Phoebe

Prue: Glen gives out the thank you's and you take the gifts

Paige: that's right I'm carrying the baby(shakes it)

Piper:(smiles)what are you doing?

Paige: Making sure it's not a trick

Phoebe: oh just open it(Paige opens up the shirt and it's a tank top. Paige lifts up the shirt and it has a baby in a carrying on the stomach. Then a paper falls on her lap. She starts reading it)

Paige: you put me in Lamaze

Phoebe: Yep

Paige: Phoebe you know I hate….

Glen: thanks Phoebe when do classes start

Paige: It's not like you will be able to make it

Glen: When it comes to my kid I will…remember(Paige remembers back to when Glen had that fight with Jimmy and smirks)

Paige:(softly)thank you Phoebe(Phoebe bends down to hug her)

Phoebe: your most welcome(Glen puts the gift on the table)ok who's next(sits back down)oh I know me-me(pulls out another gift)

Paige:(laughs)Phoebe how many gifts did you get?

Piper/Prue: a lot

Paige: Well wait Pheeb's um Patty would you like to go(she must call Patty-Patty because her friends know that both of her mothers are dead)

Patty: Yes(stands)this is for both mother and child from a couple of people from where I'm from(They stare in each other's eyes then opens it. In it is a frame and tears come from Paige's eyes when she sees her parent's names on the side and Pir's name at the bottom of the frame)

Paige: thanks m(stops herself)Patty

Breta: Lets see it mama(Paige holds up the frame)

Paige: My friend's granddaughter made it

Rocky: Patty you're a grandmother

Patty: Yes but only to one and she's like a daughter to Paige.

Kelly: oh Paige don't cry(Glen gives her a tissue and takes the frame. He looks at it with a smile)

Paige: sorry these are happy tears. I wish you guys could meet her she's wonderful(her sisters give her a look when they realized Paige met her dead child and it's a girl)ok more presents more presents

Phoebe:(whispers to her sisters)well ask later…it's her shower

Paige: thank you mommy(hugs Patty and she sits down. Glen puts the frame down easily)

Phoebe: now can I go

Everyone: NO!

Phoebe: oh ok

Piper: ME NEXT(stands up, goes over to a table and pulls out a middle seized box)here you go it's kind of heavy

Glen: up babe(Paige gets up and Glen grabs the box)

Piper: you got it

Glen: yeah(Paige sits down in the love seat as Glen places the box on the table)thank you Piper(Paige rips open the box. "Cradle in comfort bouncer)

Paige: Piper just what we needed?

Shelia: Piper that is really nice

Becky: But did you check the reviews

Piper: Yes I read the comments from "Babies R US" it will put the fussiest babies to sleep.

Paige: hopefully I won't have that(Piper and Paige hug)thank you so much(Piper then hugs Glen)

Glen: Thanks no one hugged me yet(Piper pulls away and Patty gives him a hug. Everyone laughs)

Piper: I am so cautious that I bought one for the manor just in case(Glen and Patty pull away)you do have a fussy one.

Prue: It's a good thing we live together or would have to buy two more for Phoebe and my house(they laughs)

Paige: but my baby is not going to be fussy

Laura: They can tell by the way a mom fussy…if the baby is going to be fussy

Phoebe: oh good thing you bought two Piper(they laugh)

Paige: Bite me

Glen: It says it's very easy to clean, build, and comfortable for the baby. The cons it's easily outgrown and it gets boring for infants and at play time(looks at Piper)this was a good gift and less money we have to spend.

Paige: next

Phoebe: ME(Piper and Patty sit down)

Prue: No me(stands up with a flat book and a green ribbon that goes around it)here you go Paige

Paige: thanks(opens it by the ribbon)what can this be?(opens the box)Prue(she pulls out a book)I gave this to you

Prue: and I thought you could use it back(Paige looks at her with tears)Paige I could never take something that means so much to you. So I just decided to save it for you until you have your SON. Sense I knew you would. I mean now you don't have to spend anymore money on a baby book when you already have one(Paige looks at the book)open it(Paige does)I decided to start it for you(in the book is a picture of Paige and Glen's wedding. "Do you remember when Prue told Paige she was pregnant and Paige gave her the album with her and Andy's wedding picture". Paige stands up and puts the album on the table)

Paige: monkey see monkey do(hugs her)thank you Prue

Prue: Don't mention it(kisses her cheek)

Shelia: mama you are having some serious water works

Paige:(laughs)sorry(pulls away)ok(wipes her eyes)no more gifts that make me cry(everyone laughs as Glen helps her sit)thanks(wipes her eyes)bring on the rest of the presents.

Phoebe: ME

Laura: Sorry Pheeb's me(gives her a average sized box)

Phoebe: Next one is me darn

Paige: ok Laura this better be good and cheap

Laura: you know my moto so well(they laugh)open it(Paige does)

Paige: oh Glen we were talking about this today. A breast feeding pillow!

Glen: so that's what they look like(they laugh)thanks Laura

Paige:(laughs)thank you Laura…

Laura: your most welcome

Paige: ok Phoebe you now

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

An hour later the men have all rolled out and the women are grabbing a thing to eat.

Paige: I loved the gift especially the antic bassinet you got me Shelia.

Shelia: Don't even mention it.

Patty: It must have coasted a fortune

Shelia: Actually we found it at a yard seal and cleaned it up. Put a whole new look to it well my husband did. Paint makes me nauseous

Paige: Tell me about it but it's really beautiful. Is it stable?

Shelia: Yeah we put the dog in it to make sure(Paige gives her a look)we cleaned it out after.

Becky: So where are the men going tonight?

Paige: A club….well that's what Glen told me

Prue: What kind of club?(Paige shrugs)

Tessa: knowing my husband and the rest of the force it's the strip club

Piper: mm-mm oh no

Shelia: I told Darryl….

Laura: Lets go down there do you know which….

Paige: No I don't know which one and we are not going. This is my baby's baby shower we are supposed to be here for him and I trust my man you should to. If not leave I don't care(sits down and crosses her arms)

Phoebe: Oh don't do that(sits down and hugs her)We are staying here guys and that's finally.

Paige: No Phoebe if they want to go go(Phoebe glares at them)

Woman: We're staying(they just sit quietly for a minute)

Paige: Fine cut the cake and we can go

Woman: That sounds like a plan to me(they head for the food all expect Patty and Paige)

Patty: Sweetie

Paige: Mom I want to go…I want to see what slut is putting her hands on the father of my child.

Patty: If your sure….I'm going to stay move some stuff to the nursery(Ann walks over)

Ann: Me too….I know no one wants an old man like Sean(they laugh) Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

They walk into a smokey club. Paige and Shelia cover their mouths. They see a whole bunch of men looking at the dancers.

Phoebe: The strip Club

Brita: How cliché?

Tessa: For wedding's

Prue: Come on let's sit over here

Paige: Guys I(they turn to her)I can't take the smoke

Shelia: Me neither were going to wait outside(that's when the hear Darryl let out a yowl and throw a twenty)or not. The baby will be fine(they see someone watch over to Jason and shake her body in front of him)

Phoebe: He is so not getting any for a month?

Paige: Guys I can't take this

Piper: ok we'll be there in a minute(Leo gets pulled to the stage. Leo pulls some of the guys up with him including Andy)oh I'm going to blow him up(she watches as the dancers dance around him)

Kelly: Piper I wouldn't go so far as to blowing him up(Piper quickly looks at her sisters. Phoebe taps Piper's hand jokingly)

Prue:(whispers)I know how you feel Piper(Paige starts coughing. Glen turns around at the sound of the cough)Paige(goes to her side)

Paige: I need to get out of here

Prue: ok(But it's too late Glen has spotted them)

Glen: Paige(gets up and goes over to them the men soon follow)What are you doing here? What is she doing here? She can't be around smoke. Lets go(quickly leads her out)(calls)Party is over(leaves)(softly)thanks for bailing me out babe

Dawson: ok you heard the man party is over

Prue: oh no stay just know the couch will be ready for you when you get home

Andy: Prue

Phoebe: that goes for you to Jason

Piper: Just be happy that your not sleeping in the car in the drive way

Leo: oh that's rich

Jason: I thought you got the memo

Men: NO WOMEN ALLOWED

Prue:(laughs)now that's rich

Victor: See I've been married and I know when to stand down

Sean: Me too…I'll give you a ride Victor(they walk out)

Dawson: if you knew we were doing something that you wouldn't like why would come see?(Phoebe makes a face)

Phoebe: Does that even make sense?

Jason: I don't say anything when you come to see male strippers …I certainly don't spy.

Andy: What happened to the trust in our relationship?

Shelia: now who sounds like a bunch of females?

Harry: As long as I come home to you it shouldn't matter

Rocky: It does Harold…it's some thing you shouldn't do if they are not your husband or wife. Dancing with a stripper is one of them(they go for a full battle of the sexiest now. They security guard comes over)

Guard: Excuse me you need to leave or take it to the parking lot

Prue: hey bud can't you see we're having an argument….you pig headed(when the Guard steps forward Andy steps in front of him)

Andy: Whoa how about you calm down?(Darryl now steps beside him)

Guard: and who are you?

Andy: Latinate Trudeau

Darryl: Detective Morris(they flash their badges. He takes a step back)

Guard: Just because you're a higher rank doesn't mean anything. This is still my club and I run it…my rules apply not the city's

Andy: We got that and we're leaving now

Darryl: So how about you stand down?(he doesn't, crosses his arms and smirks)

Leo: Come on ladies(leads towards the door)

Andy: Lets go Prue(Prue turns away with arms crossed and they head towards the door)

Prue: Jerk

Guard: Bitch(that's enough for Andy to turn around and go up to him)

Darryl: Honey hold my gun. You know what to do(Shelia nods like she's done this before)stand back for to or I might have to us it(She nods as he gives her the gun and goes over to his friend)

Andy: What did you say about my wife?

Prue: Honey don't(Piper and Phoebe go over to her)

Guard: I called her a bitch(some guards come over. Jason, Dawson and Leo now step up also. Andy and the guard and now body to body face to face)

Andy: You better watch what you say I will have your ass on the back burner

Guard: if your wife is a bitch she is(they start yelling at each other that's when Andy is shoved the brawl begins)

Darryl: Andy-Andy(the women scream)Let go(Andy gets punched to the ground and the man goes to kick him but Andy kicks him in the balls)Andy(He stands up and goes to punch the guy)Andy(grabs him the waist)

Leo: lets go ladies(Dawson helps him pull Andy back. They quickly leave out of the club)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

The door of the manor opens and Piper comes in not looking at Leo but he follows. Phoebe soon follows with Jason. Jason walks to the kitchen as Phoebe stands in the foyer with Piper and Leo. Prue helps Andy in.

Andy: I got it

Prue: Andy you should go to the hospital to look at that eye

Andy: I'm fine Prue

Prue: Don't have so much pride Andy

Andy: I am fine

Prue: Well now your defiantly not sleeping up stairs(crosses her arms)you'll scare Parker to death

Andy: Thanks to you….if you just kept your mouth shut

Prue: It's your fault if you never went to that sluty club

Andy: You shouldn't have come

Prue: You should've behaved

Andy: You knew I would never cheat on you….gosh I gotta to be a man sometimes

Prue: Andy I should be the only one you see naked

Andy: oh gosh like you haven't seen strippers…like you don't go to see them when you go to the clubs or have parties

Prue: The only club I go to is P3 and do I tell you I go to see strippers? I tell you everything

Phoebe:(mumbles)not our secrets I hope(Piper nods)

Prue: How do you know if I see strippers?

Andy: I don't know because I don't SPY?

Leo: ok-ok this is to much for one night….lets just sleep. I'm going up(Jason comes out)

Jason: I'm going to the hotel….Andy do you want a room?

Andy: No I have to go in anyways(walks out the door then slams it but quietly. Jason follows him and Leo orbs out)

Phoebe: I'm going to check on Paris(walks up stairs)

Piper: Prue um

Prue: Piper please…

Piper: I'm going to take a shower(walks out)

Prue: hmm(goes in the living room and lays on the couch. Tears come from her eyes that's when Parker orbs to her)

Park: mama(Prue sits up and picks her up)

Prue: Hi baby what's wrong mama?(holds her close)come on lets go to sleep(kisses her head and rocks her)shh

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

At Paige's house; Paige is laying on the bed reading a book to her stomach. Glen walks in but only half way. Paige looks up

Glen: Gifts are nice babe and I took all the heavy gifts up that mom and Patty couldn't get.

Paige: Mm is it neat

Glen: just how you like it

Paige: your parents asleep?

Glen: Yeah was that your sister that called

Paige: Yeah Phoebe told me about what happened?

Glen: I wish I was there to break it up but I was happy I got to deal with you

Paige: MM Andy might lose his badge not only that Prue and him had a big fight

Glen: Wow is Prue ok?

Paige: Phoebe said she looked like she wanted to cry but she's fine and with the baby.

Glen: mm…I'll call the guys tomorrow

Paige: Glen why are you half way in and out

Glen: Well I got a surprise…Shelia gave it to me and told me to do it for you tonight or I will die so are you ready

Paige: ok(Glen comes in-in just some pants, no shirt on and a white bow tie)(laughs)what

Glen: The gift is a bow tie(close the door)and that's not the only thing it does(pushes the bow tie starts to blink all colors. Paige laughs harder)I am your private dancers(starts dancing on her. Paige covers her face while laughing)

Ok that's the end of this long chapter. I hoped you liked it and yes there is trouble in someone's life. Will this break them up……………..No of course not. Next chapter is the beginning of probably the end of my story. I hope you read it.


	29. Chapter 28

Sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry a thousand times sorry...I'm just getting in college and I left my story at home not only that...I'm not even going to explain. In this chapter there are three chapters sense my lab top wouldn't upload all those chapters. In each chapter there some explanations as to why it hasn't come sooner so you will know what was going on with me and trying to upload it. I seriously wrote this about three months ago and I finally got to upload it now

The next day, at the manor the sisters and their families are sitting down to breakfast. The females are sitting on one side and the males on the other. The kids are sitting at the kiddy table. Parker is sitting in the high chair though. They are sitting in silence except for the cooing of Parker.

Wyatt: mommy or daddy can you pass me the eggs(Leo and Piper grab it at the same time and start tugging)

Piper: I have it Leo

Leo: No Piper I'm the man let me get it

Wyatt: Can one of you just pass the eggs(Leo and Piper give him a look)please?

Leo: Fine Piper you give it to him(lets go)

Piper: Don't you tell me what to do Leo Wyatt!(lets go of the bowl as well)just give him the eggs

Leo: Piper you wanted to give it to him

Wyatt:(yells)I don't want the eggs jeez(gets up and goes upstairs. Piper sighs and meets eyes with Leo)

Piper: Leo

Leo: Be my partner?(Piper nods and they head upstairs)

Mel:(whines)mommy!!

Piper: I'll be back you and Chris keep eating. We're going to get your brother(they disappear upstairs)

Par: mommy I have to potty

Phoebe: oh-oh(quickly gets up and Jason reaches over, picks her up and passes her to Phoebe as she races up the steps with a giggling Paris's)

Par: mommy I have to go hurry(Melinda laughs making Jason smirk)

Jason: Melinda you have to go(Mel shrugs I don't know)(smiles)Do you want to go?

Mel: Yes

Prue: I got her(she gives him a small glare, knowing that if where to go upstairs at that moment Phoebe will forgive him and Piper has probably already forgiven)

Mel: No(reaches for Jason)

Jason: Don't want to make the screamer scream(picks up Melinda and heads upstairs with her. Andy picks up the paper and reads it. Prue sips her coffee)

Chris: I don't want to eat in here(goes to leave)

Prue: Big guy stay and eat(at this moment Piper walks downstairs holding Leo's hand)Piper!

Piper: What!(Leo sits down)babe do you want hot coffee?

Leo: No thanks honey(Piper sits next to him)

Piper: where's Melinda?(Prue nor Andy says anything)

Chris: uncle Jason took monster to the bathroom

Prue: With Phoebe in it and knowing my sister the battle is over(gets up and walks over to Parker)

Piper: Prue come on

Andy: Piper she's stubborn

Prue: and you're a pig(smiles at Park)come here(picks her up)let's get you cleaned up(walks out. Andy just flips the paper. Walks upstairs)

Park: Da-da-da-da(Andy smirks behind the paper as he Parker says dada all the way up)

Leo: How long are you guys going to do this?

Andy: Knowing my wife for a long time

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

In Phoebe's room, Phoebe is laying on the bed while tickling Paris. She is wiggling a around and trying to get away. Jason comes to the door holding flowers and Melinda. Melinda is playing with the petals

Phoebe: Where do you think you're going?(laughs as she squeals with laughter)

Mel: Parry(Paris shimmers away from her mom who falls on the bed. Paris is now on the floor and Jason laughs)

Par: Hi Melly(Jason puts Melly down as she walks over to her)

Jason: play nice(walks over to Phoebe who has sat up and has her arms crossed)Are you ok?(she doesn't answer)Look I am sorry

Phoebe: and flowers are supposed to make it better?(he doesn't answer)Jason if these girls weren't in here you would hear a mouth fool

Jason: Why do you think I brought her?(Phoebe eye brow raises in amusement and Jason knows he might win if he can get a smirk)Phoebe why are you mad?

Phoebe: Why do you think?

Jason: because your sisters where mad

Phoebe: What.Jason Eric Dean

Jason: come on what did I do? See a couple of naked sl(stops remembering the girls where in there)women?

Phoebe: and touching and letting them dance on you. I am the only one who is supposed to touch or do that to you. I am your wife. How would you like it if I let some man touch on me like that?(he doesn't answer)well

Jason: like a total jerk! Phoebe I'm sorry I sometimes forget that you care about me so much, just as much as I do to you. Please forgive me(holds up the flowers)please

Phoebe: fine but don't let happen it again. You can watch the strippers but I better be the only striper you touch and come home too

Jason: I promise(she takes the flowers and smells them)

Phoebe: you better or you will be sent far(glares)far away(she stands)this are beautiful. Where did you get these anyways?

Jason: bought this morning. Can I hug you now?

Phoebe: Yeah but were still going to have to work this out and it has to be a quick hug because I don't want them to think I gave up so quickly

Prue: Already think that?(walks past. Phoebe sighs)

Phoebe: oh well then(gives him a passionate kiss and sits down with him following. Mel and Paris find this time to jump on them)(laughs)ow(Jason playfully pulls the girls in the middle and starts tickling)you silly girls(helps tickle)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Two weeks later Andy and Prue still haven't be talking that much. We go to Paige's backyard. Glen and Paige are in the swimming in a corner. The boys are swimming around while the other guys are helping the girls in the pool. The sisters are sitting on the edge of the pool with there feet in the water. Prue is filming a

Par: mommy(Prue films them)

Phoebe: Yay honey

Piper: Prue why don't you just talk to Andy?

Prue: I don't know what you're talking about we talk

Phoebe: Hardly! You both are being stubborn

Piper: think about the strain your putting on daughter(Paige gets out on the water)

Prue: What's wrong?

Paige: um I'm pregnant! I have to pee(walks past. Phoebe laughs but gasps as Paige grabs the camera and pushes Prue in the water)

Andy: Prue(hands Parker to Leo and helps her)Are you ok?(Prue blinks a couple of times surprised)Prue?(holds her and Prue finally notices him and he doesn't have Parker. She sees Leo playing with both Melinda and Parker)

Prue: Yeah I'm trying not to panic in front of Parker?

Andy: ok-ok come on(swims them to the steps)

Glen: PAIGE what the hell?

Paige: It got them to talk(watches Prue get out the water pissed)oh that's right I have to pee(heads towards the house. Andy grabs a towel from the side and quickly wraps Prue with it)

Andy: Want Parker out?(Prue sees Parker now in the baby floaty seat and splashing her little hands in the water)

Prue: she's fine(stops Andy from wiping her off)I'm fine

Andy: ok well at least let me check you out over there

Prue: alright! Leo

Leo: I have her Prue(Andy and Prue walk over to the chairs)

Phoebe: Paige did it(glares at the sun)even though she did it in a weird way.

Piper: We can hope it worked because Prue is going to kill Paige double if they argue. She should've just left well enough alone

Phoebe: it was putting a strain on my baby niece(that's when they hear something break and everyone turns to Prue and Andy who are looking in the house)

Prue: Paige?!(Andy and Prue quickly rush in the house. Glen rushes out of the pool and Piper and Phoebe follow them)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

When they enter the play room they follow the pain noise coming from the kitchen. They quickly enter the kitchen and see Paige bending over the counter clutching her stomach.

Glen: Babe(helps her up)

Paige: I need to go to the hospital right now(winces)get the(she leans into Glen)

Glen: you're early

Piper: tell that to Matthew

Glen: bring the baby when you come it's in the closet

Sisters: What?

Paige:(moans)Guys!! He's nervous(holds her stomach)

Phoebe: baby you'll be ok(kisses her head)

Paige: what if...

Piper: the baby will be fine look at Wyatt

Paige: Prue sorry for throwing you in the pool

Prue: it's ok(gives a kiss)I'll kill you later(they laugh. Glen picks Paige up)

Glen: Don't forget the bag in the front closet(quickly walks out)

Phoebe: let's get dressed(they quickly go their separate ways)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

A week later we go to Paige's living room. Paige is watching tv and guess what she is still pregnant. She is happily pregnant because the baby would've two months early. But she is bored to death. She changes the channel and looks at the bell on the table. She picks it and rings it. Piper comes in.

Piper: what's up?

Paige: hi you're not my husband

Piper: I know he said come over to keep you company(Paige tires to sit up and Piper quickly helps)Phoebe and Prue are here too. They took the girls upstairs to nap.

Paige: Good I was going to tell him to come and call you over. I hate being on bed rest. Now I know how Phoebe felt.

Piper: Well you have to the Braxton hex almost put you in labor

Paige: I know but I cannot just sit here and do nothing. I don't want to just sit and talk to my husband. It starting to get boring(Piper laughs)

Prue: Piper Paige!!(Paige grabs Piper)

Paige: finally action

Piper: wa(Paige orbs them upstairs)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Paige orbs them into her room and nearly faints a demon is holding Paris and she is crying. Glen is not is in the middle room.

Phoebe:(grunts)Give her back

Demon: For a switch(points to Glen)it's time to go your highness wants you

Paige: Wait

Glen: Fine I'll go(glares)but let the girl go

Demon: Sorry sir I must have you in my grasp s(smiles showing his missing 4 teeth)trict orders from your father

Sister: Father(they look at Paige who has tears coming from her eyes)

Glen: Yes king James is my father(glances at them quickly then at the demon)don't be mad at her(walks over to the demon and takes Paris)go to your mommy(the demon grabs his arm as he puts Paris on the ground. She runs to Phoebe who quickly engulfs her in a hug)

Paige: Glen(before he can say anything he is engulfed in fire and disappears)No

Phoebe: Baby are you ok?(checks her)your ok(sways with her)thank god for your life she better be(glares at him)

Demon: god didn't do it(smiles)the prince has returned and will never come back

Prue: want to bet(the demon laughs and disappears. They slowly turn to Paige who has waddled out with tears)Paige(they follow her)

Piper: I cannot believe you kept this from us?

Phoebe: because of this secret you almost got my daughter killed

Prue:(mumbles)Phoebe(Paige marches out of her house)

Phoebe: she did

Piper: where's Melinda?

Prue: Leo has them(Paige storms in the manor)

Piper: Phoebe do you...

Phoebe: she's not going anywhere! This is not only Paige's fault but Glen's

Piper: How long have you know Paige(she doesn't answer just goes in the girls room and to their closet)

Phoebe: Paige you put this family in so much danger(a shoe flies out)I can't believe you didn't tell us(Paige throws the shoes out)What are you doing(then some dry wall flies out)

Piper: Paige(sticks her head in and there is like a trap door)what in the hell(Paige comes out with a sword)whoa(Phoebe and Piper hold on to Prue)

Prue: What are you doing Paige?

Paige: Getting my husband back alone

Phoebe: Paige you cannot go in there alone...even if we are pissed at you

Piper: We have to plan this and I know you want to jump in this head first(Paige just walks past them)Paige(follows her)

Phoebe: Paige your thinking with your heart and not your mind. Every time we do anything without a plan we lose more then we lost before

Prue: Paige what about the Baby?(Paige stops)

Piper: Glen would want to think about the baby before anything?(Paige turns to them with tears)

Phoebe:(softly)Paige

Paige:(crying)I'm sorry for lying but we knew you would never accept him. He's already a demon; now he is a demon Prince. But you don't have to worry about him anymore because his not coming back. We will never see him again; my baby will never meet his father. It's over(drops her sword)Second times is the charm right? I can never be happy right?(slides down the wall and sits on the floor)

Prue: uh(walks over to Paige but a force field comes up. Paige covers her face. Prue turns to her sister and her niece)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Two hours later, Phoebe sticks her head in the livin groom and Paige is still in her bubble crying. Phoebe turns to Piper who is looking in the book. Next to her Paris is sleeping. Prue is mixing some stuff but looks Phoebe when she turns to her.

Phoebe: Hasn't moved(Prue sighs)that's no surprise she's stubborn

Prue: Did you find anything in that book? That was in the girls closet

Phoebe: I hope Paige knows she's paying to get that fixed

Piper: A lot but not about Jimmy just his kingdom. Wow this is a whole different league of demons(mumbles)it's kind of scary

Phoebe: I cannot believe...she had a secret destroy Jimmy war room in our daughter's wall. She didn't even use it.

Prue: Phoebe she didn't need to use it

Phoebe: He tried to kill Paris numerous of times of course she needed to use it

Piper: We don't know what she did or didn't do Phoebe.

Phoebe: Nothing clearly

Prue: Look Phoebe bitch at them when we get Glen back ok?

Piper:(softly)hey is the sword out of the shield?(Phoebe looks out again)

Prue: Did you find something?(goes over to Piper)

Piper: I think and if I am right Paige is going to take him out to quick for comfort

Prue: that's good right?

Piper: No(looks at Prue)it also might take out Glen unless we reverse it

Prue: Phoebe is the sword out of the shield?

Phoebe: UMMMM yeah but it's missing?

Piper/Prue: WHAT?(Phoebe turns to them)

Phoebe: and so is Paige

Prue: We have to find her before something happens to the baby and Glen

Piper: Then Glen will be pissed at us and never forgive us if he lives. MEANING no pissed for you Phoebe

Phoebe: I'll get the crystal(rushes out)watch Paris

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Paige orbs down to two double doors. She has the swords in one hand and is touching her stomach with her other.

Paige: ok baby it's time to get daddy back(puts her hand up)lets go boom(fire shoots from her hand and she walks in. The smokes clears James is sitting on his throne not that shocked. In his corner Glen is just standing there)

James: Well if it isn't my darling daughter in law

Paige: He is coming home with me James

James: mm I think that's for my son to decided?(smiles)it's to late Paige.

Paige: Glen(he just looks at her in a trance)James(looks at him)I'm not leaving here(picks up her sword)without him even if that means force

James: No need for that cease her(Demons appear and grab her by the arms)gently my grandchild is in there.

Paige: Let me go(starts pulling away)

Demon: BOSS can't we just

James: No(Paige swings the sword and kills one of them)oh(soon the baby starts helping and demons blow up and more come)ok maybe a little more force(Paige starts more grunting and pulling)

Paige: Glen(yelling)Glen snap out of it(chains appear in one of the demons hand)let go...Glen we need you...Glen you said you will never be like him(Glen blinks, looks at James and shimmers out)ow(someone pushes Paige on the ground and her stomach lands on a rock)no

James: Damn(Glen appears behind them)watch(before he can finish Glen rips out there hearts and cuts off their heads. They all exploded. Glen turns to James with demonic eyes)

Paige:(crying)Glen(he quickly bends down and sees the blood. James walks down some steps when he sees Paige on the ground)

Glen:(demonic voice)hold on honey(eyes turns back to normal)calm down I'm going to get you to the hospital(yells)Are you happy now James?

James: I-I(Paige and Glen watch her stomach heal)thank god

Glen: god(kisses Paige head)I am so sorry(she nods her head it's ok)no(she strokes his face)this will never happen again and from now on your family knows everything. No more lies starting today ok baby?(she nods yes and kisses him)I promise you that Paige. Let's get you out of here(helps her up and stands in front of her)IF I ever catch you breathing, sensing or even thinking about my family I will kill you and that is a got damn promise(but before he can shimmer out two arrows fly toward Paige. Phoebe/Prue and Piper decided to appear now)

Piper:(yells)Paige(Glen pushes her out of the way and gets hit with both arrows)

James: No!!

Paige: Glen(they go over to him)Glen(James rushes over. Her sister stand in front of them)

James:(yells)my son!! Who did this? WHO DID THIS?!

Prue: let's get him to the hospital(they all grab a hold of him)

James: you're going to be ok son I promise

Paige: A lot of good that does for him

James: Excuse me

Paige: EXCUSE'S IS RIGHT!! Don't talk to him(yells)you did this

Phoebe: orb honey just orb. He needs help(Paige orbs them out all bloody)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

At the hospital, Paige is sitting bed side with Glen. She has changed her clothes into sweats and is holding his hand. Glen is not a wake. She watches his slow breathing as her sisters walk in.

Phoebe: Paige(she doesn't say anything)

Prue: Honey we came to take you home

Paige:(softly)I not going any where

Piper: Paige you've been here all night

Paige: someone has to be here when he wakes

Phoebe: you need to sleep...the baby needs the rest

Paige:(yells)if this was you and you where pregnant no questions asked right. I AM NOT GOING ANY WHERE.

Phoebe: Yeah but you would be us begging for us to rest

Piper: Paige if something happens to the baby you'll blame yourself. And believe me you don't need to feel that right now(silence)

Paige: I'm staying here(the sisters sigh)I'll sleep on the couch here but I'm not leaving I refuse.

Prue: Fine we'll stay here while you sleep(silence again)Paige

Paige: I don't understand every time(rubs her head)

Piper: Here(pours her some water and gives it to her)

Paige: thanks(sips the water)(sighs)they say he may never wake up? Or if he does it won't be until after the baby is born. Either way my baby is screwed

Prue: Don't talk that way

Paige: Why it's true

Piper: No Glen will never give up on you guys...he promised; you even said it yourself

Paige: Can't help to think it...I'm just so pissed. I can't have anything nice. A nice house, car, job and now family. I'm just cursed(stands up and goes to the window. There's a knock on the door)who is it?

Phoebe: Paige!(she turns and there stands James in normal clothes)

Paige: YOU!!(storms towards him but Prue holds her back)

Prue:(softly)it's not worth it...believe me I know how you feel.

James:(softly)Paige I am so sorry...and I am looking for the sorry son of bitch. You have to believe me I would(sighs)I'm his father I wouldn't dare put him in this state. I still love his mother for demon sakes. Please believe me(no one says anything)Doll face

Paige:(grunts)Paige

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

In a white room Glen is sitting on a bench in a white robe. He looks around the room when he sees a blue light. He gets up and starts walking towards.

Voice: Daddy I wouldn't do that if I were you(Glen stops)

Glen:(whispers)Pris

Pris: It's not your time daddy(he turns to her but she's older)

Glen: Your not...

Pris: One years old yeah I know

Glen: Where am I?

Pris: A place where I can be any age I want

Glen: See that is never good in real life(she laughs a little)(smiles)you got my nose and the shape of my face and you look a lot like...

Pris: Grandma Patty I know(softly)now come with me?

Glen: Why? Pris where?

Pris: Mommy needs you daddy more than ever

Glen: Where is she?(grabs her hand)

Pris: I'm going to take you to her. Remember this though dad. It's going to hurt when you return, life will get easier and I'm going to miss you(hugs him)I love you

Glen: I love you too Pr(he starts to disappear)

Pris:(mouths)I'll see you soon

Glen:(softly)Pris

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Paige is letting James have. Glen slowly opens his eyes and blinks a couple of times

Glen: Pris(Paige and James stop arguing)(moans)ow(Paige and James rush to his side. Paige shoots him a look and James back down a little)water(Paige gives him some of her's)

Paige: here go honey slow sips(softly)James he's fine you should leave(she looks at him as he looks at his son. Glen just can only glare)

James: I will find him(flames out)

Prue: We'll go find a doctor(the sisters walk out)

Paige: Glen(kisses him)it's ok now it's ok(rubs his head)

Glen: I saw her Pris...a teenager

Paige:(softly)No baby(he takes her hand)

Glen: I almost died

Paige:(softly)No

Glen: She wasn't a baby...she was beautiful(coughs)

Paige: ok no-no just rest your voice...Just rest

Glen: not without you(moves her over and pulls her down gently)

Paige: honey

Glen: I'm not resting without...just lay down(she sighs and Glen painfully puts his arm around her and she leans back on the pillow)I love you

Paige: I love you too

Glen: I didn't mean to scare you

Paige: I know I'll pay you back when I go into labor(he laughs a little)

Glen: so they know

Paige: Yeah

Glen: We are going to have

Paige: A hell of a talk(the sisters walk in with the doctor)

Prue: that's for sure(they look at them)

Piper: but after you get home

Phoebe: until then doc...

Doc: how you feeling Mr. Johnson?(walks over to him)

Glen: depends(looks at them)you still love me right(the sisters smirk a little)

Phoebe:(smirks)we're not telling(helps Paige out of bed)let's move out of the way while the doctor checks him(leads her to the couch while the doctor checks him out)

Prue: Everything will be fine now...just rest(rubs her face but Paige can only watch Glen as he gets checked)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

A few weeks later it is the day before the 4th of July. Of course the family decided to do it at Paige's house because she is on strict bed rest. It has been a hell a lot of discussion about Glen, his father and his childhood. It went so far that Glen allowed Phoebe to do the truth spell. Of course she obliged. Things so far have been questions and answer. OH and Glen has been healing well. At the hospital he couldn't heal himself but at home his magic is slowly healing him. NOW TO THE STORY!!

Paige walks up the steps towards her bedroom and quickly stops. She closes her eyes in pain and takes steady hard breaths.

Paige: ok-ok(exhales)mommy is going to go lay down(walks to her room slowly still holding her stomach. She then stops at the bed)two minutes apart. Ok Paige it's just braxton hicks don't panic(lays down in the bed)how about some music?(before she can reach over Glen comes in)

Glen: Hey what are you doing?

Paige: Resting(Glen gives her a look and sits by her feet)

Glen: Sense when do you rest?

Paige: Well I have leave from work so I can rest so I'm resting

Glen: Hardly honey you do stuff for the firm every minute on the computer

Paige: I know but your son is playing kick ball with my intestine

Glen: Want me to give Jr. a talk?(rubs her stomach)

Paige:(laughs)no he just wants to listen to my music(grabs some head phones)it always calms him

Glen: What about me?(Paige gets the CD play and starts it)

Paige: What about you?(looks at him)

Glen: I calm him

Paige:(smirks)you excite him...I can you see during nap time. He will never sleep.

Glen: Hey how did the search for a nanny go?

Paige: Horrible! Humans seem great wonderful but how will they protect themselves and the baby. And don't even let me get started with magical.

Glen: Well we're doing some interviews tomorrow

Paige: No day after

Glen: I will be there to help don't worry

Paige: No your taking over...

Glen: But what if I choose someone wrong

Paige: then you'll hear about it for the rest of your life

Glen: oh pressure(Paige laughs)I thought putting out a fire was hard(Paige stops laughing and closes her eyes)what's wrong?

Paige: mm kick(opens her eyes)

Glen: babe that doesn't look like a kick...they're back aren't they

Paige: mm(reaches for his hand)

Glen: ok breathe(she does and stays in her calm state for a minute before looking at him)Do you want to go to the hospital?

Paige: No-No they'll be gone by tomorrow

Glen: Paige

Paige: I'm fine Glen if they are bad tomorrow I'll go I promise

Glen: Fine but you're staying up here

Paige: No then my sisters will know and I don't want them too and-and

Glen: ok but I want you to stay up here for about an hour ok

Paige: ok

Glen: I'll tell them you're sleeping(she nods)Paige I am serious(she closes her eyes)another contraction?

Paige: No I'm sleepy...

Voice: Glen come on we're setting up

Glen: coming(softly)your sisters are still asking me questions

Paige: Do you want me to tell them to stop?

Glen: Hey I lied for a few years I can take a couple of a months of questions if they will accept me again?(she nods ok)Will you be alright?

Paige: Yeah(he kisses her head)

Glen: Yell if you need anything(she nods as he gets up)I'll be in the backyard(leaves and closes the door)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Glen walks down and bumps into Phoebe

Phoebe: Hey

Glen: Hey

Phoebe: Paige up there?

Glen: Yeah she's sleeping so we have to sneak around

Phoebe: Sisters are in the kitchen(they head towards it when a scroll falls on the floor)What the?

Glen: hmm(picks up the scroll)

Phoebe: what does it say?

Glen: It's old Latin

Phoebe: Prue(Prue and Piper come in)It's a scroll

Glen: It's in Latin(Prue takes it and sits)

Paige:(calls)Glen

Glen: I'll be back (rushes upstairs)

Piper: K

Prue:(reads)Prophecy of the forth child(reads quietly)(gasps)Paige!(gets up)

Piper: What? What? What?

Prue: The baby Piper the baby(goes to run upstairs but stops when Paige comes downstairs puffing and Glen holding her hand)What's going on?

Paige:(crying)I went to get up and-and

Glen: It's ok-It's ok her water broke

Piper/Phoebe: OH MY

Paige:(yells)GOD ow-ow(squeezes Glen's arm)

Glen:(laughs in pain)At least we think?

Paige:(out of breath)sorry-sorry

Phoebe: I am going to call the hospital

Paige: No-No

Piper: Why?

Paige: I want to have the baby here

Glen: WHAT No!

Paige: Yes

Phoebe: Honey you need a hospital the baby is early

Paige: unless there is bleeding or something bad I am having the baby here. I don't want to move and we have been in the hospital to much this year already

Piper:(mumbles)that is true

Prue: You should have the baby at the manor(Piper, Glen and Phoebe quickly look at her)

Piper: WHAT Prue?(Glen does the breathing with Paige)

Phoebe: She needs a hospital Prue

Prue: and she is clearly not going...now the baby doesn't need anymore stress. Glen we have Paige go get the bag

Paige: Just do it Glen(Prue takes her hand)

Glen: Fine(runs upstairs. Prue helps Paige sit down on the couch)

Paige: Thanks Prue

Prue: It's going to be ok alright

Paige: Alright(nods as Prue kisses her head)

Prue: I will be right back(goes back to her sisters)

Phoebe: What has gotten into you? Ever sense she got pregnant you give her anything and everything, and you give her the benefit of the doubt about everything.

Piper:(calmly)We understand she did that for you when you were pregnant(Prue crosses her arms)

Phoebe: but Prue her baby is actually in danger

Prue: exactly dumbies...(softly)the prophecy also states that

Piper: What are you talking about?(looks at Pagie who is doing slow breathes)

Prue:(softly)I just read it...Paige's baby is in danger and we need to protect them from demons

Piper: oh great(rolls her eyes)

Prue: and we have more power in the manor.

Phoebe: Do we tell Glen?

Prue: no because if Glen worries Paige will know and he isn't trying to lie

Phoebe: Good we have a secret now

Piper: Until after the baby is born of course

Phoebe: Right of course...for Paige

Piper:(whispers)For Paige

Prue/Phoebe: For Paige

Paige: ow-ow(they quickly go to her side)

Phoebe: Breathe Breathe

Paige: I am freaking breathe(sighs)sorry what's with the pow wow?

Phoebe: Just talking and sorry about being a pain

Paige:(gives her a look)It's ok I guess(takes in more breathes and holds her hand)ooooooow

Phoebe: ow is right(Paige lets go)

Paige: mmmm Phoebe

Phoebe: It's ok about the hand

Paige: No I'm scared(Piper rubs her face)

Phoebe: We all where, it's naturel it'll be fine(they sit in silence)

Piper: Your weird Paige you are the only one who wants a home birth(They laugh)

Paige:(laughs)oh contraction(grunts)where's Glen with that bag?

Glen: I'm coming(he almost trips down the steps)I had to call Ava

Piper: Sense when is the bag up there

Glen: She wanted to re-pack it(Prue takes the bag as Glen helps Paige up)

Prue: shimmer her to the spare bed in the attic...so the kids won't see

Glen: ok grab a hold(they do and he shimmers out)(faintly)I might be a daddy tomorrow

Paige:(grunts)shut up Glen

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Ten hours later Paige is in the attic, by herself and sweating while laying on the bed. She has about five fans blowing on her. She is wearing a pink dress. A contraction hits and she grips the bed. Piper walks into the room with a bowl of water.

Piper: Hey(puts the bowl down, takes out a towel and puts it on Paige's head)I thought you could use some company

Paige: Where is Ava?

Piper: Ava should be here any minute ok?(Paige doesn't answer)Hey you still look beautiful

Paige:(laughs)I don't feel it(Piper laughs)I yelled at him

Piper: Yeah I know(sits next to her)he knows you didn't mean it...it was just the labor

Paige: still feel bad

Piper: mm I know(rubs her leg as Phoebe walks in)

Paige: more company yay is Ava with you?

Phoebe:(smiles)how are you feeling?

Paige: I need Ava here that's how I am feeling

Phoebe: So...

Paige: Like hell(Prue walks in)

Prue: I remember hell at one point that came before the gift(smirks)as I remember

Paige: I wish Andy or Leo could heal me...this is worse than any demon wound

Piper: Yeah right...Leo and I might have 10 more by now if he could(they laugh)

Paige: Don't say ten that's how long I have been in intense labor(Glen walks in)thank god(he goes over to her, Piper stands so he can sit)I am so sorry honey

Glen: Don't worry about it...um can someone check her centimeters

Piper/Phoebe: I'll do it(whine)Paige

Paige: If seeing me makes you happy go ahead I don't care you both do it

Piper: uh now that you put it...

Phoebe: I'm doing it(pulls out a camera)and I'm filming(goes over and makes Paige opening her legs)

Paige: Someone get the ow...

Phoebe: Don't tense(Prue takes the camera)hey

Prue: Just check her you sick-o(Piper smirks holding back a laugh)

Phoebe: fine...oh Paige your almost ten(they laugh)at least that's the head I think I'm touching

Glen:(makes a face)Would you just get you hand out of my wife?(Phoebe does)

Paige:(laughs)I hope it jumps to ten quickly

Glen: Do you want to walk?

Wyatt: Aunt Paige(they look at Wyatt who has seen Paige in a way that shouldn't)

Paige: Piper(quickly closes her legs even though she doesn't want too)

Piper: Wy-Wyatt no(quickly leads him)I said no one up here(Glen helps Paige up)

Paige: I hope I didn't scar him for life(holds on to Glen as he helps her stand)

Prue: Paige

Paige: What?(looks at Prue)

Phoebe: Blood

Glen: What?(looks at the sheets)Honey

Paige: Glen?

Glen: No you're going to the hospital

Paige: but we can't expose magic and Ava

Glen: bump Ava she's not here, the baby is early, your water is broken and it can leave the baby infected. Now you're going

Paige:(crying)don't yell at me(he sighs)

Glen: sorry-sorry look I'm just worried(Paige looks in his eyes)

Paige: ok(takes in deep breaths)guys

Phoebe: We understand...take her to the car we have the bag

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Piper takes Wyatt to his room. Chris is tucked into bed

Piper: Wyatt Matthew I told you to stay...

Wyatt: Is aunt Paige going to be ok?(Piper now looks him in the eyes)

Piper: Honey she will be just fine(sits down and puts him on her lap. Leo walks past rocking Melinda)

Wyatt: She doesn't look it and she's screaming

Mel: mommy(Leo turns back around and walks in the room with Melinda who is happy to see Piper)

Piper:(smiles)hi(whispers)shh Chris is asleep

Chris:(yarns)not any more

Piper: ok all three of you...your aunt is having baby Matthew and it hurts the way he is coming

Leo:(makes a face of eww)Piper please(bounces Melinda)

Piper: let me explain(turns to Wyatt)and when the baby comes the pain will go away and auntie will be ok again

Chris: I'm going back to sleep(lays back down)

Piper: all of you are going to sleep...auntie Paige is going to the hospital so Matt can be born

Wyatt: Can I say bye?

Phoebe:(calls)Piper

Leo: No let's get you to bed(Piper kisses Wyatt, puts him down and rushes out)Love you(Piper comes back and kisses them all)

Piper: Love you(leaves out)see you later

Leo: alright Wyatt in bed

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

When Piper comes downstairs Paige is sitting on the floor by the door. Glen is sitting beside her, holding her hand and supports her up. Prue is sitting on the other side of her. Phoebe is sitting in front of her this is when Ava burst in.

Paige: Where the hell have you been?

Ava: Five magical babies I am so sorry(Phoebe moves and Ava takes her spot. Piper closes the door)oh Paige you moved to quick. The baby is staring at me

Piper: Here-Here you cannot have the baby here(Phoebe starts filming)

Prue: Piper!!(looks at Phoebe)(yells)Phoebe stop with the camera(Paige moans)

Ava: breathe Paige(smirks)tell that to him...I got here just in time(opens her doctor bag)

Piper: Great I'm going to be cleaning up after birth for a week(Phoebe laughs and Prue hits her)

Paige:(moans)gross Piper

Glen: can we stop saying those type of comments about my wife

Phoebe: sorry dude it happens when your having a Halliwell

Glen: see I don't recall

Paige:(whines)shut up all of you please

Ava: Piper get Paige some pillows(Paige screams)

Paige:(moans)hurry up so I can get this kid out of me

Piper: ok-ok(rushes out)

Ava: ok Paige breathe-breathe it's crowning really fast(Piper comes back with four and lays it behind her)now push

Glen: Push honey

Paige:(yells)you push this is all your fault(Piper sees Wyatt orb in)

Phoebe: bingo(shoots the camera on him)(smiles)Glen don't talk(he glares)

Wyatt: Gross(Andy who has just come home stops at the scene, sees Wyatt, grabs him and runs upstairs)faster

Andy: I'm going I'm going(Prue smirks)

Paige:(moans)sorry

Piper: No severs him right...from now on I bet he'll listen

Ava: heads out breathe-breathe I'll do the rest

Glen: you're doing great home

Paige: Get him out already AVA(the chandelier starts to shake and white lights shine)

Piper:(mumbles)to much like Wyatt(they look up at the light)

Ava: and(we hear baby crying)he's out

Paige: thank god(leans back on the pillows and looks just to see Glen crying she then turns back to Ava)

Ava: um who was your doctor because clearly(lefts up the baby. Phoebe video tapes the baby being held up)Michael is a girl(every stops and looks at Glen and Paige)

Paige:(laughs)a girl(Glen laughs and more tears come down. The family hug and cheer. Phoebe shoots her saying "we got a girl" in the camera)

Ava: Yep here you go mama(softly lays her on Paige)

Glen:(laughs)I told you(cuts the cord and Paige wraps her up)

Paige: Hi-hi shh(rocks her and looks in her eyes. Glen touches the babies hand)I know it was such a long and tiring way out(she becomes quiet)yeah

Prue:(crying)She's so beautiful

Glen: I know she is(Phoebe gives him a kiss on the cheek)

Paige:(softly)I love you so much(Glen kisses the babies hand)and your daddy does too. We waited so long for you

Ava: let me check her out

Paige: I don't want to give her up

Ava: I know I promise to give her back(Paige slowly gives the baby to Ava. Quickly starts checking her breathing)

Piper: well there goes the name Michael(everyone laughs)I hope(the sisters go to get a better look of her. Prue gets her camera and takes a picture)

Glen/Paige: Paige/Glen(they laugh)

Glen: I'm so proud of you(kisses her head)you did beautifully. Let's make another(Phoebe laughs)

Paige: You have the baby this time and sure(they laugh)(softly)I wish Pris was here

Phoebe: Yeah we would like to meet her

Glen: Well you know she's watching

Prue: She's so tiny

Glen: and came out yelling just like a Halliwell

Phoebe: Hey!!(Paige smacks his arm)

Paige: but speaking of Halliwell I was thinking her last name could be Halliwell Johnson

Glen: Well um

Ava: Guys(they look at and see Paige has put an air tank on her mouth)

Paige: What?

Ava: She is having respiratory issues most babies have it but Paige she is a premature. She is opened to disease and is a little yellow. Paige I have to admit her to the hospital

Paige: oh no(sits up)

Ava: Glen shimmer us to the hospital(bends over towards Glen and Paige goes to take her)hold the air tank towards her mouth(Paige does)

Paige: hurry Go Glen(tugs on his arm)

Piper: Hurry get her to the hospital...well call(he nods and shimmers them out)god

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

A couple of hours later at the hospital Paige is laying in the bed looking pale and dead. Tears come down her face as she looks out of her window. She has her hand on her stomach. The door knocks and her sisters come in.

Piper: Paige(they go over and hug her. She just lays there and pulls away)

Phoebe: She looks bad(rubs her face)Paige(she doesn't move)

Prue: Anna must be here(sees a purse. Just then Ava walks in)Ava

Ava: she's been like that sense I brought the news

Piper: What news?

Phoebe: Where is Glen?

Ava: with the baby!

Piper: What news?

Ava: Like most preme(looks at Paige)um step over here(they over to the door)the doctors think she has 60 of chance of serving(Phoebe gasps and Piper blinks back tears)Now they are doing everything and so am I to save this baby

Piper: what's wrong with her?

Ava: she was exposed to bacteria when she came during labor. Premes should always be delivered by c-section. She has breathing problems because of the stress of the birth and her lungs aren't completely developed. She's almost three pounds and she has Jaundice.

Phoebe: Does Glen know?

Ava: Yeah he was with Paige until they said they can see the baby. She yelled at him to go see the baby. She just couldn't see her.

Prue: Ann here?

Ava: Yeah she is on the phone with relatives. She and Sean are calling about the baby. Look I know how she feels I lost a baby myself.

Phoebe: but this might be her second(tears come down)oh god(Piper holds her)

Ava: I'm going to go check on the baby...after I'll give you a check up and get some sleep.

Prue: thanks Ava

Ava: No problem they're both fighters mama and baby(pats Prue's arm and walks out. The sisters turn to Paige who has noticed them)

Paige: It's all my fault...I should've just went to the hospital

Piper: Paige it's not your fault it could've happened to...

Paige:(yells)I'm the mother, I carried her I was supposed to protect her(covers her face. They slowly walk over to her)It's all my fault

Prue:(loudly)Stop ok just stop it

Piper: Prue!

Prue: I'm not going to stand here and let her blame herself. I'm not going to let her sit here in her self pity. She's a Halliwell Damn it and so is that baby(makes her look at her)and I don't think you know what that means(softly)Were not only beautiful...but we fight and never give up(tears come down Prue's face too. Paige lays on her chest and Prue holds her)she's not helpless Paige...so you can't be. I'm not going to allow it. You have to be a mom now.

Phoebe: It's about time she yelled at her

Piper: Phoebe(hits her arm and they embrace Paige and Prue)It's going to be ok Paige!

Phoebe: It just has to be(they pull away after a minute. Prue wipes her Paige's face)

Paige: How are the boys?

Piper: Wyatt's confused

Paige: about how the baby comes out or the baby in the hospital

Piper: it's more of how the baby got out? I told him not to do that to a girl until he is married. He said "if that is going to happen he never wants to get married"

Paige:(laughs)poor kid(Glen walks in)

Piper: Glen(he comes over with flowers and puts it on the table)

Glen:(smirks a little)Hi guys(Piper hugs him and he sighs)thanks(pulls away)

Phoebe: How are you?

Glen: living breathing you know I've been better...Paige are you...I'm sorry for leaving um(laughs a little)man

Paige: I'm ok Glen(touches his arm and he jumps a little)

Prue:(softly)Glen...

Glen: I'm ok I'm just sleepy. I have a surprise for you Paige(gives her a picture)

Sisters: oh my gosh

Piper: look at those blue eyes(Paige smiles)

Glen:(laughs)she's got a grip on her...

Prue:(smirks)of course she does

Glen: and she loves her bunny I got her...I swear(voice cracks)she smiled(they look at him. Phoebe touches his arm but he pulls away)

Prue: Can we see her?

Glen: Not tonight but Paige can

Paige: No(puts the picture down)I can't

Piper: but Paige...

Glen: fine...I'm going to check on her one more time and I'll bring you something to eat(he walks out)

Paige: He's mad at me...he thinks it my fault

Prue: No he doesn't stop blaming yourself(Phoebe now scoffs)

Phoebe: No Paige he is mad because that is your daughter, your baby and you won't even see her. Your practically abandoning her.

Paige: What is this jump Paige day.

Phoebe: Paige you are making wrong decisions.

Paige: SO I AM A BAD MOTHER?!

Phoebe: I am not saying that listen to me Paige just listen. Sick or not you are never supposed to leave your baby's side the moment she starts breathing; even if you are hurt and your blaming yourself. She needs you more than anything not just her dad. You need to go and be responsible and be there for her; not act like she's dead. And I'll be damned if you make that special little girl feel like crap and like she's unwanted because your afraid to face her. You should treat her like the treasure she is. You remember how that felt growing up Paige. Your supposed to give her everything you never had(crying)she doesn't know what she's going through but knows the voice of the woman that birth her, who held her and the woman who she shared a heart with for seven months is not with her now(Glen walks back in and when he sees Paige breaking down he hugs her)

Prue: you hit the right spot Pheebs(rubs Phoebe's face gently)

Phoebe: I think I did?

Piper: let's go call the manor and check in(they walk out. Glen sits on the bed with Paige while holding her)

Paige:(crying)I'm sorry I'm sorry(sniff)I love her so much

Glen:(crying)I know me too

Paige: I can't lose another child to the heavens again Glen(cries harder)I'll just die

Glen: We're not going to lose her I know we won't...shh please don't cry(he leans back on the bed and holds her hands)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

The sisters walk down the hall and bump into Ann

Ann: Girls

Sisters: Ann(they hug and pull away)

Ann: Where are you headed?

Piper: we-we don't really know

Ann: Do you want to see her?(smiles)The window is open and she's right there?

Prue: Yeah-yeah of course

Ann: Come on Sean is there(they start walking down the hall)

Piper: How are you so far grandma?

Ann: SO happy...she looks like just like Glen but that hair is Paige's. This has been one hell of a fourth of July(they walk over to Sean who is looking at a baby. The baby is in a(n) air tank with a bandage over her eyes, wires in her arm, a heart monitor on her chest and bright heating lights on her. Ava waves through the glass and starts to check the baby)

Sean: Have you ever seen something so beautiful?

Piper: other then my children and nieces No(smiles as Ava turns her on the baby on her side towards them)Glen got a picture of her eyes.

Sean: Ava had just changed her bandages(they hear a voice clear. They turn and see Paige and Glen standing there)

Ann: Honey(Paige touches her arm and slowly walks up with help of Glen. She gasps at the baby and nearly faints)

Piper: Paige!(Pain quickly puts up a hand)

Paige: I'm ok(turns to Glen)I want to go in(he nods and Paige looks at her sisters)

Piper: Tell her we love her(Paige nods. he takes her hand and they go in. They watch as Paige slowly walks over. Ava turns the baby back on her back and steps away. They watch Ava say something. Paige puts on some gloves and throws on a gown. She then puts her hands in the wholes on the side of the tank and touches the babies hand and smiles)

Phoebe:(smirks)and the bonding begins(lays on Piper's shoulder. They watch as Paige talks to her daughter and bonds)never seen anything that beautiful

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Two weeks later the baby has gained three pounds and looks a lot chunkier. Paige was released from the hospital 2days after but she comes every day. Paige and Glen haven't named the baby yet. They are having a hard time picking out names. Paige is sitting the Nic-Q holding the baby in her arms while feeding her a bottle of breast milk. She smiles at her and looks in her eyes. Glen walks in with a doctor.

Glen: How are my two favorite girls?(kisses both their heads)

Paige: say fine daddy

Glen: Paige the doctor said she wants to talk to us(Paige looks at the doctor)

Paige: um ok(goes to lay the baby back down)

Doctor: Ms Johnson you don't need to put her back

Paige: if it's bad news I do(lays her back down and stands up)um you're not Ava?

Doctor: No I'm Dr. James

Paige: oh nice to meet you(shakes her hand)is everything ok with...?

Dr. James: With baby Johnson?(takes Glen's hand)Actually Mrs. Johnson there is a whole bunch of good news. Your daughter made quite a magical recovery. Her lungs have really developed and the heart problem well no such thing.

Glen: What? What are you trying to say?

Dr. James: Normally it would take premes a month to two months to be recovered(smiles)and I am saying that Paige Glen you can take your baby home(Paige lets out a squeal and hugs Glen. She then hugs Dr. James)oh(laughs)

Paige: thank you thank you(pulls away and looks at the baby)did you hear that mama?

Glen: but when?

Dr. James: Today or tomorrow as long as you have the car seat ready

Glen: oh believe me it's there

Dr. James: and you have to fill out the rest of her birth certificate maybe a name

Paige: we just might have to take her home tomorrow

Glen: I actually have a name and it's P

Dr. James: I will get the release forms and get a nurse to take of the wires

Glen: thank you-thank you so much(the doctor leaves)

Paige: Glen(they hug)I never thought she would come home

Glen: I knew she would(pulls away)her mommy and daddy never give up(a nurse comes over and starts her procedure)so neither will she

Nurse: congratulations on taking this beautiful girl home

Paige: thank you but we might not get to go because of the name

Glen: but I have one sit(Paige does but watches the nurse carefully)Paige It's just a blessing that our prayer been has answered. I would like to think Deb had something to do with it. She saved me almost a year ago and I like to think she's still saving me. I want to name the baby after her

Paige: you want to name the baby Deborah

Glen: no I want to name her...

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Oh Don't you just hate me:) :)!!

At the manor the sisters are scrambling around the house spraying Green work products(it is baby healthy)They are also taking care of the kids getting them ready.

Piper:(yells)Leo(he walks behind her)

Leo: Yeah(she jumps and turns to him)(smirks)sorry

Piper: get the balloons for Paige's baby

Leo: how about please?

Piper: how about you're not getting any...

Leo: I am going-I'm going(goes towards the kitchen)

Piper:(softly)that always works

Prue: What do you think the babies name is going to be

Jason: what you don't like Michael for a girl?(puts Paris down and Phoebe punches him)

Piper: I like the name Paula

Phoebe: Pandora

Andy: talk about ugly names lay it on them honey

Prue: I like Pricillia

Andy: never mind babe(Phoebe laughs)

Prue: but(rolls her eyes at Andy)I really think she should name her Prue though

Andy: that's what I am talking about babe

Piper: that's hilarious

Prue: How so? Everyone knows I'm her favorite sister

Wyatt: Guys there here(Chris opens the front door and runs out)

Piper: Chris(Wyatt follows)boys(Phoebe follows)Phoebe!

Prue: Piper come on(grabs Parker and Paris. Piper sighs grabs Melinda and rushes out with the rest of her family. Paige standing in the middle of her yard while people coo over her baby)

Phoebe: look at her hi mama(the sisters bend down and coo at her. Paige just smiles at Glen)

Piper: I cannot believe she improved so fast

Prue: Its being a Halliwell I tell you

Phoebe: is that what we are going to call her "Being a Halliwell"(they laugh but the baby starts crying making Parker cry)oh I guess its not funny(Andy takes Parker from Prue and soothes her)

Paige: She must be hungry

Piper: Well we got the manor cleaned so...

Paige: Actually I wanted to take her to her house first then bring her over but um well the welcome committee came

Piper: oh well I just cleaned for no reason

Paige: We'll come over tomorrow promise

Piper: ok but that means I must clean again

Glen: let's get her in the house before she really yells of starvation(everyone heads for Paige's house. Paige goes walks in first with the baby)

Paige: welcome home baby

Prue: wait-wait(gets in head before her and shoots a picture. This stops the baby from crying and she lets out a coo)

Piper: Awe(Paige giggles)

Wyatt: Auntie Prue I'm hot(pushes past them)

Piper: Wyatt don't be rude(everyone follows Wyatt in. Paige puts the car seat down and takes her out. Paige sits down and Glen puts a sheet over her as she starts to feed)

Paige: I am never going to get used to this

Phoebe: you will don't worry(Glen sits on the arm of the couch and looks under at the baby. Everyone else sits down)

Piper: oh welcome home guys(smirks)you guys are finaly a family

Glen: thank you(looks at them)

Jason: So I'm guessing everything went great with the baby

Glen: They say "it's like she magically healed"

Paige: who would've thunk it?(they laugh)

Piper: think her powers kicked in?

Paige: Maybe

Glen: she never really showed any signs of magic though.

Prue: Lily and Sean are coming tomorrow to see her

Paige: So are Glen's parents

Glen: They can't wait to see her

Phoebe: ok suspense is killing me

Paige: what are you talking about Pheebs(looks at her daughter)that's enough porker(pulls her shirt down, takes off the blanket, hands it to Glen who just put on hand sanitizer, hands the baby to him so he can burp her. Prue takes a picture)

Jason: I remember when Paris was that small

Phoebe: expect she was never that small but I know what you mean and the name. What is her name?

Piper: Yeah spill it sister(kisses Melinda who's sitting on her lap)

Paige: well my husband named her so...(looks at him)

Tick-Tick-tick-tick-tick-tick...LOL ok I'm going to stop playing

Glen: Her name is Prayla Patty Halliwell Johnson

Piper: oh(claps)

Phoebe: Yay

Prue: that is a beautiful name

Phoebe: and sure not Prue(Prue glares at her)favorite sister your butt

Paige:(laughs)what?(Leo comes in with glasses of grape juice and starts passing it around)

Phoebe: nothing don't mind me

Glen: We call her Pray for short and we named her after Deb(Paige rubs his arm)

Prue: Well we love it anyways even if is not Pray...

Pipwe: thank god(Prue glares at her but turns back to her nice)

Prue:(smirks)To Prayla the very special girl(holds up her glass)

Everyone: To Prayla(Paige stands up and kisses Pray before sipping it)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Later that night, Paige walks upstairs to her room where Glen stands there with waiting arms. She walks into them and he holds them. A circle of candles appear in from of them lit.

Glen: Are you ready to show Pris her baby sister?(she nods and hands Pray to him)

Paige: hear these words hear my cry spirits from the other side, blood to blood I call Pristine Johnson near, blood to blood settle here, cross now the great divide(the winds pick up and her mother and father appear)mom dad

Karen: Paige hoeny(they step out of the circle and hug her)mm(then Karen goes to hug Glen and the baby)

Austin: Look at you(rubs her face)I missed you little girl so much

Paige: I missed you too daddy(hugs him)

Karen: Austin look at her(he goes over and looks)gorgeous

Austin: Looks nothing like my baby(touches the baby's head softly)looks just like her dad(looks at Glen)You took care my girl like I asked. You respected my wishes and loved her. Even when I couldn't kill you if you didn't

Paige: Daddy

Glen: Paige his giving a well deserved threat...go on sir(Paige sighs)

Austin: and I couldn't ask for a better son in law

Glen:(surprised)Thank you Sir(he nods)

Austin: You better treat her better then the day after the next; especially sense she has your baby now (Paige walks over to her husband and baby)

Glen: I will Sir

Austin: and do the same as I did to you when some boy comes knocking on the door for(touches his granddaughter)this little beauty

Glen: Oh believe me I will have fun with that(they laugh)but where's Pris?

Paige: She couldn't come?

Karen: Paige(Austin puts his arm around his wife)Pris isn't with us anymore

Glen: What are you talking about?(Paige takes Pray back. She whines when her feet are exposed. Paige quickly covers them and rocks her)

Karen: remember when I told you that Pris could have a chance at life on earth(they nod)well she's been reborn

Paige: No mom don't tell she got sent to another family please

Austin: Honey Pris was sent down as your new baby

Glen: excuse you(looks at Paige)your pregnant? Who's the daddy?(Paige smacks him)

Austin: No dummy Pris has been reborn in Prayla...Prayla is Pristine

Paige: oh my god

Austin: the elders thought she would fit best as a Halliwell...your baby Halliwell

Karen: are you ok Paige?(Paige just looks at her baby)

Paige: I'm just so...my baby has been reborn(laughs)she can finally have a life with us. She can finally be a kid

Glen: was this the plan in the beginning?

Austin: It was a big trail of not giving her the chance and keeping her or well...

Paige: Is that what she wanted? To come back

Karen: Yeah but she didn't want to leave us

Austin: but we wanted her to have a chance to live...with her parents(Karen sighs)

Paige: mommy you seem depressed(Karen quickly smiles)

Karen: I'm not I'm just going to miss Pris I mean Prayla(touches the baby)but it's your turn to be with her. We already had our time.

Austin: Besides we are going to be watching her and we expect you to call us down once a year to see her

Paige: of course we will

Glen: um I have one question

Austin: Shoot

Glen: She was born early and the chandelier glowed white. Was it because she was coming?

Austin: We weren't expecting Paige to have the baby early. They had to quickly put Pris in and um her soul and body weren't acting together because of the rush. That's why she had

Paige: So many problems(they nod)

Karen: but we knew she was going to live it's her second chance.

Glen: a prophecy landed...

Austin: That we cannot talk about?

Karen: that's for you to find out about this special little girl.

Austin: Let's just say two cousins are alike(the hear a noise)

Karen: oh this visit was to short(embraces her family)mm I'm going to miss you so much(pulls away and kisses her granddaughter)goodbye Pris hello Prayla(the baby just blinks)mm she's beautiful(Paige smiles)Austin hug them already(Paige laughs as her daddy softly hugs them)

Austin: Keep your head up baby...you'll do her right I know you will

Paige: I love you daddy

Austin: I love you too(kisses her and pulls away)(coos)Bye Prayla see you next year(kisses her head)Glen

Glen: Sir(they shake hands. Karen and Austin step back in the circle)

Karen: We love you(Paige lays on Glen's shoulder as they disappear and the lights go off. They look down at Prayla who is sleeping. Glen kisses Paige's head and walks them to over to the bassinet. Paige lays her in there and they just look at her)

Ok this is supposed to be last chapter but I have one more surprise for you. I hoped you like this long thing because I put my ass in it. Sorry for the long wait. I graduated, I went for my license, 18birth was happening so you can imagine and I'm I am now in college. Also my computer broke down. So you know this is kind of in the back of my mind. Oh and now you know why my name is Jorden's Prayla. Tell me what you think I don't care if it's semi bad. I understand

So Write me up Prayla...

We go to Paige house, Pray has been home for 3weeks so she is now a month in a half. In Pray's room Paige is sitting there watching Pray sleep in her crib. Glen walks in very sleep and looks at the clock. He walks over to Paige

Paige: It must be great being a baby...without a care in the world

Glen: mm(holds her around the waist)What are you doing up?

Paige: Jeeze you sleep through anything. She was hungry

Glen: and now you're going to watch her sleep and spend the night in here

Paige: Is that bad?

Glen: Yes Paige you can't stay in here(she sighs and turns to him)

Paige: and why not?

Glen: because who is going to sleep with me?(Paige rolls her eyes)and you said you wanted to go to work. You need some sleep

Paige: well I changed my mind(he sighs)Glen it's just she hasn't shown her powers yet. My nieces did at this age and I'm worried

Glen: She hasn't had a reason too. She's laid back like her dad

Paige: She's more like me she has my smarts

Glen: and your impatience(she smacks him)(laughs)now come on she will be fine

Paige: I'll be there in a minute

Glen: Paige kiss her(Paige does)night Pray(picks Paige up)

Paige: Put me down Glen(he walks out with Paige)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

At the manor Piper walks downstairs just to see Prue looking over to photos

Piper: What are you doing up?

Prue: Waiting for Andy...what are you doing up?

Piper: Waiting for Leo mind if I sit

Prue: Why not(Piper sits next to her)

Piper: Are those Pray's pictures?

Prue: Yeah when she just got home

Piper:(smiles)Paige and Glen never took there smiles off their faces.

Prue: Bunny got bigger

Piper: Yep...I hope she gets her powers soon. She is so laid back

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Back at Paige's house, Pray suddenly opens her eyes and starts wiggling around. A demon shimmers in and walks over the bed. The demon touches the crib when Paige walks in.

Glen: Paige she is just cooing(pause when he sees the demons)no

Paige:(calls)Pray(she orbs in her arms)I got you

Glen: cover her eyes(Paige does. Glen throws a fire ball it. It explode)Is she ok?(Paige takes her hand off the baby's face and she looks at them)hi

Paige: except for a wet diaper she is ok(glares)she's going to be fine huh?(Glen shrug innocently)

Glen: at least she warned us(Paige gives him a look)never mind

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

The next day in Paige's room she wakes up to cooing and talking

Glen: I am so happy your ok. Mommy and I thought we had almost lost you and believe me that would have killed us. You got to use some powers kid. But you see you have been reborn and you probably never got to use your powers where were(she coos)Yeah it is confusing me too(smiles)hey soon mommy will wake up and feed you how that sound(she doesn't say anything but smirks)God I love you so much(stands her up)but I think that smile was gas and I already changed you so lets wake mommy.

Paige:(laughs)low blow(sits up)hi pumpkin(she gives her a gummy grin)Yeah

Glen: you know the deal you get nasties(gives her the baby)

Paige: mm(touches her diaper)no poop just gas(gives him a kiss)good morning thanks for being Mr. Mom

Glen: it's my job(looks at his watch)ok I need to go to work(kiss her)

Paige: ok we'll see you tonight(he kisses Pray and gets up when the phone rings)

Glen: Who could that be?

Paige: If I'm guessing Phoebe right on time. Answer it I'm breast feeding(she starts to feed)

Glen: oh you know what that does to me(the phone rings)

Paige: well if I can get my sisters to watch her around lunch time how about you stop by?

Glen: I think I might just do that(kisses her)

Paige: Now answer(he does)

Glen: Hello

Phoebe: Do not hello me you know who I want to talk to

Glen: She's eating right now

Phoebe: So let me hear her suck

Glen: What? Do you even hear your(stops)Paige it's your crazy sister(gives her the phone)I have to go see you later

Paige: ok say bye daddy(puts her phone to the ear)Phoebe you didn't do that suck thing again did you?

Phoebe: maybe! Are you coming over before I go to work?

Paige: and if I say no?

Phoebe: I'm coming over there

Paige:(laughs)I'll be over there in fifteen bye

Phoebe: ok bye(hangs up)

Paige: God your aunt is crazy(sits up more)what you thinking about hmm?(she just blinks and the phone rings)this better not be your aunt(answers)hello hi boss...yeah baby is fine. A promotion to where oh(looks at Pray)um really?

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Later at the manor, Prue is holding the baby while Phoebe coos over her. Paige is falling asleep in the love seat. Piper walks in with tea and bumps her

Piper: Long night mommy

Paige: mm(sits up)yeah you could say that

Phoebe: smile for auntie Phoebe come on(makes faces at her)smileeeee

Piper: Phoebe would you stop scaring my niece?

Prue: She didn't sleep last night?

Paige: No I couldn't(looks at them)it was a demon last night

Phoebe: What(takes Pray from Prue)

Prue: Hey

Phoebe: Don't be a baby hog(Paige laughs)

Prue: You just had her

Phoebe: why didn't you call us(Piper walks over and takes Pray)hey

Piper: I didn't hold her yet...don't be a hog(Phoebe rolls her eyes)

Paige:(smiles)It was an easy kill and Glen killed it so fast I didn't even get a good look at it

Prue: He is taking his protective father role real well

Paige: Tell me about it. I couldn't get back to sleep. She didn't even cry

Piper: how did you know it was there?

Paige: I did I just heard her wake up. This kid has to get some powers if she won't even cry

Phoebe: She was so brave(Paris now shimmers right next to Piper and the baby)

Paris: Hi baby(touches her feet and Pray laughs. Paige sits up and smiles)

Prue: oh

Piper:(smirks)that is first the time I heard you do that missy

Prue: She loves her big cousin

Phoebe: I guess she doesn't love her aunt Phoebe(Piper rolls her eyes)

Par: she said you where scawing her(they look at her)

Paige: wait she said?

Par: She talks to me in my mind

Paige:(slowly)she does?

Par: Yep in my brain(Phoebe gives her a humours look)

Phoebe: Parry how long have you been hearing her?(she shrugs)

Par: When she came home

Paige: Guess that's why we never seen her powers before(gets up and takes her from Piper)aren't you just full of surprises?(Melinda orbs down and starts whining)

Piper: Come here(she sleeply walks over. Picks her up and she snuggles with her)

Park: MOMMY

Prue: oh no the real monster is awake(they laugh)

Park: tum-tum

Prue: No-no I'm still sleeping(she orbs on Prue and smiles)(smirks)hi(she starts playing with Prue's hair right away)hence forth split ends(Andy orbs in)hey

Andy:(yarns)hey come here Parker(takes her)lets get you dressed(goes upstairs)

Phoebe: No good morning?

Prue: mm you know how he is when he just gets off(Paige lays the baby in the basinet)girls watch tv. How about some coffee?(Piper lays Melinda on the couch and turns on sponge bob)

Phoebe: mm I have work...I'll just see you later(kisses her daughter and nieces and leaves)

Paige: Watch Pray girls(Prue, Piper and Paige go in the kitchen)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Prue: He wants to quit being a white-lighter. He says "we have Leo and they can find someone else for his other changers". He just hates orbing out on Parker and making her cry(sips her coffee and sits down)

Piper: Believe me Leo wanted to give it up plenty of times but we had to think about what the kids would be like without the support of a white-lighter for the other half of them.

Prue: Yep but he thinks we are the most important and that's true but he will be giving up all the chances of doing so many good things. I want him to be with Parker but I don't want him to give up his new identity.

Piper: Yeah your right our husbands aren't meant to be around 24/7.

Paige: but we learn to get over it like always. You know what Prue Andy should take away his powers. It's been 9years of being dead...why not test it?

Piper: I actually get that

Prue: and I don't(they hear a crash and run towards the livingroom. Melinda has her shield around Paris. They go to grab Pray but a big shield pops out and makes her fly into the wall)

Paige: oh good girl Pray(five more demons shimmer in)What the(Piper goes for action and Prue follows up. Goes over to her daughter)shh(picks her up)your ok mama has you. Girls(runs over to Melinda and Paris and stands in front of them)

Demon: Give me the baby of all power(looks at Paige)she can help us(Parker orbs down)

Parker: mama

Paige:(yells)Parker(Prue turns to Parker in the middle of the fire)

Prue: No(a demon throws a fire ball at her. Andy quickly orbs in, grabs her and orbs out)

Paige: fire ball(throws it back to them knocking some out and more come)(yells)Glen(he shimmers in and takes out most. Prue works on the demon who had in for her kid)

Prue: your bastard(makes him fly)how dare you mess with my kid(flies a knife into his heart. Wyatt orbs and see the demon almost hit Piper)

Wyatt: Hey lay off my mom(claps his hand and all the demons blow up)

Piper:(sighs in relief)thanks Wy (Andy orbs in with Parker. Chris orbs in with Phoebe)

Par: mommy(runs in her arms)

Piper: Melly shield down and come here(she does and orbs in Piper's arm)

Prue: Parker what where you doing huh?(goes over, takes her and holds her close)there's your reason Andy?(he just sighs)

Paige: that's it(they look at her)they where after her. I need to see that scroll now

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

A few hours later Paige is standing on the back porch. Glen walks outside.

Glen: Honey

Paige: She is always going to be in danger Glen. I was scared for her life. She is just so small and she came through so much already.

Glen: I know

Paige: this is never going to stop...they are going to keep coming and coming. One day they are going to hurt her(turns to him)they said she is the most powerful child that we had in this family in years. She has more power then Wyatt and she won't even show it.

Glen: Not unless she has too

Paige: I don't want her to have too

Glen: What are you trying to say you want to bind her powers?

Paige: I'm saying its time for us to be parents. I'm saying I want her to be a baby not some chosen one. Pris was not reborn for this. I want her to have a normal childhood. Like we sorta had Glen.

Glen: What do you suggest Paige?

Paige: I got this job promotion in Arizona and I think we should take it(Glen just stares at her)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Paige and Glen walk in and see Piper and Prue cooing at Pray while Phoebe sits in the middle rocking her. The scroll is on the table. They look at them.

Paige: um we need to talk(Glen goes over and takes Pray)

Glen: I'm going to go change her diaper(leaves)

Phoebe: what's wrong?

Paige: um this morning I got a promotion

Piper: Paige congratulations

Paige: thanks

Prue: Are you going to take it?

Paige: I wasn't but after today I am

Prue: So what is it?

Paige: um I am actually on the break of being a judge

Phoebe: wow so fast?

Paige: Yeah and I didn't even use magic(they laugh)

Piper: Like they say if your really good at something...

Paige: Yeah(looks down a little then back up)

Prue: Paige what is it?

Paige: I don't want you to think it's because of you that I'm making this choice. This has nothing to do with you. Its about the welfare of my child.

Piper: Paige what-what is going on?

Paige: let me finish you don't need me for the power of three but I will be here if you really need me and there- there are holidays(sighs)the job is in Arizona

Phoebe: No-no you can't

Paige: and I'm moving next week(Phoebe now snaps)

Phoebe: How could you do this to us? How could take our niece?

Paige: I'm taking her away for her own good. And I am not completely taking her away. I can't and won't have her living in fear. Pris was not reborn for this. I'm not going to allow Pray to live it

Phoebe: but what if a demon attacks down her there. You don't know anyone. You can't trust anyone with her when you go to work?

Paige: the firm has a day care and I'm binding her powers. Which will take her off the demon radar. Please just

Phoebe: No you can't do this...you can't pull this family apart. I will never forgive you if you do this Paige(Piper puts a hand on her leg)

Paige: and I will never forgive myself if something happens to my daughter. I'm leaving next week and if you're here to see me off you are if not I understand. I-I-I'm not doing this to hurt you. I love you guys but I just can't see her hurt. I'm sorry(walks out with Glen following with the baby. The front door soon closes. Phoebe walks out angerily leaving Piper to slowly look at Prue)

Piper: Prue

Prue: Yes it did just happen

Piper: What are we going to do?

Prue: I don't know(gets up and walks out. Piper covers her face. Leo orbs in)

Leo: Piper(he hears her crying. Sits down and holds her)it's ok...its going to be ok

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

A week later, Glen walks out of the house and puts a box in his truck. Paige is sitting in the back seat talking to Pray. He closes the trunk and walks over to them.

Glen: House should be ready when get there

Paige: Are you sure the transfer for your job is legit?

Glen: Yeah we can go

Paige: you left the rental keys in the mail box

Glen: Yeah

Paige: and locked the door

Glen: Yeah(she looks at the baby)are you sure you want to do this?

Paige: Yeah(kisses Pray)I'm sure. I was just accepting my sisters to

Glen: I'm sorry

Prue's voice: Don't be(they look up and see Prue and Piper. Piper smiles and waves. Paige quickly gets out the car and hugs them. They hold her close)

Paige: you came

Piper: we had to see our baby sister and family off(pulls away)

Prue: We thought for a long time and well if I had this opportunity to keep my kid safe and she was as special as Prayla we would've taken it.

Piper: We are going to miss you and the baby

Paige: Were always a call and drive away

Prue: Are you going to bind your powers?

Paige: No just put a safety net on us

Glen: Yeah demons aren't that smart

Piper: aint that the truth...you gave her the bind potion?

Paige: Yeah it last for thirteen years...maybe by then

Prue: Yeah(looks down a little)

Paige: Phoebe didn't come...she hates me?

Piper: She just couldn't watch you go(tears water up)and we can't neither. Are you sure you have to leave?

Paige: I don't want to but(looks at her daughter)we have too(looks at them)We're going to miss you. I love you guys

Prue:(crying)we love you too(they hug each other. Glen blinks a couple of times and goes to the driving seat)call us when you get there

Paige: Yeah and I will send you pictures of her every week(pulls away)

Piper:(coos)ok little miss(Prue and Piper move over to her)we are going to miss so much

Prue: and we love you(all of sudden a bus pulls up and the boys run over)

Wyatt: Aunt Paige

Paige: I told you I'd be here when you got home(hugs them)I am going to miss you guys

Chris: Don't leave please(Paige eyes really start to water)

Paige: I'll call you every week and I'll orb to visit

Glen: Don't worry it'll be like we are never gone(they now go hug Glen)Guys when I come up we are going to see a base ball game ok?

Chris: Yeah

Glen: ok(pulls away)babe we have to go(she nods. The sisters turn to her)

Piper: Paige(they hug her again)

Paige: I'll call you when we get there

Prue: you better call if you need anything

Paige: promise(pulls away the boy hugs her)you boys be good

Wyatt: Don't leave(Piper pulls him away and Prue picks up Chris)

Glen: we'll see you guys later(Piper and Prue kiss his cheek before heading towards the manor's yard. Paige blinks back tears, looks at her daughter and smiles)Are you sure?

Paige: Yeah(gets in the car. Glen walks over and kisses her head)we are doing the right thing for her right?

Glen: I think so

Paige: okclose the door(Glen does and gets in the car. She looks at her sisters who are holding the boys. She waves as Glen starts the car and pulls off. They wave at her)Glen before we go to Arizona we need to stop at one more place(he nods as the turn left to pass the manor. They see Phoebe on the porch holding Paris and crying. Waves and blows her a kiss. Phoebe nods a little before going in the house)drive Glen(he does)

Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

Paige and Glen walk in to the church that she was abandon at. Glen is holding Pray as they go sit in front of the chapel. Soon white lights appear and Patty stands there

Paige: mom I'm glad you could make it

Patty: of course I would come

Paige: mom there is someone I want you to meet(takes Pray, stands up and walks over with her) mom(Patty covers her mouth)this is Prayla Patty Halliwell Johnson

Patty: She is beautiful looks just like Pris

Paige: she kind of is but(Patty looks at Paige)

Patty: She is beautiful may I(Paige slowly passes Pray)oh yes I see the future in her eyes and it's going to be a good one(sits down)oh hello Glen

Glen: Hi Patty(Patty starts humming to her and talking)

Paige: mom

Patty: Yes(they baby starts whine)oh no-no shh(Glen gives her a bottle)thank you.

Paige: I made the right decision?(Patty looks at her)

Patty: Paige what your doing is...I can't say if it's wrong or right. But your being a good parent. And I am so proud of you

Paige: doesn't make me feel better

Patty: I know leaving your sisters makes you feel like you betrayed them because they are not taking it well but you have to look at the good. You are protecting her. You are giving her a normal life. Your sisters will get over it soon enough once they know you aren't trying to take her away and you are not doing this to leave them. They love you Paige and they will understand don't worry honey(Paige nods. Glen goes over and holds Paige knowing she needs it. All of a sudden the doors open and Phoebe stands there)

Paige: Phoebe(she slowly walks down the aisle)

Phoebe: I am sorry(Glen steps to the side)I love you

Paige: I love you too(they hug)

Phoebe: I am sorry for being a jerk. I couldn't let you leave without...I was going to call but I saw your car on my way to work. I love you

Paige: I love you too and I shouldn't have just spilled the news like that

Phoebe: I should've been more understanding I'm sorry

Paige: No I am sorry(they pull away)go say "I'll see you soon" to your niece(Phoebe touches Glen's arm and goes over to Patty and Pray. Glen holds Paige again. Patty kisses Phoebe's head and just stares at the baby)

Patty:(thinking)there is something so different about you. Something not right(sighs)no Patty everything is fine she's a cute little baby(Pray smirks a little)but there is something really not right. I just can't put my figure on it

Paige: mom are you ok?

Patty: Yeah just noticing how much she looks like you too?

Phoebe: Yeah she does(touches her)hi bunny(Pray smiles)she smiled at me(Paige smirks at Phoebe with her daughter))

(Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)Devotion:)

An hour later Paige, Phoebe and Glen walk out with Pray.

Paige: Well I guess this is goodbye...for the moment at least

Phoebe: Yeah

Paige: but once we settle down I'll bring her by(Phoebe hugs them)

Phoebe: you too better hurry up and settle(pulls away)I'll talk to you later

Paige: promise love you Phoebe

Phoebe: I love you guys too(crying)ok bye

Glen: bye Phoebe(kisses her cheek. She kisses Pray and holds on to Paige's hand. She starts walking off and slowly lets go. When they do let go she rushes to her car in tears. Paige looks at Glen in tears. Pray starts crying and he holds them for a minute)

Paige: let's go(they go to their car and Paige starts putting the baby in. Glen gets in the driving seat. Phoebe pulls up beside them)

Phoebe: Paige(she looks at her)always and forever charmed

Paige:(crying)forever(Phoebe nods and drives off and Paige gets in the backseat with Pray and closes the door(the song from "painted world at the end when they gave Phoebe her gifts come on". I just like that melody)Paige puts on her seat belt and looks at Glen)you ready

Glen: then I'll ever be(coos)you ready bunny(Looks through the mirror at the car seat. she looks in the mirror and opens her mouth)that a girl(Paige laughs. Glen starts the car and drives towards the bridge)let start our new life(Paige lets out a happy sigh)

Now this is the end of this story. I hoped you liked it and yes that was a hell of a surprise wasn't it. I was always going to make Paige leave but when Prayla got a little older but I just thought cut it off here. I don't know if I am coming back with a part five or not. But what can I say this story was truly devotion; in more ways than one. And that also includes your devotion with sticking it out with me when I was pain and didn't feel like writing. And for this you, have my devotion and I want to thank you.

"Loyalty and devotion lead to bravery. Bravery leads to the spirit of self-sacrifice. The spirit of self-sacrifice creates trust in the power of love." by Morihei Ueshiba

Write me up possibly for the last time...Prayla


End file.
